Nouvelle vie
by doline24
Summary: A 16 ans je me suis faite violée par le meilleur ami de mon frère. Après un coup monté, mon père et mon frère m'ont mise à la porte. Je suis partie à NY où j'ai commencé une nouvelle vie. 8 ans sont passé et je reviens dans ma ville natale.
1. Chapter 1

Ma vie a changé il y a maintenant un peu plus de 8 ans. A l'époque, j'avais 16 et j'étais en première au lycée de Seattle. Je vivais avec mon père Charlie et mon frère Emmet de 3 ans mon ainé. Notre mère était décédée lorsque j'avais 10 ans d'un cancer du sein, nous laissant un joli petit héritage que mon frère et moi toucherions à notre 21 éme anniversaire.

Pourquoi ma vie a-t-elle changée ?

La réponse tient en deux mots : Jacob Black.

Il était le meilleur ami de mon frère depuis qu'ils se sont rencontrés au lycée et son père, Billy, est rapidement devenu le meilleur ami de mon père. Jacob s'intéressait à la mécanique tout comme mon frère et ils avaient le projet de monter leur propre garage à la fin de l'université. Le père de Jacob était un avocat très réputé et travaillait souvent en collaboration avec mon père qui était inspecteur de police.

Nous étions en juillet et les deux hommes de ma vie : mon frère et mon père étaient parti camper une semaine à Forks, une petite bourgade à deux heures de route de Seattle. Moi, j'étais restée à la maison car je faisais du babysitting pour mes voisins. Je travaillais pour eux depuis que j'avais treize ans. D'après eux, j'étais la fille de treize la plus sérieuse qu'ils n'avaient jamais rencontré et ils me faisaient confiance pour garder leurs 3 enfants. J'étais une adolescente calme et sans problème, du genre solitaire. J'avais très peu d'ami et étudiais beaucoup. J'étais la meilleure élève de ma classe. Mes plus grandes passions étaient la littérature et la cuisine. J'adorais cuisiner de bons petits plats pour mon père et Emmet et eux raffolaient de ma cuisine.

Ce jour-là, nous étions samedi et je ne travaillais pas. J'avais programmé de faire le ménage dans toute la maison et de mettre la lessive à jour. J'avais revêtu ma tenue spéciale ménage, un short de foot appartenant à mon frère et un top blanc. J'avais passé une bonne partie de la journée à jouer les parfaites fées du logis lorsque quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de me retrouver nez à nez avec Jacob.

« Salut Jacob ! Si tu cherches Emmet, il est parti ce matin faire du camping avec papa »

« Bonjour Bella, je suis au courant pour Emmet mais c'est toi que je suis venu voir »

« Moi ? » Je déglutis.

Jacob était se qu'on pouvait qualifier d'un beau mec. Grand, brun, musclé, les yeux noirs, le teint mat et autant de succès auprès de la gente féminine que mon frère à l'université.

« Oui toi »

Sa voix était rauque. Il entra dans la maison sans que je lui autorise, ferma celle-ci avec son pieds avant de mettre ses mains sur ma taille et de me plaquer contre la porte. Je flippais tellement que j'en étais paralysé. Je sentais son souffle chaud sur mon épaule nue et il commença à m'embrasser dans le cou. Les larmes glissaient le long de mes joues.

« Ja…Jacob, que fais-tu ? Arrête » Pleurais-je.

« Oh ! Non Bella, je ne vais pas m'arrêter. Depuis le temps que j'attends de me retrouver seule avec toi. Détends-toi, tout va bien se passer. Tu verras. Tu vas tellement aimer que tu vas m'en redemander »

« Non, non lâche-moi » Criais-je.

« Tais-toi » Hurla t-il avant de me coller une gifle qui m'assomma.

Lorsque je me suis réveillée, j'étais dans ma chambre sur mon lit complètement nue et seule. J'avais des bleus sur les cuisses et les hanches, mes vêtements et mes sous-vêtements étaient déchirés et trônaient au pied de mon lit, mes draps étaient tâchés de sang, mon sang. Jacob m'avait violée. Lorsque je voulu me lever, je tombais nez à nez avec un post-it collé sur mon oreiller, un mot de ce salop :

_**Jolie petite Bella,**_

_**Merci pour ce petit moment intime**_

_**Dommage que tu n'ais pas pu en profite.**_

_**Ne dit surtout rien à ton frère ou ton père ou tu auras à faire à moi**_

_**Je t'embrasse.**_

_**Jacob**_

La semaine qui avait suivie, je n'étais pas sortie de chez moi sauf pour aller chez mes voisins garder les enfants. Jacob m'appelait tous les jours mais je ne décrochais pas. Lorsqu'il venait me voir à la maison, je fermais toutes les issues à double tour, je ne voulais pas qu'il puisse entrer dans la maison. Son petit manège a continué jusqu'au retour de mon frère et mon père. Je n'avais parlé à personne de mon viol. Depuis leur retour, Emmet et mon père trouvaient que j'avais changé mais ils n'approfondirent pas le sujet. La semaine suivante, après être rentrée de mon babysitting, je suis monté dans ma chambre pour prendre une douche. Lorsque je suis descendu pour préparer le repas, Emmet et papa m'attendaient dans le salon et semblaient furieux. Etaient-ils au courant de quelque chose ?

A peine avais-je un pied dans le salon que mon père me questionna :

« Bella ? Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose lors de notre absence ? »

« Non, non, rien du tout, pourquoi cette question ? »

« Rien tu es sûr ? »

« Bien sûr, pourquoi je te mentirai ? »

« Parce que c'est une chose que tu as l'habitude de faire » M'accusa aussitôt mon frère.

« Quoi ? »

« Ne fais pas l'innocente Bella, Jacob m'a tout dit et ses amis nous ont confirmé ses dires »

« Qu'as t-il dit ? » Demandais-je en pleurant.

« Que lorsque nous n'étions pas là, mademoiselle s'autorisait à sortir et passer ses soirées dans les bars à se bourrer la gueule avant de partir bras dessus, bras dessous avec le premier mec qui te proposais de coucher avec toi »

« Mais c'est faux, je te jure que c'est faux papa. C'est Jacob qui m'a … » Me défendis-je.

« Quoi ? Violée ? Il était sûr que tu me dirais ça. Depuis un certain moment, je te trouve différente Isabella. Ta façon de t'habiller, de te maquiller, les heures que tu passes pendue sur internet. Jacob a dit à ton frère que tu essayés de lui faire des avances ainsi qu'à ses amis et que s'ils n'étaient pas d'accord, tu nous dirais que Jacob t'avais violée pour te venger. Tu me fais honte et je n'ai pas d'autre choix que … »

« Non papa, tu ne va pas le croire. Comment peux-tu croire Jacob plutôt que ta fille ? »

« Parce que Jacob n'est pas le seul à nous le dire, tous ses amis ainsi que les clients du bar. Même Billy est au courant, il n'a rien voulu me dire pour préserver notre famille mais là tu es allez trop loin. Je suis allez me renseigner auprès de Billy avant de rentrer à la maison et de passer prendre ton frère au garage. Il m'a tout raconté »

« Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles. C'est un coup monté »

J'avais pris appuis sur le mur qui se trouvait dans mon dos, essayant de calmer cette crise de larmes. Ce n'est pas possible, je suis dans un cauchemar et je vais me réveiller. Même Billy, le soit disant meilleur ami de mon père couvrait son salop de fils. J'aurai dû m'en douter. Billy est connu dans sa profession pour graisser la patte des jurés lors des procès. Bien entendu c'est une rumeur et mon père n'y croit pas du tout mais maintenant, moi j'en suis persuadée.

« Isabella, tu comprendras que je ne veux plus de toi à la maison. Je suis passé voir Billy le père de Jacob et il m'a fournit des papiers d'émancipation. Je les ai remplis et signés. Je te laisse jusqu'à la fin de la semaine pour partir de cette maison. A partir d'aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus de fille »

« Et moi plus de sœur »

Ce sont les dernières phrases qu'ils m'ont dit. Cette journée a été la deuxième journée la plus horrible de ma vie. En une semaine, j'ai changé de ville, j'ai trouvé un nouveau lycée pour faire ma terminale, un petit studio et tout cela grâce à mes économies. Mon frère et mon père ne m'ont plu adresser la parole depuis ce jour. Je suis parti à New York où j'ai commencé une nouvelle vie.

Je m'appelle Isabella Swan mais je préfère que l'on m'appelle Bella, j'ai aujourd'hui 24 ans et je suis maman d'un petit garçon de 7 ans, Lucas. Après 8 ans d'absence, je reviens dans ma ville natale.

_**Voilà le prologue de ma nouvelle histoire. J'espère que cela vous plaira.**_

_**J'attends vos coms.**_

_**Biz.**_


	2. New York

_**POV Bella**__** (16 ans – 2001)**_

Lorsque mon père m'a annoncé que je n'étais plus sa fille, ceci eu l'effet d'une bombe sur moi. Je pensais que mon frère m'aurait soutenu mais il était bien trop aveuglé par son amitié pour ce salop qui lui servait de meilleur ami. Sans un mot pour eux, j'avais signé les papiers que mon père me tendait et remontais dans ma chambre sans un mot. J'avais pleuré une bonne partie de la soirée et sur les coups de minuit, j'avais pris ma décision : mon père et mon frère ne voulaient plus de moi et bien soit, à partir de ce moment, je n'avais plus de père ni de frère. J'avais réfléchit à la ville qui pouvait m'accueillir et mon choix c'était porté sur New York.

Pourquoi New York ?

C'est la ville dans laquelle j'ai toujours voulu vivre, elle est vivante : c'est la Grande pomme, elle a les meilleures écoles du pays et les meilleures universités à proximité (Columbia ou CCNY = City Collège of New York). New York s'est aussi mon équipe de Base Ball préférée, les Yankees, et c'est aussi les musées : Metropolitan Muséum of Art, le Guggenheim, Muséum of Modern Art… .

Le lendemain matin, je commençais mes recherches, j'avais une semaine pour boucler ma vie ici. En trois jours, j'avais réussi à m'inscrire dans l'une des meilleures écoles de New York grâce à un dossier scolaire irréprochable. J'avais fait une demande de bourse et une demande de logement étudiant qui ont toutes les deux été acceptées. J'avais vraiment eu de la chance de ce côté-là. J'avais clôturé mon compte en banque et l'avais fait transférer dans une banque de New York. En trois ans de babysitting, j'avais réussi à économiser la coquette somme de 2000 dollars. Je n'étais pas une grande dépensière alors économiser de l'argent n'avait pas été difficile. Etant sans moyen de locomotion j'avais réservé des billets de car à la gare routière. Mon départ était prévu dans deux jours.

Je ne parlais plus aux hommes qui autrefois étaient les hommes de ma vie et eux non plus. Je mangeais très peu. Le viol dont j'avais été victime me faisait honte. J'avais honte de moi et de mon corps. A chaque fois que je sortais dans les rues de Seattle et que je croisais un homme, je me raidissais et prenais mes jambes à mon coup. Tous les hommes me faisaient peur. Ne voulant pas resté une victime toute ma vie, j'avais pris le taureau par les cornes et j'avais pris contacte avec une association s'occupant de cas comme moi. J'avais parlé à une assistante sociale, Mme Hamilton, et cela m'avait soulagée. Elle m'avait conseillé de porter plainte mais s'était rétracté quand je lui ai avoué qu'il s'agissait du fils du grand Billy Black.

Le vendredi suivant mes dernières paroles avec mon père et mon frère, je me retrouvais dans un car direction New York avec en tout et pour tout, un sac à dos comprenant de quoi m'occuper durant le voyage et une valise dans la soute. J'avais fait expédier le reste de mes affaires plutôt dans la semaine. Il y en avait pour deux jours de trajet. Durant le voyage, je lisais ou écoutais de la musique. J'avais pris quelques journaux New Yorkais (Newsweek, New York Post, New York Times, Newsday…) pour me chercher un petit boulot. Je n'allais pas vivre éternellement sur mes économies et je ne toucherai mes bourses qu'au mois de septembre. Rien en vue pour le moment. Un petit tour dans New York, non loin de mon studio, s'imposait. J'étais non loin de Time Square, célèbre pour ses panneaux lumineux qui donnent une impression de perpétuels mouvements. On y trouve aussi une concentration de théâtres, de commerces et de lieux de divertissements, idéal pour trouver un petit job.

Le lundi suivant mon départ, 7h00 du matin, je débarquais à New York. Je pris un taxi pour rejoindre mon studio et déposer mes affaires pour commencer à faire des recherches d'emploi. Je me baladais dans les rues de New York savourant ma nouvelle vie quand je vis un panneau sur la façade d'un café : « _**Recherche serveuse**_ ». La chance est avec moi aujourd'hui, pensais-je. Je pris une grande inspiration pour me donner du courage avant d'entrer. Le Karen's café, tel était son nom, avait une décoration chaleureuse presque familiale. En face de la porte, tout au fond du café se trouvait le comptoir et la cuisine. Sur la droite il y avait une petite estrade avec un piano à queue noir, sur la gauche des banquettes et au milieu des tables rondes pouvant accueillir de 4 à 6 personnes. Il y avait quelques clients qui prenaient leur petits déjeunés et d'autres qui attendaient d'être servis. Je voyais une femme d'environ 35 ans, brune, de taille moyenne avec les yeux bleue, qui prenait les commandes tandis qu'une autre femme plus jeune, d'environ mon âge, brune également mais les yeux verts, qui elle, faisait le service. Je m'installais confortablement dans le fond du café, près de la sortie, observant les allez-venu des deux femmes. J'étais dans mes pensées lorsqu'une des femmes, la plus âgée me fit sursauter:

« Excuse-moi si je t'ai fait peur ? » Me dit-elle.

« Ce n'est rien, j'étais dans mes pensées. Quelle était votre question? »

« Je te demandais si tu voulais manger quelque chose ? »

« Heu! Oui. Je vais prendre des œufs avec du bacon et un café »

« Très bien. Autre chose? »

« Oui, heu … Vous rechercher toujours une serveuse? »

« Oh que oui. Comme tu peux le voir, j'attends un heureux évènement et j'ai besoin d'une personne en plus pour aider Beth les soirs de semaine quand elle reprendra les cours, pendant le weekend et les vacances scolaires quand je ne serais plus là, mais les candidats ne se bousculent pas au portillon. Debbie, mon associée, est en vacance et notre CDI, Lexie, aussi. Nous avons Jack en cuisine et il a déjà assez de boulot comme ça »

« Moi ça m'intéresse, je viens d'arriver en ville et je cherche un petit boulot qui pourrait compléter ma bourse »

« Tu as de l'expérience? »

« Pas vraiment. Enfin je dirais même, pas du tout mais je fais du babysitting depuis l'âge de 13 ans et je suis quelqu'un de sérieux et je suis motivée. Je viens d'emménager en ville et j'ai besoin d'un job pour payer mon loyer pendant mes études, je suis encore au lycée et même si j'ai le droit à des bourses, cela ne couvera pas tout et puis … »

« Du calme jeune fille, pense à respirer entre tes phrases. Quel âge as-tu ? »

« J'ai 16 ans, 17 au mois de septembre »

« Il me faudra l'autorisation de tes parents et tu pourras commencer ton apprentissage mercredi. Tu as réussi à me convaincre et pour être honnête avec toi, ta candidature est un don du ciel. Je t'accorde 15 jours d'essai et si tu fais l'affaire, je te garderai »

«Merci et je n'ai pas besoin d'autorisation, je suis émancipée »

« Dans ce cas, je me présente, Karen et toi ? »

« Bella » Lui répondis-je avec le sourire.

« Et bien Bella, je t'emmène ton plat dans un instant. Quand tu auras terminé, tu viendras avec moi dans mon bureau pour que l'on discute un peu de tes attributions »

« Ok »

Et elle partie en cuisine chercher ce que j'avais commandé. Ma nouvelle vie commençait aujourd'hui : je suis dans une nouvelle ville, j'ai un nouveau lycée, un petit studio, un job et une patronne extra. Ma nouvelle vie commençait vraiment bien. Après avoir mangé, je me dirigeais vers la caisse pour payer.

« Alors ce premier petit déjeuné New Yorkais ? » Me demanda Karen.

« Excellent, compliment au chef. Combien je vous dois ? »

« Cinq dollars, merci » Elle encaissa et se tourna vers Beth « Beth, je monte avec Bella dans mon bureau, tu penses pouvoir gérer pendant une demi-heure ? »

« Tu me connais Karen. Ravis de faire ta connaissance Bella et bienvenue au Karen's café »

« Merci » Lui dis-je avant de suivre Karen dans son bureau.

Le bureau de Karen était tout aussi chaleureux et familiale que son café. Au milieu de la pièce trônait son bureau avec son ordinateur portable posé dessus, il y avait deux fauteuils de chaque côté du bureau, une bibliothèque remplie de livre et une console ou des photos étaient disposées. Karen s'avança vers la console et m'expliqua qui était les personnes sur les photos. C'est ainsi que j'appris que Karen avait un fils de 19 ans d'un premier mariage, Chad, un très beau blond aux yeux bleu, qui aidait de temps en temps au café, que son nouveau mari, Andrew, un très bel homme de 30 ans, brun, les yeux verts, était professeur de markéting à l'université de Columbia, que Debbie, une grande blonde aux yeux verts, était une amie très chère à Karen et qu'elles se connaissaient depuis le bac à sable, que Beth était la meilleure amie de son fils, qu'elle avait 19 ans également et qu'elle était mariée au fils de Debbie, Todd et qu'ils étaient parents d'un petit garçon, James. Lexie était une grande blonde aux yeux verts. Elle était actuellement en vacance et revenait la semaine suivante. Jack, le cuistot, était un homme marié de 30 ans qui attendait un heureux évènement dans les jours qui suivent. Après avoir fait le tour des personnes que je devais connaitre, Karen m'expliqua le boulot que j'avais à faire, mes horaires et mon salaire pendant qu'elle rédigeait mon contrat. Elle ne m'avait posé aucunes questions sur mon passé et je l'en remerciais silencieusement. Quand je reprendrai l'école, nous verrons ensemble les changements à apporter à mon emploi du temps. Le café était ouvert du lundi au samedi, de 6h30 à 19h00. Nous servions le petit déjeuné jusqu'à 11h, le déjeuné de 12h à 14h et entre temps, Boissons chaudes, boissons fraiches et pâtisseries maisons.

Après notre discussion, elle me raccompagna dans la salle du café quand Beth nous aborda affolée.

« Beth, calme-toi et dit-moi ce qu'il se passe ? »

« C'est Jack, il a dû partir, Johannes va accoucher »

« Merde et Lexie qui n'est pas pour le remplacer en cuisine et moi qui est un RDV avec mon gynéco. Comment je vais faire pour ce midi ? »

Je les écoutais essayer de trouver une solution quand la lumière se fit dans mon esprit :

« Karen ? » Pas de réponse « Karen ? Beth ? » Toujours rien, elles continuaient de parler et de paniquer, l'une en face de l'autre. Je me mis entre elles deux pour les couper, tout en faisant face à Karen « Karen, vous voulez me voir à l'essai et bien vous allez être servi, je vais remplacer Jack pour le déjeuné de ce midi »

« Mais tu es folle, on fait un service de 150 couverts le lundi midi et tu… »

« 150 ? C'est rien. J'ai souvent fait la cuisine pour toute l'équipe de football de mon frère et je peux vous assurer que ce sont de gros mangeur »

« Mais je ne peux pas te demander de faire ça ? Tu n'as que 16 ans. Je …Je …Non, laisse tomber, on va fermer pour ce midi, je ne vois que cette solution »

« Faite-moi confiance. Laissez-moi faire mes preuves, si je vous sauve ce midi, on oublie les 15 jours d'essai ? » Lui proposais-je.

Je la vis réfléchir et poser des questions silencieuses à Beth tandis que je croisais les doigts. Elle prit une minute avant de prendre sa décision :

« Très bien, je te donne ta chance. Il est 9h00 et Andrew vient me chercher dans une demi-heure, j'ai le temps de te montrer comment fonctionne cette cuisine »

« Chouette »

Elle me conduit dans la cuisine et me fit passer un tablier. J'attachais mes cheveux en queue de cheval et écoutais toutes ses instructions. Le menu de ce midi était lasagne avec une salade verte, rien de plus facile. Je vais leur concocter la recette de grand-mère Swan, ça va être un succès. Une demi-heure plus tard, Andrew débarquait au café. Karen me le présenta et quand se fut le moment de lui sérer la main, je l'esquivais mais lui fis un sourire amical. Karen me regarda surprise mais ne dit rien. Le couple partit, je me mis au travail tandis que Beth s'occupait de la salle. Je n'avais jamais cuisiné autant de ma vie et cela me plaisait beaucoup. A 12h00, mes lasagnes étaient prêtes à être servie et j'avais trouvé le temps de faire des pâtisseries : quelques cookies, un gâteau au chocolat, une tarte au citron et des muffins. Karen était venu nous donnez un coup de main pour le service après son RDV et Andrew était retourné à l'université. De ma cuisine, j'appris que Karen attendait une petite fille et tous les clients présents la félicitaient. D'après ce que m'avait expliqué Beth pendant la préparation du déjeuné, tous les clients étaient des habitués.

A 14h30, je pu enfin souffler après avoir fini la vaisselle. J'avais fait assez de pâtisseries pour le reste de la journée et Beth n'aura plus qu'à les servir. Je me mis une portion de lasagne de côté que j'emporterai avec moi pour ce soir et sortis de la cuisine pour rejoindre Karen et Beth. Celles-ci m'attendaient assise à une table, une assiette de lasagne devant elle. A chaque bouchée, je les voyais fermer les yeux et apprécier. J'étais contente de moi. Je m'approchais d'elles et leurs fis par de ma présence par un raclement de gorge.

« Oh ! Bella, tu as assuré ce midi » Me dit Karen « Et tes lasagnes, elles sont excellentes. Il faudra que tu me donnes la recette »

« Et moi aussi je la veux, je suis sur que Todd va adorer » Ajouta Beth après avoir avalé la bouchée de lasagne qu'elle avait en bouche.

« Bien sûr. Alors, vous m'embauchez ? » Demandais-je impatiente.

Mais avant qu'elle puisse me répondre, un groupe de jeune fit son apparition dans le café.

« Voilà nos clients préférés » Lâcha Beth en se levant et en se dirigeant vers eux.

Je regardais le groupe qui venait d'entrer et m'aperçue qu'il s'agissait du fils de Karen Chad et de ses amis, un garçon et deux filles. Beth s'était avancé vers eux, les avait séré chacun dans ses bras avant d'embrasser le grand brun aux yeux bleus, le fameux Todd.

« Chad, mon chéri, viens que je te présente notre nouvelle serveuse, Bella »

Celui-ci s'approcha de nous, embrassa sa mère et me fit face :

« Bella, voici Chad, mon fils. Chad voici Bella, ma nouvelle serveuse »

« Enchantée » Lui dis-je.

« T'es pas un peux jeune pour travailler ? » Me demanda t-il sans me saluer.

« J'ai 17 ans en septembre et je ne vois où est le problème ? » Rétorquais-je. Je n'allais pas me laissé faire.

« Chad ? Que t'arrives t-il ? » Demanda sa mère surprise par sa réaction.

« Ce qui m'arrive ? Tu engages une inconnue qui soit dîtes en passant n'est pas majeur et tu me demande se qu'il m'arrive »

Je voyais de la colère dans le regard de Chad et de la peine dans celui de Karen quand son fils haussa le ton sur elle.

« Karen, je ne veux pas créer de problème entre vous et votre fils. J'ai été heureuse d'avoir pu vous aider aujourd'hui, je vais me chercher un nouveau job, ne vous en faite pas. J'ai été ravi de faire votre connaissance à toutes les deux » L'informais-je pour ne pas créer de conflit en eux.

Je m'apprêtais à passer la porte du café quand Beth me retint par le bras.

« Nous comptons sur toi demain. Viens pour 6h30 et ne t'en fait pas pour Chad, Karen en fait son affaire. Il est un peu brut de décoffrage au premier abord mais il n'est pas méchant. A demain et merci encore pour aujourd'hui »

« A demain »

Je rentrais chez moi le sourire aux lèvres, ma nouvelle vie commençait bien. En arrivant, je rangeais mes affaires. L'avais trouvé un studio meublé. Le matelas du lit avait été changé. Mes cartons, envoyés en début de semaine, étaient arrivés à bon port et je n'avais plus que mes vêtements à ranger. Mon studio fait environ 20m² et comprenait une kitchenette et une salle d'eau avec WC. Il ne m'en fallait pas plus. Je décidais de prendre contact avec l'assistante sociale qui m'avait été recommandé par Mme Hamilton. J'avais réussi à avoir RDV avec elle pour le lendemain après-midi. Je voulais à tout prix sortir de cet engrenage dans lequel ce putain de Jacob m'avait plongé. Je voulais être de nouveau maitre de mon corps et ne plus avoir peur des hommes. J'étais une Swan et j'avais le même courage que ma mère. Elle s'était battue pendant deux ans contre son cancer et moi j'allais me battre pour me sortir de là. J'ai bien vue le regard que Karen m'avait lancé lorsque Andrew a voulu me sérer la main et je ne veux plus que cela se reproduise. J'avais fait quelques courses pour remplir mon frigo et dans la soirée j'avais mangé la part de lasagne que j'avais ramené du café. Je m'aperçu en mangeant que c'était la seule chose que j'avais mangé de la journée à part le petit déjeuné de ce matin. Même l'envie de manger Jacob me l'avait enlevé. Ce mec m'avait tout prit, mon premier baiser, mes premières caresses et ma première fois. La seule chose positive dans tout cela était que j'étais inconsciente lorsque tout cela c'est passé.

Le lendemain, j'arrivais au café et retrouvais Beth et Chad devant l'entrée. Je fis la bise à Beth et salua Chad d'un signe de tête. Une fois entrée, je filais en cuisine, préparer les pâtisseries et mettre tout en place pour le petit déjeuné. Il y avait une note de Karen sur le réfrigérateur qui m'informait qu'elle passait dans la matinée et que le plat du jour était une blanquette de veau avec du riz. Encore un plat qui ne poserais pas de problème. Je m'attelais à la préparation quand un raclement de gorge me fit sursauter. Je me retournais et tombais nez à nez avec Chad. Le stress me gagna d'un coup.

« Bella, je tenais à m'excuser pour mon comportement d'hier. Je ne suis pas comme ça d'habitude mais je me méfis toujours des personnes que me mère embauche. Elle a déjà eu plusieurs fois des problèmes avec des serveuses et je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise. Je suis super protecteur avec elle »

« Ne …ne …t'en …fais pas, je comprends. Elle a de la chance de t'avoir » Bégayais-je « On n'en parle plus, d'accord ? »

« Ok. Ravis que tu fasses partie de l'équipe et félicitation pour tes lasagnes »

« Merci »

« Ami ? » Me demanda t-il en me tendant la main.

Je pris sur moi et lui tendis la mienne « Ami » Lui dis-je.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans problème et durant celle-ci j'avais fait la connaissance de tous les amis de Chad et Beth. Apparemment, ils avaient l'habitude de tous se retrouver au café. C'est ainsi que je fis la connaissance de Todd, le mari de Beth, étudiant en sport étude, de Kathleen, une brunette de taille moyenne avec des yeux bleus, étudiante en mode et accessoirement la petite amie de Chad et Calie, grande blonde, étudiante en art et sœur jumelle de Todd. Ils étaient tous plus âgés que moi, ils avaient tous 19 ans. Le petit James était chez sa grand-mère Debbie, elle aimait profiter de son petit fils pendant les vacances.

Lors de mon RDV avec l'assistante sociale, Mme Green, je du répondre à plusieurs question comme : Est-ce que j'étais consciente durant le viol ? Si je connaissais mon violeur ? Pourquoi je n'avais pas porté plainte ? Ou si mon violeur s'était protégé ? Sur cette dernière question je ne savais pas quoi répondre. J'étais inconsciente durant mon viol et lors de mon réveil, j'étais seule. Elle me fit faire tout un tas de prise de sang et d'examens, tous plus humiliant les uns que les autres, pour voir s'il ne m'avait pas transmit une MST ou le SIDA. Elle m'avait demandé si je prenais la pilule et comme ma réponse était négative, elle me fit faire une prise de sang pour vérifier une éventuelle grossesse. Il manquait plus que je tombe enceinte de ce salop. J'aurai les résultats d'ici la fin de la semaine.

Durant les jours suivants, je repensais à cette supposée grossesse et j'étais souvent perdu dans mes pensées. J'avais intégré un groupe de jeune fille violée et partageais mon expérience avec elles. Je m'entendais de mieux en mieux avec Chad et ses amis et j'apprenais à lui faire confiance ainsi qu'à Todd. Les filles m'avaient prit sous leurs ailes. Le samedi suivant mon arrivée, j'étais à la bourre pour aller travailler. Mauvaise nuit. Celle-ci étaient remplit de cauchemars. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que ce connard m'ai refilé quelque chose. La veille, je n'avais pas eu le temps de prendre mon courrier dans ma boîte aux lettres alors, je le glissais dans mon sac et le lirais un peu plus tard dans la journée. Le samedi se passa comme les autres jours à la seul différence c'est que demain je ne serai pas obligé de me lever de bonne heure. Karen m'avait annoncée que Jack reviendrai à partir de lundi et que je commencerai mon apprentissage de serveuse. La cuisine allais me manquer, j'adorais passer des heures derrière les fourneaux.

Mon déjeuné avait encore fait un malheur, il était 14h30 et j'avais fini ma journée. Pendant que je mettais un peu de poulet et des pommes de terre de côté, j'en profitais pour feuilleter mon courrier. Pub, pub, relevé bancaire, lettre de l'hôpital, lettre du lycée. Je revenais en arrière : lettre de l'hôpital. Sans perdre un instant, j'arrêtais ce que j'étais en train de faire pour ouvrir cette fichue enveloppe : les résultats de mes prises de sang. Je pris une grande inspiration avant de les lire. Je parcourais le document des yeux : Blennorragie : _**négatif**_, Chlamydia : _**négatif**_, Hépatite B : _**négatif**_, Syphilis : _**négatif**_,SIDA : _**négatif**_. Jusque là tout allais bien. Une seconde prise de sang me sera faite dans six mois pour voir si le virus du SIDA ne se déclare pas. C'est une chose obligatoire. Je pris le second document qui comportait les résultats du test de grossesse et le parcouru. Ce que je lus me cloua sur place. Ce n'est pas possible, ce salop n'avait pas réussi à me refiler une MST mais il avait réussi à planter sa petite graine. Sous le choc de la nouvelle, je m'écroulais au sol en hurlant. Je voulais disparaitre sous terre. Moi qui avais repris confiance en moi depuis que je commençais à travailler ici, moi qui m'étais fait de nouveaux amis. Ma vie était de nouveau gâchée par ce salop. Je m'étais réfugié dans un coin de la cuisine recroquevillé sur moi-même toujours en criant. Les mots qui sortaient de ma bouche étaient complètement incompréhensible. Je vis à peine Karen entrer dans la cuisine et venir s'agenouiller devant moi.

« Bella ? Que se passe t-il ma puce ? » Me demanda t-elle.

Rien de cohérent ne sortait de ma bouche juste des mots comme « Jacob », « salop », « viol », « aucunes MST », « cette chose », « vie gâchée ». Je me balançais d'avant en arrière, la feuille de résultat chiffonnée entre mes doigts. Je n'entendais plus rien autour de moi, juste Karen qui paniquait et Beth qui me regardait sur le pas de la porte son portable à l'oreille. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée comme ça mais lorsque j'ai vu Chad s'avancer vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras, surement pour m'emmener dans le bureau de sa mère. Je ne me laissais pas faire et me débattais comme une diablesse. Je mettais toute la force que j'avais dans les coups que je lui donnais. Celle-ci m'abandonna vite car au bout d'un moment, je ne pouvais plus lui donner de coup. Je me suis sentie porter puis le trou noir. Je me suis endormie de fatigue.

J'étais dans un cauchemar et j'allais me réveiller. J'entendais des voix autour de moi mais impossible de les identifier. Je me sentais fatiguée mais je voulais ouvrir les yeux. J'étais sur quelque chose de moelleux, bien plus moelleux que mon matelas. Mes yeux papillonnèrent avant de s'ouvrir. Je poussais un gémissement car j'avais un affreux mal de crane.

« Bella ? Oh Bella ! Tu nous as fait une de ces peurs » Je reconnu la voix de Karen.

« Ka…Karen » Bafouillais-je « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Comment te dire, tu …Tu as fait une grosse crise d'angoisse. Le médecin t'a donné un calment, tu étais hystérique. Chad t'a transporté jusque chez moi »

Elle m'aida à m'installer confortablement contre la tête de lit et me tendit une tasse de thé. Chad était sur le pas de la porte, il semblait vraiment inquiet. D'un signe de tête, Karen lui fit comprendre de nous laisser seul. Sans broncher, il sortit en refermant la porte derrière lui :

« Désolée de t'avoir importuné Karen, je ne vais pas rester plus longtemps, je vais rentrer chez moi. Heu ! Merci, ça ne se reproduira plus, je te le promet »

« Tu n'iras nulle part jeune fille. Je crois que nous avons à discuter. J'ai compris ce qu'il t'était arrivé et je sais d'où viens ta crise d'hystérie. Je… J'ai lu les résultats que tu tenais dans la main et quand j'en ai parlé avec le médecin, il a confirmé mes soupçons. Quand t'es-tu faite violée Bella ? »

Elle avait comprit ! Elle avait comprit ce qu'il mettait arrivé et que je portais cette chose en moi! Je me sentais sale et honteuse. Les larmes glissèrent le long de mes joues. Elle me reprit la tasse de thé des mains et me prit dans ses bras. Je pensais avoir évacué toute trace de larme de mon corps mais il semblait que j'en avais encore en réserve. Je lui racontais toute ma petite histoire depuis le décès de ma mère jusqu'au jour où mon père et mon frère m'ont jeté à la rue.

« J'ai honte Karen. Tellement honte » Lui dis-je.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir honte ma puce. Cet homme a abusé de ta confiance et de celle de ton frère et de ton père » Me rétorque Karen « Je sais ce que tu peux ressentir. J'ai vécu la même chose que toi »

« Quoi ? » Lui demandais-je la regardant dans les yeux.

Elle avait également les larmes aux yeux. Je la vis passer les mains sur ses joues pour se donner contenance avant de me raconter son histoire :

« J'ai vécu la même chose que toi Bella sauf que moi, j'étais marié à mon violeur. C'était le père de Chad, Ryan. Nous nous sommes mariés très jeune à l'âge de 17 ans. Nous sortions ensemble depuis plus de 2 ans et demi quand il m'a demandé en mariage. Nous sommes parti à Las Vegas après la remise des diplômes et nous nous sommes marié et avons emménagé ensemble. A la rentrée de septembre, chacun poursuivait ses études, Ryan, des études de médecine et moi, des études de gestion. Tout allais bien pour nous jusqu'au jour où il a commencé à boire et à se droguer à cause de la pression de ses études et de ses parents. Ils voulaient que Ryan réussisse et ils lui mettaient la pression à chaque fois qu'ils nous rendaient visite. Un jour, alors que je rentrais de mon travail car il fallait bien payer les factures, j'ai retrouvé Ryan complètement ivre qui m'attendait dans le salon. Cela faisait un moment que le soupçonnais de boire et ce soir là j'en avais eu la confirmation. Je suis donc monté dans notre chambre pour me coucher. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à lui faire face. Je me changeais dans la salle de bain quand il a débarqué dans la chambre. Il tiré violemment dans la chambre et a commencé à me frapper et il a fini par me violer. Le lendemain matin, j'ai pris mes affaires et je suis retourné chez mes parents, j'ai été porté plainte et j'ai demandé le divorce. J'ai bataillé dure pour qu'il soit arrêté pour ce qu'il m'avait fait ce soir là mais c'était peine perdu. Son père était un homme très influant et il a dit que j'étais consentante puisqu'il s'agissait de mon mari et que les marques que j'avais sur le corps étaient du à une chute dans les escaliers. Je suis donc partie dans une autre ville, comme toi, je me suis inscrite dans une autre université, j'ai trouvé un travail comme toi et j'ai enfin commencé ma nouvelle vie. Deux moi après mon installation, j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte. La date de conception correspondait au jour où Ryan m'a violée. La première chose que j'ai faite, c'est détester le petit être qui grandissait en moi. J'avais fait le nécessaire pour me faire avorter, il me restait plus qu'une échographie de datation à faire avant mon opération. Ce jour là a changé ma vie. Lorsque j'ai entendu son petit cœur battre, j'ai craqué. J'allais tuer un petit être vivant qui n'était en aucun cas responsable de cette situation. J'ai décidé de garder mon enfant et Chad est née sept mois plus tard. C'est la meilleure décision que je n'ai jamais prise »

J'avais écouté Karen sans l'interrompre. La première fois que je l'avais vu, j'avais remarqué que c'était une femme forte et je vois que je ne me suis pas trompée.

« Chad est-il au courant ? » Lui demandais-je.

« Oui, je lui ai expliqué quand il était encore un petit garçon. Il n'a jamais connu Ryan et ne le connaitra jamais. Il est mort tout comme ses parents dans un accident d'avion. Ils partaient à Aspen faire du ski pou Noël. Je veux que tu réfléchisses Bella. Cet homme t'a volé la chose la plus précieuse que tu avais à offrir mais il t'a laissé quelque chose tout aussi précieux. Ce petit être n'ai en rien responsable »

« Mais je n'ai que 16 ans. Je suis encore au lycée et j'ai un loyer à payer. Je ne peux pas le garder »

« Je tiens à ce que tu saches que je là pour t'aider, quelque soit ta décision. Andrew et moi avons parlé, si tu es d'accord, tu vas venir vivre avec nous. Nous avons plusieurs chambres de libre et si jamais tu décides de le garder, nous te soutiendrons » Elle me regardant dans les yeux puis ajouta « Bon, je te laisse te reposer. La nuit porte conseille »

Elle m'embrassa sur le front et me laissa me reposer. Toute la nuit j'avais pensé à ce qu'elle m'avait dit et j'avais décidé d'accepter sa proposition de rester chez eux.

Les jours ont passé ainsi que les semaines. J'ai continué à suivre mes séances de thérapies avec le groupe et j'ai été suivi par un psychologue. J'ai commencé le lycée et j'ai continué à travailler chez Karen. J'avais fait le nécessaire pour me faire avorter mais au dernier moment je me suis rétractée. C'est la meilleure chose que j'ai faite de toute ma vie. En Avril, j'ai accouché d'un magnifique petit garçon qui était mon portrait craché, brun aux yeux chocolat. Il ressemble à son oncle qu'il ne connaitra jamais. Il ne ressemblait en aucun cas à ce salop de Black. Chad et Beth sont devenus mes meilleurs amis et le parrain et la marraine de mon fils, Lucas. J'ai continué mes études et j'ai obtenu mon diplôme avec succès. J'ai intégré Columbia où j'ai fait des études de commerce. Quand j'ai commencé à travailler pour Karen, je me suis découvert la même passion qu'elle : avoir mon propre café. A mes 21 ans et après l'obtention de mon diplôme de commerce, j'ai touché l'héritage de ma mère, un peu plus de 200 000 dollars. Je suis parti 2 ans en France, avec Lucas, étudier la cuisine. J'avais dans l'objectif d'ouvrir un café tout comme Karen. A mon retour de France, tous mes amis avaient continué leur vie : Karen et Andrew avaient décidé de s'installer en Australie avec leur petite Lily, Calie avait reprit le café de Karen et en avait fait une galerie d'art. Elle était fiancée à mon ex petit ami, Julian. Ça n'a pas marché entre nous car je m'occupais beaucoup de mon fils et j'étais toujours le nez dans mes bouquins. Mon départ pour la France a été le prétexte pour une séparation. Chad et Kathleen étaient mariés. Chad était devenu un écrivain célèbre et Kathleen une grande styliste. Beth et Todd étaient tous deux professeurs au lycée de New York, Beth, professeur de littérature et Todd, professeur de sport et le petit James se portait à merveille.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouve, 8 ans après mon arrivée à New York, de retour dans ma ville natale, à Seattle. J'y ai ouvert un café et je me suis trouvé une petite maison tout à fait charmante non loin de celui-ci. J'ai 4 employés, Angéla et Ben Chesnay, un jeune couple rencontré en France et qui m'ont suivi dans mon projet, Tyler et Eric que j'ai recruté sur place. J'ai nommé mon café : Twilight's Café.

_**Voici mon premier chapitre. J'espère que celui-ci est à la hauteur de vos espérances. C'est la première fois que j'ai autant de reviews pour un de mes chapitres et je vous en remercie. Je fais de mon mieux pour écrire rapidement mais noël approche alors….**_

_**Je vous souhaite de joyeuses fêtes.**_

_**Lâchez- moi vos coms. Laissez-vous aller.**_

_**Biz.**_

_**Adeline.**_


	3. Retour et installation

_**Bella POV**__** (24 ans - 2009)**_

Seattle, ville de mon enfance. Seattle, la ville que j'ai quittée il y a maintenant 8 ans pour fuir mon ancienne vie et la honte que je ressentais à cette époque. Aujourd'hui, je reviens plus forte que jamais avec dans mes bagages mon petit garçon de 7 ans, Lucas. Durant mon séjour en France, j'avais eu l'idée et l'envie d'ouvrir mon propre café mais pas à New York. Un projet qui me tenais à cœur et que j'ai mis un an à réaliser. J'en avais parlé à un couple d'amis américains fraichement mariés, Ben et Angéla Cheney. Je les avais rencontrés dans l'école où j'avais étudié en France. Angéla est vite devenue une véritable amie pour moi ainsi qu'une confidente. J'avais même été son témoin lors de son mariage.

Je voulais que mon café soit unique. J'avais déjà mes plans en tête : un coin bibliothèque pour que mes clients puissent lire tout en buvant leur café, un coin avec une scène sur laquelle trônerais un magnifique piano, comme dans celui de Karen, où mes clients, lors de soirées scènes ouvertes pourrons nous faire partager leurs passions (poésie, musique, spectacle comique…), une décoration chaleureuse et contemporaine, un juke-box pour qu'ils puissent écouter la musique qu'ils souhaitent (en aucun cas je ne veux leur imposer un style : le client est roi). Je veux y vendre des pâtisseries faite maison en variant les goûts, proposer toutes sortes de cafés, chocolats et thés venant des quatre coins du monde et pourquoi pas proposer mes services culinaires lors de réception ou anniversaire. Ils avaient adorés mon idée, surtout quand je leur ai proposé de venir travailler avec moi.

Le lieu pour l'implantation de mon café fut un sujet de débat entre nous trois. Ben et Angéla m'avaient suggéré d'ouvrir mon café à Seattle, ville à deux heures de route de leur ville d'enfance : Forks. Ils avaient un peu le mal du pays et souhaitaient revoir leurs familles. Pour moi, il était hors de question de retourner à Seattle, j'y avais trop de mauvais souvenir et Angie s'avait pertinemment lesquels. Mais j'ai du capituler lorsque le père d'Angéla, le Pasteur Weber, est tombé gravement malade. La gentille Bella était de retour. Voir ma nouvelle amie dans un état déplorable m'a poussé à affronter mes démons.

Dés mon arrivée à Seattle fin juin, tout c'est vite enchainé pour moi. Grâce aux relations de Ben et Angéla, nous avons vite trouvé un local en plein cœur de Seattle parfais pour y implanter mon café. C'était un ancien bar irlandais. Lorsque j'ai pénétré à l'intérieur pour la première fois, j'ai senti que c'était le lieu adéquat pour réaliser mon rêve. L'ambiance et l'atmosphère qui s'en dégageaient étaient tous ce que je recherchais. Celui-ci se trouvait à proximité du centre commercial : très bien placé, beaucoup de passage donc beaucoup de client potentiel. Je m'étais trouvé une petite maison non loin de mon café et de la nouvelle école de Lucas. Une jolie petite maison blanche, 4 chambres, 2 salles de bain, cuisine américaine, un grand salon et une grande salle à manger, un jardin où mon petit Lucas pourra se défouler et le plus important, un garage assez grand pour pouvoir accueillir ma voiture : une Eleanor Mustang Fastback 1967, grise métallisée, intérieur cuire de couleur beige et toutes les pièces sont d'origine. Un petit bijou offert par mes amis pour mon 20ème anniversaire. Ils connaissaient ma passion pour le film « 60 minutes chrono » avec Nicolas Cage et mon envie de posséder un jour ce genre de voiture. Nous avions passez nos premier jour dans un hôtel étant donné que nous sommes arrivé mi-juin mais dès la maison trouvée, j'avais fait venir mes anciens meubles de New York, ceux-ci avaient été entreposé dans un garde meuble durant mon séjour en France. Pendant que je m'occupais de tout, j'avais permis à Ben et Angéla de passer du temps avec leur famille.

J'avais fait appel à la meilleure décoratrice d'intérieur de Seattle pour la déco de mon café : Esmée Cullen de Cullen design. J'avais RDV avec elle à sur les lieux même où se trouvait mon café et Lucas m'avait accompagné. L'avis de mon fils était important pour moi. Nous patientons tranquillement à l'intérieur en attendant son arrivée. Lucas était émerveillé par la décoration actuelle. Je le voyais faire le tour de la pièce les yeux pleins d'étoiles imaginant déjà comment nous pourrions l'arranger à notre goût. Pour ma part, j'inspectais la cuisine, un bloc note dans les mains, qui se trouvait derrière le comptoir et commençais à faire l'inventaire de ce qu'il pouvait manquer. Avant d'être un bar irlandais, ce lieu était un petit restaurant et l'ancien propriétaire avait gardé l'ancienne cuisine intacte. Je fus interrompu par mon fils :

« Maman ! Mme Cullen est arrivée » Me cria t-il.

Je sortis de la cuisine afin de l'accueillir comme il se doit. Elle était en grande discussion avec mon fils qui lui expliquait déjà ce que nous envisagions de faire. Je les regardais depuis le bar sans faire de bruit.

« Alors vous voyez, maman veut une estrade avec un piano et il faut qu'elle soit assez grande pour les soirées scènes ouvertes qu'elle veut organiser et puis il faut un petit coin pour y installer une bibliothèque, maman veut que ses clients puissent avoir l'occasion de lire pendant qu'ils boivent leur café, elle veut qu'ils prennent tout leur temps, ne pas les mettre à la rue dès que leur consommation est terminée. C'est une chose que maman adore faire, lire est sa grande passion tout comme moi, j'adore lire et puis j'ai déjà une idée sur comment placer les livres, il faut au moins 4 ou 5 meubles pour y placer les livres »

« Je vois que tu as pensé à beaucoup de chose ? Et tu as de très bonnes idées »

« Ce n'est pas moi, c'est maman. Elle travaille sur ce projet depuis un an, moi je suis là pour l'aider à prendre des décisions, vous savez Mme Cullen, maman aime bien avoir mon avis »

« Je vois et tu ne te fais pas prier ? »

« Oh que non » Intervins-je « Mon fils a autant de bonnes idées que moi-même. Bonjour Mme Cullen, Isabella Swan, j'espère que Lucas ne vous a pas importuné ? »

« Enchanté de faire votre connaissance Melle Swan. Ne vous en faite pas, Lucas a été très charmant » Me dit-elle en serrant la main que je lui tendais

Mme Cullen était une femme âgée d'une quarantaine d'année, des cheveux d'une couleur que j'avais rarement vue, un brun roux, qui faisait ressortir ses magnifiques yeux verts et qu'elle avait attaché en chignon déstructuré. Elle portait un pantalon de tailleur blanc avec la veste assortie.

« Appelez-moi Bella s'il vous plait. Nous allons nous voir beaucoup pendant les deux mois qui viennent enfin si vous acceptez de vous occuper de mon café »

« Très bien Bella, à condition que tu m'appelles Esmée et que l'on se tutoie et c'est pareil pour toi Lucas »

« D'accord Mme Esmée »

« Lucas, peux-tu prendre mon ordinateur portable sur le comptoir et l'installer sur l'une des tables pendant que je fais visiter le local à Esmée »

« Oui maman »

Je commençais par faire visiter la cuisine à Esmée. Elle avait sortit un bloc note et un mètre de sa sacoche pour mesurer chaque pièce. Je fis de même avec le mien et y inscrivit le liste du matériel dont j'aurai besoin. Je continuais la visite par la réserve, les sanitaires, mon bureau avant de finir par la grande salle. Tout le long de la visite, elle ne posa aucune question se contentant de mesurer et écrire sur son bloc. A notre retour dans la salle, mon fils s'était installé à une table près de la fenêtre un livre entre les mains. Il avait installé mon ordinateur sur une table un peu plus loin et y avait installé deux chaises l'une en face de l'autre. Esmée me sortit de mes pensées :

« Ton fils est vraiment adorable. Quel âge a-t-il ? »

« 7 ans »

Ma réponse la déstabilisa. Je la vis se poser des questions et continua avant qu'elle ne m'interroge :

« Avant que tu me poses la question, j'aurai 24 ans en septembre, j'ai eu mon fils à 17 ans »

« Il est vraiment calme pour un enfant de cet âge ? »

« Il a hérité du caractère de sa mère. A cet âge là aussi j'étais toujours le nez dans un bouquin, au grand désespoir de ma mère qui voulait que je sorte et que je fasse ami-ami avec mes voisins » Je pris une grande inspiration avant de continuer, parler de ma vie passé n'est pas ma tasse de thé « Prenons place et discutons de notre future collaboration » Proposais-je pour changer de conversation.

« Heu oui, oui, bien sûr »

Je l'invitais à s'installer en face de moi. J'ouvris le dossier créé spécialement pour le projet. Depuis plus d'un an, chaque idée était répertoriée dans mon dossier ainsi que les conseils que me donnait Karen :

« Alors, parle-moi un peu plus de ton projet ? Lucas m'en a expliqué les grandes lignes mais je voudrais que tu approfondisses» Me demanda t-elle.

« Mon but, est d'ouvrir pour le mois de septembre, un café ici-même. Ce ne sera pas un café comme les autres. Comme te l'a expliqué Lucas, je veux que mes clients se sentent comme chez eux quand ils passeront la porte de mon café. Je veux un coin bibliothèque pour qu'ils puissent lire tout en consommant je ne veux en aucun cas qu'ils se sentent obligé de consommer rapidement, je veux que mes clients prennent leur temps. Je souhaite installer une scène où je pourrais y placer un piano. J'envisage de faire des scènes ouvertes où chaque personne pourra nous faire partager sa passion : musique, littérature, spectacle comique ou autre. Je veux installer un juke box pour que mes clients puissent écouter de la musique s'ils le souhaitent. Je veux que mon café dégage une atmosphère de bien être, que ce soit conviviale et familiale, ou il fait bon venir pour passer du bon temps et se détendre. Je veux que mes clients aient le choix en consommant sur place ou à emporter. Je veux leur donner un maximum de choix en café, chocolat ou thé, je veux leur faire découvrir mes pâtisseries maison. J'envisage même d'offrir mes services en tant que traiteur lors de réceptions, conférences ou anniversaires » Lui exposais-je.

« Et bien Bella, ton projet est vraiment très ambitieux et le délai jusqu'à l'ouverture est court …»

« Je comprend que tu refuses. Tu penses que c'est trop ambitieux pour mon âge mais je t'assure que j'en suis capable. Je ne suis pas seule dans ce projet, j'ai déjà embauché un couple d'amis qui sont très compétents et j'envisage d'embaucher deux autres personnes à plein temps et pourquoi pas des étudiants en renfort. Si c'est un problème d'argent, ne t'en fait pas j'ai largement les moyens et si tu veux des garanties, je suis propriétaire de ma maison et de ce local. Tout ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur m'appartient, les tables, les chaises, le comptoir et … »

Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de terminer car elle me coupa la parole à son tour :

« Bella, calme-toi. Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de terminer ma phrase. Ce que je voulais te dire c'est que ton projet est très ambitieux et que le délai est court mais que cela n'est pas impossible. Toutes tes idées sont excellentes. Tu penses aux besoins de chaque client et personne n'est épargné et cette idée de commercialiser tes pâtisseries en proposant un service traiteur est très ingénieuse pour te faire de nouveaux clients. Tu m'impressionnes vraiment pour une jeune femme de ton âge et qui plus est mère de famille, je serai ravis de participer à ton projet »

« Merci, merci beaucoup Esmée » La remerciais-je en me jetant dans ses bras.

Je sais, je suis folle mais que voulez-vous, Esmée me permet de réaliser mon projet. Grâce à elle, j'ai les moyens de commencer une toute nouvelle vie. Elle me sert également dans ses bras comme une mère l'aurai fait pour sa propre fille avant de me relâcher et de prendre son agenda électronique.

« Bon, maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses, quand as-tu prévu l'ouverture du café ? Et, quel est son nom ? »

« J'ai pensé que l'ouverture du Twilight's Café pourrait avoir lieu le premier weekend de septembre, juste avant la rentrée scolaire qui a lieu le 7. J'ai pensé à cette date car étant à côté du centre commercial, je sais qu'il va y avoir du passage donc des parents qui viendrons faire des courses pour les fournitures scolaires, donc des enfants qui comme tout les enfants sont gourmands donc des clients potentiels. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Je pense que tu réfléchis déjà comme une véritable femme d'affaire. OK pour le vendredi 4 septembre. Nous sommes le 1er juillet, cela nous laisse deux mois à partir d'aujourd'hui pour que tout soit prêt et nous allons commencer dès demain. J'ai déjà de nombreuses idées concernant la décoration, de ton côté je veux que tu me fasses une liste exacte de ce qu'il te manque dans ta cuisine. As-tu déjà pensé aux fournisseurs avec lesquels tu allais traiter ? »

« Tout ce dont j'ai besoin est déjà dans mon dossier » Je lui montrais le dossier que j'avais monté pendant mon année de réflexion « J'ai demandé des conseils supplémentaires à mon amie, Karen et puis j'ai déjà fait ce genre de démarche avant de partir étudier en France. J'ai tenu le café de mon amie lorsqu'elle est partie vivre en Australie, avant qu'elle ne vende son café. J'ai une liste complète pour différents fournisseurs, il faut simplement que je l'ai contacte pour faire des devis et choisir celui qui sera le plus avantageux »

« Je vois que tu penses à tout ? »

« Maman est la reine de l'organisation. Elle note tout et n'oublie jamais rien »

« Je veux bien te croire »

« Désolé de vous déranger maman mais il est déjà 16h30 et on a RDV avec le directeur de l'école à 17h pour mon inscription»

« Dans ce cas, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps » Nous dit Esmée en rangent ses affaires « On se revoit demain, ici pour 13h. Nous avons énormément de chose à faire et j'ai besoin de vos avis à tous les deux. Je rentre de ce pas me mettre au boulot. A demain vous deux »

« A demain Esmée » Dîmes Lucas et moi en même temps.

Je ramassais mes affaires en vitesse pendant que Lucas rangeait les chaises correctement. Le trajet jusqu'à la future école de mon fils se fit rapidement. Celle-ci se trouvait à 10 minutes du café à peine.

La secrétaire nous invita à entrer dans le bureau du directeur. Ce dernier devait arriver dans quelques minutes car il était en plein réunion. Etre dans ce bureau ne me mettait pas vraiment allaise, j'avais l'impression de retourner 7 ans en arrière, le jour ou je me suis fait convoquer dans le bureau du principal du lycée. J'en étais à mon quatrième mois de grossesse et mon ventre était de plus en plus voyant. J'étais en cours de biologie lorsque la secrétaire était venue me chercher. Ce jour là a été l'un des plus humiliants de ma vie. Lorsque je fus invité à entrer dans le bureau, le principal était en compagnie des délégués des parents d'élève et des membres de l'administration du lycée. Ce jour là devant toutes ces personnes, il m'annonça mon renvoi immédiat du lycée pour éviter de montrer le mauvais exemple vis-à-vis de ma grossesse. La nouvelle fut accueillie comme un choc. Sans plus de cérémonie, il m'invita à vider mon casier et renter chez moi, enfin chez Karen. Quand j'ai débarqué les larmes aux yeux au café de Karen, celle-ci a commencé à paniquer et m'a obliger à tout lui raconter. Elle était hors d'elle. Ni une ni deux, elle a débarqué au lycée et a dit au principal du lycée sa façon de penser. Aucuns de mes camarades ne comprenaient une telle décision et tous les élèves du lycée ont décidé de faire grève tant que je ne réintègrerai pas les cours. Mon combat pour avoir le droit d'étudier est devenu leur combat et celui-ci a duré trois jours. Trois jours pendant lesquels j'ai eu leur soutien, trois jours pendant lesquels mes professeurs ont rallié ma cause. Au final, j'ai pu réintégrer l'école et j'ai même réussi à finir major de ma promotion et être acceptée à Columbia.

Le principal arriva 10 minutes après notre arrivée tout essoufflé :

« Désolé pour mon retard Melle Swan, j'étais à l'autre bout du bâtiment. Je me présente, Démétri Volturi » Me salua t-il avant de me serrer la main et de prendre place de l'autre côté du bureau sur sa chaise.

« Enchantée de faire votre connaissance » Lui répondis-je poliment.

Démétri Volturi était de taille moyenne, châtain clair avec de magnifiques yeux bleus. Malgré le costume qu'il portait, je pouvais deviner qu'il était musclé : un véritable beau gosse. Oh mon dieu Bella calme-toi, c'est le directeur de ton fils.

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi Melle Swan et toi tu dois être Lucas ? » Continua t-il.

Mon fils hocha la tête avant de s'écraser au fond de son siège. Réaction normal pour lui face à un homme totalement inconnu. M Volturi ne lui en teint pas rigueur et lui décrocha un sourire à faire fondre un cœur de glace. Hum ! J'en ferais bien mon quatre heures. Cela fait 2 ans que je me suis séparé de Julian, 2 ans qu'aucun homme n'est rentré dans ma vie. Il faudrait peut être que ça change. Le directeur de mon fils était vraiment à tomber et sexy avec ses petites mimiques tout en parcourant des yeux sont bureau à la recherche du dossier de mon fils. Grrrrg ce n'est pas vrai, voilà que je fantasme sur le premier mec canon que je croise et il faut que ce soit le directeur de mon fils. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de penser à lui et que je me concentre sur l'ouverture de mon café. Pas de temps à perdre en batifolage. Mes pensées me firent rougirent.

« Alors, voyons voir » Il trouva le dossier scolaire de mon fils sous une autres pile de dossier et commença à le feuilleter « Lucas, d'après ton dossier, je peux voir que tu es un excellent élève et je peux même dire le meilleur de ta classe. D'après les appréciations de ta précédente maîtresse, je vois que tu es quelqu'un d'attentif, de sérieux, d'appliqué, de rigoureux et j'en passe. Elle ne tari pas d'éloge sur toi, on peut dire que tu l'avais dans la poche, tu as du lui taper dans l'œil ? » Sa petite réflexion fit rire mon fils, une première pour lui, face à un homme qui lui était totalement inconnu « Je vois qu'en France, tu avais déjà une classe d'avance»

Mon Lucas hocha la tête en guise de réponse.

« C'est exacte » Répondis-je à la place de mon fils « Lorsque nous sommes arrivé en France, Lucas savais déjà lire, écrire et compter depuis la maternelle, en Kindergarten si vous préférer chez nous, il avait tout juste 5 ans. Le directeur de l'école, dans laquelle je l'avais inscrit, a décidé, après avis du corps enseignent, de le mettre directement en CE1 sans passer par le CP, ce qui équivaut au 2nd Grade chez nous. L'année suivante, Lucas a gardé son avance. Il a finit son CE2, soit le 3rd Grade chez nous, en étant premier de sa classe et depuis notre retour, il continue, par la même occasion, de parler français couramment. Il a gardé contact avec des amis qu'il s'est fait là-bas»

Je regardais mon fils avec fierté. Le fait qu'il réussisse et s'épanouisse pendant ses études était important pour moi malgré le fait que nous déménagions fréquemment. Le pauvre, il me suivait dans tous mes projets et mes déplacements. Nous avions vécu 4 ans à New York puis 2 ans à Paris avant de revenir vivre à Seattle.

« C'est ce que je vois Melle Swan. As-tu des passions Lucas ? » Lui demanda M Volturi.

« Oui, j'adore la lecture tout comme maman. J'ai lu mon premier livre tout seul à l'âge de 4 ans et demi. C'est grâce à maman que je sais lire. J'ai appris en même temps qu'elle me lisait des histoires pour m'endormir. Je joue du piano depuis l'âge de 4 ans, c'est Beth, ma marraine qui m'a apprit à jouer et je fais des exercices tous les jours. Maman a dit que je pourrais avoir un professeur particulier. J'adore aussi le baseball et mon équipe favorite c'est les Yankees. Même en France je suivais les matchs grâce au câble et comme tous les vrais fans, j'ai des photos, des balles dédicacées et la tenue officielle des Yankees. Je voudrais bien jouer en junior mais maman dit que c'est un sport dangereux»

« Le baseball ? Dangereux ? C'est le sport préféré des américains Melle Swan et ce n'est absolument pas dangereux, en tout cas moins que le Football américain »

« Elle dit que c'est dangereux depuis le jour où mon parrain lui a envoyé une balle de baseball en pleine tête, c'était avant notre départ pour la France » Continua mon fils en riant.

« Lucas ! » Protestais-je rouge de honte « Voilà que mon fils se moque ouvertement de moi devant son nouveau directeur » Ma réaction eu le dont d'accentuer le rire de mon fils qui se fit accompagné par le rire de M Volturi « Et maintenant, voilà que M Le directeur rigole comme une baleine à mes dépends »

« Démétri » Me reprit ce dernier.

« Pardon ? »

« M Le directeur, c'était mon père. Appelez-moi Démétri » Je le regardais avec de grands yeux ce qui l'incita à reprendre « J'ai repris la suite de mon père, au poste de directeur, ce dernier ayant prit sa retraite. A la base, je suis professeur d'éducation physique et j'entraine l'équipe junior de baseball de l'école mais mon père a voulu que je prenne sa relève. Je suis, à 28 ans, le plus jeune directeur que l'école est connue et je continu toujours l'entraînement des juniors »

« Ma maman, elle, a 24 ans » Ajouta Lucas comme si de rien n'était.

« Lucas voyons, je ne penses pas que ce genre d'information l'intéresse et puis nous sommes là pour parler de toi, pas de moi »

« Mais moi ça m'intéresse » Enchaina Démétri en ponctuant sa phrase d'un clin d'œil.

Et voilà que mes joues commencent à me chauffer. Ce n'est pas vrai, mon vieux tique d'adolescente bourrée d'hormones et timides refait son apparition.

« Et en plus, elle est célibataire depuis plus de deux ans » Continua mon traite de fils, accentuant ma gêne.

« Lucas, çà suffit maintenant » M'énervais-je. Je soufflais un bon coup pour calmer l'afflux sanguin dans mes joues avant de reprendre « Excusez mon fils. Bien nous étions en train de parler de son niveau. Pensez-vous qu'il pourra intégrer le 4ème Grade à la rentrée »

« Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient mais je voudrais tout de même lui faire faire quelques petits exercices avec votre accord »

« Bien entendu » Lui répondis-je.

« Lucas, je vais t'installer dans une salle à côté de mon bureau où tu seras tranquille pour faire tes exercices »

Mon fils hocha la tête avant de le suivre. Je restais dans le bureau. Je n'en reviens pas que mon fils joue les entremetteurs entre son directeur et moi. Il fallait que j'aie une discussion avec mes deux employés. Lors de notre séjour en France, ils n'ont pas arrêté de vouloir me caser et mon fils prend leur exemple. Un raclement de gorge me fit sursauter. Démétri était de retour.

« Désolé de vous avoir fait peur Melle » Me dit-il en reprenant sa place en face de moi.

« Ce n'est rien, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées »

« En tout cas votre fils a absolument raison, vous êtes magnifique. Ne lui en voulez pas »

« Me...Merci…Mais que vous a-t-il dit au juste ? » Demandais-je surprise.

« Nous avons un peu discuté tous les deux. Il s'en veut de vous avoir poussé à vous énerver. Il veut juste que sa maman rencontre quelqu'un »

« Oh ! » Fut la seule réponse qui passa la barrière de mes lèvres.

« Et je serai ravi d'être cette personne » Continua t-il un sourire magnifique lui barrant le visage.

« Je n'ai pas le temps pour le moment » Répondis-je du tac au tac.

« Vous n'avez pas le temps ou vous ne prenez pas le temps ? » Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre et enchaîna « Lucas m'a parlé de votre projet et je trouve cela très bien mais Lucas aimerait vous voir sortir et être moins plongé dans le boulot. J'aimerai vous inviter à dîner demain soir »

« Je ne peux pas, nous venons d'arriver depuis moins d'une semaine, les cartons de la maison ne sont pas déballés, je dois me concentrer sur l'ouverture de mon café et je n'ai pas encore de babysitteur pour Lucas »

« Pas de discussion possible avec un Volturi. Les cartons attendront, vous ne bossez pas sur votre projet le soir et Lucas n'aura pas besoin de babysitteur puisqu'il vient avec nous. Nous irons au restaurant puis au bowling. C'est non négociable et puis Lucas est déjà d'accord. Avec moi, la majorité l'emporte, impossible de refuser. Tu me plais beaucoup Isabella … »

« Bella, pas Isabella, juste Bella » Le coupais-je.

« Tu me plais beaucoup Bella et je souhaite apprendre à vous connaître Lucas et toi »

Allez Bella, dit oui. Tu n'as pas souvent l'occasion de rencontrer un garçon aussi charmant et mignon. Pas un homme depuis Julian, laisses-toi aller pour une fois et puis il veut apprendre à nous connaitre Lucas et moi.

« D'accord » Cédais-je.

« Bien. Nous allons pouvoir continuer en remplissant tous les papiers »

Je remplis tous les papiers administratifs tout en lui parlant. Démétri était quelqu'un de très sympathique, il mérite une chance pour apprendre à mieux me connaitre. Nous nous étions autorisé mutuellement à nous tutoyer. Une fois les papiers remplient, il les vérifia et me demanda :

« Tu n'as pas de famille proche à joindre en cas d'urgence ? Et en ce qui concerne le père de Lucas ? »

Je n'eu pas le temps de répondre que mon fils répondit à ma place :

« Je n'ai pas de père. Il a fait beaucoup de mal à maman avant de m'avoir. Et pour la famille c'est pareil. Nous avons que des amis et c'est eux notre famille maintenant »

Cette remarque laissa Démétri muet. Il me regarda pour essayer de comprendre mais je lui répondis simplement :

« C'est mon passé et je ne parle jamais de mon passé » D'un geste de la main, j'invitais mon fils à venir nous rejoindre et le pris sur mes genoux « Tu as finit mon grand ? »

« Oui, c'est trop fastoche »

« Je peux voir » Demanda Démétri lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits en prenant les exercices que mon fils avait fait « Ils sont excellents Lucas, tu as très bien travaillé, je ne vois aucun problème pour que tu intègres le 4ème Grade à la rentrée. Que penserais-tu d'intégrer l'équipe de baseball à la rentrée ? »

« J'aimerai bien mais je sais pas si maman sera d'accord »

« Je ne sais pas Lucas, tu auras l'école et tes cours de pianos »

« Les entrainements de baseball sont le mercredi après midi et durent 2 heures, le samedi après midi est consacré aux matchs, Lucas aura donc tout son temps pour étudier le piano » Se justifia t-il.

« D'accord, je capitule encore une fois mais il ne faut pas que cela devienne une habitude »

« Evidement. Alors Lucas, avec tous ses bons résultats, as-tu déjà réfléchi au métier que tu veux faire quand tu seras plus grand? »

« Oui. Je veux être médecin pour sauver plein de vie et soigner maman quand elle se blesse et ça lui arrive souvent » Encore une fois, Démétri et Lucas se moquèrent de moi « Je sais que c'est dure et c'est pour ça que je travaille dure à l'école. Je veux être le meilleur » Reprit mon fils plus sérieusement.

Sa détermination nous fit rire tous les trois. Démétri ne nous retint pas plus longtemps et nous souhaita une bonne soirée. Il nous raccompagna jusqu'à la voiture et fut impressionné par le modèle qui se trouvait devant ses yeux. Il nous informa qu'il viendrait nous chercher le lendemain soir à 18 heures pour notre soirée bowling. Lucas sauta de joie et moi je ris à l'enthousiasme de celui-ci.

Le lendemain matin, Lucas et moi avions passé la matinée à ranger un peu la maison. Les meubles avaient déjà été monté et mis en place par les déménageurs et ils nous restaient à déballer les cartons. Les meubles que comptait ma maison appartenaient pour la plupart à Karen. Elle me les avait laissés lorsqu'elle est partie en Australie. Chad n'avait pas voulu les récupérer puisqu'il avait déjà sa propre maison avec Kathleen. Elle avait hérité d'une grande maison au décès de son grand père et cette dernière était meublée. Bref, grâce à ce petit don de Karen, j'avais de quoi aménager toutes les pièces de la maison. Le salon était de couleur clair et les canapés beige et bordeaux ressortaient bien avec la couleur des murs. Le mobilier du salon et de la salle à manger était en bois et ancien. Dans ma chambre ainsi que dans les chambres d'amis, il y avait des lits à baldaquins et des commodes assorties. Dans ma chambre j'y avais ajouté une bibliothèque qui s'étoffait au fil des années. Lucas s'était occupé de sa chambre lui-même. Elle était digne d'un fan des Yankees. Les murs étaient remplit de poster à l'effigie de ses joueurs préférés, de petits drapeau aux couleurs de l'équipe et de cette affreuse main en mousse que beaucoup de supporters avaient pour encourager les joueurs. Juste en face de la fenêtre de sa chambre, il avait installé le fauteuil en forme de gant de baseball que Chad lui avait offert. Bref, en fin de matinée, avec un peu petit de bonne volonté, d'organisation et d'huile de coude, nous avions fini de tous ranger.

Nous avions retrouvé Esmée à 13h précise au café. Elle m'avait exposé ses idées et ses différents croquis et je les avais tous acceptés. Cette femme est vraiment géniale. Nous avions prit ensuite le chemin du magasin de musique et nous avions choisi le piano pour le café et Lucas avait choisi son piano pour la maison. J'avais lassé une place spécialement pour lui dans notre salon. Nous avions eu le plaisir de l'entendre nous jouer un morceau de Debussy, « Clair de Lune » mon morceau favori. Esmée était autant ému que moi, elle adorait la musique classique. Cette passion lui venait de son fils ainé, un virtuose du piano, qui a suivi les traces de son père en devenant médecin. Esmée me parlait beaucoup de sa famille. A la fin de notre après midi, tout était commandé, le piano, le juke box, la bibliothèque, le matériel de cuisine qu'il me manquait et même les livres. Nous avions laissé Lucas s'en charger. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts. De mon côté, j'avais déposé des annonces dans différents journaux pour recruter le personnel qui me manquait.

Le soir même, nous avions passé une excellente soirée en compagnie de Démétri et depuis ce jour nous nous voyons 3 fois par semaine et maintenant nous sortons ensemble.

Le recrutement n'avait pas été une mince affaire surtout avec la participation de Lucas. A chaque fois que je candidatais un homme, mon fils lui faisait passer un véritable interrogatoire, sous les directives de Démétri. Ces deux là étaient très complices et mon fils adorait jouer au baseball avec Démétri. Résultat des courses, je me retrouve avec deux employés gays, Tyler et Eric, un autre couple, il vivait ensemble depuis plus de 5 ans maintenant. Pour les étudiants, je verrais en tant voulu. Les travaux avançaient bien et les délais furent respectés. Mon café fut ouvert le 4 septembre.

_**Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre. Désolé pour l'attente mais avec les fêtes de noël, j'espère que vous me comprendrez. Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews et j'espère en avoir autant pour celui-ci.**_

_**Ne vous en faite pas pour la relation Bella/ Démétri mais vous verrez par la suite, suspense.**_

_**En attendant vos coms.**_

_**Biz.**_

_**Adeline.**_


	4. Ouverture et rencontres

Deux mois que je bossais comme une dingue pour ouvrir mon café et réaliser mon rêve. Deux mois que je passais une grande partie de mon temps avec Esmée à régler telle ou telle chose. En plus de tout le travail qu'elle devait effectuer avant l'ouverture, elle m'avait beaucoup aidé pour la publicité du café. C'est elle qui m'y avait fait penser. J'étais tellement plongé dans mes contacts avec mes fournisseurs et les formalités administratives que ça m'était passé au dessus de la tête. Avec l'aide de mon fils et de Démétri, j'avais créé des flyers que j'avais distribués dans les différentes boutiques du centre commercial. En échange de ce flyer, mes nouveaux clients pourront bénéficier d'une pâtisserie de leur choix à l'achat d'une boisson chaude. Deux mois que je faisais passer mon stresse sur mon petit ami, Démétri, qui ne m'en tenais pas rigueur et qui me soutenait en s'occupant de mon fils lorsque j'étais trop occupée. Deux mois que passais mon temps battre avec les fournisseurs pour tout avoir en temps et en heure. Nous n'avions que deux mois pour réaliser ce projet, un vrai challenge mais nous y étions arrivées. Après ces deux mois de dure labeur, nous étions enfin prêt pour l'ouverture du Twilight's café.

Durant ses deux mois, j'avais passé que de rare moment en compagnie de mon fils mais il me comprenait malgré son jeune âge. Il avait passé ses deux mois de vacances à faire « des trucs de mecs » avec Démétri. Chaque jour, ils trouvaient une activité différente. Démétri avait commencé par une mise à niveau au baseball. Il voulait faire de mon fils le meilleur joueur de l'équipe. Il l'écoutait jouer du piano, l'emmenait au cinéma, au zoo, à la fête foraine, au parc pour jouer au football, à la piscine … . Ils s'entendaient vraiment bien tous les deux. Démétri considérait Lucas comme son propre fils. Démétri m'avait avoué être stérile suite aux oreillons qu'il avait eut à l'âge de 15 ans. Il en était très affecté et la présence de Lucas lui faisait du bien. De mon côté, tout se passait bien avec Démétri. Il avait comprit, lors de notre entretien pour l'inscription de Lucas, que je ne lui parlerai pas de mon passé et il n'avait pas insisté. Nous sortions souvent tous les trois, du moins le weekend car j'avais une semaine surchargée. Démétri passait une nuit sur deux à la maison et s'en allait toujours avant que Lucas ne se lève. Mon fils l'acceptait peut être dans notre vie mais pas encore à la maison, c'était trop tôt pour nous deux. Nous avions toujours vécu ensemble et nous avions quelques habitudes.

Mon fils savait que son père biologique avait fait quelques choses de mal et que son acte était puni par la loi. J'avais été dans l'obligation de lui raconter une partie de mon passé car à l'âge de 6 ans, il a commencé à se poser des questions du genre : « Pourquoi j'ai pas de papi et de mamie ? », « T'as des frères et sœurs ? », « Il est où mon père ? », bref, toutes les questions que se pose un garçon de son âge. C'est donc après avoir parlé avec Karen et Chad que je lui ai dit se qu'il voulait savoir avec des mots simples et compréhensibles pour un enfant de cet âge là. Sa réaction m'a étonné. Il m'a écouté jusqu'au bout puis m'a dit :

« On n'a pas besoin de ta famille maman, on n'en a une bien à nous et on sait qu'il nous aime et puis si un jour je vois celui qui t'a fait du mal, je lui ferais passer un sale quart d'heure. On s'attaque pas à la super maman de Lucas Swan sans en subir les conséquences »

Il avait voulu détendre l'atmosphère et il avait réussi. Depuis ce jour, il n'a plus de grand père, ni d'oncle, ni de père. Il a juste sa maman, son parrain, sa marraine et tous nos amis.

Depuis ces deux mois, je n'avais pas croisé une seule fois Charlie, Emmet ou bien les Black. Seattle est une grande ville ou peut être ne vivent-ils plus ici ?

Durant notre collaboration, à Esmée et moi, j'avais appris à la connaitre. C'était une femme remarquable et une mère aimante. Elle me parlait de sa famille et au fils de nos conversations j'avais appris qu'elle était mariée au Dr Carlisle Cullen, le meilleur neurochirurgien de tout l'état de Washington. Elle avait deux enfants, un fils ainé de 27 ans, beau comme un dieu (ce sont ses mots), Edward, interne en pédiatrie et une fille de 25 ans, Alice, une vraie pile électrique selon les dires de sa mère, qui elle était styliste. Edward était célibataire au grand désarroi de sa mère alors qu'Alice sortait depuis 2 ans et demi avec Jasper Hale, un brillant avocat de 27 ans. Celui-ci avait une jumelle, Rosalie, un ancien mannequin. Elle était fiancée au meilleur ami de Jasper et Edward, Nounours qui était inspecteur de police. Elle ne m'avait donné aucun nom, juste Nounours. Bref, je vous laisse imaginer la carrure de ce dernier. En résumé, elle avait une belle et grande famille et elle en était fière.

Pour ma part, j'avais réussi à taire mon passé. La seule qu'elle savait, c'était que me famille m'avait reniée à l'âge de 16 ans car j'étais enceinte, que le père de Lucas n'était pas un homme bien, que j'avais des amis sur lesquels je pouvais compter et qu'ils m'avaient beaucoup aidés. Elle avait compris que je ne lui en dirais pas plus et elle ne chercha pas plus loin. C'est ce que j'adore chez elle, sa discrétion.

Je passais ma dernière soirée tranquille, avant l'ouverture du café, en compagnie de mon fils. Démétri passait le reste de la semaine chez lui, fonction de directeur d'une école élémentaire oblige. La préparation de la rentrée lui prenait beaucoup de temps. Lucas passera donc ses derniers jours de vacances en ma compagnie au café. Tout comme moi, il ne tenait plus en place, tout comme moi, il avait hâte de retrouver cette ambiance qui avait bercée sa petite enfance. Je me souviens de Lucas à l'âge de trois ans, lors d'un de mes services au café de Karen. Chad lui avait mit un torchon blanc en guise de tablier et Beth lui avait donné un carnet de commande et un crayon. Il me suivait partout dans le café et prenait les commandes en même temps que moi sous le regard amusé des clients présents. Il était vraiment adorable et il adorait ça. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles il s'est autant investit dans mon projet. C'est une partie de son enfance qu'il n'oubliera pas, j'en suis sûr. Ce soir là, nous nous couchions de bonne heure. Ce soir là, Lucas dormait avec moi. C'est un peu notre petit rituel. La veille de chaque grand évènement dans notre vie, nous dormions ensemble pour nous donner du courage.

BIP, BIP, BIP.

5h00, le réveil sonne. Je saute du lit, toute suite imitée par Lucas. Je l'embrasse sur la joue en guise de bonjour et il fait de même. Ce n'est pas mon fils pour rien. Nous dévalons les escaliers pour nous rendre dans la cuisine, dans 1h00 nous avons rendez-vous avec Ben, Angéla, Eric et Tyler. Je prépare le petit déjeuné de mon fils et celui-ci prépare le mien. Un notre de nos petits rituels.

« Dit maman, tu n'angoisses pas trop ? » Me demanda mon fils en posant ma tasse de café devant moi.

« Bien sûr que non. Je suis plus excitée qu'autre chose. Depuis le temps que j'attends que ce projet se concrétise et puis grâce à Esmée tout a été terminé dans les temps. Et puis, pourquoi angoisser ? Avec la publicité que Démétri, Esmée et toi m'avait fait, je suis persuadé que nous allons avoir plein de client. J'ai plutôt hâte que cela commence » Lui répondis-je en posant son bol de céréales en face de lui.

« Moi aussi. J'aime bien passer mes journées avec toi. Pas que Démétri me gène, j'aime bien passer du temps avec lui, « entre mec », c'est plutôt que je t'ai pas vu beaucoup en deux mois, nos petits moments tous les deux me manquent »

Je me levais de ma place pour aller le prendre dans mes bras et l'embrassais sur le haut de son crane.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir délaissé durant ces deux mois. Qu'elle mère indigne je fais ? » Lui dis-je. Je me sentais coupable.

« Non maman ! Ne te m'éprends pas. Je te sens heureuse avec ton projet de café et avec Démétri aussi. Il est gentil avec toi et il m'accepte. Je l'aime bien »

« Nos petits moment ensemble me manque aussi. Maintenant que le café va ouvrir, j'aurai plus de temps à moi. Je sais que si j'ai besoin de passer une journée seule avec toi, je pourrais confier mon café à Angéla et Ben, ils ont toute ma confiance »

« Je n'en doute pas maman. Et puis je suis le fils de la patronne, il faut bien que j'en tire des avantages. En plus de passer du temps avec elle, j'aurai le privilège d'être le gouteur officiel de toutes les pâtisseries qui sortiront du four »

Il replongea le nez dans son bol de céréales tandis que moi je souris à sa réflexion.

« Tu es bien comme ton parrain. Tu tiens le même discourt que lui avec Karen. Une discussion s'impose avec lui »

Il me fit un grand sourire, signe qu'il était fier d'imiter son parrain.

« Et en plus, tu en es fière ? »

Son sourire s'agrandit encore plus. Chad avait toujours agit comme un père avec Lucas. C'est son modèle. Même lorsque nous étions en France, Chad s'arrangeait pour venir nous voir deux weekends par mois et communiquait tous les deux ou trois jours via la Web Cam. Leurs Visio conférences pouvaient durer des heures. Ils continuent à le faire depuis notre retour aux Etats Unis. D'ailleurs, Chad doit passer par Seattle pour faire la promotion de son dernier livre très prochainement et Lucas lui a déjà concocté tout un programme pour les quelques jours où il va rester avec nous.

Notre petit déjeuné terminé et la vaisselle faite, chacun s'éclipsa dans sa salle de bain pour se préparer. J'avais opté pour une tenue simple et confortable, un jean et une tunique bleue accompagnée de ballerines de la même couleur. Pas besoin de mettre des talons sachant que j'allais courir toute la journée. Une douche plus tard, nous étions enfin prêts. Le trajet jusqu'au café se fit dans un silence quasi religieux. Seule la douce musique de Debussy, claire de lune plus précisément, envahissait l'habitacle de la voiture. C'est mon fils qui m'avait fait découvrir ce compositeur à travers ses cours de piano avec Beth. C'était l'un de ses préférés. Lucas commençait à somnoler sur le siège passager. Le pauvre, qu'elle mère indigne je pouvais être ? Lever son fils à 5h du matin ? Heureusement que j'avais demandé à Esmée d'équiper mon bureau d'un canapé et que j'avais stocké une couverture bien chaude dans le placard. Mon fils pourra finir sa nuit.

Lorsque je stoppais la voiture devant la devanture du café, il se réveilla :

« On est arrivé ? » Me demanda t-il d'une voix ensommeillé.

« Oui mon cœur, tu va pouvoir finir ta nuit sur le canapé du bureau pendant que je prépare l'arrivée des autres »

« Mais avant je veux voir la décoration du café. Depuis que les travaux ont commencé, tu nous as interdit, à Démétri et moi, de nous approché du café sous peine de représailles » Me dit-il d'une voix plus réveillée.

En un rien de temps, il avait reprit du poil de la bête.

« C'était juste pour garder l'effet de surprise. Tu me connais ? »

Une fois devant la porte d'entrée, je soufflais un bon coup. A l'instant où je franchirais le pas de la porte, ma vie prendra un nouveau tournant. Que dis-je, NOTRE vie prendra un nouveau tournant. La porte ouverte, je désactivais l'alarme. Simple précaution, on ne sait jamais. J'allumais les lumières de la salle et observais la réaction de mon fils qui était un peu en retrait. Il restait bouche bée devant ce qu'il voyait. Le changement était flagrant et ne ressemblais en rien à l'ancienne décoration.

En rentrant dans mon café, on était immédiatement transporté par l'ambiance. Esmée avait gardé l'ambiance Irlandaise de l'ancien bar. Un petit clin d'œil aux origines de son mari et celle-ci collait bien avec mes idées pour ce lieu. Elle avait rénové le comptoir en bois pour qu'il retrouve sa couleur d'origine et avait trouvé le même genre de bois pour les murs. Le sol d'origine, était recouvert d'un parquet imitation bois de couleur crème qui s'accordait parfaitement avec tout le reste. Le comptoir se trouvait sur notre gauche en entrant. Les différentes machines à café, flambant neuve, ressortaient bien.

On pouvait distinguer les portes, types saloons, qui menaient à la cuisine. Ses portes étaient l'une de mes idées. Je voulais que les clients puissent sentir la bonne odeur de nos pâtisseries et c'était un moyen caché d'avoir l'œil sur mes employés. C'est l'argument que j'ai avancé à Esmée quand elle m'a posé la question. Au début, elle m'a regardée bizarrement et à la vue de sa tête, je me suis mise à rire. Bien sûr que je rigolais, je ne suis du genre à surveiller mes employés.

Sur la droite, en entrant dans le café, se trouvait le coin bibliothèque. Il y avait deux petites tables rondes en bois, du même style que le bar, entourées de 4 fauteuils en imitation cuir de couleur marron. Les différentes bibliothèques étaient apposées contre le mur. Les livres étaient rangés comme Lucas l'avais exigé, par thèmes et ordre alphabétique des auteurs. Malgré son jeune âge, mon fils était aussi maniaque que sa mère.

Le juke box était placé à l'opposé de la bibliothèque pour que mes futurs clients lisent dans la calme. Lucas m'avait aidé à trouver le style de musique à intégrer dans la machine. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts.

L'estrade et le piano était visible dés l'entrée des clients dans le café. Les ouvriers d'Esmée avait fait un travail formidable. Le bois était le même que celui du comptoir et s'accordait parfaitement avec le reste de la décoration. Le piano était de couleur noir et laqué. C'est Lucas qui l'avait choisi le jour où nous avons fait les magasins avec Esmée. Il avait flashé sue celui-ci dés son entrée dans le magasin de musique. Je me souviens encore des étoiles qui dansaient dans ses yeux à la vue de l'instrument et de l'émotion qui nous submergea Esmée et moi lorsque mon fils s'installa devant celui-ci pour nous jouer un morceau de Debussy. Résultat des courses, nous en avions prit un deuxième identique pour la maison.

Les tables du café étaient différentes les unes des autres. Certaines étaient carrés, d'autres rondes ou encore rectangulaires. Mes stocks étaient pleins, les fournisseurs m'avaient livrés la semaine dernière. Ma comptabilité était à jour et les fournisseurs déjà réglés. Heureusement qu'avec mes connaissances en France, j'avais pu placer une partie de mon argent en bourse. Grâce à ce placement et aux conseils de mes amis, j'avais triplé mon capital de départ et c'est cet argent qui m'avait servi à payer la totalité des travaux de rénovations et les fournisseurs. Il me restait encore assez d'argent pour envisager l'avenir.

« Alors mon fils, qu'en penses-tu ? »

« C'est génial maman. Esmée a fait du bon travail. C'est exactement comme ça que je le voyais »

« Ravis que ça te plaise. Maintenant que tu as vu à quoi ressemblait mon café, tu files te reposer dans mon bureau. Les autres ne vont pas tardé à arriver et nous avons du boulot »

« OK maman »Répondit-il en baillant.

« Je viendrais te voir un peu plus tard dans la matinée si jamais tu ne te réveilles pas avant »

Je le laissais se diriger vers mon bureau tandis que je pris la direction de la cuisine pour mettre les fours en marche. Je ne voulais absolument pas perdre de temps, le temps c'est de l'argent. Pendant que j'étais dans la cuisine, mon portable sonna. Le temps pour moi de mettre mon tablier autour des hanches et je me précipitais sur mon sac. C'était un message de Démétri :

_**Hey mon ange !**_

_**Un petit message pour te donner du courage et te dire que je penserai à toi aujourd'hui.**_

_**Attends-toi à voir débarquer ton plus fidèle client.**_

_**Je t'aime.**_

_**Démétri.**_

« Je t'aime » Démétri me le disait tous les jours depuis plus d'un mois et demi mais moi j'avais du mal à dire ces trois petits mots. La seule personne qui pouvait en profiter c'était mon fils. Depuis mon histoire avec Jacob et ma rupture avec Julian, ces trois petits mots étaient impossibles pour moi à prononcer. Peut être qu'un jour ….

Des rires venant de la salle me firent sortirent de mes réflexions. Je reconnu sans problème les voix de mes employés. Je sortis de la cuisine une fois mon portable rangé dans mon sac.

« Salut tout le monde » Dis-je pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue.

« Salut toute seule » Me répondirent Tyler et Eric ensemble.

« Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Vous avez fait l'école du rire avant celle de cuisine ? »

« Non, ils ont mangé un clown ce matin. Où est Lucas ?» Me dit Angela avant de s'avancer vers moi suivi des trois autres pour me faire la bise.

« Dans mon bureau, il finit sa nuit »

J'aime la bonne humeur dés le matin. Travailler dans une bonne ambiance est primordiale.

« Bon, trêves de bavardages, on a du pain sur la planche. Le café ouvre à 7h30, nous avons à peine une heure et demi. Allez, tous au boulot » Leur dis-je sur un ton qui se voulait autoritaire mais qui ne l'était pas.

« Oui chef !». Il avait dit ça en même temps avant d'éclater de rire.

« Je ne veux en aucun cas que vous m'appeliez chef, je déteste être le centre d'attention alors, plus de chef. Comprit ? »

« Oui chef ! »

« Vous êtes exaspérant. Bon, chacun sait ce qu'il a à faire et moi je m'occupe de la mise en place. Je viendrais vous aider quand cela sera terminé jusqu'à ce que le service commence. Là vous ne serez plus que trois les mecs, Angéla passera en salle avec moi. Bien si tout le monde est d'accord, au boulot »

Et tout le monde partit effectuer ses tâches. Il me restait à faire la mise en place avant l'arrivée des clients. Remplir les stocks derrières le comptoir, nettoyer et préparer les emplacements pour les pâtisseries, descendre les chaises et nettoyer les tables, mettre la carte des pâtisseries sur chaque table, mettre les affiches pour promouvoir mon service de traiteur à domicile et enfin vérifier une nouvelle fois mon catalogue illustré pour que les clients puissent choisir le type de pâtisseries qu'ils souhaitent commander. Au fur et à mesure, Angéla ou Ben venaient apporter les pâtisseries qui étaient prêtes. Une légère odeur appétissante flottait déjà le café. Mon travail terminé, je passais en cuisine. Mes petits cuistots étaient concentrés dans chacune de leurs tâches. Ils ressemblaient aux abeilles ouvrières, chacun accomplissait sa tâche à la perfection.

Lucas fit son apparition vers 9h00, les yeux à moitié ouvert et les cheveux en batailles. Le café était plein et ceci depuis l'ouverture. Il vint nous saluer chacun notre tour avant d'aller s'assoir au niveau de la bibliothèque, son havre de paix. Il ne perd pas le nord celui-là et prend déjà ses marques. Je lui préparais un chocolat chaud et une assiette avec deux muffins à la myrtille, ses préférés. Une fois le tout posé sur la table, il me remercia sans lever le nez de son livre, typique chez lui quand il est absorbé par un livre.

La matinée se passa rapidement et le café ne désemplissait pas. A 12h, j'avais donné une pose d'une heure à Eric et Tyler pour déjeuner. Et à 12h30, c'était au tour de Ben et Angéla, Lucas et moi attendions leurs retours pour pouvoir déjeuner à notre tour. J'avais commandé des plats chinois pour 13h30 que nous dégusterons au calme dans mon bureau. J'avais hâte de me retrouver seule avec mon fils pour recueillir ses premières impressions. Notre pause déjeuner arriva vite. Lucas était fier de moi et de cette première matinée. Malgré le fait que les clients présents avaient un flyer pour une pâtisserie gratuite, ils commandaient d'autres à emporter. Lucas me parla d'un homme qui est arrivé en milieu de matinée. Ce même homme que j'avais servi et qui m'avait tapé dans l'œil et pas qu'à moi d'ailleurs. Il était incroyablement beau malgré les cernes violettes sous les yeux, grand, un visage d'ange, le nez droit, la mâchoire carrée, les yeux verts et des cheveux indomptables de couleur brun avec des reflets cuivrés. Une vraie gravure de mode, qui avait fait sensation côté cuisine. Tyler et Eric avait passé cinq bonnes minutes à le mater au dessus de la porte. Je me souviens avoir eu les joues en feu lorsqu'il m'a tendu un billet de 10 dollars pour un triple expresso et trois muffins aux chocolats et m'a dit d'une voix de velours de garder la monnaie avant de partir s'assoir en face de mon fils. J'ai bugué quelques secondes avant de reprendre mes esprits. Lucas avait eut une conversation avec lui au sujet du livre qu'il était entrain de lire, puis ils ont dévié sue le sport pour finir leur conversation sur la musique. A aucun moment, ils n'ont échangé leur prénom.

Le déjeuné terminé, je repris le travail et Lucas nous a aidé. Il aidait les garçons en cuisine ou encore Angéla et moi en salle lorsque nous étions submergé de client. Vers 17h, le café se vidait peu à peu. J'étais entrain de prendre une autre commande pour mon service traiteur quand Démétri montra le bout de son nez. Depuis le début de la matinée, j'en étais à ma quatrième commande. Les quatre pour des anniversaires d'enfants. Les pâtisseries avaient fait fureur et mon catalogue de produit donnait l'eau à la bouche. Le bon de commande rempli, je décidais de faire une pause et de rejoindre mon homme qui discutait avec mon fils assis sur un des fauteuils près de la bibliothèque.

« Alors M Volturi, on est venu faire son curieux ? » Lui demandais-je avant de l'embrasser et de m'assoir sur ses genoux.

« On ne peut rien te cacher. Je suis passé voir comment se passait ta première journée et j'ai pu constater que tu commences plutôt fort ? » Me répondit-il en passant un de ses bras autour de ma taille pour me rapprocher de lui.

« Effectivement, depuis ce matin on n'arrête pas. Lucas nous a même donné un coup de main »

« D'ailleurs, je vais continuer. Maman, prend une pause, tu le mérites depuis ce matin tu n'arrêtes pas, je demande à Angéla de vous emmener un café »

« Merci mon cœur » Lui dis-je en l'embrassant sur le front « Alors, tu as fini de préparer la rentrée » L'interrogeais-je une fois qu'Angéla est posée deux cafés et une assiette de cookies au chocolat devant nous.

« Oui, enfin ! Tout est prêt pour lundi. J'ai eu une réunion toute la journée avec les professeurs »

« Donc tu ne dors pas à la maison ce soir ? » Demandais-je à tout hasard.

« Désolé mais je passe la soirée avec mes frères, James et Félix »

A l'annonce du nom de ses frères, je fis une grimace. J'avais rencontré James et Félix durant une de nos sorties à trois. C'était tout au début de notre relation. Je me souviens encore du regard que m'a lancé James ce soir là. Un regard pervers, comme celui de Jacob quelques années plus tôt. Un regard qui m'avait fait dans le dos. Démétri avait rapidement expliqué que j'étais sa petite amie car il avait sentit mon mal aise fasse à son frère et lui avait clairement fait comprendre en un regard que s'était chasse gardé. Il me fit sortir de mes réflexions en m'embrassant dans le cou :

« Tu sais que du haut de ses sept ans, ton fils est un sacré dragueur ? »

Je le regardais dans les yeux pour qu'il continu et il me fit un signe de tête pour que je regarde en arrière. Ce que je vis me fit rire intérieurement. Lucas était entrain de parler et faire rire deux jeunes femmes, une brune et une blonde, toutes les deux très belles.

« Et d'où tient-il ce côté dragueur ? » Demandais malicieusement à mon petit ami.

« Et bien, je pense qu'il suit à la lettre les conseils que je lui ai donné »

« C'est donc ça que tu fais avec mon fils pendant vos moments « entre mec », tu lui apprends comment draguer ? »

« Non, je lui ai donné des conseils pour la petite Lili, je lui ai jamais demandé d'essayer d'utiliser son charme sur tout ce qui bouge »

« Lili ? »

« Oui, ton fils en pince pour elle. Il ne te l'a jamais dit ? »

« Non »

« C'est normal, ce n'est pas une conversation que l'on a avec sa mère »

« La petite Lili, j'aurai du m'en douter »

C'est donc ça son secret. Je savais depuis un moment que mon fils me cachait des choses mais je ne pensais pas qu'il était amoureux de la petite Lili. Je comprends mieux toutes ses visioconférences avec Chad et Lili. Tous les jours, à 17h30 précise, Lucas se connecte sur internet pour parler à Lili. Tous les signes étaient là mais je n'ai rien vu. Démétri me sortit une nouvelle fois de mes réflexions :

« Bon mon cœur, j'y vais. J'ai rendez-vous dans une demi-heure avec mes frères »

Nous nous levions puis il m'embrassa. Il me promit de passer nous voir demain après midi et que l'on passerait la soirée ensemble tous les trois. En passant devant Lucas, il lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille. Mon fils me regarda rouge comme une écrevisse avant de disparaitre vers mon bureau. Je regardais ma montre, 17h30. La visioconférence avec Lili. Je pris sa place auprès des deux jeunes femmes avec qui il discutait.

« Bonjour, je suis Bella et je vais prendre la suite de mon fils qui a du partir précipitamment. Avez-vous fait votre choix ?»

« Salut Bella, je suis Alice, la fille d'Esmée et je te présente Rosalie, ma meilleur amie. Nous sommes venues sur recommandation de ma mère. Elle nous a parlé de toi et on avait envie de faire ta connaissance. Ton café est super génial et j'adore l'ambiance. Et toi tu en penses quoi Rose ? Ne me réponds pas, je sais que tu adores »

Elle s'arrêta de parler car son portable se mit à sonner. Elle se leva et s'excusa avant de sortir par la porte pour prendre son appel.

« Désolé pour Alice, une vrai pile électrique » Elle me regardait avec un grand sourire et c'est à ce moment là que je remarquais qu'elle était enceinte « Alors, voilà donc la fameuse Bella d'Esmée. Elle m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Tu lui as fait une sacré impression »

« Merci, elle aussi m'a fait une sacrée impression, elle est incroyable dans tout ce qu'elle fait »

« Elle dit la même chose de toi. Ton fils est adorable, tout comme Esmée nous l'avais dit »

« Oui et j'espère qu'il ne vous a pas dérangé tout à l'heure ? »

« Du tout, il a été très mignon. Il avait commencé à nous présenter les différentes pâtisseries quand il a subitement disparu »

« Oui, rendez-vous vidéo avec son amoureuse mais je vais prendre sa suite si cela ne vous dérange pas »

« Pas de vous avec nous Bella, on a pratiquement le même âge. Bon, je me laisserai bien tenté par un double expresso et un muffin au chocolat, un à la myrtille, un cookie au chocolat et un autre aux raisins secs et pour finir, un morceau de tarte aux citrons »

« C'est tout, tu es sur qu'il ne te restera un peu de place pour un morceau de gâteau aux chocolats » Alice était revenu de sa conversation téléphonique.

« Non ça ira »

« Je prendrais la même chose que la demoiselle mais à la place du double expresso, je prendrais un chocolat viennois et Rose prendra la même chose »

« Quoi ! Mais je veux du café !!! »

« Rose, Rose, Rose !!! Tu es enceinte de huit mois, pas de café pour toi, un point c'est tout et tu ne discutes pas »

Leur petite dispute me fit rire et je partis préparer leur commande. Elles continuaient à avoir une discussion animée. Elle parlait du mariage de Rosalie et d'après les brides de conversations que je pouvais entendre, c'est Alice qui organise tout. Pauvre Rosalie, je la pleins. Alice est totalement hystérique. La commande servie, je m'occupais des autres clients. Une fois terminée, Alice vint régler la note et prit quelques pâtisseries supplémentaires à emporter pour leurs hommes respectifs. Lorsque je lui rendis la monnaie, elle fit quelques choses d'insensée pour une personne normale :

« Oh faite Bella, samedi prochain tu es invitée à la maison pour la fête du bébé de Rose » Elle me tendit un morceau de papier « Tiens, c'est mon numéro de portable et mon adresse et je n'accepte aucun refus. Je t'attends à 19h tapante »

« Mais on ne se connait pas » Lui dis-je abasourdit par sa réflexion.

« Tu connais ma mère, c'est suffisant et puis quelques choses me dit que nous allons devenir de grandes amies »

Elle repartie vers l'entrée en sautillant comme une petite fille. Rosalie me fit un signe de tête avant de suivre Alice vers la sortie. Cette fille est vraiment incroyable, tout comme ça mère, on ne peut rien lui refuser.

J'accueillis la fin de journée avec un grand plaisir. Cette journée m'avait épuisée mais elle avait été riche en évènement. J'avais fait un bon chiffre d'affaire et j'avais déjà quelques commandes traiteurs, j'ai vu le plus bel homme que je n'avais jamais rencontré et j'avais rencontré la fille d'Esmée qui m'avait invité à la fête du bébé de sa meilleure amie mais surtout j'avais apprit que mon fils avait une certaine complicité avec mon petit ami et cela me fit chaud au cœur. Lucas lui faisait confiance. Je pouvais moi aussi lui faire confiance et pourquoi ne pas imaginer un avenir avec lui.

_**Alors ? Verdict ?**_

_**Ne m'en voulez pas trop pour l'attente mais j'ai beaucoup de boulot. J'essaye d'écrire durant le weekend et mes jours de RTT mais ce n'est pas évident.**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez, votre avis comptes. Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews. Elles m'encouragent à continuer.**_

_**Biz.**_

_**Adeline.**_


	5. Accident

La journée du samedi avait été identique à celle du vendredi à la différence que j'avait passé une très mauvaise nuit et que j'étais très, mais très en colère contre Démétri.

Pourquoi ?

Pour la simple et bonne raison que monsieur c'est permit de débarquer chez moi à 3h du matin, accompagné de ses deux abrutis de frères, complètement bourré. Je vous laisse imaginé ma tête quand je suis descendu voir qui était l'idiot qui se permettait de faire un cirque pareil en plein milieu de la nuit et quand je me suis rendu compte que l'idiot en question était Démétri. Quand j'ai ouvert la porte, ils se sont tous les trois alignés et mon une sorte de révérence avant de se relever avec un sourire complètement idiot sur le visage. Félix avait du se relever trop vite car il s'est mit à vomir tripe et boyaux dans mon parterre de fleurs. Démétri profita de ce moment d'inattention de ma part pour se rapprocher de moi et me serrer dans ses bras me disant que Lucas et moi étions les plus belles choses qui lui soit arrivée dans la vie et que j'étais très sexy dans ma petite nuisette. Il ne voulait qu'une seule chose, me l'enlever et aller faire des galipettes sous la couette. Il était tellement proche de moi que je pouvais sentir son haleine qui empestait le whisky.

Ma réaction ne se fit pas attendre, ma main partie directement sur sa joue alors qu'il tentait de m'embrasser. Il était tellement imbibé d'alcool qu'il s'est écroulé sur le sol sous l'impacte de la gifle emportant par la même occasion son frère qui venait de se relever. Le regard et le sourire que James m'avait lancé à cet instant m'avait froid dans de le dos. Démétri m'avait dit que son frère aimait les femmes qui avaient un caractère fort et qui ne se laissaient pas faire. Je leur crachais d'aller cuver leur vin ailleurs avant de leur claquer la porte au nez. Une fois dans ma chambre, j'ouvris ma fenêtre pour le faire passer un dernier message : je leur botterais le cul s'ils ne déguerpissaient pas de chez moi immédiatement. Sans un mot de plus, James les entraina vers sa voiture. Avant de monter derrière le volant, James me fit un clin d'œil puis un signe de main. Le spectacle que je lui avais donné ce soir lui avait plus.

Voilà pourquoi je détestais que Démétri passe des soirées à se souler avec ses frères, il faisait toujours n'importe quoi. La première fois, je lui avais pardonné de suite mais cette fois-ci, ça ne se passera pas comme ça, il allait ramer. Il ne faut jamais énerver Bella Swan sinon on s'en mord les doigts. Démétri avait passé sa journée à faire des allers-retours entre le café et le fleuriste. Toutes les heures j'avais le droit à un bouquet différent. Angéla avait pitié pour lui tout comme les gars. Lucas le regardait avec compassion. Il savait comment je réagissais quand j'étais énervée. A la fin de la journée, il me faisait pitié à moi aussi alors je décidais que la punition était terminée et lui pardonnais son incartade de la veille. Il me promit de ne plus recommencer, il avait comprit la leçon. Le soir même, il nous avait invités, Lucas et moi, au restaurant puis au cinéma. Il avait passé la nuit à la maison et nous avions déjeuné tous les trois le dimanche matin. Nous avions passé le dimanche ensemble à regarder des DVD. C'était une autre de nos habitudes à Lucas et moi avant chaque rentrée scolaire et cette fois-ci, nous avions inclus Démétri dans nos plans.

Le lundi matin, c'était la rentrée pour Démétri et Lucas. Exceptionnellement, je ne travaillais pas avant 9h30. Je voulais être là pour accompagner mon fils pour son premier jour. Il n'avait pas eu de mal à se lever en ce jour de rentrée, mon fils adorait l'école. Il faut vraiment qu'il soit cloué au lit pour ne pas y aller. Il était excité comme une puce à l'idée de rencontrer de nouveau camarade de jeu et encore plus de raconter sa journée à Lili. Pas plus tard qu'hier soir, avant de se coucher, il m'avait avoué que la petite Lili était celle qui faisait battre son cœur. Ce sont ses propres mots. Mon fils était très mur pour son âge et avait un langage assez adulte : résultat des nombreux livres qu'il lit. Nous étions dans la voiture garée devant l'école à observer les autres élèves arrivés quand Lucas décida de parler :

« Dit maman, c'est toi qui vient me chercher cet après midi ou Démétri me ramène ? »

« C'est lui qui te ramène et vous venez me rejoindre au café. Cela ne te dérange pas ? »

« Non, pas du tout. J'aime bien passer du temps avec lui et puis je sais que tu as du travail, je peux comprendre. En passant du temps avec lui, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un papa»

Sa phrase me toucha énormément. La présence d'un père lui manquait et Démétri a réussi à combler ce manque en deux mois seulement. J'en avais les larmes aux yeux. Je le pris dans mes bras pour lui faire un gros câlin avant de sortir de la voiture et de l'accompagner à l'entrée de son école.

« Tu sais maman, je suis un grand garçon, je peux y aller tout seul » Me fit remarquer mon fils alors que je le prenais pas la main « Qu'est ce que les filles vont penser de moi si tu m'emmènes tous les matins jusque devant le portail ? »

« Elles vont penser que tu as une maman qui t'aime » Je lâchais sa main pour le prendre par les épaules « Et puis, je ne pense pas que Lili apprécierait ce que tu viens de me dire »

Mon fils me fit face, nous faisant nous arrêter au milieu du parking de l'école, avant de me dire :

« Tu ne vas pas dire à Lili que j'ai dit ça ? » Je rigolais devant l'air sérieux de mon fils « Hein Maman ! Tu vas pas lui dire ? Si ? »

« Bien sur que non, je te taquinais juste. Dit-moi juste qui a bien pu te mettre ces idées dans la tête ?»

« Tu ne leurs feras rien ? » Me demanda t-il inquiet.

« Je vais me gêner, on ne met pas des idées comme celles-ci dans la tête de mon fils »

« Alors je ne te dis rien, ça restera notre secret »

Puis il tourna les talons se précipitant vers l'entrée. Je capitulais. Je déteste céder à mon fils.

« Très bien Lucas, tu as gagné. Alors qui est-ce ? » Demandais-je une fois arrivé à sa hauteur.

« Parrain et Démétri »

J'aurai dû m'en douter.

« Et qui a eu l'idée en premier ? »

« Démétri. Quand j'en ai parlé à parrain, il a dit qu'il avait raison et qu'il aimerait bien rencontrer Démétri. Il aime bien ce que je lui raconte sur lui. Il veut l'évaluer avant de donner son autorisation. Là j'ai pas trop compris pourquoi il a dit ça »

« Chad veut que j'ai son approbation, c'est ce qu'on va voir »

« Pourquoi tu dois avoir l'approbation de Chad ? » C'était Démétri qui venait de m'enlacer par derrière.

« Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il me considère comme sa petite sœur et qu'il veut donner son accord avant que je ne sorte avec quelqu'un. Ne t'en fait pas pour lui, je suis encore assez grande pour choisir mes petits amis »

Je me retournais vers lui pour lui dire bonjour comme il se doit en l'embrassant.

« Bonjour » Lui dis-je.

« Bonjour ma belle, bonjour Lucas » Dit-il au dessus de mon épaule à l'intention de mon fils.

« Salut Démétri »

« Alors prêt pour la rentrée bonhomme ? » Lui demanda Démétri en lui passant la main dans les cheveux.

« Plus que prêt mais maman a du mal à me laisser partir » Cafta mon fils.

« Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ça ? » L'interrogea mon petit ami.

« C'est comme ça à chaque rentrée, elle stresse pour un rien, comme toutes les mamans je suppose »

« C'est vrai mon cœur ? »

« Et bien oui. Je suis une mère super protectrice, tu ne vas pas me reprocher de m'inquiéter pour mon fils ? »

« Non, du tout. J'aime te voir comme ça. Ça fait partit de ton charme »

Je l'embrassais une nouvelle fois pour le remercier. A la fin de notre baisé, je remarquais que tout le monde nous regardait. Du moins les mères de famille présentent. Elles s'étaient arrêtée au milieu du parking et nous fixaient.

« Démétri ? Pourquoi toutes les mères de famille me regardent comme si elles voulaient me tuer ? »

Je le vis regarder autour de nous avant de sourire et de me murmurer :

« Elles sont jalouses de toi »

« Jalouse ? »

« Il faut que tu saches que depuis que j'ai débarqué dans cette école en tant que prof de sport, toutes les mères célibataires m'ont, comment dire, dragués. Ce qui soit dit en passant est très gênant. Tu sais que je m'occupe aussi de l'équipe junior de baseball ? Et bien au cours de ma première année, le nombre de licencier a doublé. Toutes ses mères emmenaient leur progéniture à l'entrainement simplement pour avoir l'occasion de me voir ou de me parler. Certaines sont même allé jusqu'à pousser leur gamin à me demander de venir dîner chez eux. Il faut les comprendre, j'étais la personne la plus intouchable de toute l'école. J'ai refusé bien évidement, aucune d'elle ne correspondait à la vision que je me faisais de la femme idéale, contrairement à toi. Tu es en tout point ce que je recherche chez une femme et je suis heureux que Lucas et toi ayez croisé ma route »

« Intouchable ? Vraiment ? »

« Oui, et tu viens de briser leur rêve de m'avoir un jour »Me dit-il avant de m'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

« Bon maman, c'est pas que je m'ennuis mais je vais devoir y aller et Démétri aussi. Alors, tu l'embrasses une dernière fois et tu le lâches. Et nous Démétri, on y va »

« Autoritaire ton fils ? »

« Tout comme sa mère. Bon, puisque que mon fils me chasse, je vous laisse. Passez une bonne journée » J'embrassais mon petit ami langoureusement pour montrer à ces chipies que c'était chasse gardé, puis déposait un baisé sur le crane de mon fils avant d'ajouter «Je vous attends au café pour le goûter »

Je regagnais ma voiture en marche arrière les regardant s'éloigner vers la cours de l'école. Sur le chemin, beaucoup de mère me lançaient encore des regards noirs. Je les regardais à mon tout avec un grand sourire. Démétri était avec moi maintenant, il fallait qu'elles s'y fassent.

Le reste de la semaine se passa de la même façon. J'emmenais mon fils à l'école et Démétri le ramenait au café, soit après les cours, soit après l'entraînement. Lucas s'était bien intégré dans sa nouvelle classe malgré la différence d'âge et le fait que certains plaisantins le charriaient parce que sa mère sortait avec le dirlo. Plus les jours passait, moins je faisais attention aux autres mères. Elles pouvaient me lancer des regards meurtriers, je n'en tenais pas compte.

Alice et Rosalie étaient passées mercredi dans l'après midi après leur séance de shopping hebdomadaire. J'étais en pleine conversation avec Démétri et Lucas quand Alice est venue me voir pour avoir la confirmation de ma participation à la soirée de samedi soir et m'indiquer par la même occasion l'heure à laquelle je devais m'y rendre et que Lucas pouvais venir s'il le souhaitait. Je n'eu pas le temps de répondre que Démétri me devança :

« Bella sera ravis de venir, ça la ferra sortir un peu. Par contre Lucas restera avec moi, nous avons notre soirée baseball. La chaîne sport retransmet en direct le match des Mariners contre les Yankees. Match très important pour nous car Lucas supporte les Yankees et moi les Mariners »

« C'est gentil de me prévenir » Lui dis-je.

« On allait le faire maman mais on n'en a pas eu l'occasion puisque tu monopolises toute la conversation »

« Excusez-moi de m'intéresser à vous » Je me retournais vers Alice et lui dit « Je serais ravis de venir. Vers quelle heure déjà ? »

« Viens à 17h et prévois de quoi passer la nuit »

« Ok pour 17 h mais pour la nuit, je ne suis pas sûr »

« Bella, ne raconte pas de bêtise » Me coupa Démétri « Je passerais la nuit chez toi, cela ne me dérange pas. Profite de ta soirée. Tu sais très bien que j'adore passer du temps en compagnie de Lucas »

« Voilà, c'est réglé. Je t'attends donc samedi » Conclut Alice.

Elle repartit, toute guillerette, rejoindre Rosalie qui prenait commande auprès d'Angéla.

La fin de la semaine était calme. Quand je dis calme, cela veut dire que je n'étais ni stressée ni en colère contre quelqu'un. Le café marchait du feu de dieu et les commandes traiteurs augmentaient de jours en jours. Les clients étaient satisfaits de ce genre de service. Les commandes s'accumulaient et j'avais donc prit la décision d'engager trois personnes supplémentaires pour effectuer les livraisons. Avec le travail que nous avions, personne ne pourrait les assurer. J'avais donc décidé de faire appel à des étudiants. Vous pensez surement que ma décision est prématurée, surtout une semaine après l'ouverture mais non. Avec le succès que nous rencontrions, cela était nécessaire.

L'annonce que j'avais affichée en vitrine mercredi avait attiré les curieux. J'avais reçu les candidats le jeudi et à la fin de la journée ma décision était prise. Je n'avais pas perdu de temps, nous devions livrer les premières commandes le vendredi. C'est donc ainsi que jeudi soir, mon équipe comprenait trois employés supplémentaires.

Stéphan, un italien de 19 ans, venu étudier le droit aux Etats Unis. Il était grand, élancé, des cheveux mi-long de couleur noirs tout comme ses yeux. Il avait besoin d'un job pour boucler ses fins de mois, ses bourses ne lui suffisaient pas. David, un jeune père de 20 ans, étudiant en lettre. Il souhaitait devenir professeur de littérature. Il était grand et élancé tout comme Stéphan, brun aux yeux bleu. Il avait besoin de ce job pour élever convenablement sa petite fille de 6 mois. La mère de l'enfant les avait abandonnés car elle ne supportait pas d'être mère aussi jeune. Et enfin, Elena, 16 ans et encore au lycée de Seattle. Elle était de taille moyenne, menue, blonde aux yeux bleus azur. Elle venait d'apprendre qu'elle était enceinte et le père du bébé qui était aussi son petit ami l'avait laissé tombé lorsqu'il avait apprit la nouvelle. Lorsqu'elle m'a raconté son histoire lors de notre entretien, elle m'a tout de suite fait penser à moi à son âge. Je n'oublierais jamais ce que Karen avait fait pour moi à cette époque alors, j'avais décidé de lui venir en aide. Contrairement à moi, Elena avait le soutien de sa mère mais l'arrivé d'un bébé allait faire que les fins mois seraient difficiles.

Elena viendra travailler tous les jours après le lycée, du mardi au vendredi de 16h30 à 19h et le samedi de 9h à 12h. Quand aux garçons, ils travailleront le vendredi de 16h30 à 19h et le samedi toute la journée ainsi que les jours fériés. Elena aura la charge de la préparation des commandes en salle et traiteurs et les garçons, eux, seront chargés principalement de la livraison des commandes.

Le samedi arriva donc vite et je confiais à Angéla la tâche de s'occuper de la fermeture du café puisque je devais être chez Alice pour 17h. J'avais terminé ma journée à 15h30. La commande qu'Alice avait faite pour la soirée n'était pas encore prête. Je chargeais Stéphan de venir nous la livrer. Je voulais avoir le temps de rentrer à la maison pour me doucher et me changer, prendre mes affaires pour la nuit et le cadeau pour Rosalie. Je devais aussi passer au stade pour voir Démétri et Lucas avant de me diriger vers l'appartement d'Alice.

J'arrivais à 17h pile, en même temps que Rosalie. J'attendais à l'extérieur de ma voiture attendant qu'elle sorte de la sienne pour me diriger vers chez notre hôte. Lorsque Rosalie m'aperçue, j'ai bien cru que ses yeux allaient sortir de ses orbites. Elle s'approcha de moi aussi vite que son ventre imposant le lui permettait et une fois à ma hauteur, se mit à caresser la carrosserie de ma voiture.

« Bella, cette merveille t'appartient ? » Me demanda t-elle sans même me dire bonjour.

Je rigolais à sa réaction

« Bonjour à toi aussi Rosalie. Je vais bien merci et toi ? Pour répondre à ta question, cette petite merveille m'appartient »

« Oui je vais bien et bonjour. Désolé, j'ai été subjugué par ta voiture. Dit-moi si je me trompe mais j'ai bien devant les yeux une Eleanor Mustang Fastback de 1967 ? » Me questionna t-elle des étoiles dans les yeux toujours en caressant la carrosserie.

« C'est exacte. Connaisseuse ? »

« Tu rigoles j'espère ? Je suis une mécanicienne dans l'âme. C'est moi qui répare et entretien toutes les voitures de la famille »

Une image de Rosalie les mains pleines de cambouis et vêtu d'un bleu de travail s'imposa dans mon esprit. Comment un ancien mannequin comme elle pouvait être passionné par la mécanique. Elle me sortie de mes pensées :

« Et les pièces sont toutes d'origines ? »

« Bien sûr. Elle appartenait au grand père de Chad mon meilleur ami. Nos amis et lui l'ont retapée avant de ma l'offrir pour mon 20ème anniversaire. Toutes les pièces sont d'origine »

« Une dernière question avant qu'Alice vienne nous chercher par la peau des fesses parce que je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué mais cela fait 5 minutes qu'elle est sur le balcon de son appartement à nous regarder et faire de grand geste pour attirer notre attention » Je me retournais et regardais dans la même direction que Rosalie pour m'apercevoir qu'Alice nous observait bien et qu'elle semblait en colère et au bord de la syncope. Je me retournais vers Rosalie et haussais les épaules lui faisant comprendre qu'Alice ne me faisait pas peur « Tu me permettras de jeter un œil sous le capot quand je serais libéré de ce ventre encombrant. Je rêve depuis toujours de mettre les mains dans une de ces petites merveilles »

« Bien évidement, ça me fera plaisir »

Elle me remercia d'un sourire avant de grimacer en entendant la voix d'Alice :

« ROSALIE, BELLA, ON ATTEND PLUS QUE VOUS DEUX » Hurla Alice.

« Aïe. Je crois que nous l'avons énervée » Me dit Rosalie en me trainant vers notre enfer.

Nous avions à peine mit un pied en dehors de l'ascenseur qu'Alice nous attendait sur le palier de son appartement, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et son pied droit martelant le sol.

« Hé bien, ce n'est pas trop tôt. A cause de votre retard, mon programme pour la soirée se retrouve tout chamboulé »

« Alice, n'exagérons rien. Il est à peine 17h15, ne dramatise pas non plus, il n'y a pas mort d'homme non plus » Lui dis-je.

Elle resta muette à ma répartie et s'effaça pour nous laisser entrer. Rosalie m'entraina dans le salon où nous attendait Esmée et une femme blonde que je ne connaissais pas, laissant Alice abasourdie sur le pas de sa porte. A notre arrivée, les deux femmes nous accueillirent un sourire amusé sur le visage. Rosalie se jeta littéralement dans les bras de la blonde. En l'étudiant bien, j'en conclus qu'il s'agissait de sa mère et vu leur étreinte, cela faisait un moment qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vu.

« Bonjour Bella » Me salua Esmée « Comment vas-tu ? Bien je suppose car tu as réussi à clouer le bec de ma fille. Cela fait un bon quart d'heure qu'on essaye de la calmer mais rien à faire »

« Bien je te remercie mais rassure-moi, elle n'est pas toujours comme ça » Demandai-je à tout hasard.

« Si, tout le temps. Les seules personnes qui arrivent à la contenir sont Jasper et toi »

« Super » M'exclamais-je.

« Bella ? » Rosalie et sa mère étaient enfin de retour parmi nous « Bella, je te présente ma mère, Liliane Hale que je n'ai pas vu depuis Noël dernier, mes parents vivent à LA. Maman, voici Bella, notre nouvelle amie, à Alice et moi, depuis que j'ai eu le plaisir de gouter à ses pâtisseries »

« Enchanté de vous rencontrez Mme Hale » Lui dit-je en lui serrant la main.

« De même Bella et appelle-moi Liliane s'il te plait, le Mme Hale me vieillit. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi par l'intermédiaire d'Esmée. Alors tu es patronne de ton propre café et tu as à peine 24 ans ? »

« Oui, un rêve qui se réalise. C'est Esmée qui a été en charge de la rénovation de mon café et j'ai connaissance d'Alice et Rosalie le jour de l'ouverture »

« Bon maintenant que ces dames se sont présenté, on va pouvoir commencer. Aller, je veux que tout le monde prenne place sur le divan et tout de suite »

« Oh Alice ça va, y a pas le feu non plus » Lui dis-je pour l'énerver un peu plus.

Mettre Alice en rogne allait être mon sport préféré. Je l'a vit passer par toutes les couleurs avant de se diriger vers sa chambre marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles, attrapant au passage nos sacs. Je m'installais en rigolant à côté d'Esmée sur un des deux canapés tandis que Rosalie et Liliane prenaient place sur le second.

« Je t'adore définitivement Bella et pas que pour tes pâtisseries » Me lança Rosalie morte de rire tout comme Esmée et Liliane d'ailleurs.

« C'est trop d'honneur. Pendant un instant j'ai pensé que j'avais été invité simplement parce que mes pâtisseries vous plaisaient »

« Non, non, pas seulement. Nous étions impatiente de te connaitre après le portrait élogieux qu'Esmée nous a fait de toi »

« Vraiment ? » Demandais-je en me retournant vers Esmée.

« Et bien disons que j'ai adoré passer ces deux derniers moi en ta compagnie » Me confia Esmée.

Je n'eu pas le temps de lui répondre qu'Alice débarquait avec ce qu'il semblait être une liste. Elle s'installa debout en face de nous et se racla la gorge retenant notre attention :

« Bon, maintenant que vous êtes installées, voici le programme de la soirée et de la nuit. A cause du retard que Bella nous a fait prendre, j'ai du enlever deux ou trois petites choses de sur ma liste »

« Nous sommes tout ouïe » Lui dis-je le regard malicieux.

« Bien. Premièrement, Bella, as-tu pensé à la commande que j'ai passé mercredi quand je suis venue ? »

« La commande n'était pas encore prête, j'ai chargé Stéphan de nous l'emmener pour 18h30 »

« Qui est Stéphan ? » Me demanda Esmée.

« Un des trois étudiant que j'ai engagé pour la livraison des commandes. Le café fonctionne plutôt bien en une semaine d'ouverture et aucun d'entre nous avait le temps pour les livraisons » Expliquais-je

« Revenons à nos moutons, s'il vous plait. Bon, les cadeaux pour le bébé sont sur la table de la cuisine. Les produits de beauté sont dans ma salle de bain, vos sacs sont… »

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de continuer :

« Produits de beauté ? C'est une fête pour le bébé, non ? » La coupais-je.

« C'est une pyjama parti à laquelle on y inclut la fête du bébé »

« Pyjama parti ? Dit-moi Alice, rappelle-moi ton âge ? »

« 25 ans. Pourquoi ? »

« C'est bien ce qu'Esmée m'avait dit. Un instant je pensais que tu avais 15 ans »

« Sache qu'il n'y a pas d'âge pour faire une pyjama parti »

« Si tu le dis »

« Comme je vous le disais, avant que Bella ne m'interrompe, vos sacs sont dans ma chambre. Une fois les soins du visage terminés, Rose pourra ouvrir ses cadeaux et nous regarderons des DVD tout en mangeant les bons gâteaux de Bella. Alors comment trouvez-vous le programme ? Ca vous plait ? »

« Si on te dit non, tu en changeras ? » Lui demandais-je.

« Ni compte même pas »

« Si nous n'avons pas le choix alors c'est parfait »

Pendant les soins de beauté nous nous racontions notre vie. Je leur parlais de ma vie sans passer par mon passé. Je leur parlais de mes amis, de l'aide que Karen m'a apporté, de la naissance de Lucas et de ma rencontre avec Démétri. Alice voulait en savoir plus sur le père de mon fils mais Esmée l'arrêta tout de suite avec ses questions. Esmée savait que je ne voulais pas en parler et que je le ferrais quand je serais prête. La seule que je m'autorisais à lui dire était que le père de Lucas était un salop qui méritais de passer sa vie en prison. J'en appris un peu plus sur Alice et Rose. Les Cullen et les jumeaux Hale avaient débarqué l'année de mon départ. Ils étaient amis depuis des années et Carlisle a été muté à Seattle. Rose ne voulant pas se séparer d'Alice, les a suivi ainsi que Jasper. Durant cette même année, Rose a rencontré son fiancé et depuis ils ne séparent plus. Quelques années plus tard, c'est Alice et Jasper qui se sont mit ensemble.

Notre soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur. Nous étions devant « Dirty Dancing », le film préféré d'Alice quand mon portable sonna. Je regardais l'heure, il était 1h du matin. Je me levais du canapé où j'étais installé pour prendre mon portable qui se trouvait dans mon sac. C'était un appel de Démétri. Je m'éclipsais dans la chambre d'Alice pour lu répondre :

« Alors, on ne se passe pas de moi pendant une soirée ? » Lui demandais-je.

« _Be…la ?_ » Sanglota Démétri.

« Démétri, dit-moi se qu'il se passe ? »

« _Lu..Lu..Lucas_ » Réussi t-il à dire.

« Quoi Lucas ? Démétri, tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe à la fin. Où est Lucas ? » M'énervais-je.

« Que se passe t-il Bella » Me demanda Esmée qui était venu dans la chambre alerté par mes cris.

« Je ne sais pas. Démétri tu vas me répondre »

« _Mlle Swan ? Je suis le Docteur Carter, chef du service chirurgie au Seattle Grace Hospital, nous avons besoin de votre accord pour opérer votre fils »_

« Lucas est à l'hôpital ? Mais comment ? Qu'a-t-il ? »

« _Je répondrais à vos réponses plus tard mademoiselle, pour le moment, il me faut juste votre accord pour l'emmener au bloc_ »

« Vous l'avez Docteur et j'arrive tout de suite. Je …Je me change et j'arrive. Je suis là dans 20 minutes »

Et je raccrochais. Je jetais mon portable sur le lit d'Alice et me changeais. Heureusement que j'avais glissé un bas de jogging dans mon sac, cela fera l'affaire. Je sortis en trombe de la chambre suivie d'Esmée qui me parlait. Je ne l'écoutais pas trop perturbée et en larmes. J'avais récupéré mon sac à main, mes clefs de voiture et mon manteau quand mes quatre nouvelles amies me bloquèrent le passage.

« Bella où vas-tu ? » Me demanda Alice.

« Hôpital » Réussis-je à dire.

« Que se passe t-il ? » C'était Rose.

« Lucas » Répondis-je entre mes larmes.

« Lucas est à l'hôpital ? Fini pas demander Esmée.

« Oui et il faut que j'y aille »

« Pas dans cet état. Je t'accompagne » Trancha Esmée « Alice, préviens ton père, ils sont de garde ce soir. J'emmène Bella »

« On vous suit » Ajouta Liliane « Et se n'est pas négociable »

Le trajet jusqu'au Seattle Grace Hospital fut rapide. Esmée conduisait vite. Une fois garée sur le parking, un homme blond nous attendait. Il sourit en voyant Esmée.

« Carlisle, je te présente Bella, la mère de Lucas. As-tu pu te renseigner ? »

« Oui. Le jeune Lucas est arrivée à 0h30 suite à un accident de voiture »

« Un accident de voiture ? » Demandais-je « Comment est-ce possible, il devait passer la soirée devant un match de baseball avec Démétri ? »

Rose, Alice et Liliane nous avaient rejoint et attendaient que Carlisle poursuive son récit.

« L'accident s'est produit lors d'une course de voiture. La voiture où se trouvait le jeune Lucas à griller un feu rouge pendant la course et un camion l'a percuté du côté de Lucas. Il était inconscient lors de son arrivé et a été prit en charge immédiatement. C'est Edward qui l'opère en ce moment. C'est tout ce que j'ai pu savoir »

« Où est Démétri ? » Demandais-je essayant de garder au maximum mon calme.

« Aux urgences, en salle de sutures » Me répondit le mari d'Esmée.

Sans lui laisser le temps d'en dire plus, je me dirigeais vers les urgences. Ce lieu, je le connaissais par cœur. Je l'avais visité à plusieurs reprises pendant mon enfance. J'étais incroyablement maladroite et je le suis encore de temps en temps. Les urgences n'avaient pas changé d'un poil exactement comme dans mes souvenirs. Je n'eu aucun mal à reconnaitre Démétri. Ce dernier se faisait recoudre l'arcade par un infirmier tandis qu'un agent de police l'interrogeait. Plus loin, je reconnu ses deux frères qui eux aussi étaient interrogés par un agent. Voilà la cause de cette course, voilà la cause de l'accident. Folle de rage, je me dirigeais vers Démétri.

« DEMETRI » Hurlais-je.

« Bella » Dit-il tout bas une fois que je fus à sa hauteur « Je suis désolé mon ange. Je n'ai pas vu le camion arrivé. Tout c'est passé très vite, je… »

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répondre que je le giflais.

« Tu devais rester à la maison avec Lucas, pas faire une course avec tes deux idiots de frères. Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois ? »

« Ce n'était pas prévu. Ils sont arrivé après ton départ du stade et nous ont proposé d'aller regarder le match dans un bar et puis ça a dérapé et je me suis retrouver à faire la course. Je suis désolé Bella. Les rues étaient vides et ce camion a surgit de nulle part »

« Tu n'es qu'un idiot, c'est MON fils qui se retrouve allongé sur une table d'opération et tu es désolé. Je n'en ai rien à foutre de tes excuses. Combien de verres as-tu bu dans ce bar ? COMBIEN ? C'est la dernière fois que tu me vois. Je ne veux plus te voir. Retourne donc voir tes frères » Et je lui crachais au visage.

Un des agents vint me voir pour me dire de me calmer. Il était dos à moi.

« Mademoiselle, je vais vous demander de vous calmer, vous perturbez le service »

« Je perturbe le service ? » Demandais-je toujours dos à lui « Je perturbe le service ? »

Il commençait à m'énerver celui-là. Je me retournais pour lui faire face et lui dire mes quatre vérités. Devant moi se trouvait la réplique exacte de mon frère avec quelques années en plus. J'étais en plein cauchemar. Celui-ci continua quand je vis Rose arrivé en courant vers nous et sauter dans les bras du sosie de mon frère. La dernière chose que j'entendis fut un « Emmet, mon chéri, tu n'as rien » de la part de Rose puis le trou noir. Plus rien.

_**Alors, verdict ?**_

_**Merci pour toutes vos reviews. C'est toujours un plaisir de les lire.**_

_**J'attends les suivantes avec beaucoup d'impatience. Lâchez-vous.**_

_**Biz.**_

_**Adeline**_


	6. L'attente 1ère partie

Je me réveillais avec un mal de tête horrible. J'avais l'impression qu'un marteau-piqueur fait la fête dans mon crâne. Les évènements me revenaient en tête sous forme de flash : la fête chez Alice, l'appel de Démétri en plein milieu de la nuit, Esmée qui me conduit à l'hôpital, son mari m'expliquant ce qui était arrivé à mon fils, ma dispute avec Démétri au beau milieu des urgences et l'intervention de mon frère pour me calmer puis le trou noir. J'ouvris les yeux pour voir où je me trouvais. La salle, dans laquelle j'avais été placé, était sombre et sentait le café, surement une salle de pause. J'étais allongée sur une sorte de canapé. J'essayais de me lever mais une grosse main m'en empêcha :

« Reste couchée Bella. Tu as pris un sacré coup sur la tête en tombant » M'ordonna une voix que j'identifiais étant celle de mon frère.

« Ne me donne pas d'ordre Emmet » M'énervais-je.

Monsieur m'avait rejeté lorsque je lui avais apprit quel trou du cul était son meilleur ami et il ose me donner des conseils. Sans faire attention à ce qu'il pouvait me dire, je me levais du canapé. Je devais trouver mon fils. Mon pauvre petit Lucas était quelque part dans cet hôpital et sa maman n'était pas avec lui. Je me levais précipitamment et une fois debout, je fus prise d'un vertige. Je titubais jusqu'à une table située au milieu de la pièce et m'y appuyais le temps de reprendre mes esprits :

« Je te l'avais bien dit » Me lança mon frère.

« La ferme » Crachais-je.

« La petite Bella se rebelle ? »

« La Bella que tu as connu n'existe plus. La nouvelle Bella n'a besoin de personne pour lui donner des conseils et surtout pas de ta part »

« Justement, à propos de ça, je crois que nous devrions parler »

« Parler ? Tu veux que l'on parle, maintenant ? » J'étais encore plus énervée contre lui « Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Je n'ai aucune envi de parler avec toi. La seule chose qui me préoccupe pour le moment est la santé de mon fils »

Sans lui laisser le temps d'en placer une, je sortais de la pièce, le laissant en plan. Je tombais directement sur les urgences. Je pouvais voir Alice, Rose et Liliane attendre dans ce que je pense être la salle d'attente. Lorsqu'Alice me reconnu, elle se précipita sur moi :

« Bella ? Comment vas-tu ? Tu nous as fait une peur bleu en t'effondrant sur le sol »

« Où est Lucas ? » La questionnais-je.

Ma santé m'importait peu. Je voulais absolument savoir où était mon fils.

« Il est encore au bloc »

« Dans quel service ? » Je commençais à m'énerver.

« Bella, tu devrais te calmer » Me conseilla Liliane.

« Je me calmerais quand on m'aura dit où se trouve mon fils. Il a besoin de sa mère auprès de lui. Dépêchez-vous de me répondre, je commence à perdre patience »

« Il est encore au bloc, Bella. Nous n'avons pas plus d'information pour le moment. Tu es restée inconsciente une demi-heure et Lucas est au bloc depuis plus de deux heures. Esmée attend dans le service avec Carlisle. Il essaye d'avoir le maximum d'information mais pour le moment, il n'a rien apprit de plus que ce que l'on sait déjà » M'expliqua Rose.

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de reprendre son souffle :

« Quel étage Rose ? »

« Au cinquième. Je t'accompagne, ce sera plus simple » Me répondit-elle calmement.

Je lui fis un mince sourire avant de la suivre. Si elle savait que je connaissais cet hôpital comme ma poche. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où je me suis retrouvée ici pendant mon enfance. Je suis la fille la plus maladroite du monde, ne l'oublions pas et puis j'y ai passé du temps aussi avant que ma mère ne meurt de son cancer du sein.

Nous prîmes l'ascenseur et je remarquais une fois dans la cabine que tout le monde nous avait suivit. J'ignorais royalement mon frère. La seule personne qui me préoccupait était mon fils. Mon petit garçon était actuellement sur une table d'opération et je n'avais aucune nouvelle. Les larmes commençaient à rouler le long de mes joues. La pression était trop forte, je craquais. Je sentis une main faire des allez retour dans mon dos. C'était Rose. Par ce geste, elle me montrait son soutien. Toute cette situation était arrivée parce que j'avais fait confiance à un homme. Je ne savais pas encore comment j'allais m'y prendre mais une chose est sûr, Démétri et ses frères allaient payer. Imaginez ma réaction quand, en sortant de l'ascenseur, j'ai découvert Démétri assit dans la salle d'attente en face d'Esmée et de son mari. A sa vue, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et la rage monta en moi. J'accélérais le pas et m'apprêtais à lui envoyer mon point dans la figure quand Emmet m'en empêcha :

« Emmet, lâche-moi ou c'est sur toi que je frappe »

« Calme-toi Bella, s'il te plait » Essaya Esmée qui s'était levé pour nous rejoindre « Tu es dans un hôpital, ne fait pas de scandale. Pense aux patients et à Lucas »

« Justement, je pense à mon fils et je veux savoir pourquoi IL est encore là ? » Demandais-je en parlant de Démétri.

« Bella, ma puce » Essaya de m'amadouer celui qui était devenu mon pire cauchemar « Je suis concerné par ce qui arrive à Lucas et je souhaite avoir de ses nouvelles »

Se rendait-il compte de ce qu'il venait de me dire. Il se sentait concerné ? Bien sûr qu'il était concerné, c'est de sa faute si mon fils se retrouve ici.

« Tu te fiches de moi ? » Lui demandais-je « Tu te fiches vraiment de moi en disant des conneries pareils. Tu penses vraiment que je vais te laisser approcher mon fils ou même m'approcher après ce que tu viens de faire ? » Il me regardait les yeux plein d'espoir « Tu rêves. Tu as mit la vie de mon fils en danger, il est actuellement en train de se faire opérer, je n'ai aucune nouvelle et toi, tu me demandes si tu peux rester ? Mais je rêve. Je ne veux plus te voir et je ne veux plus que tu t'approches de ma famille »

« Vous avez compris jeune homme, je pense qu'il est temps pour vous de partir » Lui conseilla Carlisle.

« Non, non, je ne veux pas. Je veux rester ici Bella. Je veux que tu me pardonnes. Je t'aime. Je n'ai pas réfléchi ce soir et je n'aurai pas du suivre mes frères. Ils sont venus me voir à l'entrainement et ils m'ont convaincu d'aller voir le match de baseball dans un bar. Les choses en entrainant une autre, nous avons bu et puis au moment de reprendre la voiture, James m'a lancé un défi. Je ne savais plus ce que je faisais. Lucas a essayé de m'empêcher de prendre le volant mais je ne l'ai pas écouté. Je suis désolé Bella. Je vous aime tous les deux »

Il pleurait maintenant. Il osait pleurer.

« Tais-toi. Je n'ai rien à faire de tes excuses. Je t'ai rayé de ma vie à l'instant ou j'ai compris que tu étais le responsable de tout ce merdier »

« Tu as compris mec, tu ferais mieux de t'en aller » Conclut Emmet

« Tu es qui toi pour me dire ce que je dois ou ne pas faire ? »

« Son frère »

« Son frère ? Bella n'a pas de frère. Elle est fille unique. Elle n'a plus de famille. Sa seule famille, ce sont les amis qui l'on aidé à son arrivé à New York »

Cette réflexion déstabilisa Emmet. Il me regarda avec de la peine dans les yeux. Il avait été blessé par les paroles de Démétri. Je me devais d'intervenir.

« Démétri, ça suffit maintenant. Si tu m'aimes comme tu le dis, tu dois partir »

« C'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Oui, c'est ce que je veux »

« Très bien mais je te jure que tu entendras parler de moi. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber, tout comme Lucas »

Il partit non sans avoir dit une dernière fois que je lui appartenais et qu'il ne me laisserait pas partir si facilement. Je m'effondrais en larmes sur le sol froid de la salle d'attente. La pression je suppose. C'est Carlisle qui me récupéra et m'installa sur un des sièges. Les autres avaient suivi la scène mais n'était pas intervenu. Emmet c'était réfugié dans le silence tout comme moi. Il me surprit en parlant le premier :

« Alors comme ça tu lui as dit que tu étais fille unique et sans famille » Me demanda t-il.

Je ne répondais pas. Ce n'était pas le lieu approprié pour ce genre de discussion.

« Tu vas me répondre Isabella ? » Il haussait le ton.

« Emmet, je t'en pris, ce n'est pas le moment » Lui dis-je.

« Oh que si c'est le moment »

« Non » Répondis-je sèchement « Je ne suis pas sur que Rose et sa mère apprécierait ce que j'ai à dire »

« Je n'ai rien à cacher »

« Rien à cacher ? Vraiment ? Rose était-elle au courant de mon existence ? Rose est-elle au courant que mon géniteur et toi m'avait rejeté, il y a maintenant 8 ans, le jour où je vous ai apprit avoir été violé ? Que ce violeur n'était autre que ton meilleur ami du moment ? Que le père de ton meilleur ami a inventé une histoire à dormir debout pour tirer son fils de cette merde et qu'il a fourni à mon géniteur tous les documents nécessaires pour mon émancipation ? Est-elle au courant de cette face cachée de toi »

J'avais déballé mon sac. Je devais le faire. Il se donnait le droit de me faire des leçons. Il n'eu pas le temps de répondre car Carlisle venait de se lever :

« Edward ? »

Je levais les yeux vers la direction dans laquelle Carlisle c'était dirigé. Il parlait avec un homme vêtu d'un uniforme bleu que je reconnu comme celui d'un chirurgien. Carlisle nous faisait face tandis que l'on avec qui il discutait était dos à nous. Sans perdre une seconde, je me dirigeais vers eux.

« Carlisle ? »

Il leva les yeux vers moi, il avait le visage grave.

« Bella, je te présente Edward, mon fils, mais aussi le chirurgien de Lucas »

« Carlisle, comment va mon fils ? » M'empressais-je de demander sans attention plus que ça à son fils.

« Edward va t'expliquer ce qu'il en ai. Je retourne auprès d'Esmée et des autres »

Laissant Carlisle partir rejoindre les autres, je me retournais vers Edward et lui accordait toute mon attention. Il posa son regard sur moi et je fus incroyablement surprise par le vert de ses yeux. Les mêmes que sa mère. Je baissais la tête gêné et regardait le bout de mes chaussures.

« Mlle Swan, Edward Cullen, comme vous l'a dit mon père, c'est moi qui est prit Lucas en charge à son arrivé. Je dois vous dire qu'il a eu de la chance. Le camion est entré en collision avec la voiture du côté passager et a touché Lucas de plein fouet. A son arrivé, votre fils présentait tous les signes d'une hémorragie interne, surement du à la ceinture de sécurité. Je l'ai immédiatement prit en charge. J'ai réussi à stopper l'hémorragie mais au cours de l'intervention, il a fait un arrêt cardiaque mais nous avons réussi à le faire repartir et à stabiliser son état. Il est actuellement dans le coma. Il présente de nombreuses blessures, notamment des côtes cassées tout comme sa jambe droite et sa clavicule. Par chance, sa colonne vertébrale n'a pas été touchée. Il n'y a donc aucun risque qu'il soit paralysé. Un miracle surtout après un tel accident. Je ne veux pas vous cacher que les 24 prochaines heures seront primordiales. Nous avons mit Lucas dans une chambre seule au soin intensif, vous allez pouvoir le voir mais pas plus d'un quart d'heure »

Je n'en revenais pas, mon fils est vivant. Les larmes glissaient le long de mes joues et j'étouffais un sanglot. Un regard vers mes compagnons m'indiquait qu'ils étaient soulagés par les nouvelles que Carlisle leur avait données.

« Merci. Merci d'avoir sauvé la vie de mon fils »

Je le pris dans mes bras, lui montrant combien j'étais reconnaissante.

« Ce n'est rien mademoiselle. Vous n'avez aucunement besoin de me remercier. Maria va vous conduire dans la chambre de Lucas »

« Merci » Lui dis-je encore une fois avant de suivre Maria.

Edward, lui, se dirigeait vers sa famille. Mon Lucas était sauvé. Les prochaines 24 heures allaient être décisive mais je n'avais aucune crainte, mon fils est fort.

Je suivais donc Maria dans le couloir qui menait à la chambre de mon petit garçon. Durant ce cours trajet, elle m'expliqua qu'il ne fallait pas que je sois choquée lorsque je verrais mon fils. Il était branché à un respirateur, perfusé de partout, couvert d'égratignures sur le visage et les mains, dû aux éclats de verres de la vitre passager et du pare brise. Elle m'informa également que sa main valide était sanglée au lit. « C'est une simple précaution » s'empressa telle de me dire. Elle m'expliqua que lorsque les patients, branchés sous respirateur, se réveillaient, leur premier réflexe était d'arracher le tuyau qui se trouvait dans leur gorge.

Maria me laissa devant la porte de la chambre de mon fils et repartit travailler. Elle m'annonça qu'elle viendrait me chercher un quart d'heure plus tard. Je pris une grande inspiration avant d'entrer. Un petit coup d'œil sur la pendule du couloir m'indiquait qu'il était 4h30 du matin. La chambre de Lucas était plongée dans le noir. Seule la petite lumière au dessus du lit était allumée. J'entendais les battements du cœur de mon fils et le respirateur. Entendre ses battements me fit du bien et étaient la preuve qu'il était vivant. Je m'avançais vers lui, découvrant peu à peu les dégâts causés par l'accident. Je laissais échapper un sanglot. La vision de mon petit Lucas allongé dans ce lit d'hôpital, branché à toutes ses machines me faisait mal au cœur. Je pris place sur la chaise à côté du lit et pris sa petite main dans la mienne et commençais à lui parler. J'avais entendu, dans une émission, à la télé que parler à des personnes dans le coma était bien car ils nous entendaient.

« Lucas ! Mon Lucas. Quelle mère je fais ? J'aurai dû t'emmener avec moi chez Alice, j'aurai dû faire plus attention à Démétri. Je te fais souffrir une nouvelle fois. Il y a déjà eu Julian et maintenant Démétri. Je te fais la promesse de ne plus jamais me laisser avoir par un homme et qu'on ne te fera plus jamais souffrir. Je dois te décevoir mon fils. Je suis si désolée »

Les larmes roulaient abondamment sur mes joues. J'étais tellement plongée dans mes pensées que je n'avais pas entendu Maria revenir et me dire que je devais le laisser se reposer. Je lui embrassais délicatement le front avant de sortir de la chambre.

« Quelles sont les horaires de visites ? » Lui demandais-je.

« Les visites commences à 14h dans ce service, mademoiselle »

« 14h ? Je pensais que c'était à 9h ou 10h comme dans les autres services. Je ne peux pas laisser mon petit garçon tout seul. Si jamais il se réveille ? »

« Vous pouvez toujours demander au Docteur Cullen, il est encore dans la salle d'attente avec ses parents »

« Merci » Lui dis-je avant de prendre la direction de celle-ci.

Quand j'arrivais dans la salle, je vis que Carlisle était en grande discussion avec son fils. Il était de dos tandis que son fils était de face. C'est la première que je m'accordais le temps de le détailler. C'était l'homme qui était venu le jour de l'ouverture du café et qui avait discuté avec Lucas un bon moment. Je cherchais ensuite Esmée du regard. Elle était dans le fond de la salle à faire les 100 pas. Les autres avaient du partir car ils n'étaient plus là. Un grand soulagement pour moi, je n'aurai pas été capable de faire face à mon frère une nouvelle fois. Je me raclais la gorge pour les avertir de ma présence. Esmée vint aussitôt me prendre dans ses bras et je me mis à pleurer contre son épaule :

« Oh ma chérie ! »

« Je me sens mal Esmée, tellement mal. Voir mon petit garçon dans cet état me donne des envies de meurtre envers Démétri et ses frères »

« Bella, calme-toi, la vengeance ne résout rien » Me dit-elle relevant mon visage et le prenant en coupe dans ses mains pour lui faire face « Concentre-toi sur Lucas. Lui seul est important pour le moment »

« Je le sais mais c'est plus fort que moi. Ils ont fait du mal à mon petit garçon »

« Je te comprends tout à fait ma belle » Je baillais à m'en décrocher la mâchoire « Tu devrais rentrer te reposer ma belle, tu ne tiens plus debout. J'ai déjà envoyé Alice, Rosalie et Liliane se coucher quand tu es partie avec Maria. Emmet voulait rester car il voulait te parler mais je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas le moment et qu'il n'avait pas terminé sa journée. Il travaillait de nuit cette semaine »

« Tu as bien fait. Je suis désolée pour toute cette histoire. Je comprendrais que tu prennes tes distances vis-à-vis de moi. C'est vrai, tu connais Emmet depuis plus longtemps que moi et… »

Je n'eu pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'elle me coupa :

« Ne dit pas de bêtise Bella, cela ne change rien du tout. Je comprends tout à fait que tu puisses avoir des secrets et que tu caches une partie de ton passé. Je te propose de venir passer le reste de la nuit à la maison, tu as vraiment besoin de te reposer »

« Je ne veux pas laisser Lucas tout seul, si jamais il se réveille et que je ne suis pas là, il va paniquer. Je vais rester dans cette salle attendant le début des heures de visites »

Je commençais à paniquer, je ne voulais pas que l'on m éloigne de mon fils.

« Bella, les visites ne commencent pas avant 14h, tu as largement le temps de te reposer. Le personnel de l'hôpital est compétent, Lucas est entre de bonnes mains »

« Justement, je pensais que ton fils pourrait faire une petite exception, je ne tiendrais jamais jusqu'à 14h »

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire »

« Merci » Lui dis-je.

Je regardais Esmée se diriger vers son mari et son fils. Je vis Esmée commencé à parler à Edward. Celui-ci la regardait secouant la tête négativement. C'était foutu, il ne voulait pas. Carlisle se mêla à la conversation et murmura quelque chose à son fils. La seconde suivante, Edward me regarda en soupirant puis hocha la tête avant d'embrasser ses parents et de repartir vers le couloir que j'avais pris un peu plus tôt. Esmée et Carlisle s'avançaient vers moi :

« Bella, Edward t'accorde le droit de venir pour 11h au lieu de 14h » M'annonça Carlisle.

« Merci. Vraiment merci à vous deux. Et merci à Edward aussi » Leur dis-je en les prenant dans mes bras.

«Tu le remercieras plus tard. Maintenant, tu vas rentrer avec nous. Carlisle a fini sa garde et tu dois te reposer. Je t'accompagnerais ici pour 11h » M'ordonna Esmée.

« D'accord mais avant de revenir, pourras-tu me déposer à la maison. Je vais avoir besoin de vêtement pour Lucas et puis quelques petites choses pour quand il se réveillera. Je sais que ça ne tardera pas, je le sens »

« Tout ce que tu voudras ma puce »

Nous prîmes la direction de la sortie. Je montais dans la voiture d'Esmée tandis que Carlisle prenait la sienne. Durant le trajet, aucune de nous deux parlaient. Esmée était concentrée sur la route et sur la voiture de son mari qui était devant la sienne tandis que j'étais plongée dans mes pensées. Avec tous les évènements d'aujourd'hui, j'étais totalement épuisée. Mes yeux commençaient à papillonner, je baillais une nouvelle fois avant de fermer les yeux, le sommeil m'emportant.

Je dormais bien. J'étais bien dans ce lit douillet, au chaud sous les couvertures. Les draps était frais et sentait la lavande. La lavande ? Mes draps ne sentent pas la lavande habituellement. Je me levais en sursaut. J'observais la pièce qui était plongées dans la pénombre. Je n'étais pas chez moi. Des bruits de pas dans le couloir me firent tourner la tête vers la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, Esmée entra dans la pièce, vêtu d'un peignoir, avec un plateau rempli de nourriture.

« Bonjour Bella ! Tu dois te demander comment tu es arrivée dans ce lit » J'hochais la tête pour répondre à sa question « Tu t'es endormi sur le chemin. Carlisle t'a porté jusque dans l'ancienne chambre d'Edward. Je me suis permise d'enlever tes vêtements et de te mettre une de mes chemise de nuit pour que tu sois alaise pour dormir »

« Bonjour Esmée et merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi cette nuit »

« Ce n'est rien ma chérie. J'espère que tu as faim. Je ne savais pas ce que tu mangeais le matin car je t'ai préparé plusieurs petites choses »

« Merci Esmée mais il ne fallait pas que tu te donne autant de mal pour moi. Un café aurai suffit et puis je n'ai pas d'appétit »

« Isabella !» S'indigna Esmée faussement en colère « Je ne veux pas qu'à son réveil, Lucas retrouve sa mère avec la peau sur les os, alors tu vas mes faire le plaisirs de manger »

« Très bien mais tu m'aides à manger tout ce que tu mis sur ce plateau, d'accord ?»

« Marché conclut »

Elle posa le plateau sur une petite table basse qui était devant un canapé en cuir puis se dirigea vers la baie vitrée pour tirer les rideaux, laissant entrer la lumière du jour.

« Quelle heure est-il demandais-je à Esmée en la rejoignant sur le canapé.

« Un peu plus de 9h. Nous avons largement le temps de nous préparer avant de passer par chez toi puis par l'hôpital »

Je l'écoutais tout en buvant mon café.

« Carlisle a téléphoné à l'hôpital ce matin pour avoir des nouvelles de Lucas. Son état est stable mais il n'y a toujours pas d'amélioration. Edward a veillé sur lui le reste de la nuit pour ne pas le laisser seul jusqu'à ton arrivé »

« Edward ? Mais, il n'était pas obligé de faire ça »

« C'est son métier de veiller sur ses patients et puis il avait fini sa journée. Il ne travail pas avant mercredi et puis il a voulu te rendre service. Il a vu ta détresse cette nuit et il a eu de la peine pour ton fils et toi. C'est un homme au grand cœur mon fils »

« Tout comme Carlisle et toi, Esmée. Vous êtes formidable tous les deux »

Le reste du petit déjeuné se termina dans le silence. Une fois lavé et habillée avec des vêtements qu'Esmée avait trouvés dans l'ancien dressing d'Alice, nous reprîmes la route. Après un bref passage à la maison, elle me conduisit à l'hôpital. Sur le parking, nous vîmes Alice et un homme blond nous attendre. Je supposais que c'était Jasper, le petit ami d'Alice.

« Bella ! » S'écria Alice me sautant dans les bras une fois à sa hauteur « Ca va ? »

« Oui, bien sur, comme une personne dont son fils est dans le coma et qui attend qu'il se réveille » Dis-je pleine de sarcasme.

« Désolée, c'était une question idiote »

« Ce n'est rien Alice. Présente moi plutôt ton petit ami »

« Bella, je te présente Jasper. Jasper voici Bella »

« Enchanté de te rencontrer enfin. Alice et Rose n'arrête pas de me parler de toi et de tes fameuses pâtisseries. Il faudrait que je les goute à l'occasion. Alice en prend à emporté mais quand j'arrive le soir, elle a tout dévoré »

« Enchantée de te rencontrer en chair et en os Jasper. Tu n'a qu'à passer quand tu veux au café, je me ferais un plaisir de te faire gouter nos spécialités »

« Invitation acceptée »

« En parlant du café, je dois téléphoner à Angéla. Elle va devoir prendre ma suite tant que Lucas ne sera pas rétabli »

Je m'éloignais d'eux pour passer mon coup de fils. Angéla accepta sans problème et m'ordonna de prendre mon temps. Elle m'annonça qu'elle passerait me voir avec Ben dans la journée pour prendre des nouvelles de Lucas. En revenant vers eux, je remarquais ma voiture garée non loin de la porche jaune d'Alice.

« Alice ? C'est bien ma voiture que je vois garée à côté de la tienne ? »

« C'est exacte. J'ai demandé à Jasper de te la ramener. J'ai pensé que tu en aurais besoin »

« C'est gentil de ta part Jasper d'avoir accepté »

« Tout le plaisir a été pour moi Bella. Conduire un petit bijou pareil à toujours été mon rêve »

« Comme ta sœur ? »

« Oui, comme ma sœur. Mais ne lui dit pas que je l'ai conduite, elle risquerait de me faire la peau quand elle l'apprendra »

« Je ne dirai rien, promis »

C'est sur cette promesse que je l'ai laissais après les avoir remercié une nouvelle fois pour leur soutien. Je me dirigeais vers le service où se trouvait mon fils. Une fois devant sa chambre, je pris une grande inspiration avant d'entrée. J'ouvris la porte mais trouvais la pièce vide. La panique s'empara de moi, je lâchais le sac que j'avais emmené pour Lucas et couru vers le bureau des infirmières :

« Où est Lucas Swan ? Où est mon fils ? » Demandais-je paniquée.

« Calmez-vous mademoiselle Swan, Lucas va bien » Me rassura Maria qui était toujours là « Lucas a été conduit dans une autre chambre »

« Une autre chambre mais il ne devait pas rester au soin intensif ? »

« Il le devait tant qu'il était sous oxygène. Le docteur Cullen l'a ex tubé peu de temps après l'appel de son père. Lucas peut respirer tout seul mais il est toujours dans le coma. Suivez-moi, je vous conduis dans sa nouvelle chambre »

Cette nouvelle me rassura. En une nuit, Lucas allait déjà mieux. Il allait bientôt se réveiller, il allait bientôt guérir, il allait bientôt reprendre une vie normale et tout ceci sera derrière nous.

_**Alors, cette suite ? Verdict ?**_

_**Je vous remercie pour toutes vos précédentes reviews, cela me fait énormément plaisir. **_

_**J'attends vos prochains coms avec beaucoup d'impatience et j'espère qu'il seront nombreux.**_

_**Lâchez-vous et rendez-vous pour le prochain chapitre.**_


	7. L'attente 2ème partie

Une semaine c'était écoulé depuis l'accident et Lucas était toujours dans le coma. Depuis une semaine, je passais mon temps entre sa chambre d'hôpital et ma maison. Je passais une demi-heure par jour au café, le temps de prendre de la paperasse, de quoi manger, même si l'appétit n'était pas présent et de donner mes instructions à Angéla, à qui j'avais confié la tâche de s'occuper du café. J'avais prévenu mes amis de New York ainsi que Karen et ils me soutenaient tous. Chad devait arrivé pour la fin de semaine.

J'avais apporté quelques objets personnels appartenant à mon fils pour qu'il se sente dans un univers familier. Je lui faisais écouter ses CD préférés, tous de compositeurs de musiques classiques comme Bach, Beethoven, Chopin ou encore Debussy. Je lui lisais des livres, un par jour pour être exact. Ce sont tous les livres qu'il avait l'intention de lire. J'essayais de stimuler au maximum son cerveau. Au fond de moi, je pensais qu'un seul déclic pouvait être suffisant pour qu'il se réveille.

Les blessures de Lucas guérissaient bien. Edward m'avait expliqué qu'il allait devoir faire de la rééducation pour son bras et sa jambe. Le baseball c'était terminé pour lui, du moins pour cette année. Edward venait le voir tous les jours et c'était proclamé « médecin officiel » de Lucas Swan. Le fils d'Esmée était vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Nous avons prit l'habitude de parler ensemble. Il me tenait compagnie durant sa pose déjeuné ou encore lorsqu'il terminait sa garde de nuit. Nous parlions de tout et de rien. Nos discussions tournaient autour de son métier ou du mien, de Lucas, de nous d'un point de vu plus personnel et sentimental, de nos goûts pour la littérature, la musique ou même la nourriture. C'est ainsi que j'appris qu'il avait les mêmes passions que Lucas pour la musique classique et que tout comme mon fils, il adorait Debussy et jouait du piano.

Le reste de la journée, je la passais à régler la paperasse du café et gérer les plannings des employés et des livraisons. Angéla avait la charge du bon fonctionnement du café et la gestion des commandes fournisseurs. Le café tournait et le renfort auquel j'avais fait appel n'était pas du luxe.

Mes nuits étaient dures et je dormais très mal. Je me sentais seule dans cette grande maison vide sans mon fils. Sa présence me manquait, sa joie de vivre me manquait, son petit rire et son sourire me manquaient. Chaque soir, je me couchais dans son lit. Dans un sens, je me sentais plus proche de lui.

Depuis une semaine, je n'avais aucunes nouvelles d'Emmet. Rose et Alice était passées me voir le mercredi mais aucunes n'avaient lancés le sujet de mon passé. Esmée passait me voir tous les soirs avant la fin des visites en compagnie de Carlisle. Jasper était le seul que je n'avais pas encore rencontré mais je pense que cela ne devrait pas tarder. En effet, l'attitude de Démétri depuis une semaine commençait à m'exaspérer. Tous les jours je recevais des cadeaux en tout genre, des fleurs, des bijoux ou encore des cadeaux insolites comme trois billets d'avions pour un weekend à Paris, Rome ou encore Los Angeles pour Lucas, lui et moi. Il accompagnait chaque cadeau par un mot doux me signifiant de lui pardonner. Bien évidement, je lui les avais tous renvoyés, même les cadeaux uniquement destinés à Lucas. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il faisait le pied de grue devant ma maison toute la nuit. Il restait dans sa voiture et regardait la maison. Il commençait à me fiche la frousse. C'est pour cela que j'allais avoir besoin de Jasper, s'il continuait je demanderais à un juge une ordonnance de mise à distance, le seul moyen pour qu'il ne m'approche plus.

En ce lundi matin, je devais prendre mon petit déjeuné en compagnie d'Edward. Il avait été de garde cette nuit et la terminait quand les visites commençaient. J'étais passé au café prendre notre collation pour ce matin : 2 grands cafés noirs sans sucre avec un assortiment de muffins et de cookies aux chocolats. Nous avions tous les deux les mêmes goûts. J'arrivais à l'hôpital avec 15 minutes de retard. J'avais été retenu par Angéla au café. Nous avions fait un point sur les commandes fournisseurs et traiteurs. Elle attendait que je valide les commandes fournisseurs de peur de se tromper et que je lui donne les plannings pour les livraisons traiteurs. Les choses en entrainant une autre, nous avions discuté de l'état de Lucas. Elle m'avait promis de passer le voir dans la soirée en compagnie de Ben après la fermeture du café.

En arrivant devant la chambre de mon fils, je constatais qu'Edward était déjà dans celle-ci et qu'il était en pleine conversation unilatérale avec mon fils. Je m'arrêtais et puis appuis sur l'encadrement de la porte pour écouter cette conversation :

« Hey bonhomme! C'est Edward, ton médecin. Il est 9h15 et j'attends ta maman pour le petit déjeuné. Tu sais que tout le monde attend ton réveil avec impatience et moi aussi par la même occasion. J'ai hâte de pouvoir enfin faire ta connaissance. Je te connais à travers ta mère et j'ai appris que nous avions énormément de chose en commun, comme le piano et la musique classique. Et puis, je ne sais pas si tu te souviens mais nous nous sommes rencontrés une fois. C'était le jour de l'ouverture du café, je me suis installé avec toi prés de la bibliothèque et nous avons échangé sur le livre que tu étais en train de lire. J'ai tout de suite été surpris par ton genre de lecture. Un petit garçon de 7 ans qui s'aventure à lire « Les misérables » de Victor Hugo, je n'ai jamais vu ça. Ta mère m'a expliqué que la littérature était une de tes passions avec la musique et que tu lisais tout ce qui te tombais sur la main. Elle m'a dit que tu as découvert la littérature français lors de votre séjour en France et que tu parles très bien cette langue. Moi, pour ma part, je ne connais que quelques bases de français et je compte sur toi à ton réveil pour m'en apprendre un peu plus»

Je le vis s'arrêter un instant et prendre la main de mon fils dans la sienne. Puis il continua :

« Tu sais Lucas, ta mère est vraiment une personne formidable. Elle passe toute ses journées en ta compagnie, du début des visites jusqu'à la fin. Je suis persuadé que si elle avait l'autorisation de dormir chaque nuit dans cette chambre d'hôpital, elle le ferait sans hésiter. Je sais que tu l'entends quand elle te parle et que tu sens sa présence. Elle a besoin de toi à ses côtés et la seule chose qu'elle veut, plus que tout au monde, est que tu te réveilles »

Edward allait me faire pleurer s'il continuait sur cette voie. J'avais décidé qu'il était temps pour moi de faire mon entrée. Je frappais deux petits coups à la porte pour signaler ma présence :

« Bonjour vous deux »

« Bonjour Bella. Ça fait longtemps que tu es là? » Me demanda Edward.

Avait-il peur que je puisse entendre sa conversation.

« Non, je viens tous juste d'arriver » Mentis-je « D'ailleurs, je suis désolé pour mon retard mais j'ai eu une longues conversation avec Angéla et … »

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Bella, tu as à peine 20 minutes de retard et puis ton absence m'a permis de discuter un peu avec Lucas »

« Comment c'est passé ta garde? » Lui demandais-je en posant notre petit déjeuner sur la petite table de la chambre et prenant place à côté de mon fils sur le lit.

« Mieux que ta nuit, si je puis dire. Tu as encore des cernes sous les yeux. A quelle heure t'es-tu couchée Bella? »

« Je ne sais plus. 2 ou peut être 3 heures du matin. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors j'ai fait un petit ménage de printemps dans toute la maison. Elle est reluisante de la cave au grenier »

« Bella! Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de te reposer. Tu ne tiendra jamais le coup si tu passes toutes tes nuits à t'épuiser au lieu de dormir. En plus, je suis sûr que tu n'as rien mangé hier soir? »

« Dois-je vraiment te répondre? » Il me regarda avec un regard qui se voulait sévère « Oui, tu as raison, je n'ai rien mangé hier soir. Les seuls repas convenables que j'arrive à prendre sont ceux que je passe en ta compagnie. Puis la présence de Démétri devant chez moi n'a pas arrangé les choses »

« Il est encore chez toi quand tu arrives? »

« Oui et maintenant, il reste devant la maison jusqu'à que toutes les lumières soient éteintes et que j'aille me coucher. J'ai l'impression qu'il attend de savoir si un homme va venir me rejoindre »

« Tu sais ce que je pense de tout cela, nous en avons déjà parlé. Tu dois allé voir Jasper et lui demander de voir avec le juge pour un ordonnance de mise à distance. On ne sait pas ce qui peux lui passer par la tête. Déjà qu'il te harcèle avec ses cadeaux, il manquerait plus qu'il ne passe toutes ses nuits dans sa voiture histoire de se sentir plus proche de toi »

Je réfléchissais un instant à ce qu'Edward venait de me dire. Il avait raison, Démétri ressemblais de plus en plus à un psychopathe.

« Tu as raison, je vais appeler Jasper aujourd'hui. Drôle de manière de faire connaissance, tu ne trouves pas? »

« Ne t'en fait pas pour Jasper, il est déjà au courant du problème et avec Alice comme petite amie, il connait un bon nombre de chose sur toi, soit en certaine »

Les gargouillis de son ventre mit un terme à notre conversation :

« Je vois que tu as faim? » Le taquinais-je.

« Toujours quand tu m'apportes ces petites merveilles » Me répondit-il en indiquant la table où j'avais posé notre collation.

Je lui souris et mon regard se porta un instant sur mon fils allongé sur ce lit d'hôpital. Les larmes menaçaient de couler une nouvelle fois. Je pris une grande inspiration avant de m'installer à la table. Edward me suivit et s'installa en face de moi. Je lui donnais son café tandis qu'il ouvrait le petit sac contenant les pâtisseries. Je le vis en sortir un muffins et croquer dedans à pleine dent. Je le laissais quelques instants savourer les premières bouchées de son muffin avant de continuer notre conversation :

« Dit-moi comment c'est passée ta garde? »

« Très calme, pour changer. j'ai pu m'avancer dans ma paperasse avant ma semaine de congés. Je suis officiellement en vacances depuis une demi-heure »

« Tu vas enfin pouvoir te reposer et faire disparaitre les grosses cernes que tu as sous les yeux? »

« Ouais. Comme tu le sais, j'ai enchaîné trois garde d'affilé et j'ai du dormir à peine 6h en 72h de temps »

« Et moi qui te retiens ici alors que tu pourrais profiter de ton lit »

« Cela ne me dérange pas de passer du temps avec toi. Au contraire. Je préfère être en ta présence que passer du temps chez moi, seul, à tourner en rond dans mon appartement »

« Tu ne dors jamais en revenant de tes gardes de nuit? »

« Je n'y arrives pas. La pression du boulot qui a du mal à descendre je suppose et puis il est hors de question que je prenne quelconque somnifère pour m'aider à dormir si jamais il y avait une urgence à l'hôpital, je ne serai pas en état pour opérer qui que se soit »

Il avait déjà englouti deux muffins et s'attaquait aux cookies.

« Et que vas-tu faire de tes vacances? » Lui demandais-je.

« Mes vacances? Et bien une chose est sûr, je vais faire une bonne, très bonne grasse matinée demain matin. Du moins, je vais essayer. Sinon, je pense passer un peu de temps avec ma famille. Je la vois rarement ces derniers temps. Je pense aussi me remettre au piano, cela fait des mois que je n'ai pas posé mes doigts sur les touches de mon piano et je veux être à niveau quand Lucas se réveillera. Je compte bien jouer un air à quatre main avec lui. J'ai aussi l'intention de venir te tenir compagnie lorsque tu seras avec Lucas. Je ne veux en aucun cas te laisser seule. Je viendrais donc te tenir compagnie tous les après midi »

Cet homme est un ange mais il ne peut pas faire cela pour moi, je ne peux pas le laisser faire :

« Edward, tu n'ai pas obligé de faire ça. Je ne veux pas perturber tes vacances. Tu dois en profiter et ne pas perdre ton temps avec une fille comme moi qui n'en vaux pas la peine »

« Je refuse que tu dises des âneries pareils Bella. Tu en vaux largement la peine. Tu es une jeune femme exceptionnelle avec de nombreuses qualités » Il prit ma main, qui était sur la table, dans la sienne et continua « Tu élèves seule ton fils, tu es gérante d'un commerce que tu as mit sur pied toute seule, tu es une femme qui dit ce qu'elle pense et qui est loin de se laisser faire, quitte à te battre pour défendre les tiens. Mon père m'a expliquer comment Emmet a du te retenir pour t'empêcher de frapper ce Démétri » J'avais baissé la tête depuis le début de son monologue. Il pressa un de ses doigts sur mon menton me forçant à lui faire face « Tu es belle, intelligente, forte de caractère, tu es gentil avec tout le monde Bella. Tu débordes tellement de gentillesse que tu en as oublié qu'aujourd'hui c'était ton anniversaire »

Comment savait-il que c'était mon anniversaire?

« Je ne veux pas que penses ça de toi Isabella Swan. Je refuse que tu te rabaisses »

Maintenant, je le regardais droit dans les yeux les joues aussi rouge qu'il était possible de les avoir, pour vérifier la sincérité de ses mots. Ses yeux transpiraient la sincérité. Les mots pour le remercier restait prisonnier au fond de ma gorge. Le seul qui s'en échappa fut un simple « Merci ».

« Ce n'est que la simple vérité Bella »

« Je… »

Je n'eu pas le temps de lui dire autre chose qu'une infirmière entra dans la chambre brisant la bulle dans laquelle nous étions.

« Oh Edward, tu es encore là? Je pensais que tu serais rentré chez toi. Tu es en vacance tout de même » Elle ne laissa pas le temps à Edward de répondre qu'elle se tourna vers moi et continua « Mademoiselle Swan? Si vous souhaitez parler à un médecin, je vous conseille d'aller voir le médecin de garde. Le Docteur Cullen est en vacance et … »

Edward se retourna pour faire face à cette blonde décolorée :

« Cela suffit maintenant Jessica. Je suis assez grand pour m'occuper de moi, je n'ai en aucun cas besoin de toi. Pour information, Bella ici présente est une amie. Si je veux lui tenir compagnie, je le ferai. Si elle veux des renseignements sur la santé de Lucas, même si je ne suis pas de garde, je les lui donnerai. Maintenant, si tu as terminé, remet toi au travail »

« Je ne savais pas Edward, je suis désolé »

« Quand tu ne sais pas abstient toi. D'accord? »

« Oui Edward »

Il se retourna vers moi avec un grand sourire puis croqua dans un autre cookie et bu une gorgée de son café. Jessica vérifiait les perfusions de mon fils tout en nous regardant du coin de l'œil.

« Edward? » L'interpella-t-elle « Tu sais que je suis en congés ce soir pour deus jours? » Il ne répondit pas la laissant continuer « Et bien j'ai pensé que comme tu étais en vacances aujourd'hui, on aurai pu dîner ensemble ce soir? Tu en penses quoi? »

« Je pense que je suis déjà prit, Jessica. Je dines avec Bella ce soir. C'est son anniversaire »

Je le regardais bouche bée. Que lui passait-il par la tête? Un coup d'œil à Jessica et je vis qu'elle était rouge de colère.

« Oh! Une prochaine fois alors? »

« Oui c'est ça, une prochaine fois » Répondit-il.

« Bon je te laisse Edward. Passes de bonnes vacances »

Elle sortie de la chambre sans m'avoir saluée et me lançant un regard meurtrier.

« Je suis désolé pour ça Bella mais Jessica peut être collante quand elle le décide »

« Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fait pas »

« Et pour l'invitation à dîner, j'étais sérieux. Tu es d'accord? »

« Je …Je ne sais pas. Je… »

« Bella, tu as besoin de prendre l'air. Tu passes tes journées enfermée et le soir tu rentres chez toi. Tu restes seule tout le temps et tu ne manges pas comme il le faut. Tu ne t'en rend peut être pas compte Bella mais tu as énormément maigrie depuis une semaine. Je m'inquiète pour toi et je ne veux pas que Lucas retrouve sa mère avec la peau sur les os à son réveil »

« Très bien » Capitulais-je « Mais c'est moi qui t'invite à dîner à la maison et c'est non négociable »

« D'accord »

Nous finissions notre déjeuné et Edward me laissa seule avec mon fils. Je lui avait dit d'être à la maison pour 20h. Aujourd'hui, je commençais la lecture d'un nouveau livre « Percy Jackson, le voleur de foudre ». La lecture me prit une bonne partie de la journée. Après la visite d'Angéla et Ben, je laissais mon fils pour une nouvelle soirée et nuit loin de lui. Pendant le chemin jusqu'à la maison, je m'arrêtai dans une superette pour y faire deux ou trois achats. Ce soir, je cuisinerai mes fameuses lasagnes. J'arrivais à la maison à 19h45 et Edward m'attendait déjà devant celle-ci.

« désolée pour le retard » Lui dis-je en sortant de la voiture avec mon sac de provision « Angéla et Ben sont passé voir Lucas et j'ai du m'arrêter faire quelques course. Tu es là depuis longtemps? »

« Depuis 5 minutes. Démétri était devant chez toi à mon arrivée et lorsqu'il m'a vu, il a prit la fuite. Bella, il va falloir que tu préviennes Jasper, cela ne peut plus durer maintenant »

« Tu as raison. Je l'appellerai demain »

Il me prit mon sac de provisions des mains et me donna un bouquet de rose blanche à la place.

« Bon anniversaire » Me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Je l'invitais à entrer dans la maison et il me suivi dans la cuisine. Il avait posé le sac sur le plan de travail pendant que je cherchais un vase pour mettre les fleurs dedans.

« Alors, que vas-tu nous cuisiner? » Me demanda-t-il.

« Lasagne? »

« Italien, j'adore. Veux-tu que je t'aide pour quelque chose? »

« Tu n'as qu'à prendre la bouteille de vin rouge dans le sac et nous servir un verre. Tu trouveras les verres dans le vaisselier dans le salon. Tu n'as qu'à prendre place sur le canapé, j'en ai pour cinq minute »

« Oui chef »

Une fois le plat dans le four, je pris la direction du salon. Je surpris Edward en admiration devant le piano de Lucas. Il laissait ses doigts glisser sur les touches de celui-ci et posa les yeux sur la partition posé dessus. Il eu un petit sourire.

« Il est beau n'est-ce pas? » Lui demandais-je.

« Très. C'est Lucas qui la choisit? »

« Oui mais comment le sais-tu? »

« J'aurai choisi le même si j'avais été à sa place »

« Le plat est dans le four, nous en avons pour une demi-heure de cuisson »

Je m'installais dans le canapé suivi de près par Edward qui me tendit un verre de vin rouge. Après avoir trinqué, je portais le verre à ma bouche et en pris une gorgée.

« Merci » Lui dis-je.

« Pourquoi? » S'étonna-t-il.

« Pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi depuis une semaine. Tu ne me connais pas et tu es présent pour moi. Je ne te comprend pas »

« Pour être honnête avec toi, je ne me comprend pas non plus. Dés que je t'ai vu le soir de l'accident, j'ai ressentit l'envie de te protéger et depuis, tu es tous les jours dans mes pensées. Au fils des jours, je me suis attaché à Lucas et toi. Je sais que je vais trop vite et je veux pas perdre l'amitié que nous avons créée malgré les derniers évènements mais je voulais que tu saches que j'ai des sentiments pour toi Bella »

Je n'eu pas le temps de répondre quoi que se soit que l'on sonna à la porte d'entrée. Je m'excusais et alla l'ouvrir. Qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise de découvrir Rose en larmes derrière celle-ci.

« Rose? »

« Oh Bella! Je suis désolée de te déranger mais je savais pas où aller »

Sans perdre une minutes, je la fis entrer et la pris dans mes bras.

« Rose? Que se passe t-il? » Lui demanda Edward.

« Ed? Mais que fais-tu là? »

Edward prit mon relais et la conduisit au salon pendant que j'allais lui chercher un verre d'eau. Ils étaient installé sur le canapé quand je revins. Je donnais le verre à Rose et elle le but d'une traite.

« Cela n'a pas d'importance. Dit nous plutôt ce qu'il t'arrive? »

« Je me suis disputé avec Emmet et Charlie »

« Pourquoi? » La questionnais-je ne prenant place à ses côtés.

« J'avais invité Charlie à dîner aujourd'hui à la demande d'Emmet. Il voulait lui annoncé ton retour. À peine a-t-il prononcé ton nom et qu'il t'avais revu une semaine plutôt que Charlie s'est emballé. Il a voulu savoir comment tu allais? Ce que tu avais fait durant toutes ses années? Pourquoi tu revenais maintenant? Comment ce faisait-il qu'Emmet t'ai revu et pas lui? Qu'il avait hâte de te revoir? Et plusieurs autres choses. Mais je me suis fâchée. La conversation du jour de l'accident m'est revenu en mémoire. Je me suis levée d'un bond et je leur ai dit ma façon de penser »

« C'est-à-dire ? » Demanda Edward.

« Et bien. Je leur ai dit que je ne comprenais pas leurs réactions. Ils m'ont regardé comme si je venais d'une autre planète alors j'ai approfondit ma pensée. Je leur ai dit que je les trouvais ignoble d'avoir cru en la parole d'un avocat véreux plutôt qu'en celle de sa propre fille. Que par leur faute, il avait perdu un être exceptionnel et que surement il ne te récupéraient pas. Je leur ai demandé pourquoi quand ils ont connu la vérité sur Jacob et son père, deux ans après ton départ, ils n'ont pas fait de recherche pour te retrouver. Charlie m'a répondu qu'il avait peur de te retrouver car il craignait ta réaction. Alors, ils n'ont rien fait et continué leur vie. Ils n'ont jamais parlé de toi. Je n'ai su que tu étais la sœur d'Emmet que la semaine dernière. Ils n'ont jamais fait allusion à toi et qu'ils se permettent de se mêler de ta vie à nouveau, ne m'a pas plu. J'ai vu rouge et je suis partie »

« Tu connaissais Jacob? » Intervins-je.

« Oui. J'ai fait sa connaissance quand je sortais avec ton frère. Un soir, Emmet était de sortie avec une bande de pote et j'étais seule chez moi. Emmet venait juste de sortir et j'avais décidé de prendre un bain pour me détendre car j'avais eu une journée difficile. Je me prélassais dans l'eau quand j'ai entendu du bruit dans l'appartement. Je pensais que c'était Emmet qui avait oublié quelques chose, comme à son habitude, mais ce n'était pas lui, c'était Jacob. Il a débarqué dans ma salle de bain avec un sourire pervers sur le visage et puis tout c'est passé très vite, il m'a sorti du bain, puis donné un coup de point au visage car je me débâtais. Il m'a ensuite traîné jusque dans ma chambre et m'a jeté, nue, sur le lit. J'étais à moitié sonné mais je comprenais tout ce qu'il disait. Il m'a avoué que je n'étais pas la première fille qu'il allait prendre de force et que je ne serais pas la dernière. Il a commencé à se dévêtir et s'est allongé sur moi. C'est à ce moment là qu'Emmet a débarqué. Ni une ni deux, il a retiré Jacob de mon corps et à commencer à le frapper. Il a réussi à se lever et à sortir de l'appartement. Emmet à jurer de le tuer puis il s'est occupé de moi. Je lui ai dit tout ce que Jacob avait dit sur les filles qu'il prenait de force et son expression a changé d'un coup. Il venait de comprendre ce qu'il t'était arrivé. Je ne l'ai comprit que la semaine dernière. Le lendemain quand je suis allé porter plainte, nous avons appris que Jacob avait trouvé la mort dans un accident de voiture. En quittant l'appartement, il a perdu le contrôle de sa voiture et a percuté un arbre. Cette histoire a fait le tour de la ville et à mon témoignage; d'autre témoignage son venu si ajouter. Billy Black a été rayé du barreau. Il est parti s'exiler dans une réserve indienne. On entend plus parler de lui depuis des années »

« Tu as failli être l'une des victimes de Jacob? »

« Je suis désolée de ce qu'il s'est passé Bella. Je ne veux pas que tu me juges à cause de ton frère. Je veux que tu restes mon amie »

« Tu n'a rien à voir avec lui Rose. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es fiancé avec lui que cela doit m'empêcher de te voir »

Elle me prit dans ses bras me répétant qu'elle était contente de m'avoir comme belle sœur. Edward nous sortit de notre étreinte. Edward, il avait tout entendu. Il allait revenir sur sa déclaration. Je me retournais vers lui et vit beaucoup de colère dans ses yeux.

« Elle est belle la personne exceptionnelle que je suis » Lui dit-je « Une fille violée à l'âge de 16 ans par un salop et rejetée par sa propre famille. Je te l'avais bien dit Edward, je ne vaux rien »

« Je ne reviendrai pas sur ce que je t'ai dit Bella. Je le pense vraiment. Je suis en colère contre ce salop qui fait cette chose horrible et regrette qu'il ne soit plus vivant pour lui faire goûter à ma propre médecine »

« Tu y reviendras, je peux te l'assurer » Il fallait que je lui dise pour Lucas, il fallait que je leur dise « Edward, Rose, Lucas est le fils de Jacob. Lucas est le fruit de ce viol »

La bombe était lâchée. Je vis qu'Edward allait parler quand mon téléphone sonna. Je me précipitait dessus et décrochais :

« Résidence Swan »

« Mademoiselle Swan, Docteur Jason Lewis. Je suis le médecin de garde. Je vous téléphone pour vous annoncer que Lucas vient de se réveiller. Je pense que vous devriez venir »

« J'arrive » Et je lui raccrochais au nez.

Edward et Rose me regardaient enfiler mes chaussures et prendre ma veste.

« Lucas s'est réveiller. Je dois aller à l'hôpital »

« Je t'accompagne » M'annonça Edward.

« Moi aussi » Dit Rose.

_**Alors, vos impressions.**_

_**Je suis désolé du petit retard. Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews. Cela me fait plaisir que vous appréciez mon histoire. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant.**_

_**Lâchez-vous.**_

_**Biz.**_

_**Adeline.**_


	8. Réveil et confrontations

Mon fils est réveillé. Mon fils est réveillé. Voilà la phrase qui tournait en boucle dans ma tête. Comme je ne tenais pas en place, Edward avait décidé de prendre le volant. Il nous fit entrer dans sa voiture : une Volvo C70, gris métallisé. Il nous ouvrit la portière et nous fit entrer avant de la refermer et de prendre place derrière le volant. Monsieur était gentleman. Voilà une autre qualité à ajouter à sa liste déjà longue. Le trajet se déroulait dans le silence. D'ici un quart d'heure je verrai enfin moi fils réveillé. Je ne tenais pas en place sur mon siège, je gigotais, me rongeais les ongles, pestais intérieurement contre les automobilistes trop lents et tapais du pied par terre. Je devais transmettre mon stresse à Rose qui était sur la banquette arrière car s'en mit attendre, je recevais un claque derrière la tête.

« Tu n'as pas fini oui? Tu me stresses Bella et tu stresses le bébé par la même occasion »

« Excuse-moi Rose mais je tiens difficilement en place »

« On l'avait remarqué » Ajouta Edward tout en posant sa main sur ma cuisse pour me faire stopper de taper du pied.

« Merci » Lui dis-je posant à mon tour ma main sur la sienne.

C'est dingue qu'un simple geste de sa part puisse me calmer.

« Que t'a dit Jason au téléphone? » Me demanda Edward.

Comment savait-il que le médecin que j'avais eu en ligne s'appelait Jason? Je ne leur avait pas parlé de ma conversation avec lui. Je réfléchi un moment. _Idiote. Me dit ma conscience. Bien sûr qu'Edward connait le Docteur Lewis, il bosse avec et évidement, il l'appelle par son prénom. _

« Que Lucas était réveillé » Répondis-je simplement.

« Et? » Continua-t-il.

« C'est tout, j'ai raccroché. Pourquoi? »

Il rit, d'une façon très sexy, je l'avoue, avant de me répondre:

« Bella! Je tiens à t'informer, en tant que médecin bien évidement, que Lucas sera certainement très fatigué. Sortir du coma n'est pas de tout repos, si je puis dire. Les patients sont extrêmement fatigué au réveil et avec les antidouleurs qu'il va devoir prendre pour sa jambe et son épaule, il risque d'être somnolant ou même endormi »

« Cela m'est égal. Je veux juste voir mon fils et m'assurer qu'il va bien et qu'il n'a besoin de rien. Tu pourras me déposer et repartir si tu le veux. Je ne t'oblige pas à rester »

« Tu ne m'oblige à rien Bella. Je pense déjà t'avoir parlé de cela un peu plus tôt il me semble » Me fit-il remarquer « Tu n'as pas oublié? »

« De quoi vous parlez tous les deux ? » Demanda Rose que j'avais presque oublié.

« De rien » Edward et moi avions parlé en même temps.

« Vous êtes sur? Dans ce cas, dîtes-moi pourquoi Edward était chez toi, Bella? »

« Je l'ai invité à dîner » Répondis-je calmement.

« Tu l'as invité à dîner, comme ça, alors que vous ne vous connaissez que depuis une semaine »

« C'était pour me sauver de Jessica » Se justifia Edward.

« Jessica? Mais qu'est-ce que Jessica-tout-le-monde passe-dessus-sauf-le-train vient faire dans le fait que tu dînais chez Bella? »

« Jessica-tout-le-monde-passe-dessus-sauf-le-train? » Demandais-je en rigolant.

« Longues histoires » Rétorqua Rose « Je veux une réponse Edward ou je fais appelle à Alice »

Il souffla, retira sa main de ma cuisse avant de la passer dans ses cheveux déjà décoiffés.

« Jessica a apprit en regardant le planning des gardes que j'étais en vacance et elle en a profité pour m'inviter à dîner. Je lui ai donc dit que cela serai impossible car je dînais déjà avec Bella »

« J'ai accepté son invitation mais à la condition que c'était moi qui lui faisait à dîner. Voilà pourquoi Edward était à la maison quand tu es arrivée. Contente de la réponse? »

« Je me contenterai de cette réponse pour le moment mais je ne vous lâche pas. Il y a autre chose, je le sais »

« Au lieu de faire ton enquête Rose, appelle Jasper » Lui ordonna Edward.

« Pourquoi? » Demandais-je surprise par son changement d'humeur.

« Démétri nous suit depuis que nous sommes sorti de chez toi. Il est temps de mettre en place l'injonction de mise à distance »

« Super. J'adore mes rencontres avec Jasper. La première, il me ramenait ma voiture et la seconde, il me ramène une injonction de mise à distance. Que Va-t-il penser de moi alors qu'on ne se connait pas encore? »

Pendant que Rose prenait contact avec son frère, je me laissais emporter par mes pensées.

Pourquoi Démétri agissait comme ça? Pourquoi avais-je toujours le chic pour sortir avec des hommes qui ne me convenaient pas?

J'ai eu trois relations dans ma vie en 8 ans et les deux dernières s'étaient le plus mal passées. Celle avec Julian c'était terminée avant mon départ en France. J'avais rencontré Julian lorsque j'étais à l'université. C'était un ami d'enfance de Chad. Après le lycée, il était parti étudier le monde du cinéma à Los Angeles et il était de retour sur New York pour le tournage d'un documentaire sur « la vie des étudiant à l'université ». J'ai fait sa connaissance lors d'une sortie en groupe. Chad l'avait invité. Nous nous sommes très vite entendu tous les deux et nous sommes vite sortit ensemble. Quand je lui ai présenté mon fils, il a accepté ma vie de mère célibataire et j'ai partagé avec lui mon histoire. Nous sommes resté 2 ans ensembles. J'ai mit un terme à notre relation quand j'ai apprit qu'il me trompait avec son assistante. Deux mois avant mon départ, j'ai découvert que depuis plus de quatre mois, Julian avait une aventure. Au début, je n'ai rien dit, je voulais qu'il me le dise de lui-même mais 15 jours avant mon départ, il ne m'avait toujours rien avoué. J'avais décidé de prendre le taureau par les cornes et de mettre un terme à notre histoire. J'avais décidé de le quitter lors d'un dîner en tête à tête. J'avais laissé Lucas chez Beth pour la nuit et réservé une table dans un restaurant. Cette soirée s'était déroulée normalement. Au dessert, j'ai annoncé à Julian que je savais qu'il me trompait et qu'il serait plus simple pour nous deux de mettre une terme à cette histoire qui nous conduirait nulle part. Il a évidement été d'accord avec moi et m'a avoué ne pas être prêt à gérer la présence d'un enfant dans son couple. Il m'a tout de suite dit qu'il adorait Lucas mais qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à être père et qu'il avait mit un an et demi à s'en rendre compte.

Ma deuxième relation catastrophe était avec Démétri. Comment n'ai-je pas vu cela arriver? Je savais pertinemment que Démétri se laissait souvent influencer par ses frères. J'aurai du me douter qu'il allait me faire un coup pareil. J'aurai du me méfier de cette obsession qu'il avait pour mon fils. Démétri était stérile. Il me voyait déjà la bague au doigt et les papiers d'adoptions de Lucas entre les mains. Il m'avait parlé de son envie de se marier avec moi et d'adopter mon fils. Au bout de deux mois de relations, c'est un peu tôt et moi, je n'ai rien vu venir. Quelle idiote je fais.

Chad avait été le premier à qui j'avais fait confiance et le premier homme à posséder mon corps après ma désastreuse expérience avec Jacob. Je me souviendrais toujours du jour où Chad m'a fait comprendre que je ne devais pas avoir honte de mon corps et que je pouvais éprouver du plaisir dans les moments intimes avec les hommes. C'était le jour de ma remise des diplômes. Chad venait de faire un break avec Calie. Elle était partie pour Los Angeles pour sa carrière dans la mode. Nous étions sortis en boîte pour fêter ma réussite avec toute la bande. J'avais laissé Lucas à Karen et je passais la nuit chez Chad. Durant la soirée nous étions très proche tous les deux et à notre retour à son appartement, les choses ont dérapées. J'ai pris l'initiative de l'embrasser. Au début, il s'est tendu au contact de mes lèvres puis il a commencé à se laisser aller et à me rendre mon baiser. Les choses en entraînant un autre, nous avons fini par coucher ensemble. Ma véritable première fois. Il avait été doux et respectueux envers moi. Il a prit son temps et m'a fait découvrir beaucoup de sensations différentes cette nuit là. Nous sommes restés un mois ensemble dans le plus grand secret. Personne n'était au courant. Cela n'a pas vraiment marché car Chad et moi nous considérions plutôt comme un frère et une sœur et puis, il aimait toujours Carlie. Cette dernière avait comprit son erreur en quittant et elle est revenue se faire pardonner. Personne n'a jamais été au courant pas même Carlie. C'était notre secret à tous les deux.

Je sortis de mes pensées quand Edward m'avertit que nous étions sur le parking de l'hôpital.

« Bella! Nous sommes arrivée » Me dit-il.

« Désolée, j'étais dans mes pensées »

« J'avais remarqué » Il me sortit son fameux sourire en coin.

« Bon » Commença Rose qui venait de raccrocher « J'ai réussir à avoir Jasper. Il arrive mais il ne peut pas avoir une injonction comme ça, il lui faut la présence d'un policier ou d'un juge et avant que je n'ai le temps d'en placer une, Alice téléphonait déjà à Emmet Bella. Je suis désolée »

« Ce n'est pas ta faute et suppose que Charlie l'accompagnera. Il fallait bien que je les confronte un jour où l'autre »

« Ne t'en fait pas, je serai près de toi » Me confia Edward prenant ma main dans la sienne.

Je le remerciais d'un signe de têt avant de lâcher sa main et de sortir de la voiture. Je n'attendais même pas mes deux compagnons et me précipitais vers l'entrée de l'hôpital. J'avais à peine fait plus d'une dizaine de pas que j'entendais quelqu'un me héler :

« Bella! » Je reconnu Démétri « Bella! Attends s'il te plait »

Je me retournais et le regardais avec colère :

« Que veux-tu Démétri? Me harceler avec tes cadeaux ne te suffit pas? J'ai remarqué que tu restais devant ma maison à me surveiller jusqu'à ce que j'aille me coucher. Pourquoi Démétri? Dit-moi pourquoi tu fais ça? Tu vas même jusqu'à me suivre ici »

« Parce que je t'aime Bella et que je veux me faire pardonner » Répondit-il en s'approchant de moi.

« Si tu m'aimais vraiment, tu n'aurais pas mit la vie de mon fils en danger »

« C'était un accident Bella, un putain d'accident »

« Un accident que tu aurais pu éviter si tu étais rentré à la maison comme c'était prévu et si tu n'avais pas bu autant avec tes idiots de frères »

Des larmes de rage roulaient le long de mes jours. J'étais en colère contre lui, en colère contre moi pour lui avoir accordé ma confiance et pour lui avoir confié mon fils.

« Bella, tout va bien » Me demanda Edward qui arrivait suivi de Rose.

Il me prit le visage en coupe et essuya les larmes de ses pouces avant de m'embrasser sur le front.

« Je vois que tu n'as pas mit longtemps à me remplacer. Je comprend pourquoi tu me rejettes maintenant? Tu trouves du réconfort dans les bras du charmant toubib qui a opéré ton fils. T'es vraiment une salope. Mes frères avaient raison, j'aurai du les écouter »

Je n'eu pas le temps de répondre que Rose lui décrochait une belle droite et ce dernier s'affala au sol sous la force de l'impact. Elle avait du punch pour une femme enceinte.

« Ne t'avise pas de réitérer tes paroles où crois-moi que ce petit coup de point que je viens de te donner n'est rien comparé à ce qu'il t'attend » Le menaça-t-elle.

« C'est une menace? » Demanda Démétri qui s'était difficilement relevé.

« Non, une promesse »

Rose m'impressionnait. Enceinte de plus de huit mois, elle venait de foutre une volée à mon ex petit ami et menaçais de recommencer. Je m'apprêtais à parler quand je fus interrompu une nouvelle fois. Décidément.

« Bella, Edward, Rose, vous allez bien? » Jasper, mon sauveur venait d'arriver.

« Oui » Répondis-je « Même si j'avais voulu faire vraiment connaissance avec toi dans d'autres circonstances »

« Jazz, content de te revoir » Lui dit Edward en lui serrant la main.

« C'est qui celui-là, un autre de tes amants? »

« Là, tu commences sérieusement à m'énerver. Tu vas regretter tes paroles » Lui dis-je.

Je m'avançais vers lui pour lui montrer ma façon de penser mais je fus stopper par Jasper :

« Bella, calme-toi » Me dit Jasper avant de se retourner vers Démétri « Maitre Jasper Hale, l'avocat de mademoiselle Swan »

« Avocat? Pourquoi as-tu besoin d'un avocat Bella? » Demanda-t-il étonné.

« Peut être parce que tu l'as harcèle depuis une semaine et que tu campes chez elle dans ta voiture attendant qu'elle se couche ou encore parce que tu l'as suivi jusqu'ici ce soir? » Intervint Edward.

« Oh toi le toubib à deux balles, je ne t'ai pas sonné. Ça va, ma place est confortable? »

Excédé, Edward allait se jeter sur lui quand d'autres voix le coupèrent dans son élan.

« Volturi, tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi. Tu n'as rien à faire ici »

Emmet venait d'arriver avec mon père.

« Et voilà la cavalerie » Siffla Démétri.

« Démétri tu ferrais mieux de partir tout de suite. Ne cherche pas plus d'ennuis » Le prévient calmement Edward « Jasper et Emmet sont là pour constater que tu harcèles Bella et mettre en place une injonction de mise à distance »

« Quoi? » S'énerva Démétri « Bella, tu ne m'as pas fait ça? »

« Tu ne me laisse pas le choix Démétri. Les choses auraient été plus simple si tu avais mit de la distance entre nous dès notre séparation »

« Tu es une garce Bella, une putain de garce mais croit-moi ou non, je ne me laisserai pas faire. Un jour ou l'autre tu me reviendras, je t'en fait la promesse »

« Te rend tu compte que tu viens de me menacer devant mon avocat, mes amis et des flics? »Lui demandais-je abasourdie par ses paroles.

« Tu devrais savoir que je ne crains personne Bella. Tu ne connais pas tout de moi »

« Volturi, tu ferrais mieux d'en rester là avant que ça ne se termine mal. J'ai appelé une patrouille pour qu'elle te ramène chez toi » L'informa mon frère.

« Je n'ai besoin de personne pour me ramener chez moi, je vais prendre ma voiture »

« Oh que non jeune homme » Charlie venait de parler pour la première fois « D'après le rapport du sergent Swan, suite à l'accident, vous avez été contrôlé avec 1,50 g d'alcool par litre de sang ce qui est largement au dessus de la moyenne autorisée. En conséquence, votre permis a été suspendu pendant une durée de 6 mois. Je constate, grâce aux différents témoignages que j'ai pu entendre, que vous avez enfreins cette interdiction plusieurs fois depuis plus d'une semaine. En conséquence, je vais vous demander de me donner vos clefs et de suivre mes hommes dés leur arrivée. Vous pourrez récupérer votre véhicule à la fin de ses 6 mois »

« C'est qui celui-là maintenant? » Me demanda Démétri.

Je n'eu pas le temps de répondre que Charlie me devança :

« Je suis le lieutenant Swan. Le père de Bella »

« Plutôt mon géniteur. Je n'ai plus de père et de frère depuis plus de 8ans » J'avais dit ça d'une voix sèche. Je me tournais vers Jasper « Jasper, je te laisse t'occuper de la paperasse, je dois allez voir Lucas » Il hocha la tête pour montrer son accord. Je pris la main d'Edward dans la mienne « Tu viens avec moi? »

« Quelle question, évidement que je te suis »

Je me tournais vers Rose :

« Tu n'as pas besoin de me le demander » Me devança-t-elle.

Sans perdre une instant, je laissais Jasper régler les choses avec Démétri, entrainant Edward et Rose derrière moi. Emmet et Charlie n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce depuis mon échange de mot avec Démétri. A quoi pensaient-ils en jouant aux braves policiers? Que j'allais leur pardonner toutes leurs paroles passées? Il n'en était pas question, du moins pour le moment. J'avais eu dû mal à refermer cette cicatrice et la voilà rouverte. Je savais que j'avais eu des paroles dures à leur encontre mais eux aussi m'avaient fait souffrir.

Arrivé à l'étage où se trouvait mon fils, Edward nous dirigea vers l'aide soignante de service. C'était une femme d'une quarantaine d'année, indienne à en juger la couleur de sa peau, brune et le regard bleue azur :

« Edward? » Demanda-t-elle en nous apercevant « Tu ne dois pas être en vacances? Je vois que tu n'es pas seule, Rose, que fais-tu là? C'est le bébé »

« Bonsoir Sue » La saluèrent Rose et Edward.

« Ne panique pas Sur, ce n'est pas le bébé de Rose. Oui, je suis en vacance. Si nous sommes là c'est pour le petit Lucas. Je te présente sa mère, Bella. Bella Swan. John l'a informé que Lucas était sorti du coma et nous sommes venu »

« Oh oui, le petit Lucas. Une petit garçon très mignon, jeune demoiselle »

« Merci » Lui dis-je intimidée.

Intimidée? Depuis quand suis-je intimidée face à une étrangère?

« Attends, tu as bien dit Swan? » Demanda-t-elle perplexe.

Il hocha la tête pour lui répondre. Rose elle ne bougeait pas et se contentait de nous observer.

« Swan comme Emmet et Charlie Swan? » Elle était en colère.

« Oui mais pourquoi cette question » Demandais-je surprise par la réaction de Sue.

« Tu es la fille de Charlie? »

J'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête.

« Je n'ai jamais cru la vielle Madame Burns quand elle me disait que Charlie avait une fille. J'avais mit ça sur le compte de l'âge. La pauvre avait 90 ans et la maladie d'Alzheimer. J'ai toujours pensé qu'elle parlait de Renée et qu'elle prenait pour la fille de Charlie. Jamais il ne m'a parlé de toi, ni Emmet. Était tu au courant de quelques choses Rose? »

« Pas le moins du monde. Je l'ai apprit la semaine dernière, un peu comme tout le monde d'ailleurs. Charlie a apprit le retour de Bella ce soir »

Je ne comprenait plus rien. Comment se fait-il que cette femme connaisse mon géniteur et mon frère? Je regardais Edward, demandant des réponses.

« Sue, je vais emmener Bella au chevet de Lucas » Il se tourna vers Rose « Rose, tu restes avec Sue et tu lui racontes en deux, trois mots, la situation »

« D'accord »

Sans que je n'ai eu le temps de dire quoi que se soit, Edward me traînait dans les couloir du service prenant la direction de la chambre de mon milliers de questions affluaient dans mon petit cerveau.

« Edward, qui est cette femme et comment connait-elle Charlie et Emmet? »

« C'est Sue Clearwater, la compagne de Charlie depuis 5 ans maintenant »

« Edward? Que fais-tu ici à cette heure et pendant tes vacances qui plus est?» Demanda un homme en blouse blanche.

« Jason, je te présente Bella Swan, la mère du petit Lucas. Elle a tenu à venir le voir puisqu'il est sortie du coma »

« Mlle Swan, enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Vous savez que vous m'avez raccroché au nez tout à l'heure »

« Désolée Docteur, l'excitation de revoir mon fils. D'ailleurs, je vais allez le voir si vous le voulez bien »

« Mlle Swan, je ne cr… » Commença le Docteur.

« Jason! » S'interposa Edward « Laisse là aller voir son fils » Jason me regarda puis regarda Edward « S'il te plait »

« Très bien mais seulement 10 minutes. Il doit se reposer au maximum. Je viendrai vous voir avant que vous ne partiez, j'aurai plusieurs choses à vous expliquer »

« Merci Docteur »

Je me tournais vers Edward :

« Tu viens? »

« J'ai quelques petites choses à voir avec John. Je te rejoins »

Je l'embrassais sur la joue avant de me rendre dans la chambre de mon fils. J'entrais dans celle-ci tout doucement. La petite lumière au dessus du lit était allumée et mon fils avait les yeux grands ouverts. Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes. Mon fils est réveillé, enfin.

« Lucas? »

« Ma …Maman? »

« Oh mon chéri!! » Je m'approchais de son lit pour m'assoir sur la chaise à côté de celui-ci « Mon chéri, ce que tu m'as manqué » Je l'embrassais sur le front « Je suis désolée mon ange. Maman est désolée. Je n'aurai pas du te laisser avec Démétri, j'aurai du te garder avec moi. Plus jamais il ne te ferra du mal, plus jamais »

« C'est pas ta faute maman, pleure pas. Je vais bien maintenant, le Docteur m'a expliqué » Dit-il en grimaçant.

« Tu as mal quelque part mon cœur? Dit à maman où tu as mal? »

« Ch'uis plus un bébé maman. J'ai juste mal à la gorge. C'est normal, le Docteur l'a dit »

Je continuais d'embrasser mon fils et de lui caresser les cheveux quand nous fûmes interrompu :

« Bella? » Je me retournais pour voir qu'Edward était dans la chambre.

« Edward! Viens que je te présente Lucas » Lui dis-je en lui tendant la main.

Il l'a pris volontiers et s'installa derrière moi tout en posant ses mains sur mes épaules. Ce simple geste me donna des frissons.

« Mon chéri, je veux te présenter Edward. C'est lui qui t'a opéré. C'est grâce à lui que tu es parmi nous aujourd'hui »

« Enchanté de faire ta connaissance Lucas »

« Pareil » Dit-il simplement « T'es le monsieur du café? »

« C'est exact. Nous nous sommes vu le jour de l'ouverture et je suis le fils d'Esmée aussi »

« Et le frère d'Alice? » Il commençait à s'endormir et ses yeux papillonnaient.

« Le frère d'Alice aussi »

« Tu es celui qui me parlait en attendant maman quand j'étais dans le coma? » Sa voie n'était qu'un murmure.

« Oui mais comment sais-tu cela Lucas? » Lui demandais-je.

« Je l'ai entendu » Dit-il d'une voie endormie.

Voyant qu'il commençait à s'endormir, je lui déposais un dernier baisé sur le front et remontait les couvertures sur son torse.

« Dors mon ange. Dors. Maman sera là demain matin à ton réveil »

« 'Nuit maman. Bon anniversaire. Je t'aime » Dit-il avant de s'endormir complètement.

« Bonne nuit mon fils. Je t'aime aussi »

Edward m'aida à me lever et me conduisit en dehors de la chambre. Il me tenait par la taille tout comme moi. Je posai ma tête sur son torse soulagée que mon fils aille bien. Rose nous attendait dans la salle d'attente en compagnie de Sue et Jasper. Charlie et Emmet étaient à leur opposé et avaient une salle tête. Lorsqu'elle me vit, Rose se leva et vint à notre rencontre :

« Comment va-t-il? »

« Bien, il va bien Rose. Je lui ai parlé et il s'est endormi. Et Démétri? »

« Partit » Me répondit Jasper « Il ne t'approchera pas de si tôt »

« Merci Jasper. Il va falloir que je trouve un moyen de te remercier. Deux fois que je te vois et deux fois que tu me tire une épine du pied et avec tout cela on ne se connait même pas »

« C'est normal Bella, tu es une amie d'Alice et Rose et puis je te connais à travers Alice. Elle me parle souvent de toi »

« Sacrée Alice »

« Bella? »

« Charlie? »

« Comment va mon petit fils? »

« Lucas n'est pas ton petit fils puisque je ne suis plus ta fille depuis 8 ans »

« Bella s'il te plait »

« Non Charlie. Je ne veux pas discuter avec toi ce soir. Je n'en ai pas la force ni le courage. Je veux une seule chose, c'est rentrer chez moi, me doucher et me coucher. Je dois être présente pour Lucas demain matin »

« Et le père, il ne vient pas lui? » Me demanda-t-il.

« Lucas n'a pas de père »

« Pas de père? » Demanda Emmet.

« Emmet, je te pensais plus perspicace que ça en tant que flic. C'est bien toi qui t'es occupé du rapport de l'accident. Quel âge à Lucas? »

« 7 ans depuis Avril»

« Depuis combien de temps j'ai été violée? »

« 8 ans »

« Le calcul est simple. Lucas est la conséquence de ce viol » Je me tournais vers mon père qui ne parlait plus « Tu as une raison de plus de me renier Charlie, j'ai gardé le fruit de mon viol »

_**Alors!!!!**_

_**Verdict!!!!!**_

_**Désolée pour le retard. J'ai pas mal de boulot. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour vous satisfaire pour ce chapitre.**_

_**J'attends vos coms avec une grande impatience.**_

_**Merci pour vos précédentes reviews.**_

_**Biz!!!**_

_**Adeline.**_


	9. Chad

Après mes dernières paroles échangées avec Charlie, Edward m'avait raccompagnée chez moi. Le trajet en voiture se fit dans le silence. Rose avait préféré rester avec Emmet et Jasper était retourné auprès d'Alice après m'avoir fait signer l'injonction de mise à distance. Je l'avais invité à dîner le samedi suivant, en compagnie d'Alice, pour le remercier de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi. Edward était évidement de la partie. Chad arrivait ce weekend là. J'allais pouvoir présenter mon meilleur ami à mes nouveaux amis.

Arrivée devant la maison, Edward coupa le contact. Aucun de nous deux ne parlaient. Je me sentais tellement bien avec lui à mes côtés, que je ne voulais pas quitter l'habitacle de la voiture. A ma plus grande surprise, il brisa le silence en premier :

« Quel drôle de soirée, non? »

« Très étrange effectivement. J'ait toujours vécu des anniversaires merdique ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que cela va changer. Il a fallut que je confronte Démétri et que je lui colle cette injonction, je ne pensais pas rencontrer la compagne de Charlie et encore moins devoir lui faire face et lui dire qui était le père de Lucas »

« Pour Démétri, c'est une bonne chose, on ne sait pas de quoi ce type est capable. Pour ton père, et bien, je pense qu'il va passer un sale quart d'heure avec Sue. J'ai pu entendre des brides de sa conversation avec Rose lorsque j'étais avec John et je peux t'affirmer qu'elle n'était pas, mais pas du tout contente. Heureusement que Sue est de garde de nuit toute la semaine et que ton père est déjà parti au travail avant son arrivée parce que connaissant son caractère, ton père est, pardonne-moi l'expression, dans la merde. Je pense que d'ici ce weekend, elle sera calmée »

« Une question me chiffonne, pourquoi a-t-elle réagit comme ça? Elle ne me connait même pas. Charlie ne lui a jamais parlé de moi, je ne devrais pas compter pour elle, tu ne crois pas? »

« Sue comprend ce que tu as vécu dans le passé Bella car sa petite sœur a vécu la même chose que toi, à quelque chose près. Elle a été violée à l'âge de 14 ans par un ami de leur père. Sue en avait 30 à l'époque. Elle n'a jamais avoué ce qu'il s'est passé de peur d'être reniée par sa famille, elle avait honte d'elle et quand elle a découvert qu'elle était enceinte, c'était trop tard pour avorter. Le jour où elle a annoncé la nouvelle à ses parents, ils l'ont mise à la porte sans chercher à comprendre. Elle est venue se réfugier chez Sue qui l'a prit sous son aile et aidée du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. L'accouchement s'est très mal passé, il y a eu des complications et sa sœur y a perdu la vie. Sue a donc eu la garde des jumeaux. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas que ceux-ci soient placés dans une famille d'accueil quelconque. C'était il y a un peu plus de 22 ans et depuis ce jour, Sue n'a jamais oublié sa sœur »

« Et voilà une raison de plus pour Charlie de me détester en faisant remonter le passé douloureux de Sue et elle va surement m'en vouloir de lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs »

« La mort de sa sœur est un mauvais souvenir pour elle, je te l'accorde mais pas le fait d'avoir élevé ses neveux. Ils s'adorent tous les trois et sont très complices. Elle ne regrettera jamais la décision qu'elle a prise en s'occupant d'eux. Et puis personne ne te détestera, on ne peut que t'adorer »

Avant sue je ne puisse le remercier pour ses paroles, mon estomac se manifesta suivi de près par le sien :

« Avec tous les évènements de ce soir, on n'en a oublié de manger un petit quelque chose » Lui dis-je en rigolant à cause du bruit de nos estomac.

Il rit de bon cœur avec moi avant de se figer :

« Merde! Les lasagnes! Tu n'as pas éteints le four avant de partir? »

« Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, premièrement, j'avais mit la minuterie, il s'est donc arrêté tout seul comme un grand et deuxièmement, moi j'ai un four moderne Monsieur, la cuisson terminée, mon four se met directement en « maintien au chaud » »

« Tu te moques de moi, là? »

« Juste un petit peu »

Sans que je mis attende, il détacha sa ceinture de sécurité et commença à me chatouiller. Je détestais les chatouilles, je suis beaucoup trop sensible pour mon propre bien pour aimer ça. Je défis avec difficulté ma propre ceinture, ouvris la porte de la voiture avant de me jeter dehors et de me précipiter vers la porte d'entrée de la maison. C'était sans compter sur la rapidité d'Edward qui me rattrapa au milieu de mon jardin. L'impact fut tel qu'Edward nous fit trébucher et tomber sur ma pelouse, lui au dessus de moi. Nous rions comme deux gosses.

Je repris mon sérieux quand son regard capta le mien. Je me retrouvais envoutée et prisonnière de ses deux magnifiques iris émeraude. Je sentais son souffle chaud sur mon visage et fermais les yeux à ce contact. Nos visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre quand il décida de combler l'espace entre nous et de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'était un baisé doux et sucré. Il traça le contour de ma lèvre supérieur pour en demander l'accès à ma bouche. J'entrouvris celle-ci pour approfondir notre baisé. Nos langues se livraient une bataille sensuelle. Ce baisé avait quelque chose d'unique. Jamais je n'avais ressentit ça avant. Je frissonnais au contact de ses lèvres, j'avais chaud au contact de ses mains sur mes hanches. Mes mains prirent instinctivement le chemin de ses cheveux puis de sa nuque. Ce baisé dura plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que nous soyons à bout de souffle.

Quand Edward se pencha pour me donner un autre baisé, je tournais la tête et ses lèvres atterrirent sur ma joue.

« Désolé Bella, je n'aurai pas du me laisser aller en t'embrassant mais j'en avais tellement envie » Il se leva et m'aida par la même occasion à me mettre debout « Je vais rentrer, ça vaut mieux »

« Non Edward, ne rentre pas maintenant » Me pressais-je de lui dire « Je… J'en avais envi aussi et j'en ai encore envi si ça peux te rassurer mais je …. C'est trop tôt. Il faut que je pense à mon fils, tu comprends? En plus il y a Démétri qui ne me lâche pas et avec tout ce qu'il a bien pu dire à mon sujet à l'hôpital …. »

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de continuer et me coupa la parole, ses mains prenant mon visage en coupe m'obligeant à le regarder droit dans les yeux :

« Je comprends très bien Bella, ne t'en fait pas pour cela, je t'attendrais. Tu es tellement devenue précieuse pour moi en une semaine que je ne suis pas près de te lâcher. Je me fous de ce que Démétri peut dire ou penser, je sais qu'il a tord. Tu es une femme et une mère formidable Bella. Ne doute jamais de toi »

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un baisé léger sur mes lèvres. Ce merveilleux moment fut interrompu une nouvelle fois par nos estomacs. La fin de la soirée se déroula plus calmement que le début. Mes lasagnes étaient encore et mangeables. Edward et moi, après avoir mangé, avions discuté assez tard dans la nuit. La fatigue avait eu raison de nous et on s'était endormi sur mon canapé.

Le lendemain matin, nous avions prit notre petit déjeuné ensemble. Edward m'avait fait la surprise de le préparer lorsque j'étais sous la douche. Après ce merveilleux petit déjeuné, je dis merveilleux car il était à tomber par terre. J'avais eu le droit à des pancakes, une salade de fruit, du jus d'orange fraichement pressé, des œufs brouillés et du bacon. Un petit déjeuné digne d'un 4 étoiles et absolument succulent. Edward était un excellent cuisinier. Voilà une autre qualité à ajouter à sa longue liste.

Une fois prêt, chacun avait prit sa voiture pour se rendre à l'hôpital. J'avais convenu avec Edward qu'il ne resterait pas toute la journée avec moi. Je voulais qu'il profite de sa famille pendant ses vacances. Il avait passé la matinée avec Lucas et moi puis était partit avant que le déjeuné de mon fils ne soit servit. Il me promit de passer me voir ce soir et à Lucas de venir le voir tous les matins jusqu'à sa sortie. Toute la semaine se passa de la même manière, Edward venait nous tenir compagnie le matin et venais dîner à la maison le soir.

Le médecin avait décidé que Lucas pouvait sortir le lundi suivant son réveil et reprendre l'école le lundi suivant. J'avais donc profité de cette semaine pour faire toutes les démarches nécessaire pour changer Lucas d'école. Il était hors de question que je laisse mon fils retourner dans l'école de Démétri. Avec les conseils d'Esmée et l'aide d'Edward, je l'avais inscrit dans une école privée. La directrice de l'école, Mme Carvalho, une amie d'Esmée, avait tout de suite accepté le dossier de mon fils et acceptait qu'il continu en 4ème grade. Elle m'avait donné les cours à rattraper ainsi que les devoirs à faire. Par chance, en ce début d'année scolaire, le travail à faire à la maison était léger. Elle m'avait également donné les coordonnées d'un tailleur qui était en charge des uniformes de l'école. Mon fils, fidèle à lui-même, avait boudé quand je lui avais annoncé la nouvelle mais quand je lui ai expliqué que c'était pour l'éloigner de Démétri, il n'a pas bronché.

Il avait été traumatisé par le comportement de mon ex pendant cette fameuse soirée et il en faisait même des cauchemars la nuit d'après Sue. Durant cette semaine, j'avais apprit à connaitre la compagne de mon père. Cela faisait 4 ans qu'ils vivaient ensemble. Elle est venu habiter à Seattle, 2 ans avant leur rencontre, c'était juste après mon départ. Elle venait d'emménager avec Seth et Leah quand elle a rencontré mon père pour la première fois. Il avait embouti son véhicule par inadvertance et ils ont eu le coup de foudre. Ils ont commencé à se fréquenter et quand Seth et Leah ont décidé de voler de leurs propres ailes, Charlie a proposé à Sue de vivre avec lui.

Sue venait nous voir chaque soir à 19h précise. Elle passait les 2 heures avant sa garde en notre compagnie. Durant ces visites, elle me parlait de sa vie et j'avais fini par lui confier la mienne. J'avais omis quelques détails comme avec Esmée mais elle en connaissait une grande partie. Je l'avais invité à venir dîner samedi soir quand elle m'avait avoué ne pas être prête à faire fac à Charlie ce weekend. Elle avait décidé de passer le weekend à l'hôtel pour réfléchir au calme.

Rose aussi était de la partie. Emmet travaillait de nuit et elle était seule chez elle. Je me sentais proche d'elle depuis qu'elle m'avait avoué ce qu'il s'était passé avec Jacob. J'avais aussi pensé à inviter Esmée et Carlisle mais celui-ci avait invité sa femme pour un weekend en amoureux et avait décliné l'invitation.

Bref, en ce samedi, nous serions 7 à dîner. J'avais été faire mes courses la veille pendant les examens de routine de Lucas et ainsi prendre de l'avance sur la journée d'aujourd'hui et profiter au maximum de mon fils.

Chad arrivait de Los Angeles à 14h et il me rejoignait directement à l'hôpital. Edward avait tenu à être présent à son arrivée. Il voulait être le premier à rencontrer le parrain de Lucas mais aussi l'homme qui m'a soutenu et aidé durant toutes ces années. Lors de nos conversations le soir, j'avais raconté ma brève histoire avec Chad. Il avait été légèrement jaloux même s'il faisait tout pour le cacher. J'avais trouvé ça mignon de sa part. Depuis cette fameuse soirée où il avait posé ses lèvres sur les miennes, il n'avait tenté aucune approche. Nous étions proches et très complice mais nous n'avions échangé aucun baisé. Edward attendait que je sois prête, ce qui est noble de sa part.

Il était un peu plus de 14h30 quant une infirmière vint chercher Lucas pour lui passer de nouveaux examens, les derniers avant sa sortie lundi matin. Edward patientait avec moi près de la machine à café quand quelqu'un me héla de l'autre bout du couloir. Je regardais en direction de la voix et trouvais mon meilleur ami, son sac de voyage à la main. Sans perdre un instant de plus, je délaissais Edward et couru vers Chad. Arrivée à sa hauteur je me jetais dans ses bras passant mes jambes autour de sa taille. C'était si bon de le retrouver.

« Chad, comme tu m'as manqué »

J'en avais les larmes aux yeux. La dernière fois que je l'avais vu c'était il y a un peu plus de 6 mois.

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué princesse et à Kathleen aussi. Tu as son bonjour ainsi que celui du reste de la bande. Tu leur manques à tous ainsi que mon filleul »

Je l'embrassais dans le cou pendant qu'il embrassait mes cheveux. Il m'avait manqué, son odeur m'avait manqué, ses bras m'avaient manqué.

« Eux aussi me manquent. Je viendrais les voir dès que je le pourrais. Pendant les vacances et surtout quand Lucas ira mieux »

Un raclement de gorge, nous fit relâcher notre étreinte. Edward se trouvait derrière moi et lançait un regard remplit de jalousie à Chad.

« Oh! Excuse-moi » Je me raclais la gorge pour reprendre contenance « Edward, je te présente Chad, mon meilleur ami et parrain de Lucas, Chad voici Edward, le médecin qui a sauvé Lucas le jour de l'accident et un ami très proche »

Je ponctuais ma phrase en prenant la main d'Edward dans la mienne, histoire de le rassurer et qu'il n'a rien à craindre de Chad. Je sais que nos retrouvailles peuvent porter à confusion mais nous avons une amitié particulière.

« Edward, ravi de faire enfin ta connaissance » Lui dit Chad en lui tendant la main et en insistant sur le enfin.

« Enchanté. Et pourquoi enfin? » Demanda ce dernier.

« Elle me parle de toi dès que je l'ai au téléphone »

Il ne venait pas de dire ce que je crois? Il avait bien dit ce que je crois qu'il a dit. Ce n'est pas vrai. Je lui donnais un coup dans l'épaule pour qu'il arrête de divulguer les secrets que je lui confiais.

« Ouche! Mais tu es folle? Pourquoi tu as fait ça? » Se plaignit mon meilleur ami en se massant l'épaule.

« Oui c'est vrai Bella pourquoi tu le frappes? Moi, je veux entendre ce qu'il a dire » Me taquina Edward.

« Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi. GRRR. Vous m'énervez tous les deux »

Puis je tournais les talons pour rejoindre la chambre de mon fils. Ils rigolaient à mon attitude. Ils se connaissent, quoi depuis 2 minutes et les voilà qu'ils se permettent de se moquer de moi. Et puis quoi encore. J'entrais dans la chambre de mon fils d'un pas décidé. Celui-ci était de retour dans son lit, les examens étaient terminés.

« Salut maman, Edward n'est pas avec toi? »

Je m'approchais de mon fils et déposais un baisé sur son front. Je pris place sur la chaise à côte du lit.

« Oh! Edward est avec ton …. » Commençais-je.

« Parrain!!!!!!!!!!! » Cria Lucas terminant ma phrase par la même occasion.

Il venait d'arriver dans la chambre avec Edward.

« Champion!!!! Comment vas-tu? » Le héla son parrain.

Il s'approcha de mon fils pour le prendre dans ses bras, s'installa à côté de lui dans le lit puis lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de passer son bras sur ses épaules.

« Parrain, mes cheveux, tu sais que j'ai horreur de ça? »

« Je vois que tu as déjà récupérer si tu es en forme pour râler» Puis il s'approcha de son oreille pour murmurer « Rassurer moi, tu es gentil avec toutes les jolies infirmières? »

« Ho que oui il est gentil. Toutes les infirmières du service sont en admiration devant lui » Répondit Edward pour se mêler à la conversation « Il a même plus de succès que moi »

« Sexy Docteur est jaloux de mon filleul? » Plaisanta Chad.

Il ne venait pas d'appeler Edward « sexy Docteur »? Ce n'est pas vrai, je ne vais plus rien lui confier s'il continu comme ça.

« Sexy Docteur? » Demanda Edward « D'où tu tiens ça? »

« De Bella, bien sûr. Qui d'autre? »

« Chad, tu vas te taire oui. Tu en as déjà assez dit pour aujourd'hui »

Chad ne m'écoutait plus et commençait une discussion avec Edward. Celui-ci avait prit place sur une chaise de l'autre côté du lit.

« Alors comme ça tu as du succès auprès des petites infirmières? Ca doit être génial, non? »

« Pas vraiment quand ça devient du harcèlement. Je ne fais pas attention à elles, il y en a une seule qui compte et qui fait battre mon cœur. Toutes les infirmières sexy du monde ne lui arrive pas à la cheville. Elle ne se sent pas prête pour une histoire maintenant mais je lui ai promis de l'attendre et je l'attendrais»

Il ponctua sa phrase en plongeant son magnifique regard dans le mien. Je me sentais ensorceler, envouter. Plus rien n'existait autour de nous à par lui. C'est la réaction de Chad et Lucas qui me sortir de ma léthargie :

« Ouuuuuuu! »

« Tu es vraiment accroc à cette fille? » Demanda Chad.

« Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point»

Il avait toujours son regard plongé dans le mien. J'étais tellement touchée que j'en avais les joues rouges. Je ne me sentais plus vraiment à l'aise, il fallait que je sorte d'ici.

« Bon, ce n'est pas le tout mais j'ai un dîner à préparer pour ce soir. Que fais-tu Chad? »

« Je vais rester ici et Edward me raccompagnera chez toi pour le dîner. N'est-ce pas Edward? »

« Bien sûr, cela ne me dérange pas »

« Bon et bien puisque tout est réglé, je vais y aller » Je me levais et déposais un baisé sur le front de mon fils « Je t'appelle tout à l'heure mon cœur et je reviens dés demain matin »

« Oui maman. À demain »

J'allais m'en aller quand Chad me reteint par le bras :

« Et nous, on a pas le droit au même bisou? Nous sommes jaloux»

« Oh! Que suis-je bête »

Je me penchais vers lui et lui déposais comme pour mon fils, un baisé sur le front puis je fis le tour du lit pour faire de même avec Edward. Quand mes lèvres touchèrent sa peau, je fus parcouru d'un frisson dans tout le corps. Je sentais son souffle sur mon cou et je me senti défaillir. Il me reteint de justesse par les hanches avant que mes jambes ne cèdent.

« Maman! Tu devrais lâcher Edward, il ne va pas s'envoler » Plaisanta mon fils avant de se mettre à rire tout comme son parrain.

Rouge de honte, je me détachais d'Edward et m'enfuis vers la sortie. Quand mon fils et son parrain était réuni, il faisait les quatre cents coups tous les deux. Je suis sûr que c'est Chad qui a soufflé les dernières paroles à mon fils. Note pour moi-même : me venger de Chad dés que j'en ai l'occasion. Ce qui ne me rassure pas, c'est l'entente parfaite entre mon meilleur ami et Edward. J'ai bien vu qu'ils étaient complices quand je suis sortie de la chambre. Je pense que j'ai du souci à me faire avec ses deux là.

La soirée se passait bien et tout le monde était enchanté par mon menu. Edward et Chad racontaient avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme leur après midi en compagnie de mon fils. Chad était au centre de toutes les attentions et nous racontait sa vie d'écrivain et ainsi que du déroulement de la promotion de son livre. Il devait rester sur Seattle pendant une semaine.

« Alors Chad, comment te sont venues les idées pour ton premier livre? » Demanda Jasper.

« C'est Bella qui me l'a inspiré. Son arrivée à New York a été le déclic pour le commencement de mon livre. Mon premier livre retrace la vie de Bella. Je l'ai écrit dans le plus grand secret. Même ma petite amie de l'époque, qui est aujourd'hui ma femme, n'était pas au courant. C'est Bella qui a eu le plaisir de le lire la première et c'est elle qui m'a poussé à l'envoyer chez un éditeur. Grâce à elle, j'ai lancé ma carrière d'écrivain et depuis ce jour, Bella est la seule à lire mes livres avant que je ne l'ai envoi à mon éditeur »

« Ta femme n'est pas jalouse de ne pas pouvoir y jeter un coup d'œil? » Demanda Alice.

« Kathleen n'est pas une femme jalouse et à une grande confiance en Bella. Elle sait que Bella est ma meilleur amie, que je suis son meilleur ami et qu'elle est en quelque sorte ma petite sœur »

« Vous n'avez jamais dérapé? » Nous interrogea Rose.

« Même si c'était le cas, cela ne nous regarde pas » Intervient Edward. Notre sauveur.

Edward connaissait tout de ma vie amoureuse et je connaissais tout de la sienne. Je lui avais raconté ma brève liaison avec Chad et je pense que c'est-ce qu'il a poussé à rester avec moi cet après midi à l'hôpital.

« Je suis tout à fait de ton avis, Edward » Ajouta Sue. La parole de la sagesse.

Chad avait bien prit le fait que j'invite Sue et Rose à dîner. Elles étaient tout de même les compagnes respectives de Charlie et Emmet et il aurait pu désapprouver mon choix de les inviter mais, il m'expliqua un peu avant le dîner, qu'elles n'étaient en aucun cas responsables de leur attitude puisqu'à l'époque elles ne les connaissaient pas.

Le dîner se termina dans une ambiance bonne enfant, puis j'installais mes invités au salon pour leur servir le café. Une fois fait, je m'installais, tout naturellement, aux côtés d'Edward. Chad avait conquit mes nouveaux amis et mes nouveaux amis avaient conquit Chad. Jasper, Edward et Chad avaient prévu une matinée sportive avec les collègues de travail de Jasper. Ils s'étaient donné RDV au stade pour une partie de baseball. Nous, les filles, devions les rejoindre avec des sandwichs pour un pique nique improvisé. Alice et Rose étaient chargées de préparer les sandwiches et moi je me chargeais du dessert.

Un fou rire des garçons me fit réagir :

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire? » Demandais-je intriguée.

« Chad » Lançaient Jasper et Edward.

« Balance » Rétorqua Chad.

« Qu'as-tu encore dit Chad? »

« La vérité » Répondit celui-ci.

« Et quelle vérité? » Insistais-je.

Il ne répondit pas et baissa la tête sur sa tasse à café.

« Chad? » Insistais-je. Toujours rien. « Jasper, Edward? »

Rien jusqu'à ce qu'Edward prenne la parole :

« Il nous racontait la fois où tu as joué au baseball et que tu as fini aux urgences »

« Balance » Lançaient Jasper et Chad.

« C'est quoi cette histoire? » Demanda Alice curieuse.

« Une histoire toute bête » Lui répondit Chad « Nous avions organisé un grand pique nique pour le départ de Bella et Lucas en France. La journée s'était bien passée et Lucas a voulu jouer au baseball. Tout le monde y a joué. Kathleen, Calie, Beth, Todd, James, Lucas, Bella et moi. Nous étions étonné que Bella soit de la partie, il faut dire que notre chère Bella et le sport ça fait deux. J'étais à la batte et Bella sur la troisième base. C'est Todd qui lançait la balle. Quand la balle est arrivée sur moi, je n'ai pas fait attention à l'endroit ou je frappais et Bella a reçu la balle en pleine tête. Sur le coup, on a tous rigolé mais quand on a vu qu'elle ne se relevait pas, on a paniqué. Je me suis précipité vers elle. Arrivé à sa hauteur, je vis qu'elle grognait. Une chose rassurante. Elle n'était pas tombée dans les pommes. On a quand même prit la précaution de l'emmener aux urgences. On peut dire que son départ pour la France, elle ne l'oubliera jamais. Elle avait une jolie bosse au milieu du front au moment d'embarquer dans l'avion »

Tout le monde rigolait. J'allais tuer Chad. On avait convenu qu'il ne dévoile pas mon passé et là il balance une de mes plus grosses casseroles. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il leur raconte le jour de mon accouchement.

« Mais ce jour là n'est rien en comparaison au jour de l'accouchement de Lucas »

« Tu ne vas pas faire ça Chad? Tu as fait le serment de ne rien dire »

« C'est ma vengeance personnelle Bella »

« Quelle vengeance, je ne t'ai rien fait »

« Rien Fait? Tu veux rire. Souviens-toi de ma dernière visite à Paris. Angéla et toi m'avez organisé une soirée en tête à tête avec un ami de Ben. Nous devions dîner tous ensembles mais vous vous êtes défilé et je me suis retrouvé seul avec lui. A la fin de la soirée, il m'a déclaré son amour, à prendre mes mains dans les siennes et à me faire du pied sous la table. Je me suis senti mal pour lui quand je suis sorti du restau en courant. C'est pour cela que je me venge Bella. La plus grande honte de toute ma vie »

Personne ne nous interrompait. Ils étaient tous captivé par nos histoires.

« La plus grande honte, tu es sûr? Je me souviens d'une histoire que Calie, Kathleen et Beth m'ont racontée. Tu étais en terminale. Tu avais eu la bonne idée de faire une mauvaise blague aux cheerleaders en leur cachant leurs pompons avant un entraînement et profitant qu'elles soient en dehors de leur vestiaire pour cacher toutes leurs fringues de grandes marques dans le panier de linges sales. Elles ont donc du remettre la tenue de sport qui n'était autre qu'un mini short et un débardeur et finir les cours dans cette même tenue»

Alice et Rose avaient hoqueté. Leur côté « folle de la mode » avaient été bafoué. Elles lui lançaient des regards noirs mais Chad n'en tenait pas compte alors je continuais mon histoire :

« Elles ont donc décidé de se venger. Elles sont entrées dans les vestiaires des garçons après un de leur entraînement. Elles ont attendu que le capitaine de l'équipe de basket, qui n'était autre que notre Chad, prenne sa douche pour mettre leur plan en action. Il faut savoir que Chad était toujours le dernier à prendre sa douche. Il attendait que tous ses coéquipiers soient partis pour se doucher. Et Kathleen, capitaine des cheerleaders à l'époque, le savait. Elles ont donc fait comme lui, elles lui ont prit toutes ses fringues mais aussi sa tenue d'entraînement. N'ayant pas le choix, il a du sortir du vestiaire nu comme un ver avec seulement deux ballons pour couvrir ses parties pour rejoindre sa voiture sur le parking. Au beau milieu du couloir, Chad s'est fait surprendre par la directrice de l'établissement. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle était aussi dans la combine et qu'elle avait donné son feu vert aux filles. Il était rouge de honte et tellement perturbé et surprit qu'il en a faillit faire tomber ses ballons. J'ai même des photos pour appuyer mes dires » Terminais-je.

« Comment ça tu as des photos ? » Me demanda Jasper.

« Avant mon départ en France, les filles m'ont fait un album souvenir avec toutes sortes de photos et celles-ci en font parties. Elles savaient qu'un jour j'en aurai besoin pour me venger »

« Chapeau mec » Compatit Jasper « Et tu as survécu à tout cela. Moi à ta place, je ne sais pas comment j'aurai réagit »

« Oh, tu sais, je suis quelqu'un de blagueur, alors, j'ai plutôt bien prit la chose sauf que je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des photos » Il se tourna vers moi et me demanda « Rassure-moi Bella, par amitié pour moi, tu vas les brûler ? »

« Alors là ne compte pas sur moi. Je tiens là un moyen de pression contre toi. Je les garde bien caché surtout si cela évite que tu racontes chaque étapes de mon accouchement »

« Un jour j'arriverai à mettre la main dessus, je peux te l'assurer »

« C'est ce qu'on verra »

Notre échange ne passa pas inaperçu et fit rire tout le monde. Le reste de la soirée se passa dans la même ambiance, entre échange de souvenirs et crise de rire. Leurs présences me faisaient du bien. La présence de mon meilleur ami et d'Edward me rendait encore plus forte pour affronter Démétri, Charlie et Emmet. Mon fils allait sortir de l'hôpital dans deux jours, Edward avait déclaré son amour pour moi devant Lucas et Chad et j'éprouvais des sentiments identiques pour lui. La vie me souriait enfin. Un nouveau départ commençait pour moi entourée des personnes qui m'aimaient.

_**Voilà un nouveau chapitre de bouclé. Alors, qu'en pensez-vous. Donnez-moi votre avis, celui-ci compte pour la suite de mes chapitres.**_

_**Une erreur c'est glissée dans le chapitre précédent : Calie n'est pas la femme de Chad mais c'est Kathleen. Désolée, je me suis emmêlée les pinceaux.**_

_**Merci pour toutes vos précédentes reviews et j'attends les suivantes avec beaucoup d'impatience.**_

_**Biz.**_

_**Adeline.**_


	10. Aller de l'avant

Après le départ de mes invités, Edward était resté pour m'aider à ranger et faire la vaisselle tandis que Chad était monté se coucher prétextant être trop fatigué par son voyage pour nous aider. J'avais mit une petite musique d'ambiance avant de nous atteler au travail. Pendant que je m'occupais de laver la vaisselle, Edward l'essuyait tout en fredonnant l'air de musique qui sortait des enceintes de ma chaîne HIFI. Mon fils m'avait transmit sa passion pour la musique classique. L'écouter m'apaisais et me faisait oublier tous mes problèmes. Durant le coma de Lucas, c'était un bon moyen de tout oublier et de penser à autres choses. Et après tous les évènements de cette journée, j'avais besoin de décompresser. L'après midi que Chad et Edward avait passé ensemble m'intriguais. Je me décidais donc à lui poser quelques questions :

« Alors, comment c'est passé votre après midi ? Vous êtes resté vague sur le sujet quand Jasper vous a posé la question »

« Nous avons apprit à faire connaissance. Chad est un type en or et Lucas l'aime beaucoup »

« C'est réciproque. Chad a été la seule présence masculine que Lucas est eu durant toutes ses années. Même s'il voyait Todd et Julian, ce n'était pas la même chose. Chad a été et sera toujours présent pour son filleul »

« C'est ce que j'ai remarqué cet après midi. Ils sont très complice tous les deux »

« Comme je suis complice avec lui. Il est comme mon grand frère »

Je m'étais sentie obligée d'ajouter cette phrase. Je pouvais sentir qu'Edward éprouvait une certaine jalousie envers Lucas. Durant cette semaine qui venait de s'écoulée, il avait gagné la confiance de mon fils et ils étaient devenu complices tous les deux. Ils avaient les mêmes goûts pour la musique et Edward lui avait promis de lui donner des cours et de lui faire partager son expérience. Le fait qu'Edward lui ai sauvé la vie était le bonus de leur complicité. Edward n'avait rien à craindre. Mon fils avait assez d'amour en lui pour les aimer tous les deux. Tout comme moi. Mais ça, je ne lui dirai pas.

La vaisselle lavée, essuyée et rangée, j'invitais Edward à boire un dernier café. Il partit s'installer au salon pendant que je préparais nos cafés dans la cuisine. La musique s'était arrêtée pour laisser place à une douce mélodie provenant du piano de Lucas. Je reconnus sans problème « Clair de Lune » de Debussy. Le café prêt, je me dirigeais vers le salon. Edward, absorbé par le morceau qu'il jouait, ne m'entendit pas arriver. Je posais le plateau, sur lequel était disposé nos tasses de café et une assiette de muffins que j'avais ramené du Twilight's café, sur la table basse avant de prendre place sur le canapé et d'apprécier ce qu'Edward m'offrait.

Il était vraiment beau, les yeux fermés et le visage détendu. Sa chemise noire, dont les manches étaient remontées jusqu'à ses coudes, contrastait avec sa peau blanche. Ses doigts glissaient sur les touches avec beaucoup de précision et de délicatesse. Je fermais à mon tour les yeux pour apprécier ce qu'il jouait. Après « Clair de lune », il enchaîna sur une mélodie qui m'était totalement inconnue. Moi qui pensais être callée en musique classique, grâce à Lucas, je me trompais. Cette mélodie était magnifique et différente de celles que j'avais déjà eu le plaisir d'entendre. Lorsque celle-ci prit fin, j'ouvrais les yeux et découvrait qu'Edward m'observait. Je ne fus pas longue à être happée par ses magnifiques yeux verts. Son regard était plus intense qu'habituellement et je me sentais défaillir. Je décidais de rompre le contact visuel. Quelques secondes supplémentaires à le regarder ainsi et j'aurai été capable de me jeter à son cou.

« Cette mélodie est magnifique. Qui en est l'auteur ? Je ne l'ai jamais entendue auparavant » Lui demandais-je.

« J'en suis le compositeur »

« Tu composes ? » Lui demandais-je « Tu ne m'en a jamais parler »

« Il y a encore quelques petites choses que tu ignores sur moi comme certaines petites choses que j'ignore sur toi »

Il s'était tourné pour pouvoir me faire face et avait posé ses coudes sur ses genoux. Son regard s'accrocha encore une fois au mien.

« Quelles petites choses ? »

« Ca, je ne te le dirai pas ce soir »

« Et quand me le diras-tu ? » Demandais-je perplexe par sa réponse.

« Lors de notre sortie de samedi soir prochain »

« Quelle sortie ? Nous ne sortons pas samedi soir »

« Depuis cet après midi oui. J'ai eu la permission de ton fils pour t'inviter à dîner. Il passera sa soirée avec Chad. Lucas m'a dit, qu'il en profiterait pour passer une soirée entre homme avec Chad. D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est une habitude qu'ils ont à chaque fois qu'ils se voient »

« En effet. Lucas apprécie ces soirées avec son parrain. Il en profite pour parler des sujets les plus gênant qu'un petit garçon ne peut pas parler avec sa mère »

Je nous servis notre tasse de café tandis qu'Edward vint me rejoindre sur le canapé. Je lui tendis sa tasse ainsi que l'assiette de muffin. Sans hésiter, il en prit un, me remerciant d'un sourire. Ce sourire, comme d'habitude me fit fondre. Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent comme à chaque fois que le sentais près de moi et mes joues prirent une jolie teinte rouge. Je le sentais, j'avais chaud d'un coup. Un silence, plus que gênant, s'installa entre nous. Nous avions l'air de deux idiots assis sur mon canapé. Je décidais de rompre une nouvelle fois le silence :

« Alors, tu composes depuis combien de temps ? »

« Depuis que je suis adolescent mais pour être honnête avec toi, je recommence à composer depuis que je te connais. J'ai arrêté quand j'ai commencé mes études de médecine, j'avais trop de travail entre la fac et mes stages à l'hôpital et j'ai mit ma passion pour le piano de côté. Depuis que je te connais, j'ai envie de recomposer. Cette mélodie que je viens de jouer c'est toi qui me l'a inspiré. Je suis dessus depuis le lendemain de ton anniversaire et je l'ai terminé ce matin avant de venir vous voir Lucas et toi à l'hôpital. Les notes se sont imposées naturellement à moi depuis que nous avons échangé ce baisé et j'ai composé cette berceuse. Je l'ai appelée « Bella's lullaby ».

Je n'en revenais pas de ce qu'il venait de m'avouer. Il avait composé cette berceuse pour moi. Je restais sans voie. Je posais ma tasse de café sur la table basse puis me retournais vers lui. Il avait baisé le regard et semblait trouver le tapis de mon salon très intéressant.

Poussée par une pulsion que je ne me connaissais pas, je lui pris sa tasse des mains et la posait sur la table pour ensuite me jeter sur ses lèvres. Après tout, on n'a qu'une seule vie. Au début il ne réagissait pas mais quand ma langue se mit à tracer le contour de ses lèvres, il me donna accès à sa bouche et ma langue partie à la rencontre de la sienne. Sa bouche se mouvait contre la mienne et nos langues chahutaient ensemble. Sans m'en rendre compte, il me fit basculer sur le canapé de manière à se retrouver au dessus de moi. Nos corps s'épousaient à la perfection comme si nous étions destinés l'un à l'autre. Nos mains ne restaient pas en reste. Les miennes parcouraient son torse et son dos au dessus de sa chemise tandis que les siennes faisaient des allez retour sur mes cuisses en s'aventurant parfois sur mon ventre. Notre baiser s'intensifiait et nos lèvres ne se décrochaient que de quelques millimètres pour que nous puissions reprendre notre souffle. Il n'avait plus rien de chaste et mes mains s'accrochaient à ses cheveux poussant d'avantage son visage contre le mien. Nous étions totalement déconnectés de la réalité quand un raclement de gorge nous fit sursauter et par la même occasion, mit un terme à notre baiser.

« Je vous laisse seul et voilà que je vous retrouve à vous rouler des pelles sur le canapé ? » Nous lança Chad.

« Chad, je croyais que tu étais couché » Lui dis-je une fois mon souffle retrouvé.

Edward se releva m'entrainant avec lui par la même occasion. Il garda sa main dans la mienne puis jeta un œil vers les escaliers où se trouvait l'opportuniste avant de retourner le visage vers moi les joues rouges.

« J'étais couché et je commençais même à m'endormir quand j'ai entendu des gémissements. »

Et voilà que Chad me met mal à l'aise. J'avais l'impression d'être une adolescente, les hormones en ébullitions, qui venait de se faire pincer, dans une position plus qu'équivoque, par ses parents. Un coup d'œil vers Edward et je vis qu'il était dans la même situation que moi. Il ne pouvait pas dormir celui-là. Je croyais qu'il était fatigué par son voyage.

« Je crois que je vais rentrer » Dit Edward « Je … On se voit demain au stade ? »

Le pauvre, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi gêné.

« Oui, bien sur. Si je n'y suis pas, Alice me tuera. Et puis, ne te sens pas obliger de partir, Chad va remonter dans sa chambre et … »

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de terminer qu'il se pencha à mon oreille et me murmura :

« Je suis plus que ravis que Chad nous ai interrompu car j'allais arriver à un point de non retour et je n'aurai pas voulu que tu regrettes ce qu'il se serait passé. Et puis, nous n'avons pas encore eu notre premier vrai rendez-vous, ce ne serait pas très gentleman de ma part de te faire l'amour sur ton canapé, non ? »

Il termina sa phrase par un baiser sous mon oreille et le joue me monta aux joues instantanément. Il avait raison. Un peu plus et nous aurions atteint le point de non retour et nous aurions surement regretté. A contre cœur, je me relevai du canapé, sa main toujours dans la mienne. Il suivit mon mouvement. Il me lâcha la main le temps d'enfiler sa veste, salua Chad avant d'ouvrir la porte. J'enfilais également ma veste et le suivi à l'extérieur. Je le reconduis jusqu'à sa voiture. Aucun de nous ne parlait. Je dois avouer que j'étais encore sur un petit nuage. Arrivée près de celle-ci, il s'appuya contre la porte du côté passager. Comme si s'était naturel pour moi, je passais mes bras autour de ses hanches, me levais sur la pointe des pieds et déposais un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Dois-je comprendre que tu nous laisses une chance d'être ensemble ? » Me demanda t-il mettant ses bras autour de mes hanches à son tour.

« Oui. Je …. Ta berceuse est vraiment magnifique et … C'est la première fois qu'on me fait un si beau cadeau. Je … Tu me complète, tu me soutiens, tu as les même centre d'intérêts que moi, tu t'entends bien avec Lucas et Chad t'adore aussi. Ta petite déclaration cet après midi à l'hôpital a été le premier élément déclencheur et ensuite il y a eu la berceuse et je ne suis plus capable de rester loin de toi. Alors oui, je nous donne une chance et je sais que tu n'es pas comme Démétri. Je veux aller de l'avant et je veux que se soit avec toi »

Après un dernier baiser, je le laissais partir. Une fois rentrée, je remarquais que Chad était retourné se coucher et décidais de l'imiter. Je passais une excellente nuit peuplé de rêve ou Edward et moi étions les principaux protagonistes.

Je fus réveillé par un truc qui me chatouillait les narines. Je passais ma main sur mon visage pour le faire partir et replonger dans mon rêve. Cette maudite chose revint à la charge. Je poussais un grognement digne d'une femme des cavernes avant d'ouvrir un œil puis le deuxième. Ma chambre était toujours plongée dans le noir et seule la lumière, venant de ma porte de chambre ouverte, éclairait celle-ci. J'eu un mouvement de recule quand j'aperçu Chad penché au dessus de ma tête, un sourire idiot sur le visage et une plume dans sa main. C'est donc avec cette chose que Chad me chatouillait les narines.

« Tu es au courant que le grognement « femme des cavernes » n'est pas très glamour Bella ? » Se moqua mon meilleur ami.

« Grrrrrrrrrr Chad. Tu m'énerves » Grognais-je plongeant ma tête dans mon oreiller.

« Je me demande comment Edward aurait trouvé ton réveil ? » Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre ou de protester qu'il ajouta « Bref, je lui poserai moi-même la question. Là nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps de se pencher sur le sujet. Il est 10h la marmotte et nous devons être au parc pour 11h30. Ordre d'Alice « le pile électrique » Cullen. Elle m'a fait la leçon hier soir avant de partir. Elle n'acceptera aucun retard. Allez, lèves-toi et prépares-toi pendant que je prépare le petit déj »

« Comment ça Alice n'acceptera aucun retard, je croyais que l'on devait vous rejoindre ? »

« Changement de programme. Nous nous retrouvons tous au stade. Allez dépêche-toi de te préparer le temps que je m'occupe de préparer notre festin»

J'étais comment dire, choquée, par l'attitude de mon meilleur ami. Que s'était-il passé dans la nuit pour qu'il change à ce point.

« Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mon meilleur ami ? »Le questionnais-je avant qu'il ne franchise la porte de ma chambre.

« Très drôle Bella. Si tu veux savoir ce qui m'arrive, je suis simplement heureux pour toi. Edward est un mec génial et il a toute ma confiance. Ne le laisse pas filler. Il en vaut la peine pas comme ce Démétri »

Je rêve ou Chad venait de me donner son approbation pour sortir avec Edward.

« Tu sais que je suis une grande fille et que j'ai passé l'âge d'avoir ton approbation pour sortir avec quelqu'un »

« Je le sais mais je tenais à te le faire savoir. Tu es ma meilleure amie et je te considère comme ma petite sœur. L'important pour moi c'est que Lucas et toi soyez heureux et je pense qu'Edward est celui-ci qu'il vous faut »

Sur cette phrase, il quitta ma chambre. Je restais sans voix. Chad pouvait être très imprévisible quand il le voulait. Je me levais donc et ouvris mes volets. Il faisait beau pour un mois de septembre. Je décidais donc de mettre des vêtements dans lesquels je me sentirai à l'aise et adéquat pour une après midi au parc. J'optais pour un jogging noir en coton avec la veste assortie et un débardeur blanc plus ou moins décolleté. Je choisis également de jolis sous-vêtements en dentelle et je filais sous la douche.

Une fois prête, je descendais dans la cuisine sans oublier de passer dans la chambre de mon fils pour y récupérer sa casquette de baseball des Yankees, journée baseball oblige. Chad avait dressé la table et venais de terminer les pancakes. A cela s'ajoutait des gaufres, les muffins que j'avais ramené hier, une salade de fruit, du jus d'orange fraichement pressé et un bon café. C'était le même petit déjeuné qu'il me faisait lorsque je vivais chez sa mère à New York. Le petit déjeuné terminé et la vaisselle faite et rangée, Chad s'éclipsa dans sa chambre pour téléphoner à Kathleen et moi j'en profitais pour téléphoner à mon fils. Je devais lui dire que je ne viendrai pas le voir ce midi mais que je serai présente en fin d'après midi. A mon plus grand étonnement, ce dernier ne m'en voulait pas. Il a même ajouté qu'il en aurait profité pour utiliser l'ordinateur portable que son parrain lui avait offert et discuter avec Lili. Je venais juste de raccrocher avec mon fils quand Chad débarqua dans la cuisine :

« Kathleen t'embrasse et elle t'appellera cet après midi. Elle veut que tu lui en dises plus sur Edward »

« Tu lui as parlé de lui ? »

« Bien sur, tu sais que je lui dis tout »

« Si tu le dis. Bref ! Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a prit d'offrir un ordinateur portable à Lucas »

« J'avais envi de faire plaisir à mon filleul surtout après ce qu'il vient de traverser avec Démétri »

« C'est très gentil de ta part mais la prochaine fois que tu fais un cadeau de ce genre et aussi cher, tiens-moi au courant, d'accord ? »

« D'accord. Tu es prête ? »

« Je suis prête. Tu conduits ? » Lui demandais-je en lui tendant les clés de ma voiture.

« Avec plaisir »

Je le laissais partir devant et j'en profitais pour prendre mon ordinateur portable, mon téléphone et un peu de monnaie.

Pourquoi mon ordinateur portable ?

Il faut bien que je m'avance dans le boulot. Pour ce qui est de la comptabilité, des plannings et de la gestion des stocks c'était réglé mais en ce qui concernait mon projet de soirée scène ouverte, c'était tout autre chose. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de penser à ça mais maintenant que mon fils allait sortir de l'hôpital, j'allais pouvoir me replonger dans ce projet.

Le trajet jusqu'au stade se fit dans le silence.

Les raisons de ce silence ?

La première raison : j'étais plongée dans mes pensées. Je repensais à nos baisers échangés avec Edward et au fait que nous étions en couple. Je me sentais bien avec lui. La deuxième raison : Chad gardait un sourire idiot sur le visage. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il conduisait ma voiture. Il adorait la conduire et il était vraiment très rare que je la prête même à mon meilleur ami. C'était ma voiture, mon bijou, mon bébé. Personne à part moi ne pouvait la conduire sauf si je donnais mon autorisation.

Sur le chemin du stade, il m'arrêta dans une des meilleures pâtisseries françaises de Seattle pour que je puisse prendre les desserts pour notre pique nique. Je décidais de prendre un assortiment de minis pâtisseries. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts. Je voulais leur faire découvrir les spécialités du pays qui m'avait accueillit pendant 2 ans.

Chad se gara sur le parking en face du petit stade. Nous y étions pile à l'heure et je ne fus pas étonnée de découvrir que Rose, Alice et Jasper étaient déjà présent. Alice et Rose étaient installées sur une des tables de pique nique à l'entrée du stade alors que Jasper discutait avec une bande de mecs sur le terrain. Surement ses collègues de boulot. Ils étaient 3 en plus de Jasper. Edward, lui, n'était pas encore arrivé. J'eu un pincement au cœur. Et s'il avait décidé que notre histoire ne tiendrait pas la route et qu'il regrettait de m'avoir embrassé ? Non, il ne fallait pas que je pense à cela. Edward tenait à moi et il m'avait composé une berceuse. Je chassais les craintes qui me venaient à l'esprit. Je reportais mon attention sur Rose et Alice. Cette dernière me semblait énervée et à bout de nerf. Elle était assise en face de Rose et faisait de grand geste puis passait ses mains dans ses cheveux.

Chad sortit le premier de la voiture et vint m'ouvrir la portière et prit les boîtes qui contenaient les pâtisseries puis me laissa sortir. Alice nous repéra lorsque je fermais la portière de ma voiture. Elle poussa un cri qui fit sursauter Rose et alarma Jasper qui se tourna dans notre direction et nous salua d'un geste de la main. Elle se leva d'un bon puis se dirigea vers nous en courant :

« Chad, Bella ! Vous êtes pile à l'heure » Cria-t-elle.

Son enthousiasme poussa les collègues de Jasper à regarder dans notre direction. Rose, quant à elle, nous observait et rigolait de l'attitude de sa presque belle sœur. Arrivée à notre hauteur, elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de mon meilleur ami avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

« Bonjour Alice » Lui dis-je une fois qu'elle m'avait lâchée.

Elle commença à sauter sur place en frappant dans ses mains. Une vrai pile électrique cette petite chose. Je me demandais bien où elle pouvait trouver toute cette énergie et ce qui la poussait à agir ainsi.

« Bonjour Chad, bonjour Bella » Finit-elle par dire.

« Hé bien alors Pikachu, qu'est ce qui te met de si bonne humeur ? » Lui demanda Chad.

Chad avait-il lu dans mes pensées ?

Cela eu pour effet de la stopper net, posant un regard interrogateur sur moi puis sur Chad :

« C'est quoi un Pikachu ?» l'interrogea Alice.

Chad s'esclaffa avant de lui répondre :

« Il est vraiment temps que tu demandes à ton homme de te faire un enfant. Tu es peut être à la page question mode mais question dessins animés, il faudra repasser » A l'évocation du mot enfant, les joues d'Alice prirent une teinte légèrement rosées. Bizarre comme attitude. A creuser. Chad continua sur sa lancée « Le Pikachu, Alice, est un Pokémon. Il ressemble à une souris, il est jaune et envoi des décharges électrique pour se défendre »

« Et en quoi je lui ressemble ? » Son ton n'avait rien d'amical. Limite si elle ne faisait pas peur.

« Alice » Chad s'arrêta un instant le temps de me donner les boîtes qu'il tenait dans ses mains puis se plaça en face d'elle posant ses mains sur ses épaules pour qu'elle est toute son attention « Tu as tout du Pikachu ma belle, la couleur en moins, bien entendu. Tu as la frimousse d'une souris, tu es petite et surtout tu es une véritable pile électrique »

« Sympa la comparaison » Fit-elle en boudant puis sans nous y attendre, elle cria :

« Jasper ? » Celui-ci se tourna de nouveau vers nous « Chad dit que j'ai une tête de souris.

« C'est faux » Cria Chad à son tour à l'attention de Jasper.

Contre toute attente, Alice en profita pour sauter sur mon meilleur ami. Prit au dépourvu, celui-ci tomba sur le sol entrainant Alice dans sa chute. Elle le frappait de ses petits points lui disant qu'elle ne ressemblait pas à une souris. Moi, j'étais mort de rire mais je les laissais se débrouiller tous seuls et le dirigeais vers Rose qui rigolait toute seule assise à sa table. Jasper arrivait en courant lui aussi en rigolant. Il passa à côté de moi et me fit la bise avant de rejoindre sa petite amie qui martyrisait mon meilleur ami. Moi je continuai mon chemin jusqu'à Rose :

« Salut ma belle » Me salua-t-elle « Qu'a bien pu dire Chad pour mettre Alice dans cet état ? »

« Salut ! » Je posais mes boîtes sur la table ainsi que mon ordinateur portable et lui fit la bise « Il la simplement appelée Pikachu et comme elle ne savait pas ce qu'était un Pikachu, Chad lui a expliqué que c'était une souris jaune qui envoyait des décharges électrique pour se défendre. Elle n'a pas précisé qu'il la compare à une souris »

« Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai qu'elle ressemble à Pikachu, une vrai pile électrique »

Je décidais de changer de conversation et de lui demander si elle savait où se trouvait Edward :

« Edward n'est pas encore là ? »

« Non, il aura du retard. Il a appelé Jasper tout à l'heure, il a quelque chose à faire avant de venir nous rejoindre »

Nous fûmes interrompu par les collègues de Jasper :

« Alors Rose, tu ne nous présentes pas » Demanda un grand blond, les yeux bleus et le visage poupin.

« Si bien sur Mike. Bella, je te présente Mike » le blond « Matt » un grand brun aux yeux verts « et Ethan » un grand brun aux yeux bleus. Tous des canons, à part Mike « Ce sont les collègues de travail de Jasper. Les gars, je vous présente Bella »

« Enchantée les gars »

« C'est nous qui sommes enchantés » Répondit Mike me faisant un clin d'œil.

Jasper ne tarda pas à nous rejoindre accompagnée d'Alice et de Chad.

« Les gars, je vois que vous avez fait connaissance avec Bella ? Je vous présente Chad, le meilleur ami de Bella. Chad, voici mes collègues de boulot, Mike, Matt et Ethan »

« Salut » Dit mon meilleur ami avant de se diriger vers Rose et de lui faire la bise.

J'eu à peine le temps de m'assoir sur le banc, où était assise Alice plus tôt, que Mike vint me parler. Les autres discutaient ensemble :

« Alors Bella, depuis combien de temps tu es à Seattle ? »

« Depuis 3 mois maintenant. J'ai emménagé avec mon fils mi-juin et j'ai ouvert un café près du centre commercial, le Twilight's café. Tu connais ? »

Je ne voulais pas être impolie. Je répondais à ses questions essayant de m'intéresser à lui-même si je n'en avais pas envie.

« Ouais, j'y suis allé plusieurs fois mais je ne t'y ai pas vue. Tu as un fils ? » Quel curieux !

« Oui, Lucas, il a 7 ans. Si tu ne m'y a pas vu c'est que j'étais à l'hôpital avec mon fils » Répondis-je las de son interrogatoire.

J'essayais de lui montrer, dans le ton de ma voie, qu'il commençait à me gonfler avec ses questions :

« Et tu es seule ? » La question que j'attendais.

Mal à l'aise, je lançais un regard désespéré à mon meilleur ami pour qu'il me vienne en aide mais rien. Il ne fit rien. Il se moquait plus de moi qu'autre chose.

« Alors Bella ? Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Es-tu seule dans la vie ? »

Lourd. Vraiment trop lourd. Je regardais mes mains jointes sur la table avant de souffler un bon coup, pour me donner du courage et de répondre :

« Ecoute Mike, je …. »

« Elle n'est pas seule Mike alors va voir ailleurs »

Edward, mon sauveur, venait d'arriver.

« T'es qui, Edward Cullen, pour me dire ce que je dois faire. C'est à toi d'aller voir ailleurs et je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde. Bella et moi étions en pleine conversation avant ton arrivé alors dégage » Cracha Mike.

Les autres avaient arrêté de discuter et reportaient leur attention sur ce qu'il était entrain de se passer. Edward était visiblement en colère contre Mike et sa répartie. Le regard qu'il lui lançait en était la preuve. Mike le regardait avec tout autant de haine et son teint commençait à virer au rouge.

« Je suis concerné quand tu te permets de draguer ma petite amie »

Et pour appuyer ses paroles, il s'approcha de moi, se mit à ma hauteur et m'embrassa. Je mis quelques secondes avant de répondre au baiser. J'étais resté figée face à l'attitude des 2 hommes. J'oubliais bien vite tout ça quand Edward réclama l'accès à ma bouche en passant sa langue sur mes lèvres. Automatique, je laissais notre baiser s'approfondir. Mes mains prirent d'instinct le chemin de sa nuque tandis que les mains d'Edward se plaçaient sur mes hanches.

A l'instant où ses lèvres s'étaient posées sur les miennes, le monde extérieur n'existait plus autour de nous. C'est le cri d'Alice qui nous fit descendre de notre nuage. Edward brisa la connexion de nos lèvres et posa son front contre le mien me murmurant un petit « désolé ».

Pourquoi était-il désolé ?

« Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu » Hurla Alice. A cet instant, je venais de comprendre « Tu as vu Rose ? Tu as vu Rose ? Tu as vu Rose ? »

Un coup d'œil vers elle et je vis qu'elle sautait sur place en frappant des mains. Rose, Jasper et Chad nous regardaient avec un sourire discret. Il en était de même pour Matt et Ethan. Mike, qu'en à lui, faisait une tête de 3 mètres de long et lançais des éclairs à Edward.

« Alice, calme-toi » Tenta d'intervenir Jasper « On a tous assisté à la scène et tu n'es pas obligé de répéter tes phrases trois fois de suite »

« Mais ils se sont embrassé ! » Bouda Alice.

« Oui. Et ? » Demanda son petit ami.

« Et je n'étais pas au courant. Il s'agit tout de même de mon frère et de ma deuxième meilleure amie » Elle se tourna vers nous, ses mains sur les hanches « Depuis combien de temps ça dure tous les deux »

Ni Edward ni moi n'avions bougé. Alice semblait hystérique et faisait peur.

« Depuis hier soir seulement » Lui précisa Chad.

« Depuis hier soir » S'énerva-t-elle « Et je n'étais pas au courant. Pourquoi avez-vous attendu aussi longtemps pour me prévenir. Je croyais que j'étais ton amie Bella et de plus je suis la sœur d'Edward. Et pourquoi Chad est au courant le premier ? Oh mon dieu, il faut que je le dise à maman et papa. Et Lucas, il est au courant ? »

Et elle continua comme ça pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Edward et Chad trouvaient cela drôle de voir Alice dans cet état. Moi je la trouvais carrément flippante. Une fois Alice calmée, nous pûmes passer au pique nique. Rose vint me félicité. Elle était contente pour Edward et moi. Mike, lui, boudait dans un coin. Ne discutant qu'avec Jasper et ses collègues. Nous ignorant Edward et moi. Je sens que ce pique nique allait être long. L'après midi venait juste de commencer et celui-ci allait être long. Heureusement pour moi qu'Edward était à mes côté.

_**Et voilà ! Un autre chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu.**_

_**Je suis désolé pour le retard mais j'ai eu très peu de temps pour écrire.**_

_**Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews et j'espère en avoir autant pour ce chapitre.**_

_**Donner-moi vos impressions, votre avis compte toujours pour moi. Il m'aide à avancer.**_

_**Lâchez-vous !**_

_**Adeline.**_


	11. Aller de l'avant suite

L'ensemble du pique nique se passa plutôt bien. Les sandwichs d'Alice et Rose étaient bons et mes petites pâtisseries françaises avaient fait fureur. Je ne comptais plus le nombre de gâteaux que Rose et Alice avaient mangé. Pour Rose, je comprenais, elle était enceinte mais pour Alice, je trouvais cela bizarre. Elle nous cachait quelque chose, la simple réflexion de Chad au sujet des enfants en était une preuve. L'accouchement de Rose était prévu pour la semaine prochaine et elle était en grande forme. Alice n'avait posé aucunes questions depuis tout à l'heure mais râlait toujours un petit peu car Edward et moi ne lui en disions pas plus sur notre soirée d'hier soir. Elle refusait d'être mise à l'écart de notre vie privée et le faisait comprendre par son attitude.

Mike, quand à lui, nous ignorait totalement. Il passait son temps à envoyer des messages à je ne sais qui avec son portable. Pour ma part, je ne faisais pas attention à lui et j'apprenais à connaitre les autres collègues de Jasper. Matt était spécialisé en droit du travail et Ethan en droit des affaires. Matt était le plus jeune des deux, il avait 24 ans et Ethan avait 27. Ils étaient tous les deux célibataires mais le cœur d'Ethan battait pour l'une des jolies secrétaires du cabinet, Jordan, qui était également la fille du dirigeant : Josh McNamara. Matt, lui, cherchait toujours la fille qui ferait battre son cœur.

Les garçons travaillaient pour le cabinet McNamara & Co depuis leur sortie d'université. C'était le cabinet d'avocat le plus important de Seattle. Se connaissant depuis plusieurs années, ils ont décidé d'ouvrir leur propre cabinet d'avocat. L'ambiance qui régnait chez McNamara & Co ne leur convenait plus. Ils voulaient être maîtres de leurs décisions dans le choix des affaires à défendre. Choix qu'ils n'avaient pas en travaillant pour McNamara. Toutes les affaires étaient choisies en fonctions des revenus de leurs clients. C'est donc ce qui les a poussés à faire les démarches pour ouvrir leur propre cabinet. L'ouverture était prévue pour le début de l'année prochaine. Matt, Ethan et Jasper étaient tous associés à part égale. Seul Mike avait décidé de continuer à travailler pour McNamara. L'appât du gain.

Le pique nique terminé, les garçons ne perdirent pas une seconde pour commencer à jouer au baseball. Je grognais un peu car Edward allait me manquer pendant leur partie. Même si je pouvais le voir, j'aurai préféré passer mon après midi blottie dans ses bras. Il rit de ma réaction avant de m'embrasser. A chaque baiser, le même scénario. A l'instant où il posait ses lèvres sur les miennes, plus rien n'existait autour de nous. Nous étions sur notre petit nuage. A bout de souffle, je rompis notre merveilleux baiser.

« Bella » Me souffla Edward « Tu me rends fou » Il déposa un baiser sur mon front puis plongea son regard vert émeraude dans le mien et ajouta « Tu ne t'ais pas demandé pourquoi j'étais en retard ce matin ? »

« Heu …Si, bien sûr que oui mais j'ai pensé que c'était à toi de me dire ce que tu avais fait. Je ne veux pas que tu ais l'impression que je te flique »

« Je vais te le dire. Tu te souviens de la mélodie que je t'ai joué hier soir »

J'hochais la tête. Comment l'oublier ? Elle était tellement magnifique.

« Et bien » Continua-t-il « Ce matin je me suis levé au aurore pour me rendre chez un ami. Il est musicien et possède un studio d'enregistrement dans son sous-sol. Je suis allé le voir pour enregistrer ta berceuse Bella et je l'ai faite graver sur CD » Il sorti le boîtier de son sac et me le tendit « Pour toi. Je …je veux que quand tu écoutes cette berceuse tu penses à moi »

Je pense déjà à lui à chaque seconde. Mais ça je ne le lui dis pas. En guise de réponse, je fis ce que fais de mieux en sa présence, je l'embrassais.

« Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Oh Mon dieu ! » Cria Alice.

« C'est pas vrai, elle recommence » Souffla Rose désespérée par la réaction de sa belle sœur.

Edward déposa un baiser léger sur mes lèvres avant de se lever et de dire :

« Je te laisse donner les explications à Pikachu. J'ai un match de baseball qui m'attend »

Puis il partit en courant rejoindre les gars qui s'échauffaient sur le terrain. « Lâche » Marmonnais-je pour moi-même. Je m'étais fait avoir sur ce coup là. Me sachant observée par les deux amies, je fis comme si de rien n'était. Je pris mon ordinateur portable et en profitais pour glisser le CD d'Edward dans la sacoche de celui-ci. Je l'allumais sans faire attention à Alice qui s'impatientait sur le banc en face de moi attendant que je daigne lui parler. N'y tenant plus, elle engagea la conversation :

« Bella ? » M'appela-t-elle.

Je ne l'écoutais pas et continuais ce que j'avais entreprit de faire. C'est-à-dire, trouver une idée pour la soirée à thème prévue dans 15 jours et trouver une idée pour les affiches et les flyer.

« Bella ! Arrête de me faire mariner » S'énerva-t-elle « Je veux que tu me racontes dans les moindres détails ce qu'il s'est passé entre mon frère et toi hier soir. Pourquoi Chad est au courant avant moi ? Depuis quand Edward recompose des mélodies au piano ? Et pourquoi as-tu rangé le CD qu'Edward t'a gravé sans me le faire écouter ? »

Elle avait posé ses questions avec un débit tellement rapide qu'elle en était essoufflée. Un coup d'œil vers Rose m'apprit qu'elle était encore plus désespérée que tout à l'heure. Elle avait posé ses coudes sur la table de pique nique, les mains sur le visage :

« Oh Alice ! Calme-toi un peu » La réprimanda Rose « Edward et Bella ont le droit à une vie privée alors ne te mêles pas de leur relation »

« Non, ils n'ont pas le droit. Je suis toujours au courant de tout sur tout le monde. Ça ne va pas changer aujourd'hui » Rétorqua Alice.

Elle me regarda avec sa moue « Spéciale Alice Cullen ». Ce n'est pas vrai ! La voilà qui boude. Elle avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine, me faisait sa moue « Made in Alice » et ses yeux étaient remplit de larmes. Non ! Elle n'allait pas me faire ce coup là. Elle allait se mettre à pleurer. Elle sait très bien que je ne résiste pas à une personne qui pleure. Elle allait utiliser ma faiblesse à son avantage.

« Stop Alice ! Arrête. Je vais tout te dire » Cédais-je.

Je pris une grande goulée d'air avant de commencer mon monologue :

« Après votre départ hier soir, Edward m'a aidé à tout laver et ranger. Pour le remercier, je lui ai proposé de boire un dernier café. Pour faire la vaisselle, j'avais mit un CD de musique classique appartenant à Lucas. La vaisselle terminée, j'ai envoyé Edward s'installer au salon pendant que je préparais nos café. Il a coupé la musique et s'est installé au piano. Il a commencé par jouer « Clair de Lune » de Debussy, le morceau que Lucas étudie actuellement puis à la fin de celle-ci, il a enchaîné sur une mélodie qui m'était totalement inconnu. Le café prêt, j'ai rejoins Edward au salon et je me suis installé sur le canapé pour écouter la fin de la mélodie. Une fois celle-ci terminé, je lui ai demandé qui en était le compositeur et il m'a avoué l'avoir écrit pour moi. Je lui ai inspiré cette mélodie. Les choses en entraînant une autre, je me suis retrouvé à l'embrasser. Pour être honnête avec toi, je lui ai carrément sauté dessus. Chad nous a surprit, c'est la raison pour laquelle il est au courant. Pour le CD, Edward m'en a fait la surprise, je n'étais absolument pas au courant. Et non, je ne te ferais pas écouter la mélodie pour le moment. C'est entre Edward et moi »

J'avais parlé d'une seule traite sans même reprendre ma respiration. Alice m'avait écoutée jusqu'au bout sans m'interrompre.

« Et c'est tout ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

« C'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir. Maintenant, si tu me le permets, j'ai un peu de boulot » Lui dis-je pour couper court à la conversation.

« Mais … » Insista-t-elle.

« Alice, arrête ! » La coupa Rose « Tu es fatigante depuis quelques jours et principalement aujourd'hui. Laisse Bella tranquille, elle a du boulot. Tu n'as pas des plans de table à faire pour mon mariage ? Les miens ne te convenaient pas ce matin »

L'attitude de Rose était vraiment inhabituelle. Elle ne s'énervait que rarement et encore, je ne suis pas sur de l'avoir déjà vu énervée depuis que je la connais. Etonnamment, Alice ne répliqua pas et se plongea dans ses papiers sans broncher. Rose reporta son attention vers moi :

« Alors Bella, sur quoi travailles-tu ? » Me demanda-t-elle doucement.

Le comportement de Rose était très changeant ces derniers temps notamment aujourd'hui. Elle passait de la colère à la douceur en quelques secondes. Les hormones je suppose, j'étais exactement pareille les jours précédents la naissance de Lucas. Se pourrait-il que Rose accouche dans les jours à venir ?

« Bella, Bella, tu es avec moi ? » M'interrogea-t-elle voyant que je ne lui répondais pas.

« Euh oui, excuse-moi. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Pour répondre à ta question, je cherche des idées pour la première soirée à thème du café qui aura lieu le mois prochain et je pensais m'inspirer d'internet pour cela »

« Que penses-tu d'une soirée karaoké ? Ce genre de soirée fait toujours fureur, tu vas te faire pleins de nouveaux clients et puis tu as de la place au café sans compter sue tu as déjà la scène »

« Je n'y avais même pas pensé. Je pense que c'est jouable. Adjugé vendu pour une soirée karaoké » Lui dis-je en souriant.

Alice qui n'avait pas encore rien dit manifesta sa présence :

« Très bonne idée Bella pour cette soirée » Puis, elle s'adressa à Rose « Rose, excuse-moi si je te dérange mais j'ai besoin de toi pour valider certaines choses comme la liste des invités que l'on a modifiée tout à l'heure, les plans de table ainsi que quelques soucis technique avec les demoiselles d'honneur notamment. Je pense qu'il serait temps de lui poser la question tu ne crois pas ? »

De quoi pouvait-elle parler ?

« Tu as raison. Bella, j'ai quelques choses à te demander. Tu fais partit de la famille et je voudrais que tu participes à mon mariage. Je voudrais qu'Alice et toi soyez mes demoiselles d'honneur »

« Je … Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je …Tu es sur de toi. Je ne veux pas qu'Emmet t'en veuille de m'avoir invité à votre mariage »

« Alors dit oui. Ne penses pas à ton frère. Il n'a pas son mot à dire sur le choix de ma demoiselle d'honneur »

« Très bien, j'accepte ta proposition »

« Génial » S'excita Alice « Liste des invités validées. Ne reste plus que les plans de table et on est dans les temps »

Pendant que Rose et Alice étaient plongées dans leur plan de table, je m'attelais à établir la liste des choses les plus importante à faire demain pour la préparation de la soirée. Je pris le bloc note que je trainais toujours avec moi et écrivit :

**Réserver un DJ et le matériel nécessaire pour une bonne soirée karaoké : micros, lumière d'ambiance, ampli, écran de télévision.**

**Fixer un RDV avec le DJ sélectionné pour établir la liste des chansons.**

**Revoir les stocks du café (je ne voulais pas que mes clients se trouvent à court de quoi que se soit).**

Je pense que cela doit suffire. Maintenant reste l'élaboration ses affiches et des flyer. Ça, c'est autre chose. C'est Lucas et Démétri qui ont fait les flyer pour l'ouverture du café. Je sais que Démétri a installé un logiciel spécifique sur mon ordinateur pour leur confection mais je ne sais pas encore si je vais réussir à m'en sortir. J'allais me lancer quand mon téléphone sonna : Kathleen. Je m'excusais auprès des filles, en me levant pour faire quelques pas et décrochais :

« Kathleen ! »

« Salut ma belle. Comment vas-tu ? Bien d'après ce que mon mari a pu me dire ce matin »

« Je vais bien. Je dirais même très bien et toi ? » Je voulais lui faire changer de sujet.

« Je vais bien et je ne t'appelle pas pour parler de moi mais plutôt de toi. Je suppose que ton super meilleur ami, qui est aussi mon mari, a du te prévenir de mon appel pour te préparer psychologiquement à mon interrogatoire alors j'attends de toi que tu me raconte tout dans les moindres détails »

Je connaissais bien Kathleen et le ton de sa voix m'indiquait qu'elle était déterminée à connaitre le fin mot de l'histoire.

« Ce n'est pas vrai, vous vous êtes donné le mot aujourd'hui d'abord Alice puis toi. A qui le tour : Beth ? Calie ? »

« Surement les deux une fois que je leur aurai fait mon rapport. En parlant d'Alice, je vois qu'elle m'a devancée. Je pensais être la première à tout savoir mais dans un sens, cela ne m'étonne pas. Chad ne m'avait pas menti à son sujet. Elle me ressemble beaucoup »

« Oui, elle te ressemble beaucoup pour mon propre bien »

Je pensais détourner une nouvelle fois la conversation mais c'était sans compter sur Kathleen, elle n'était pas dupe.

« Bon, ne détournons pas le sujet de notre conversation, j'aurai bien d'autre occasion de faire sa connaissance. Ce qui m'importe pour le moment c'est que tu me racontes ton histoire avec « Sexy Doc' » »

« « Sexy Doc' » ? D'où sors-tu cela ? »

« De mon mari voyons. D'après lui, TON Edward est une bombe. Décris le moi s'il te plait. Chad n'a rien voulu me dire de peur que je tombe sous son charme. Pfff. N'importe quoi ! »

« Ce qui serai plus simple c'est que je t'envoi une photo de lui par mail »

« Plus tard la photo. Si tu penses que suis capable d'attendre jusque là, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil. Je veux savoir à quoi ressemble l'homme qui fait battre le cœur de ma petite Belle »

Marchant tout en parlant, j'arrivais juste devant le terrain où je pouvais observer les garçons jouer au baseball. Mon regard rencontra le corps d'Edward et je décidais de me lancer :

« MON Edward, comme tu le dis si bien, est une dieu. Je ne vois pas d'autre mot pour le qualifier. Il est aussi grand que Chad, il a les cheveux de couleur cuivre et un regard d'un vert magnifique que je qualifierais même de persan. Son nez est droit et sa mâchoire carrée. Il a le physique d'un mannequin et des abdos en bêton. Il est médecin en pédiatrie et a un succès fou auprès des infirmières du service pédiatrie. Il est doux, attentionné, Lucas l'adore et Edward adore Lucas, Chad s'entend bien avec lui. Il aime la musique classique et joue du piano. Il m'a composé une berceuse et me l'a gravé sur CD pour que je pense à lui quand il n'est pas là »

Durant toute ma description, je n'avais pas quitté Edward des yeux. Je commençais même à avoir chaud à le détailler comme je le faisais. Ayant remarqué mon silence, Kathleen reprit la conversation :

« C'est l'homme parfait que tu me décris là ? »

« Parce que c'est l'homme parfait. Il a peut être des défauts, comme tout le monde, mais pour l'instant je n'en ai encore pas vu »

« Il me tarde de le voir dans deux semaines »

« Dans deux semaines ? Tu viens sur Seattle ? »

« Non, c'est Edward, Lucas et toi qui venez à New York pour le weekend»

Je m'arrêtais de marcher.

« Qu'est ce que tu me racontes là ? » Lui demandais-je surprise par ce qu'elle venait de me dire.

« Chad ne t'a pas prévenu ? »

« Il semblerait que non. De quoi devait-il me prévenir ? »

« L'abruti ! Il devait t'en parler dés son arrivée. Bref, ce n'est pas grave, je vais t'expliquer »

Quand Kathleen se lançait dans une explication, il valait mieux trouver un endroit où s'installer car cela pouvais durer un moment. Je m'assis donc sur le banc le plus proche. De la où j'étais, je pouvais observer les garçons jouer et les filles se disputer une énième fois.

« Calie présente sa première exposition et nous sommes tous invité. Tu sais qu'elle a prit l'habitude d'exposes les œuvres de jeunes artistes mais cette fois, elle a décidé de se lancer. Elle présentera ses propres œuvres. C'est une bonne opportunité pour elle surtout que sa galerie commence à être connue dans New York. Elle travail dessus depuis plus d'un an et souhaite vraiment que tu viennes. Elle a besoin de ces amis à ses côtés et tu es son amie. Chad devait te donner ton invitation et t'en parler à son arrivé. Evidement, Edward y est convié. Et puis tu ne peux pas refuser, j'ai déjà tout organisé avec Calie et Beth. James attend avec impatience de revoir Lucas et les garçons ont hâte de te revoir. Tu nous as tous manqué pendant ton séjour en France. Tu es comme notre petite sœur. On veut également voir de nos propres yeux que notre petit Lucas va bien. Tout le monde c'est inquiété pour lui. Comment va-t-il ? Il sort demain d'après ce que Chad m'a dit ce matin ? »

« Il va mieux, je te remercie. Oui, il sort demain et commence dans sa nouvelle école la semaine suivante. Pour ce qui est du weekend à New York, je ne peux qu'accepter. Tu m'as convaincu et moi aussi j'ai hâte de tous vous voir et Lucas également. Tous les jours, il me parle de vous. Pour Edward je ne peux m'avancer sur sa décision. Comme tu le sais, il est médecin et il vient d'avoir une semaine de vacances. Je ne peux pas répondre à sa place mais je vais lui poser la question et je te tiens au courant, d'accord ?»

« Ok mais ne t'en fais pas, il viendra. Je ne le connais pas encore mais la façon dont tu me parles de lui m'indique que tu es déjà accro et de toute façon, il ne peut que t'aimer. Qui n'aime pas Bella Swan ? Tu es une femme merveilleuse et courageuse qui a élevé son fils seule et qui a réussi dans la vie même si tu as vécu des évènements très pénibles. Tu as su t'en sortir comme une grande. Tu as fait les études que tu voulais et maintenant tu fais le métier que tu as souhaité. Tu t'ais donné du mal pour tout ça et aujourd'hui tu es ton propre patron »

« Merci » Lui dis-je la gorge serrée par tous ces compliments.

« De rien ma belle mais je ne fais que dire la vérité et ce que nous pensons tous»

J'adorais Kathleen. Toujours à mes faire des compliments et à me soutenir. Tout comme Calie et Beth. Elles étaient des amies en or. Nous continuions à parler pendant une dizaine de minutes jusqu'à ce que mon regard soit attiré par une tête blonde qui ne m'était pas inconnue. C'était Elena. Elle était passée devant moi sans me voir. Elle pleurait. J'abrégeais ma conversation avec Kathleen lui promettant de la rappeler ce soir avant de raccrocher et de me lancer à la poursuite de mon employée.

« Elena ! » La hélais-je « Elena ! Attend moi ! »

Elle ne s'arrêtait pas et continuais de courir n'écoutant pas ce que je pouvais dire.

« Elena ! Arrête-toi s'il te plait. C'est moi Bella ! »

J'accélérais le pas la rattrapant enfin. Elle m'avait fait traverser tout le parking. Je lui attrapais le bras et la retournais pour qu'elle me fasse face. Elle était toute bouleversée. Elle avait les yeux rouges et bouffis et ne cessai de pleurer. Je la pris dans mes bras tentant de la calmer, lui disant des paroles rassurantes. Elle pleurait de plus belle. Edward ne tarda pas à me rejoindre. Il avait du m'entendre crier et vu courir après Elena.

« Bella ! Que se passe-t-il et pourquoi Elena est-elle en pleur dans tes bras ? »

« C'est ce que j'essaye de s'avoir Edward ? » Lui répondis-je « Elena, calme-toi. C'est Bella et Edward. On ne souhaite que t'aider mais pour cela, il faut que tu me dises ce qu'il ne va pas »

Edward nous conduit sur le banc sur lequel j'étais assise quelques minutes plutôt. Les garçons avaient arrêté leur partie et avaient rejoint les filles. Ils nous observaient. Edward leur fit un signe leur indiquant que nous contrôlions la situation. Elena toujours le nez dans mon coup se calmait peu à peu. Je décidais de tenter une nouvelle approche :

« Elena ! Dis-moi ce qu'il ne va pas. Quand je suis venu au café hier, tout me semblais bien aller et aujourd'hui je te retrouve en pleur au milieu de ce parking qui, soit dite en passant, se trouve à des kilomètres de chez toi. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe »

Les seuls mots qui sortirent de sa bouche étaient « Terry », « maman », « mariée », « déménager ».

« Elena, je ne comprend rien. Calme-toi et explique nous »

Elle releva la tête et je m'empressais d'essuyer les larmes sur ses joues. Elle se calma peu à peu. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer.

« Ce midi nous avons été invité maman et moi à déjeuner chez son petit ami. Elle fréquente ce Tom depuis quelques mois et aujourd'hui était la première fois que je le rencontrais. La seule chose que maman avait bien voulu me dire à son sujet est qu'il avait 40 ans, qu'il était divorcé et qu'il avait un garçon un peu plus vieux que moi, qui était étudiant à l'université de Seattle et fiancé. Jusque là, rien de bien grave. Nous sommes arrivés chez Tom vers 12h et nous avons débuté l'apéritif en attendant le retour de son fils qui avait passé la nuit chez sa fiancée. La conversation était sympathique. J'apprenais à connaître Tom et lui apprenais à me connaitre. Il semblait très amoureux de maman et elle aussi. Elle lui avait parlé de ma grossesse et il acceptait mon choix de le garder. La seule chose qu'il ne s'avait pas, s'était l'identité du père du bébé. Je n'en avais parlé à personne même pas à ma mère. Elle ne le connaissait pas. Elle savait que j'avais un petit ami mais ne l'avait jamais rencontré. Nous allions passer à table quand le fils de Tom a débarqué avec sa fiancée. Qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise de découvrir que le fils en question était mon ex petit ami, Terry. Il sembla tout aussi surprit que moi de me découvrir dans son salon en compagnie de son père. Ce pendant il ne fit rien transparaitre et moi non plus. Il s'installa avec sa fiancée à table et fit connaissance avec ma mère. Le repas se passa bien et moi je ne faisais pas de vague. Je restais dans mon coin, calme et ne disais rien. J'encaissais juste. Au dessert, tout dérapa. Tom fit une annonce qui me bouleversa, ma mère et lui avait décidé de se marier. Cette annonce fut suivie de près par Carla, la fiancée de mon ex. Elle nous annonça qu'elle était enceinte. Tout le monde les félicitait, Terry et elle. Moi, je ne tenais plus. Voir Terry heureux d'apprendre sa paternité avec cette pétasse alors que quand je lui ai annoncé la mienne, il a fuit comme un lâche. Je n'en pouvais plus. Je me levais précipitamment de ma chaise, la faisant tomber par la même occasion, j'ai pris mes affaires et je me suis enfuit. Personne ne m'a retenu ni suivi. Ma mère a bien essayé de m'appeler sur mon portable mais je ne lui ai pas répondu. Je suis désespérer Bella. Je n'en peu plus de cette situation et je ne pourrais pas vivre sous le même toit que le grand père de mon bébé. Et si jamais elle l'apprend, elle va vouloir quitter Tom et je ne veux pas qu'elle mal heureuse. J'ai prit la décision de prendre un studio. Je vais arrêter mes études et je voudrais travailler à temps plein au café s'il te plait… »

Je l'avais écouté sans rien dire mais là je ne pouvais plus me taire. Ma décision était prise. J'allais aider Elena comme Karen l'avait fait avec moi 7 ans plus tôt. Contrairement à elle, je n'avais plus de famille mais je pensais pouvoir convaincre sa mère.

« Elena, il est hors de question que tu arrête tes études, tu m'entends ? Tu ne vas pas prendre de studio puisque tu vas venir à la maison. Je vais t'héberger. J'ai deux chambres de libre. Il y en a une pour le bébé et une pour toi. Je ne veux pas que tu refuses et si s'est ta mère qui t'inquiète, je m'en charge. Je comprends ta décision de ne pas vouloir vivre sous le même toi que le père de ce petit con et je te soutien. On ne change rien à ton travail mais tu auras des extra. Pas en boutique rassure toi mais en tant que baby-sitter. Je vais avoir besoin d'une fille sérieuse pour garder mon Lucas »

« Bella je ne peux pas accepter. C'est trop, je ne le mérite pas »

« Oh que si tu le mérites. Tout comme j'ai mérité l'aide de mes amis. Je te soutien à 100%. Sèche-moi ces grosses larmes et joint toi à nous. Nous appellerons ta mère plus tard. Pour l'instant, nous allons profiter du reste l'après midi et puis je pense que je vais avoir besoin de ton aide, je prépare la première soirée du café et il me reste à tout organiser. Ton aide me sera précieuse »

« Merci Bella. Merci. Tu es vraiment comme une sœur pour moi. Je ne sais pas comment je peux te remercier »

« Te voir sourire est tout ce dont j'ai besoin »

« Aller, viens ma belle, nous allons te présenter au reste de la bande » Nous invita Edward.

Je le laissais partir devant et restais en retrait avec Elena.

« Alors comme ça, le docteur et toi êtes ensembles ? » Me demanda Elena.

« Et bien oui, depuis hier »

« C'est pas trop tôt. Je me demandais quand est-ce-que tu allais de décider »

« Quoi ? »

« Je ne suis pas aveugle Bella. J'ai bien vu votre manège depuis 8 jours. C'est un homme bien. Tu mérites d'être heureuse avec lui. Toi aussi tu as le droit au bonheur »

Je la remerciai d'un sourire. Arrivé devant nos amis, je décidais de la présenter :

« Les gars, je vous présente Elena. Elle travaille avec moi au café. Elena, voici Jasper, le petit copain d'Alice, Mike, Ethan et Matt, les collègues de Jasper. Je ne te présente pas Alice et Rose, elles sont nos clientes les plus fidèles, ni Edward »

« Et moi c'est Chad. Elle a gardé le meilleur pour la fin »

« Enchantée de tous vous rencontrer »

« C'est nous qui sommes enchanté » S'empressa de répondre Mike.

« Pas touche Mike, elle est mineure » Le freinais-je.

« Bon les gars, la pause est terminée, on retourne jouer, j'ai une revanche à prendre. Les filles ont vous laisse entre vous » Nous dit Jasper.

Edward m'embrassa avant d'aller rejoindre ses potes nous laissant entre fille. J'invitais Elena à s'assoir à mes côtes. D'un signe de tête, je fis comprendre à Rose et Alice que je leur parlerai plus tard de la situation. Un coup d'œil au terrain où se trouvait les garçons et je surprenais Matt en pleine séance de matage. Monsieur aurait-il flashé sur Elena ? Elena suivit mon regard puis se mit à rougir quand Matt la salua. J'allais reprendre mon travail quand Rose m'interrompit :

« Bella, j'ai besoin de ton aide »

« Je t'écoute Rose »

« J'ai perdu les eaux »

_**Bonjour tout le monde !**_

_**Je reviens après une longue absence. Je suis vraiment désolée, j'avais beaucoup de travail et je préparais mon déménagement.**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**_

_**J'attends vos coms avec beaucoup d'impatience. Alors lâchez-vous.**_

_**Bisous.**_

_**Adeline.**_


	12. De surprise en surprise

_Rose m'interrompit :_

_« Bella, j'ai besoin de ton aide »_

_« Je t'écoute Rose »_

_« J'ai perdu les eaux »_

« Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu. Rose tu vas avoir ton bébé ? Rose va avoir son bébé » Cria Alice excitée comme une puce.

Son cri ne passa pas inaperçu et alerta les garçons qui avaient repris leur partie quelques minutes plutôt. Alice s'était mise à courir dans leur direction sans que je ne puisse dire quoi que se soit. Rose était plutôt calme. Elle respirait calmement tout en passant ses mains sur son ventre et Elena semblait légèrement paniquée. Je lui lançais un regard rassurant et elle se détendit aussitôt.

« Ok Rose. Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Bien. Je me sens plutôt bien malgré mon mal de dos et les crampes que j'ai eu toute la journée »

« Ce n'était pas des crampes Rose mais des contractions. De combien sont-elles espacées ? »

« Hé bien depuis ce matin, c'était toutes les 30 minutes environ et puis ça c'est calmé quand on a mangé. J'ai d'abord pensé que j'avais faim mais depuis une heure c'est toutes les 5 minutes »

Elle parlait tout en se caressant le ventre. Edward fut le premier à nous rejoindre suivi de près par Alice et les autres.

« J'ai appelé une ambulance Edward, elle arrivera dans 30 minutes » Le prévint Alice.

Il la remercia d'un signe de tête en s'empressa d'examiner Rose.

« Rose, comment te sens-tu ? » Lui demanda-t-il tout en lui touchant le ventre.

« Je vais bien Edward, je viens juste de perdre les eaux, rien de bien grave. Aux cours d'accouchement sans douleur, on nous a dit de ne pas s'inquiéter quand on perdait les eaux. Il faut rester calme, ce que je fais. Le travail ne fait juste que commencer, j'ai encore le temps »

« Je n'en serais pas sur si j'étais toi. Tes contractions sont très rapprochées. Il n'y a pas une minute d'intervalles entre elles. Tu es sur le point d'accoucher ma belle » Il se tourna vers moi « Bella, je vais avoir besoin de toi pour m'assister. Tu es la seule à savoir comment se déroule un accouchement, tu vas pouvoir m'aider à la rassurer »

« Edward, rassure-moi, tu ne vas pas faire accoucher ma sœur au milieu du parking ? » Demanda Jasper.

« Pas sur le parking Jasper mais dans ta voiture oui »

« Dans ma voiture. Mais tu ne peux pas attendre que l'ambulance arrive ? Et pourquoi ma voiture et pas la tienne»

Je décidais de répondre à la place de mon petit ami.

« Je ne pense pas Jasper. Les contractions sont trop rapprochées et elle en a depuis ce matin. Crois-moi, je sais de quoi je parle. Ça c'est passé exactement de la même manière avec Lucas. Ta sœur ne va pas mettre longtemps à accoucher. Pourquoi ta voiture ? Pour la simple et bonne raison que tu es le seul à avoir une voiture avec 5 portes, on a donc beaucoup plus de place que dans une voiture 3 portes » Puis sans leur laissé le temps de percuter sur ce que je venais de dire sur le jour de la naissance de Lucas, je continuais « Matt et Ethan, vous aidez Edward à installer Rose à l'arrière de la voiture de Jasper »

Ils acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête puis aidèrent Edward. Tout en les suivants je continuais de donner des tâches à chacun :

« Elena, tu vas aller me chercher la couverture qui se trouve dans le coffre de ma voiture. Alice, ramène-moi toutes les bouteilles d'eau que tu pourras trouver, on va en avoir besoin. Il nous faudra également des serviettes propres mais je ne sais pas où en trouver et puis il faut prévenir Emmet »

Je crachais presque son prénom.

« Je me charge d'Emmet » Se proposa Chad.

Chad se charge d'appeler Emmet ? Mais comment a-t-il obtenu son numéro ? Une question que je me promis de lui poser plus tard. Là, il y a plus important à penser : Rose est sur le point d'accoucher.

« Moi j'ai vos serviettes » Nous informa Matt « Je suis passé chez ma mère chercher mon linge propre avant de venir ce matin »

« Très bien va les chercher » Lui demanda Edward « Bella, tu vas t'installer derrière Rose et la maintenir semi assise »

« D'accord »

Je venais juste de m'installer quand Elena arriva avec la couverture, Alice avec les bouteilles d'eau et Matt avec ses serviettes propres. Jasper faisait les cents pas devant sa voiture. Il fut vite rejoint par Alice qui le prit dans ses bras. Ethan discutait avec Mike et Chad était pendu à son téléphone.

« Rose, comment te sens-tu ? » Lui demandais-je tandis qu'Edward posait la couverture sur elle avant de lui retirer son pantalon et son sous vêtement.

« Bien, j'ai un peu mal mais HAAAAAAAAA ! J'AI TRES MAL MAINTENANT »

« Crie Rose si cela te fais du bien » Lui dis-je tout en observant Edward qui lui repliait les jambes sur la banquette pour pouvoir l'examiner « Tout va bien se passer Rose, tu t'en sors comme une chef, on dirait que tu as fait cela toute ta vie. Continue de respirer calmement. Fait comme pour les cours d'accouchement »

« Je veux Emmet. Je m'en fiche de faire comme dans les cours d'accouchement. Je veux pouvoir lui dire qu'il ne me touchera plus de sa vie, que dès demain je lui fais programmer une vasectomie. C'est de sa faute si j'ai mal et que je souffre aujourd'hui. Edward, s'il te plait, fait sortir le bébé. Sinon c'est toi que je castre»

Edward ne faisait pas attention à ce que pouvait dire Rose et continuait tranquillement de l'ausculter. C'est le moment que choisit Chad pour arriver :

« Je suis désolé, je n'arrive pas à joindre Emmet. Je tombe sur sa messagerie. Je lui ai tout de même laissé un message »

« Il va m'entendre celui-là quand je le verRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAIIIII »

« Bon Rose, on va pouvoir y aller. Tu es totalement dilaté je vois déjà la tête. Elena place toi derrière Bella et éponge Rose. Rafraichit la avec les bouteilles d'eau ramenée par Alice et une serviette éponge. Rose, à la prochaine contraction tu bloques ta respiration et tu pousses »

Il posa sa main sur le ventre de Rose pour sentir la contraction arriver.

« Rose, la contraction arrive, il va falloir pousser ma belle. Bloques et pousses »

« HAAAAAAAAAAAA, J'AI MAAALLLL »

« C'est bien Rose continue comme ça. La prochaine contraction est déjà là. Tu bloques et tu pousses »

« HAAA ! Je n'y arriverai jamais, j'ai trop mal »

« Tu t'en sors très bien, Rose. Tu t'en sors mieux que moi à la naissance de Lucas. Moi, je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps et broyais tellement les mains de Chad qu'elles en étaient violettes. Toi, tu ne pleures pas et c'est limite si tu serres mes doigts »

« On y est Rose, la tête est sortie. Maintenant, tu arrêtes de pousser, je dois dégager les épaules du bébé, ensuite, une ou deux poussées et tu pourras tenir ton bébé dans tes bras »

« Je n'en peux plus Edward »

« Aller courage Rose. Tu peux le faire comme Bella a pu le faire. As-tu déjà trouvé un nom pour la merveille à qui tu vas donner naissance ? » Lui demanda Chad.

Mon meilleur ami était vraiment merveilleux. Il tentait de changer les idées de Rose comme il avait fait avec moi 7 ans plus tôt.

« Si c'est un garçon, on l'appellera Timéo et si c'est une fille, Mary »

« Rose, le temps est venu de pousser une dernière fois. Tu bloques et tu pousses. Voilà, comme ça, c'est bien »

« HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! »

« Et la voilà. Félicitation Rose, tu es maman d'une jolie petite fille »

Pendant que Rose pleurait enfin appuyée contre moi, Edward nettoyait la petite qui pleurait. L'ambulance arriva à cet instant et un des ambulanciers vint couper le cordon ombilical. Une chose est sur, elle avait du coffre. Une vrai Swan. Edward finit par couvrir la petite d'une serviette éponge puis la plaça dans les bras de Rose. Cette dernière lui embrassa le haut de la tête avant de baisser la brettelle de son débardeur et le bonnet de son soutien gorge pour lui donner le sein.

Cette vision me fit chaud au cœur. Ma nièce, Mary, était née. Mary comme mon second prénom et comme le prénom de ma grand-mère. Chacun son tour, tout le monde vint féliciter la jeune maman. Jasper ne tenait plus en place. Le futur parrain était déjà gaga devant cette jolie frimousse. Il ne pensait même plus à sa voiture. Sa banquette était complètement foutue. Quand à la marraine, nous n'avions aucun renseignement à part que Rose hésitait. Quand se fut le tour de Matt de venir féliciter Rose, je fus prise d'un fou rire. Ce dernier était devenu blanc comme un linge à la vue du sang et faillit s'évanouir. Edward le rattrapa juste à temps et l'emmena un peu plus loin. Les ambulanciers prirent le relais auprès de Rose. Ils l'installèrent sur un brancard avant de la transporter vers le Seattle Grace. Nous ramassions notre pique nique avant de nous diriger vers l'hôpital.

Edward essaya de joindre Emmet pour l'avertir de la bonne nouvelle mais celui-ci n'était toujours pas joignable. Il tenta alors de joindre Charlie et idem de son côté. Après avoir embrassé mon homme pour le merveilleux travail qu'il venait d'accomplir, je le laissais rejoindre sa voiture et me dirigeais vers la mienne. Je cherchais Elena sur le parking et remarqua qu'elle s'était isolée sur un banc. Elle était au téléphone et sa conversation semblait houleuse vu les éclats de voix que j'entendais.

« Maman, je t'interdis de décider pour moi. Je ne viendrai pas vivre avec Tom et toi. C'est mon choix, ma vie et puis de toute façon, j'ai déjà trouvé un endroit où je vais vivre. Bella va m'héberger, je vais continuer le lycée, j'aurai toujours mon travail au café et je ferai des extra en gardant le fils de Bella. Alors s'il te plait maman, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi et soit heureuse avec Tom »

« .. »

Puis elle se radoucit :

« Non, ce n'est pas ta faute maman. Je sais que j'ai 16 ans mais je sais m'occuper de moi. Je veux que tu penses à toi pour une fois et puis tu sais que si j'ai un problème, je viendrai te voir. Je te laisse maman. Embrasse Tom pour moi. Je t'aime »

Elle raccrocha et se tourna vers moi. J'en profitais pour la rejoindre et m'assoir avec elle :

« Tu as tout entendu ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Juste la fin. Comment ta mère a-t-elle prit la nouvelle ? »

« Mal au début mais elle va s'y faire »

« Je t'avais pourtant dit que je me chargeais de la prévenir »

« Je le sais mais elle m'a appelé et j'ai décroché sans le vouloir. Il faut dire que cet après midi a été riche en émotion pour moi. Voir Rose accoucher et avoir mal comme ça m'a fait un peu flipper. J'en suis toute retournée et je ne cesse de penser à mon propre accouchement »

« Ne t'en fait pas avec ça maintenant. Tu es enceinte d'à peine 2 mois. Tu as encore le temps pour penser à ces choses là. Tous les accouchements ne sont pas identiques »

Je la pris dans mes bras et lui fit un gros câlin :

« Allons rejoindre Chad, il nous attend dans la voiture pour nous conduire à l'hôpital. Tous les autres sont déjà parti »

« D'accord » Dit-elle en se levant, m'entrainant avec elle « J'ai vraiment hâte de revoir la petite bouille de Mary. Elle est vraiment trop mignonne. Elle te ressemble, je trouve. J'espère que mon petit bout à moi sera aussi beau »

« Avec une mère comme toi, il ne peut être que mignon ton petit bout »

Sur ces belles paroles, nous rejoignons Chad qui nous attendait patiemment dans ma voiture. Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital fut assez court. Chad avait conduit pieds au plancher tout du long. Arrivé à l'hôpital et sachant Rose entre de bonnes mains, je décidais d'aller prendre des nouvelles de mon fils. Elena m'accompagna et Chad décida d'appeler sa femme pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

Qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise d'entendre des rires provenir de la chambre de Lucas quand j'arrivais devant celle-ci. Des rires que j'avais déjà entendus. Des rires qui avaient bercé mon enfance. Les rires de Charlie et Emmet accompagnés de celui de mon fils. La porte était entrouverte et je pouvais voir que j'avais raison. Emmet et Charlie étaient bien dans la chambre de Lucas. Je décidais de ne pas les avertir de ma présence et écoutais leur conversation.

« Alors tu es fan de baseball ? » Demanda une voix que je reconnaissais comme celle de mon géniteur.

« Un grand fan des Yankees, oui. Quand on était en France avec maman, elle s'était abonnée au câble pour que je puisse suivre tous les matchs. J'ai même commencé la saison en junior cette année mais je suis obligé d'arrêter maintenant à cause de l'accident. Edward a dit que je pourrais reprendre l'année prochaine après la rééducation. J'espère seulement que maman sera toujours d'accord pour que je joue »

« Pourquoi ta mère ne serai-t-elle pas d'accord ? » Demanda Emmet.

« Maman dit que le baseball est un sport dangereux » Répondit mon fils.

« Le baseball ? Dangereux ? » Rigola Emmet.

« Oui, tout le monde à la même réaction quand je dis ça. Pourtant le football américain est plus dangereux » Soupira Lucas.

« Et pourquoi pense-t-elle que le baseball est un sport dangereux ? » Le questionna Charlie.

Non Lucas ne leur répond pas. Ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir que je suis aussi maladroite que dans mon enfance.

« Pff, je sais pas si je peux vous le dire »

C'est bien mon fils ne leur dis pas.

« Tu peux nous le dire Lucas, on ne lui dira rien » L'encouragea Charlie.

« Non, je peux pas faire ça à ma maman. Elle ne serait pas d'accord et puis je sais même pas si j'ai le droit de vous parler mais je l'ai fait quand même. Je sais que maman ne veut pas parler de vous. Vous avez fait trop de mal. Vous savez c'est pas de sa faute ce qui est arrivé. C'est ce Jacob qui a fait quelque chose de mal et vous, vous avez pas cru maman et vous lavez mis à la porte. Elle est partie à New York puisqu'elle n'avait plus de famille et elle ne savait pas qu'elle m'avait dans son ventre. Quand elle l'a découvert, elle voulait pas me garder et c'est tata Karen qui lui a fait changer d'avis. Vous savez, elle est super ma maman, c'est la meilleur »

Mon fils avait le don pour m'émouvoir. Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues et il en était de même pour Elena. Je me demandais comment mon fils pouvait en connaître autant sur mon passé, je ne lui ai rien dit à part que je n'avais plus de famille et que son père n'était pas quelqu'un de bien. Je ne lui avais jamais donné son prénom.

« Comment sais-tu tout cela ? » L'interrogea Emmet.

« Maman ne serait pas fière de moi si elle savait comme j'ai su. C'était en France, il y avait un gros orage et j'arrivais pas à dormir alors j'ai voulu aller voir maman. Elle était dans le salon et discutait avec Angéla et elle lui a raconté toute son histoire. J'étais petit mais j'ai comprit. Vous savez chui pas bête, j'ai sauté des classes »

Je me souviens de ce soir là. C'était peu après notre arrivée en France, Lucas avait 5 ans et je venais de faire la connaissance de Ben et Angéla. Ben était en soirée avec ses amis et j'ai invité Angéla à dîner. Pendant cette soirée j'ai appris à lui faire confiance et je lui ai raconté ma vie.

« Nous savons que tu n'ais pas bête et nous savons aussi que l'on a fait beaucoup de mal à ta mère. Nous avons su la vérité sur Jacob quand il a voulu faire du mal à ma Rosalie » Avoua Emmet.

« Et nous avons essayé de chercher ta mère » Continua Charlie « Et nous l'avons trouvée. Grâce aux relations que j'ai dans la police, j'ai fait des recherches sur Bella et je l'ai retrouvé. C'était en juin 2003, mes connaissances m'avaient informé qu'il avait vu Bella dans un café de New York. J'y suis donc allé avec Emmet et nous avons trouvé ta mère »

« Je me souviens de ce jour, c'était le 21 juin pour être exact » Enchaîna Emmet « Nous sommes arrivé devant le café où elle travaillait et nous l'avons observé derrière la baie vitrée. Elle riait avec un groupe de filles et de garçons tout en faisant le service. Tout le monde semblait l'apprécier. Elle était rayonnante et débordait de joie de vivre. Nous l'avons observé plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'installe avec ce même groupe. Quand elle a tourné la tête dans notre direction, nous avons prit peur et nous sommes parti. Nous ne voulions pas gâcher ce bonheur. Bella n'a jamais été aussi heureuse avec nous sauf quand ta grand-mère était encore parmi nous. Nous sommes rentrés à Seattle et avons continué à vivre notre vie, comme Bella vivait la sienne. La seule chose que nous ne savions pas était qu'elle avait un petit garçon, toi. Mes connaissances avaient omis de me le préciser »

« Et il est devenu quoi Jacob ? Il a été puni pour le mal qu'il a fait ? »

Non. Pas cette question. Je ne veux pas que mon fils sache que Jacob est mort. Je séchais mes larmes et décidais de me montrer pour couper cours à la conversation.

« Bonjour mon chéri, tu as passé une bonne après midi ? » Je pris une voix plus froide « Charlie, Emmet, qu'est-ce-que vous faite là ? »

« Je…. Nous … » Bégaya Charlie.

« Nous sommes venu voir Lucas pour faire sa connaissance, après tout, il fait parti de la famille » Continua Emmet.

« Vous n'êtes en aucun cas sa famille. MOI, je suis sa famille. Vous n'êtes plus ma famille depuis que vous m'avez rayé de votre vie, il y a maintenant 8 ans »

J'étais dans une rage folle. Elena était restée dans le couloir. Comment osait-il me dire cela ? Lucas n'avait que moi comme famille. S'il pensait qu'ils pouvaient faire leur réapparition dans ma vie comme ça, ils se mettaient le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude.

« Oh Bella, tu ne vas pas nous interdire de voir Lucas. Je suis son oncle et papa est son grand père. Nous sommes aussi sa famille »

« JE suis sa seule famille » M'énervais-je.

J'allais lui sauter dessus quand deux bras m'en empêchèrent. Chad venait d'entrer dans la chambre en compagnie d'Elena.

« Bella ? Que fais-tu ? Arrête tout de suite »

« Chad, lâche-moi »

« Hors de question, Bella, pas tant que tu ne te seras pas calmée »

Je savais que Chad ferait ce qu'il disait. Si je ne me calmais pas, il ne me lâcherait pas.

« D'accord, d'accord, c'est bon, je me calme »

Il me lâcha enfin.

« Emmet, que fais-tu encore là ? Bella ne t'a rien dit »

« Qu'est-ce-que Bella devait me dire ? »

« Tu dois te rendre au 3ème étage, chambre 345 »

« 3ème étage ? Mais c'est le service maternité » Se manifesta Charlie.

« C'est exact. Rose a accouché Emmet, tu es papa d'une jolie petite Mary »

Emmet eu un moment de bug avant de reprendre ses esprits.

« Papa ? Je suis papa ? Mais pourquoi personne ne m'a prévenu ? » Demanda-t-il euphorique.

« C'est pas faute d'avoir essayé » Crachais-je « Pourquoi as-tu coupé ton portable ? »

« Nous sommes dans un hôpital je te le rappelle. Les portables sont interdit »

« Oui mais si tu n'étais pas venu voir MON fils tu aurais été au courant que Rose accouchait en temps et en heure »

« Bon ce n'est pas fini vous deux. Emmet, Rose a besoin de toi. Tu dois faire connaissance avec ta fille et vous Charlie avec votre petite fille »

« Tu as raison Chad, nous y allons » Lui répondit Emmet « Lucas, on se reverra quand tu sortiras d'ici »

« C'est hors …. » Commençais-je avant de me faire couper par mon meilleur ami.

« Je t'arrête tout de suite Bella »

« Mais Chad ! »

« Il n'y a pas de « mais Chad », tu arrêtes un point c'est tout. Le discussion est close pour le moment »

« Merci Chad » Le remercia Emmet avant de sortir en trombe de la chambre de mon fils suivi par Charlie.

On pouvait entendre dans le couloir des « Papa », « Je suis papa d'une petite fille ». Je faisais face à mon meilleur ami tandis qu'Elena prenais place auprès de Lucas. Le temps des explications étaient arrivées.

« Chad, pourquoi t'ais-tu mêlé de cette histoire ? Pourquoi m'as-tu empêché de mettre Emmet et Charlie à la porte de la chambre de mon fils ? Comment se fait-il que tu ais le numéro de portable d'Emmet ? »

« Bella que tu le veuilles ou non, Emmet et Charlie font partie de la famille de Lucas. Même si tu ne leur parles plus, Lucas a le droit de connaitre son oncle et son grand père. Je suis conscient qu'ils t'ont fait du mal mais Lucas n'y est pour rien dans cette histoire. Ne l'empêche pas de faire connaissance avec eux » Il s'arrêta un instant avant de reprendre « Je sais de quoi je parle car j'ai vécu la même chose. Tu sais que Ryan a fait beaucoup de mal à ma mère mais ce que tu ne sais pas c'est que sa famille a voulu me connaitre après ma naissance mais ma mère les a empêché. Elle m'a éloigné de ma famille paternelle volontairement. Ma famille n'était en aucun cas responsable de ce que Ryan avait fait, elle l'a même renié »

« Chad, je ne savais pas, je suis désolé » Lui dis-je.

« Tout comme moi. J'ai appris l'existence de cette partie de ma famille quand ma mère a fait la connaissance de Déborah. J'ai surpris une conversation quand j'avais 10 ans. J'en ai beaucoup voulu à ma mère pour toute cette histoire et j'ai aussi essayé de rechercher la famille de Ryan. J'étais déjà très débrouillard à cet âge là. J'ai fini par trouver un article parlant d'elle. Les parents de Ryan avaient perdu la vie dans un accident de voiture quand j'avais 5 ans. Ryan n'avait aucun frère et sœur. Ma mère s'en ai beaucoup voulu et s'en veux encore. Moi j'ai appris à lui pardonner avec le temps. Si je te raconte cette partie de mon histoire aujourd'hui, c'est pour que tu ne fasses pas les même erreurs avec Lucas. Il a la chance d'avoir un grand père et un oncle prêt de lui. N'empêche pas Emmet et Charlie de le connaitre »

« Tu as s'en doute raison »

« J'ai toujours raison, ne l'oublie pas Swan »

Je m'installais auprès de mon fils dans son lit et pris ses mains dans les miennes :

« Lucas, si tu veux faire la connaissance de ton oncle et de ton grand père, je ne t'en empêcherai pas »

« C'est vrai ? Tu m'en empêcheras pas ? Promis ?»

« Je te le promet »

Je pris mon fils dans mes bras pour lui faire un gros câlin.

« Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuis mais j'ai des photos à prendre » Se manifesta Chad.

« Des photos ? » Demandais-je surprise.

« Kathleen veut voir la petite en photo alors j'y vais, je reviens tout à l'heure. Et puis ne t'inquiète pas Bella, je dis à Edward de venir te voir » Puis il sortit de la chambre.

Avec tout ça, il n'avait pas répondu à une de mes questions. Comment avait-il eu le numéro de portable d'Emmet. Il n'allait pas y couper. Je fus sortie de mes réflexions par Lucas qui discutait avec Elena.

« C'est gentil d'être venu me voir Elena »

« Et bien je suis là un peu par hasard, j'ai croisé ta maman au stade et Edward a aidé Rose à accoucher dans la voiture de Jasper et me voilà ici avec vous »

« Maman, c'est vrai tout ça ? Et si Emmet est mon oncle ça veut dire que Mary est ma cousine ? »

« Oui Mary est ta cousine »

« Et tu m'emmèneras la voir ce soir ou demain avant que je parte ? »

« Je te le promet. J'ai une autre nouvelle à t'annoncer. Elena va venir vivre avec nous »

« Enfin si tu le veux bien » Lui demanda la concernée.

« Bah oui je suis d'accord mais je me pose une question. Tu ne vis pas chez ta maman ? »

« Heu si bien sur mais c'est un peu compliqué »

« Une histoire de grand ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oui une histoire de grand Lucas. Elena va vivre avec nous, on va l'aider avec son bébé et puis elle sera ta baby-sitter »

« Chouette, j'aurai la plus jolie des baby-sitters »

Elena et moi éclatâmes de rire. Mon fils avait toujours le don de tourner les situations à son avantage.

« Avoir la plus jolie des mamans ne te suffit pas ? » Edward venait d'arriver.

« Non ça ne me suffit pas, j'ai toujours été entouré de jolie fille et j'aime bien rendre les autres garçons jaloux. C'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va changer »

« Dit donc Lucas Swan ? D'où sors-tu c'est réaction de macho ? »

« De parrain et Edward »

« C'est la faute de Chad » Se défendit mon petit ami.

« Qu'est-ce-qui est de ma faute »

Chad venait de revenir en compagnie des autres.

« Tu pervertis mon fils »

« Pervertis, pervertis, c'est un grand mot tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Et bien, j'ai de la chance aujourd'hui. J'ai du dépasser le record des visites. Bonjour tout le monde »

Tout le monde le salua.

« Comment va le plus beau des petits garçons ?» Lui demanda Alice en venant le serrer dans ses bras.

« Je vais bien merci » Puis il se tourna vers Edward « Alors Edward, maman et toi c'est officiel ? »

Là je tombais dénue. Comment pouvait-il le savoir ? Je regardais Edward avec surprise. Ce dernier passait sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Euh oui »

« Co … Comment ? … Je …»

« Je suis loin d'être bête maman. Je vois bien comment vous êtes toi et Edward et puis c'est parrain qui a vendu la mèche hier quand tu es partie. Je suis content. Je t'aime bien Edward »

« Moi aussi bonhomme, moi aussi »

Edward s'approcha alors de moi et déposa un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres.

« Maman ? Est-ce-que je peux aller voir ma cousine maintenant ? »

« Oui bien sur, je t'y emmène. Edward, tu peux nous trouver un siège roulant ? »

« Pas de problème »

« Nous allons rentrer avec les gars » Nous averti Matt « On vous laisse en famille. On te raccompagne Elena ? »

« Non merci, je dors chez Bella » Avait-elle dit d'une petite voix.

« D'accord. On se reverra au café alors »

Matt avait craqué pour la petite Elena et vis versa. Je pense qu'une petite conversation avec elle ce soir sera nécessaire. Matt, Ethan et Mike sortirent de la chambre au moment où Edward arriva avec le siège roulant. Il installa Lucas dedans.

« On vous laisse y aller tout les deux, le nombre de visiteur est restreint au service maternité » Nous informa Jasper.

« Moi je viens avec vous. Il faut que je te parles Bella » Me dit Alice « Elena aussi peut venir »

C'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvions toutes les 3 dans l'ascenseur descendant au troisième étage. Alice semblait nerveuse. Elle se lança :

« Bella si j'ai insisté pour venir avec vous c'est parce que j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer. J'ai des doutes depuis un moment mais j'en ai eu la preuve ce matin. Je suis totalement perdu et je ne sais pas ce que Jasper va en penser. Je suis enceinte »

« C'est donc ça. Je savais que tu nous cachais quelque chose. C'est merveilleux Alice »

« C'est merveilleux pour moi mais je ne sais pour Jasper. Avoir un enfant n'était pas d'actualité. J'ai peur de sa réaction »

« N'attend pas pour le lui dire et puis je suis sur qu'il sera ravis »

« Vous gardez le secret pour le moment ? »

« Nous gardons le secret. N'est-ce pas Lucas »

« Oui maman »

Arrivé devant la chambre de Rose, je pris une grande inspiration. J'allais de nouveau me retrouver en face d'Emmet et de Charlie. Je devais faire des efforts pour mon fils et lui laisser faire connaissance avec son oncle et son grand père.

_**Verdict ?**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu.**_

_**Je tiens à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews et j'espère en avoir autant pour celui-ci.**_

_**Lâchez vos coms. A vos claviers.**_

_**Biz.**_


	13. Nouvelles inattendues

10 jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'accouchement de Rose. 10 jours que Lucas voyait son oncle et son grand père tous les jours au café. C'était le seul lieu que j'avais accordé à Emmet et Charlie pour rencontrer Lucas. Je voulais toujours avoir un œil sur lui. 3 jours que Chad était rentré chez lui à LA et dans 2 jours, Edward, Lucas et moi nous envolerions pour New York. Edward avait réussi à s'arranger pour prendre son weekend. Nous étions mercredi et j'avais prit mon après midi pour préparer nos bagages, j'étais donc seule à la maison. Lucas était à l'école ainsi qu'Elena. Il était prévu que nous prenions l'avion le lendemain à 18h. Je m'étais arrangée avec l'institutrice de Lucas. Ce dernier avait prit beaucoup d'avance sur ses leçons et ses devoirs à faire lors de son séjour à l'hôpital et la semaine qu'il avait passé à la maison. Un jour de moins à l'école n'allait pas lui faire prendre du retard.

Mon fils s'était bien intégré à sa nouvelle école et le fait d'utiliser un siège roulant pour se déplacer ne le dérangeait pas. J'avais du réaménager un peu la maison pour qu'il se déplacer à sa convenance. Je l'emmenais tous les matins à l'école et Elena le récupérait l'après midi après le lycée. Ils me rejoignaient au café où Elena prenait son service et Lucas s'installait pour faire ses devoirs avant l'arrivée de Charlie et Emmet vers 16h30.

Elena s'était bien intégrée à notre petite vie de famille. J'avais eu une discussion avec sa mère. Elle n'avait pas bien comprit la réaction de sa fille et son envie de prendre son envol alors qu'elle était enceinte. Le plus dure dans cette discussion fut la décision d'Elena de demander son émancipation. Sa mère était effondrée, elle disait perdre sa petite fille. Une grande argumentation s'en suivie et je réussi à la convaincre, que pour le bien d'Elena, s'était la meilleure chose à faire. Même si Elena était émancipée, elle restera toujours la petite fille de sa mère. J'avais du prendre sur moi pour ne pas lui avouer que son futur beau fils était responsable de cette décision et de l'état de sa fille. Elena en était à son troisième mois de grossesse et sa prochaine visite était prévue pour le mercredi de la semaine prochaine. J'avais été émue qu'elle me demande de l'accompagnée pour son échographie.

Jasper, Ethan et Matt venaient tous les jours au café. Pendant que les deux premiers appréciaient mes pâtisseries, le dernier s'intéressait plus particulièrement à ma serveuse. Depuis c'est 10 derniers jours, Matt et Elena s'étaient considérablement rapproché malgré leur différence d'âge. Matt avait fait le premier pas en invitant Elena à dîner 3 jours après leur rencontre. Elle avait dans un premier temps refusé puis avec la persévérance de Matt et mes conseils, elle avait fini par accepter. Durant ce premier dîner, elle ne lui avoua rien sur son état. Au deuxième rendez-vous, soit trois jours plus tard, elle décida de tous lui avouer. Matt la soutenait à 100% et le fait qu'Elena soit enceinte à 16 ans d'un autre ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir des sentiments pour elle. C'est ce même soir que Matt et Elena avaient échangé leur premier baiser. Ils ne savaient pas que j'étais au courant. Je les ai vus s'embrasser devant la maison quand Matt l'a raccompagnée ce soir là. Matt l'avait aidé à faire les documents nécessaires pour sa demande d'émancipation ainsi que celle de refus de paternité destinée à Terry. Ce dernier les avait signé sans protester ne voulant pas créer le scandale auprès de sa fiancée, de son père et de la mère d'Elena.

Du côté d'Alice, rien n'avait évolué. Elle n'avait encore rien avoué à Jasper. Seules Elena et moi étions au courant. Elle avait peur. Peur de sa réaction. Peur que Jasper ne la quitte. Peur que leur histoire ne se termine. Le projet bébé n'était pas d'actualité.

De mon côté, tout allait bien. Le café continuait de bien tourner, je n'avais plus de nouvelle de Démétri et ses frères et ma relation avec Edward évoluait peu à peu. Lucas l'acceptait et s'entendait à merveille avec mon petit ami. Je sais ce que vous vous dîtes, c'était la même chose avec Démétri mais Edward est différent. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais avec Edward tout était différent. Sortir avec Edward était différent, son comportement envers Lucas était différent, ma relation avec lui était différente et, pour tout vous dire, j'aimais cette différence. Je finissais de boucler le sac de voyage de Lucas quand on sonna à la porte. Qui pouvait bien venir me voir à cette heure ci ? Lucas est à l'école et Elena au lycée. Ils devaient me rejoindre à la maison à 16h30 pour que je puisse les conduire au café. Elena devait prendre son service et Lucas voir Charlie et Emmet. Quant à Edward, il est au beau milieu d'une opération. Je descendis les escaliers en vitesse, non sans trébucher plus d'une fois, pour ouvrir à mon visiteur. Rose se tenait sur mon pallier, la petite Mary emmitouflée dans une couverture dans sa coque dans une main et un sac de change dans l'autre.

« Bonjour Bella »

« Bonjour Rose. Comment vas-tu ? Et comment va la petit princesse» Lui demandais-je en prenant la coque et invitant par la même occasion Rose à entrer.

« Bien. Nous allons toutes les deux bien surtout depuis que nous avons échappé au dragon Alice »

Elle me suivit dans le salon. Vu que Mary était endormie, j'installais la coque sur un de mes fauteuils bien callée avec des coussins. J'enlevais la petite couverture qui était sur ses jambes pour éviter qu'elle ait trop chaud. Rose était déjà installée sur mon canapé et avait ôté ses escarpins.

« Qu'a encore fait Alice pour te mettre dans cet état ? » La questionnais-je.

« Ne me parle pas d'Alice » Esquiva-t-elle en soupirant.

« C'est toi qui en a parlé la première »

« Vrai. Je suis venu te voir pour échapper à ce dragon »

« Vas y raconte. Je suis toute ouïe »

« Tu sais que d'habitude, le mercredi, Alice et moi faisons du shopping. Je suis donc allée la chercher à son magasin, ce matin. Quand je suis arrivée, ce que j'ai vu m'a fait peur. Elle était debout au milieu de son magasin, les cheveux hirsutes, rouge de colère et elle passait ses nerfs sur une de ses employées, Samantha. Je n'ai jamais vu Alice dans un état pareil. Jamais elle ne s'est énervée de cette manière. Quand elle m'a vu, elle s'est adoucie. Elle s'est avancé vers moi m'a fait la bise avant de déposer un baiser sur le front de Mary puis elle m'a dit, comme si de rien n'était « Tu es en retard Rose mais bon ce n'est pas grave, je vais devoir rallonger notre virée shopping d'aujourd'hui pour respecter notre emploi du temps » et s'en que je ne puisse dire quoique se soit, j'étais au volant de ma voiture direction le centre commercial »

« Rien d'inhabituel lorsqu'on sait qu'il s'agit d'Alice » Lui fis-je remarquer.

« Ensuite elle m'a trainé dans tous sortes de magasins et m'a accordé une pose de 30 minutes le temps de donner son biberon à Mary et de manger un morceau sur le pouce. Elle a dépensé sans compter achetant tout et n'importe quoi. Son portable n'a pas arrêté de sonner, c'était Jasper, j'ai reconnu sa sonnerie et elle ne lui a pas répondu. Il a essayé de me joindre sur mon portable mais Alice était à l'affut et m'a obligé à le couper le couper. Quand j'ai voulu le rallumer un peu plus tard, je n'avais plus de batterie. Au bout d'un moment, j'en ai eu marre. Moi qui adore notre journée shopping, elle a réussi à me la faire détester aujourd'hui. J'ai donc sortie les crocs à mon tour et mit fin à son manège. Moi aussi je sais me montrer persuasif quand je le veux. Je l'ai raccompagnée à son magasin et je suis venu me réfugier chez toi » Elle s'arrêta un instant avant de reprendre « J'ai peur Bella. Je ne reconnais plus ma meilleure amie. Alice n'a jamais raté un appel de Jasper de sa propre initiative. Et cette folie acheteuse ? Alice est peut être fan de shopping mais pas au point d'acheter tout et n'importe quoi. Elle me cache quelque chose, je le sais, je le sens. Je pense que Jasper n'est pas tout blanc dans cette histoire. Il a du se passer quelque chose entre eux hier, je ne vois que cette possibilité »

Rose avait raison. Il avait du se passer quelque chose entre Alice et Jasper hier soir. Il fallait que je dise à Rose ce qu'il se passait. J'avais promis à Alice de ne rien dire mais je ne voulais pas voir mes deux amis se déchirer.

« Rose, je pense s'avoir pourquoi Alice agit de cette façon »

« Et bien éclaire ma lanterne car je suis perdu »

« Alice est enceinte »

Un silence pesant s'installa entre nous. Rose semblait choquée par ma révélation.

« Rose ! Dit quelque chose »

« C'est impossible. Alice ne peut pas être enceinte »

« Je te jure que c'est la vérité. Elle avait la trouille de l'annoncer à Jasper car le projet bébé n'était pas d'actualité »

« Et pour cause, Jasper est stérile »

« Stérile ? Mais il ne peut pas être stérile, Alice est enceinte »

« Jasper est atteint du syndrome de Klinefelter »

« Le syndrome de Kline quoi ? »

« Klinefelter. Jasper à un chromosome sexuel X supplémentaire. Il présente donc deux chromosomes X et un Y, soit 47 chromosomes au lieu de 46. Il est bien de caractère masculin mais il est potentiellement infertile »

« Quand avez-vous découvert ce syndrome ? »

« Quand il était ado. Il avait un retard pubertaire, une faible pilosité et un manque de tonus musculaire. Mon père a voulu chercher le problème et il s'est avéré que Jasper avait le syndrome de Klinefelter. Depuis l'âge de 14 ans, il est sous traitement hormonale à base de testostérone. Tout ça pour te dire qu'Alice ne peut pas être enceinte de Jasper »

« Attend avant de tirer des conclusions hâtives. Tu m'as bien dit qu'il pouvait être _**potentiellement**_ _**infertile**_ ? » Elle hocha la tête pour affirmer. Je continuais « Il est donc _**potentiellement**_ _**fertile**_ également. A-t-il fait des examens pour tester sa fertilité ? Alice est-elle au courant du problème de santé de Jasper ? » J'insistais bien sur potentiellement infertile et potentiellement fertile.

« Il a fait de nombreux tests entre sa 14ème et sa 17ème année mais les résultats était toujours les mêmes : les spermatozoïdes de Jasper n'étaient pas suffisamment nombreux et le peu qu'il avait n'étaient pas suffisamment vigoureux. Jasper a finalement accepté cette idée de ne jamais avoir d'enfant et n'a plus refait d'examen. Il continue à prendre son traitement. En ce qui concerne Alice, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il lui en ait parlé. Ado, il avait déjà honte de lui et aujourd'hui encore il n'est toujours pas à l'aise avec tout ça. Je suis la seule à être au courant. Il n'en a même pas parlé à Emmet et Edward, ses deux meilleurs amis »

« Réfléchit un peu Rose. Penses-tu qu'Alice soit capable de tromper Jasper ? Cette même Alice qui est amoureuse de ton frère depuis que vous êtes arrivée à Seattle ? Cette même Alice qui nous parle de Jasper à chaque fois que nous nous retrouvons entre filles ? Cette même Alice qui est ta meilleure amie ? »

Elle me regarda un instant les larmes aux yeux et secouait la tête négativement.

« Non ! Non, Alice ne peut pas faire cela à mon frère. Elle l'aime trop » Conclut-elle.

« Je suis bien d'accord avec toi. Tu vas prendre mon portable et essayés de joindre Jasper, moi pendant ce temps j'essaye de joindre Alice, je dois avoir une explication avec elle »

J'allais dans la cuisine pour m'isoler. Je ne voulais en aucun cas réveiller la petite Mary si je devais élever la voix contre Alice. Je l'appelais sur son portable et tombais immédiatement sur sa messagerie où je laissais un message :

_**« Alice Cullen rappelle-moi dés que tu as ce message. Rose m'a tout dit. Je suppose que tu as parlé à Jasper ? Je sais qu'il est le père du bébé. S'il te plait appelle-moi. Ne prend aucune décision sur un coup de tête. Viens à la maison, je t'attendrai. Et puis n'oublis pas que demain je pars pour New York mais si je n'ai aucune nouvelle de ta part avant mon départ, je ne pars plus et tu t'arrangeras avec Kathleen. Elle sera très, mais vraiment très mécontente. Elle peut être pire que toi quant elle s'y met. Apelle-moi. Biz »**_

Je détestais laisser des messages, surtout dans ces moments là. Ma plus grande crainte était qu'Alice prenne une décision qu'elle regretterait plus tard ou qu'elle fasse une bêtise sur un coup de tête. Ne pouvant pas la joindre sur son portable, je tentais de la contacter au magasin. Bien évidement je tombais sur la Samantha, la jeune fille qu'Alice a malmenée avant de partir faire du shoping avec Rose. Elle m'expliqua que notre chère Alice était passée en coup de vent. Une fois que Rose l'ai déposé, elle est montée dans son bureau pour redescendre un quart d'heure plus tard. Elle avait les yeux rouges et gonflés. Elle annonça Samantha qu'elle partait quelques jours et qu'elle lui confiait le magasin pendant son absence, qu'elle lui faisait confiance et qu'elle la laissait annoncer la nouvelle à ses deux autres collègues. Elle devait lui faire un compte rendu par mail tous les soirs et Alice l'appellerait de temps en temps pour savoir si cela se passe bien. Puis elle était parti : sans laisser d'adresse ou de numéro de téléphone pour la joindre.

Où était-elle partie ?

Rose me rejoignit dans la cuisine le visage déconfit. Elle tenait la petite Mary qui s'était réveillée et son biberon déjà prêt, elle devait avoir faim. Je décidais de l'interroger pendant que le biberon chauffait au micro-onde. Peut être qu'elle avait de meilleures nouvelles que moi :

« As-tu pu joindre ton frère ? » Lui demandais-je alors qu'elle prenait place à la table de la cuisine me rendant mon portable par la même occasion.

Le biberon étant prêt, je le pris, vérifiais la température en versant une goutte de lait sur mon poignet avant de le donner à Rose. Elle me remercia d'un signe de tête puis me répondit :

« Non, il est sur répondeur, je lui ai laissé un message. Puis j'ai appelé au bureau. J'ai eu Jordan, tu sais la petite amie d'Ethan. Elle m'a expliqué qu'à son arrivée ce matin Jasper avait l'air d'un zombie et qu'il semblait ne pas avoir dormi de la nuit. Il portait les mêmes vêtements qu'hier et faisait peur à voir. Ethan s'est inquiété et a essayé de savoir ce qu'il avait. Jasper n'a rien voulu dire. Il a simplement demandé à Ethan de l'accompagner voir Edward à l'hôpital. Ethan est revenu une heure plus tard sans Jasper et n'a pas donné d'explication supplémentaire à Jordan. Il lui a juste demandé d'annuler tous les rendez-vous de Jasper jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. C'est tout ce qu'elle a pu me dire. Et toi de ton côté ? »

Les nouvelles n'étaient pas fameuses du côté de Jasper.

« Je n'arrive pas à joindre Alice. Je lui ai laissé un message sur son répondeur puis j'ai appelé le magasin. Samantha vient de m'annoncer qu'Alice est partie pour quelques jours sans laisser de numéro où la joindre ni d'adresse. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont pu se dire tous les deux hier soir mais ils se sont fait du mal » Je mettais mes coudes sur la table et prenais ma tête dans mes mains puis continuais « Je ne peux pas partir à New York demain sachant que deux de mes amis se déchirent »

Au moment où Rose voulu me répondre mon portable sonna. Je reconnus tout de suite la sonnerie d'Alice, je me jetais sur celui-ci en m'empressais de répondre :

« Alice, où es-tu ? »

Pas de réponse, juste un reniflement. Je décidais de mettre le haut parleur pour que Rose participe à la conversation.

« Alice, dis quelque chose »

« Oh Bella !J'ai tout dit à Jasper pour le bébé hier … » Elle sanglota puis reprit « Il est devenu fou de rage » Nouveau sanglot « Il m'a dit que je l'avais trompé et qu'il ne pouvait pas être le père puisqu'il était stérile et puis il m'a dit des mots que je n'avais jamais entendu de sa part. Il m'a traité comme une moins que rien et il a commencé à me parler de sa maladie mais je ne l'ai pas trompé Bella. Il est le père de mon bébé » Nouveau sanglot « Puis je l'ai mit à la porte »

« Chut ma puce. Tout va s'arranger. Je sais que Jasper est le père et que tu ne serais jamais capable de le tromper. Viens à la maison, je suis avec Rose. Nous allons parler toutes les trois »

« Oui Alice, viens » Lui dit Rose.

« Je ne peux pas venir Bella. Je prend l'avion dans 5 minutes »

« Alice où vas-tu ? Tu n'es pas obligé de partir. Tu peux venir à la maison, j'ai de la place pour toi »

Au fur et à mesure de la conversation, Alice se calmait peu à peu de pleurer.

« Non Bella. Ma décision est prise. J'ai besoin de prendre du recul et de réfléchir. Jasper m'a menti pendant plusieurs années sur le fait qu'il était possible qu'il ne puisse jamais avoir d'enfant. Aujourd'hui, je suis enceinte de lui, l'homme que j'aime depuis que je l'ai rencontré. Ce même homme qui m'a menti pendant des années. J'ai besoin de prendre du temps pour réfléchir à tout ça »

« Où pars-tu Alice. Dis nous au moins où tu vas ? » Lui demanda Rose « Si j'avais su que ce mensonge engendrerait tout cela, je t'aurai tout dit depuis longtemps mais Jasper ne voulait pas disant que c'était à lui de t'en parler et comme une imbécile je l'ai cru. Je ne veux pas que tu m'en veuilles Alice, tu es ma meilleure amie avec Bella »

« Je ne t'en veux pas Rose. Si j'avais été dans la même situation que toi, j'aurai fait la même chose »

_**« Les passagers du vol 145 à destination de Paris sont invité à se rendre porte H4 pour l'embarquement »**_

« C'est mon vol les filles, je vais devoir y aller. Je vous aime et prenez soin de Jasper. Dîtes lui que … non, ne lui dîtes rien. Amuse-toi bien Bella à New York. Tu n'as plus de raison de ne pas partir. Je t'ai appelé comme convenu sur ton message. Je ne veux surtout pas m'attirer les foudres de la redoutable Kathleen et prend soin de mon frère là-bas »

« Nous aussi on t'aime » Dis-je pour Rose et moi.

« Reviens nous vite » Ajouta-t-elle.

Puis Alice raccrocha. Elle partait pour Paris. Au moins nous avions un indice sur sa destination. Dans un sens j'étais rassurée d'avoir pu parler avec elle avant son départ et dans un autre, je m'inquiétais pour le couple Jasper/Alice. Tout ne pouvait pas se terminer entre eux, c'était tout bonnement impossible. C'est le rot de la petite Mary qui me sortie de mes pensées.

« Aussi discrète que son père » Ria Rose en tapotant légèrement le dos de sa fille.

« Je veux bien te croire »

« Bella, ne penses-tu pas que nous devrions essayer de joindre Edward surtout s'il est avec Jasper ? » Me fit remarquer Rose.

« J'y ai pensé mais j'attendais juste qu'Edward finisse sa garde pour être sûr de l'avoir. Il avait une opération de prévue cet après midi. Je dois bien t'avouer que depuis que nous sommes ensemble, il m'est très difficile de le joindre à l'hôpital. Toutes les infirmières se sont donnés le mot et font barrages »

« Dans un sens s'est compréhensible, tu sors avec le plus beau parti qui était encore célibataire de l'hôpital. Edward est très adulé parmi toutes les infirmières tout comme Carlisle avant qu'Esmée ne s'en mêle. Elle peut être très convaincante et carrément flippante quand il s'agit de son mari »

Je regardais ma montre. Il était 15h30. Edward avait terminé sa garde depuis 30 minutes. Je décidais donc de le joindre sur son portable.

« Edward a terminé sa garde depuis 30 minutes, je vais essayer de le joindre sur son portable »

J'eu à peine le temps de chercher son numéro dans mon répertoire que la porte d'entrée de la maison s'ouvrit à la volée, claquant violemment sur le mur. Ce qui eu pour effet de nous faire sursauter Rose et moi puis pleurer la petite.

« ALICE ! ALICE ! JE SAIS QUE TU ES LA BEBE. ALICE SORT DE TA CACHETTE. JE SUIS UN IMBECILE. JE T'AIME »

C'est Jasper qui venait de faire irruption dans mon salon en hurlant. Je me levais précipitamment de ma chaise pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Je fus triste de découvrir Jasper à genoux dans mon salon frappant le sol de ses points. Edward arriva derrière lui essayant de le relever mais Jasper se débattait comme un diable envoyant valser Edward contre l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée. N'en pouvant plus de voir mon ami souffrir, je me jetais à genoux devant lui, ôtant ses mains de devant ses yeux pour qu'il me regarde :

« Jasper ! Jasper ! Calme-toi » Le suppliais-je.

« Alice, je veux Alice » Il pleurait « ALICE » Il hurlait.

« Elle n'est pas là Jasper » Lui dis-je calmement.

« Tu mens. Je sais qu'elle est là. ALICE. REVIENS BEBE. JE T'AIME »

Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Il était si désemparé. Je me relevais voyant que je ne pouvais rien faire. Un coup d'œil vers mon petit ami, celui-ci regardait le sol ne supportant pas la vue de son meilleur ami. Je me tournais vers Rose. Elle était en colère, je le voyais. N'en pouvant plus, elle me confia sa fille avant de se planter devant son frère toujours au sol. Elle le regardait de haut, les mains sur les hanches.

« Jasper William Hale, tu vas te ressaisir et tout de suite » Elle le força à se relever et lui prit le visage entre les mains pour le regarder droit dans les yeux « Non mais qu'est qui te prend de te donner en spectacle comme ça. C'est de ta faute si tu en es là. Comment as-tu pu faire cela à Alice ? Comment as-tu pu lui cacher la vérité durant toutes ses années ? Comment as-tu pu penser qu'elle aurait pu t'être infidèle ? Elle t'aime depuis le premier jour où elle t'a vu et toi tu la traites comme une moins que rien »

« Je voulais pas Rose. Je ne voulais pas et je regrette » Il sanglota « Je l'aime. Mes mots ont dépassés ma pensée »

Le pauvre était vraiment dévasté et ses larmes ne se calmaient pas. Edward referma ma porte d'entrée et vint m'enlacer par derrière posant ses mains sur mon ventre et son menton contre mon épaule. La petite Mary, que je tenais toujours, c'était peu à peu calmé lorsque son parrain se calma, lui aussi. Nous écoutions Jasper nous raconter son histoire.

« Quand elle m'a dit qu'elle était enceinte, je me suis retrouvé 8 ans en arrière avec Maria. Tu te souviens Rose, c'était avant notre arrivée à Seattle. J'avais tout juste 18 ans et je sortais avec Maria depuis 2 ans. Un jour elle est venue m'annoncer qu'elle était enceinte et quand je lui ai dit que cela n'était pas possible à cause de la maladie, qu'il était impossible que je sois le père, elle m'a annoncé froidement qu'elle m'avait trompé et qu'elle se servait de moi pour mon argent. Tu t'en souviens Rose ? »

« Oui je m'en souviens très bien »

« J'ai accusé Alice de m'avoir trompé. Je lui ai dit que j'étais stérile et que je ne pourrais jamais avoir d'enfant même si je continue à prendre mon traitement hormonal. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne m'avait pas trompé, qu'elle m'aimait et qu'elle ne pouvait jamais me faire cela mais j'ai insisté, insisté et encore insisté puis elle m'a mit à la porte. Je ne me souviens plus de ce que j'ai fait ensuite. Je me suis réveillé ce matin, dans ma voiture, devant mon travail. Je suis monté dans mon bureau et Ethan est venu me voir. Je devais savoir. Je devais savoir si j'allais être père où pas. Je lui ai demandé de m'emmener voir Edward et il l'a fait sans poser de questions. Il m'a déposé puis il est repartit travailler. Edward m'a fait faire tous les tests Rose après m'avoir passé un savon pour ce que j'ai fait. J'ai fait du mal à sa sœur, je le comprends. Je suis conscient d'avoir baissé dans son estime » Il s'arrêta un instant prenant les mains de Rose dans les siennes « Je vais être papa et tu vas être tata. Les tests sont positifs Rose, le traitement fonctionne après toutes ses années. C'est pour cela qu'il faut que je retrouve Alice pour le lui dire et me faire pardonner. Rose, il faut que tu me dises où elle est ? »

« Je … Je …. »

Rose pleurait et ne pouvait plus parler. Elle ne supportait pas de voir son frère dans cet état. Elle se tourna vers moi et me regardant dans les yeux me demandant mon soutien. Je décidais de prendre la parole :

« Alice est parti, Jasper. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir loin de Seattle, loin de toi. Tu lui as fait beaucoup de mal. Elle m'a appelé avant que vous n'arriviez Edward et toi. Je ne sais pas où elle se rend et je n'ai aucun moyen de la joindre. Je sais qu'elle a son portable »

Je lui mentais. Je savais qu'Alice avait prit un vol pour Paris.

« Partie ? Alice est partie. Je … Je … C'est de ma faute. Je l'ai perdu » Dit-il en prenant Rose dans ses bras.

« Tout n'est pas perdu, Jasper. Je connais ma sœur, elle est aussi impulsive que toi. Elle a besoin d'éloignement pour réfléchir mais elle reviendra et ne prendra aucune décision sur un coup de tête. Elle t'aime malgré tout mais il lui faudra du temps pour te pardonner. Je suis désolé. Mais je te l'ai déjà tout à l'heure »

« Tu peux toujours lui laisser un message sur son portable, peut être qu'elle t'appellera » Tentais-je de le rassurer.

« Et puis tu vas venir à la maison. Je ne veux pas que tu te retrouves seul. On va passer à ton appart pour que tu puisses prendre une bonne douche et quelques affaires »

« Une discussion sera de rigueur avec mes parents » Ajouta Edward « Je préfère que se soit toi qui leur dise tout. Je ne pense pas qu'Alice en ai eu le courage avant de partir »

« Je lui dois bien ça, je lui ai fait beaucoup de mal. Je dois me faire pardonner même si pour cela ton père doit me casser la gueule et ta mère me castrer pour de bon. Je vous remercie pour tous ce que vous faite pour nous deux. Je suis conscient d'avoir merdé et je vais avoir du mal à me faire racheter. Vous êtes de véritables amis tous les deux » Nous avoua-t-il en nous regardant Edward et moi.

C'est à ce moment que Lucas et Elena rentrèrent. Mince, il était déjà 16h30. Je n'avait pas vu l'après midi passer avec tous ses évènements.

« Bonjour tout le monde » Nous salua mon fils.

« Bonjour petit monstre » Le salua à son tour Jasper « Elena »

« Bonjour Jasper »

« Alors petit monstre, comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien, j'ai hâte d'aller voir Charlie et Emmet au café » Lui répondit mon fils rayonnant

« Dans ce cas, je pense que nous allons y aller » Annonça Rose « Nous t'avons assez déranger Bella et nous devons te laisser finir de faire tes bagages puis Lucas est pressé que tu l'emmènes voir Emmet et Charlie » Nous dit Rose en récupérant la petite Mary qui s'était endormie dans mes bras « Tu sais qu'ils adorent passer du temps avec lui. Emmet m'en parle tous les soirs tout comme Charlie quand il vient dîner à la maison»

« Je m'en rends compte quand je les vois tous les trois ensembles » Lui avouais-je.

J'embrassais Rose et jasper avant de les laisser partir. J'avais de la peine pour Jasper et Alice. J'espère que ça s'arrangera vite entre eux. Ils sont faits pour être ensemble. Le reste de l'après midi fut plus calme que son début. Edward nous avait accompagné, Lucas, Elena et moi au café où mon fils avait rejoint Emmet et Charlie qui l'attendaient et Elena avait prit son service. Le café était bondé en cette fin d'après midi. J'observais la salle et je ne fus pas surprise de trouver Matt installé à une des tables, ses dossiers devant lui entrain de travailler. C'était devenu une habitude pour lui depuis qu'il avait rencontré Elena. Il connaissait sont emploi du temps par cœur. Il était toujours présent à son arrivée l'après midi et la raccompagnait toujours à la maison après son service. Il passait un maximum de temps avec elle.

C'est un baiser sur la nuque qui me sortit de mes réflexions. Edward. Qui d'autre. Il nous avait trouvé une place près de la bibliothèque où nos cafés et quelques gourmandises nous attendaient sur la table en face de laquelle se trouvait un seul et unique fauteuil. Je le regardais perplexe. Il me fit son sourire en coin qui me faisait fondre avant de m'entrainer à sa suite. Il s'installa confortablement sur le fauteuil et m'installa sur ses genoux. Tout le monde nous regarda en souriant avant de reprendre leurs activités. De là où nous étions, je pouvais observer toutes les personnes présentes. Charlie, Emmet et mon fils rigolaient tous les trois. Angéla virevoltait entre les tables prenant les commandes, Ben les préparait et Elena les servait. Quand elle passait à côté de la table de Matt, elle s'arrêtait, déposait un baiser léger sur ses lèvres avant de reprendre son travail.

Malgré les hauts et les bas, j'appréciais ma nouvelle vie. Je n'avais pas encore pardonné à Emmet et Charlie et je ne sais pas si un jour j'en serais capable mais aujourd'hui, ils faisaient parti de cette nouvelle vie et je devais l'accepter pour Lucas. Demain, je présenterais l'homme que j'aime à mes amis. Ceux qui m'ont soutenu toutes ses années et que je considère comme ma famille.

_**Bonjour tout le monde.**_

_**Je suis enfin de retour et je tiens à m'excuser pour mon retard. Je tiens à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews et j'espère en avoir autant pour ce chapitre. Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez, votre avis compte pour moi.**_

_**Biz.**_

_**Adeline.**_


	14. Weekend à New York part 1

Nous y étions enfin. Dans un peu plus de 4 heures, je retrouverai enfin mes amis, que dis-je, ma famille. Ils m'avaient tous manqués pendant ces deux ans et les avoir au téléphone n'étaient plus suffisants. Nous venions de prendre place dans l'avion, en première classe. Mon petit ami avait voulu faire les choses bien pour que Lucas soit le mieux installé possible avec sa jambe toujours immobilisé dans son plâtre. Dans quelques jours, Edward lui retira son attèle. Mon fils pourra alors se débarrasser de son fauteuil et se déplacer avec des béquilles. Edward et moi étions installés côté à côte et Lucas était installé devant nous. Edward lui avait réservé un siège supplémentaire pour qu'il puisse y installer sa jambe.

Notre soirée de la veille s'était déroulée dans le calme. Edward était resté dîner avec nous avant de rentrer chez lui préparer ses bagages et dormir un peu avant de prendre sa garde à 6h. Mon Lucas avait été distant et dans ses pensées depuis notre retour du café. J'avais essayé de le faire parler, de savoir si sa rencontre avec Charlie et Emmet s'était bien passée, s'il avait un problème à l'école mais il me disait que tout allait bien et qu'il était juste fatigué. Au moment d'aller se coucher et il avait voulu parler quelques minutes avec Elena. Depuis l'arrivée de ma petite protégée, ils étaient devenu complice tous les deux et Lucas lui confiait beaucoup de chose. Elle était un peu sa grande sœur. Je les avais donc laissées et j'étais allé dans ma chambre préparer ma valise. Avec tous les évènements de cette après midi, je n'avais pas eu le temps de le faire.

Ce matin, au petit déjeuné, Lucas avait la même attitude que la veille. Je le voyais me regarder, ouvrir puis fermer la bouche sans rien dire. Il voulait me demander quelque chose et avait peur que je refuse. Cela me faisais une petite pointe au cœur de voir que mon fils avait du mal à me parler. Je n'arrêtais pas d'y penser depuis que nous nous étions installés. C'est mon petit ami qui me tira de mes pensées.

« Hey ma belle, tu peux enlever ta ceinture »

« Heu oui, excuse-moi, j'étais dans mes pensées »

« Je l'avais remarqué, tu l'es depuis hier soir. Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Non tout va bien » Mentis-je « Je me demande juste comment vont se passer mes retrouvailles avec mes amis »

Il eut un peu rire. Je le regardais intriguée :

« Quoi ? » Demandais-je « Pourquoi ris-tu ? »

« Tu ne sais pas mentir Bella. Je sais que tu n'es pas angoissée à l'idée de retrouver tes amis, tu les as pratiquement tous les jours au téléphone » Il prit la ma main dans la sienne et entrelaçant nos doigts « Tu t'inquiètes pour Lucas. J'ai remarqué son attitude depuis notre retour du café hier et j'ai constaté qu'il est dans le même ce matin quand je suis venu vous chercher »

« Je ne peux vraiment rien te cacher ? »

« Tu es un véritable livre ouvert pour moi. Depuis que je te connais, j'ai appris à lire ton visage et à décrypter chacune de tes émotions »

De sa main libre, il me caressa la joue, puis son doigt traça le contour de mes lèvres :

« Quand tu angoisses ou que tu es nerveuse, tu mords ta lèvre inférieure »

Son doigt continua son chemin sur mon visage puis passa sur mes joues qui commençaient à rosir. Ce qu'il me faisait me rendait toute chose, il était carrément sexy. Je continuais de regarder l'homme que j'aimais droit dans les yeux. Son regard émeraude m'hypnotisait.

« Tes joues prennent une incroyable couleur rosée, comme maintenant d'ailleurs, qui me fait craquer, soit dite en passant, quand tu intimidées ou mal à l'aise »

Son doigt remonta lentement vers mes yeux puis il en fit le contour :

« Tes yeux expriment le plus tes émotions. Quand je te vois heureuse, il y a cette étincelle qui leurs donnent cette merveilleuse couleur chocolat. Quand tu es soucieuse, tes yeux prennent une teinte plus foncée comme celle que tu as maintenant »

Son doigt continua son chemin vers mon front :

« Et pour finir, ton front. Quand tu es contrariée, en colère ou anxieuse, tu as une ligne qui se forme, ici » Il traça de son doigt une ligne imaginaire.

« Je vois que je ne suis plus un mystère pour toi » Soupirais-je.

« Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour Lucas mais ce qu'il a à te demandé n'est pas si dramatique »

« Tu sais ce qui tracasse mon fils ? Mais comment ? Et pourquoi suis-je la dernière au courant ? »

« Chut, calme-toi Bella. J'ai été au courant indirectement. Je …. J'ai reçu un appel de Rose hier soir, elle voulait savoir si Lucas t'avait parlé après son retour du café »

« De quoi ? De quoi Lucas devait me parler ? Il s'est passé quelque chose hier au café avec Emmet et Charlie ?»

Je paniquais et haussais la voix sans m'en apercevoir. Les autres passagers présents en première classe nous regardaient mais je m'en contrefichais, je voulais savoir. Savoir ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de mon fils.

« Bella, chut calme-toi mon ange »

« Oui calme-toi maman, je vais te dire ce que je n'arrive pas à te dire »

Mon fils me regardait par-dessus son siège, il avait du nous entendre malgré les écouteurs de son MP3 dans les oreilles. J'avais vraiment dû hausser la voix pour qu'il m'entende.

« Je suis désolé maman si tu t'es inquiétée pour moi mais je n'osais pas te demander »

« Me demander quoi Lucas ? » L'interrompais-je.

« Euh … Emmet et Charlie m'ont demandé quelque chose hier et … »

« Quoi ? Quelle chose mon cœur » Je l'interrompais une nouvelle fois.

« Bella, mon ange, laisse le parler, il ne va pas réussir à te le dire si tu l'interromps à chaque fois »

« Désolée »

« C'est rien maman » Puis il se tourna vers Edward « Merci Edward. Bon j'en étais où déjà ? » Il réfléchi un instant « Ha oui, je sais. Tu sais dans deux semaines, il y a un match de baseball important au Safeco Field : les Mariners contre les Yankees, c'est le match de l'année et ils ont demandé si je pouvais les accompagner. Ils ont déjà les billets, il y en a 6 : un pour Charlie, un pour Emmet, un pour Jasper, un pour Edward, un pour Carlisle et un pour moi si tu m'autorises à y aller. En plus on sera dans une suite de Luxe. Je sais que tu seras pas là pour me surveiller et que tu voudras pas que j'y aille mais ste plait maman, Edward y sera là et pourra veiller sur moi. Ste plait maman, tu ferras de moi le petit garçon le plus heureux du monde et tu ferras de toi la plus merveilleuse maman de toute la terre même si t'ai déjà merveilleuse maman et que je suis déjà le garçon le plus heureux de tout l'univers, va pas croire le contraire. Je sais que tu ne veux pas trop que je sois avec Charlie et Emmet mais je ne serais pas seul avec eux et je sais que tu repenses à l'autre soir avec Démétri mais se sera pas pareil. Edward, il n'est pas comme lui, il est différent. Aller maman dit oui, dit oui. Ste plait »

Il avait déballé sa plaidoirie sans reprendre sa respiration et maintenant il me regardait, les yeux pleins d'étoiles attendant ma réponse :

« Quand dois-tu rendre ta réponse ? » Demandais-je.

« Lundi au café »

« Je te donnerai ma réponse à la fin de notre weekend, il faut que je réfléchisse »

« D'accord maman. Réfléchi bien. Je t'aime » Finit-il par me dire avant de remettre ses écouteurs et de s'installer sur son siège.

« Je t'aime aussi » Murmurais-je plus pour moi-même.

Je me tournais vers Edward. Je voulais savoir depuis combien de temps il était au courant de ce projet et la raison pour laquelle il ne m'en avait pas parlé.

« Depuis combien le temps le sais-tu Edward ? » Lui demandais-je un peu sèchement.

« Pour être tout à fait honnête avec toi, je le sais depuis 3 jours. Emmet est passé me voir à l'hôpital lors d'une de mes pauses. Quand il m'a parlé de son projet, je lui ai dit de t'en parler en premier avant de le faire avec Lucas mais bien sûr il ne m'a pas écouté. Il a du penser qu'en parlant à Lucas, celui-ci pourrait faire pression sur toi pour que tu acceptes. Il a du avoir peur qu'en venant t'en parler directement te le rejettes sans lui laisser le temps de s'exprimer »

« Et il aurai eu totalement raison. S'il pense que je fonctionne ainsi, c'est mal me connaître. Je déteste être mise devant le fait accompli et sa façon d'agir n'a pas jouer en sa faveur »

« Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je cautionne la façon d'agir de ton frère mais je veux que tu me promettes d'y réfléchir durant notre weekend. Lucas ne doit pas payer les frais pour l'attitude de son oncle »

« Je t'en fait la promesse »

Le reste du voyage se passa dans le calme. Lucas écoutait toujours son lecteur MP3 et Edward me câlinait caressant ma main du bout de ses doigts et déposant de temps à autre un baiser dans mon cou. C'était tellement agréable que je fermais les yeux pour apprécier ses caresses. Depuis que nous sortions ensemble, nous n'avions pas encore couché ensemble. Edward ne voulait pas précipiter les choses et attendre que je sois prête. Il connait mon passé difficile avec les hommes et mon histoire avec Démétri n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Ce qu'il ne savait pas s'est que je me sentais prête à passer à l'étape suivante avec lui. C'était lui l'homme que j'attendais depuis toutes ses années, c'était lui l'homme de ma vie et je compte sur ce weekend pour le lui prouver. La nuisette que j'avais achetée pour l'occasion parlait d'elle-même. Elle n'avait rien avoir avec celles que je portais habituellement. Elle était en satin noir, le décolleté rehaussé de dentelles qui s'étendaient dans le dos, entourant un laçage. Bref, ce weekend, Edward Cullen passe à la casserole, foi de Bella Swan.

Je sursautais quand la voie de l'hôtesse nous demanda de mettre nos ceintures car l'avion allait atterrir. L'excitation s'empara de moi, dans moins de 15 minutes, je serais de retour chez moi auprès de ma véritable famille. Je pris la main d'Edward pour y déposer un baiser :

« Prêt à affronter mes amis ? »

« Prêt à l'heure prouver que nous fait pour être ensemble et que je suis digne de toi »

« Tu n'as rien à leur prouver, tu sais. Et puis tu as déjà conquit Chad et Kathleen et je ne te parle pas de Calie et Beth, elles t'adorent déjà et elles ne t'ont pas encore rencontrées »

C'est à ce moment là que Lucas décida d'ajouter son grain de sel. Il avait retiré sa ceinture et nous regardait au dessus de son siège.

« Mais oui Edward, t'as rien à craindre. Je t'adore, maman t'adore, Chad et Kathleen t'adorent alors tout le monde va t'adorer. Stresse pas pour ça»

« D'accord bonhomme »

« Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuis avec vous mais l'avion a atterri, on va pas rester coucher là, non ? Et puis on nous attend. J'imagine déjà marraine, Calie et Kathleen tourner en rond en nous attendant dans l'aéroport. Et puis j'ai hâte de voir James maman »

« Oui on y va mon chéri »

L'hôtesse nous apporta le siège roulant de Lucas et Edward, en parfait petit ami et médecin qu'il est, l'aida à s'installer. Une fois nos bagages récupérés, nous nous dirigions vers le hall de l'aéroport. Edward poussait Lucas tandis que je poussais le chariot à bagages tout en observant mes deux hommes. Ils étaient beaux tous les deux. Un cri strident me sortie de ma contemplation :

« HAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Ils Sont Là ! » Kathleen, elle ne changera jamais.

Je tournais ma tête dans la direction de ce cri. Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire face à l'attitude de mes amies. Elles se débâtaient dans les bras de leurs hommes respectifs qui tentaient de les retenir tant bien que mal. En deux ans, aucun d'eux n'avaient changé à part le petit James qui, lui, avait bien grandit et ressemblait de plus en plus à son père. Malgré ses 2 ans de différence avec Lucas, les deux garçons s'entendaient comme des frères.

Las de leurs comportements, mes trois amis lâchèrent leurs femmes. Ni une ni deux, elles se précipitèrent vers moi. De mon côté, je fis de même, laissant les bagages et mes deux hommes seuls au milieu du hall. On se retrouva en milieu de chemin. Sans perdre un instant, je les serrais toutes les trois dans mes bras. Qu'est-ce qu'elles m'avaient manqué.

« Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez manquée ! » Leur di-je les larmes aux yeux.

« Et toi alors ? Tu crois que tu ne nous as pas manquée depuis ces deux dernières années » Répliqua Beth.

« Nous ne voulons plus être deux ans sans te voir » Ajouta Calie.

« C'est trop long » Renchérie Kathleen.

On était là, au milieu de l'aéroport se serrant les une aux autres et pleurant comme des madeleines. L'émotion des retrouvailles. Les autres voyageurs devaient nous prendre pour des folles mais cela m'importais peu. J'avais retrouvé mes amies. Tous chez elles m'avaient manquée. Nous sommes toujours restés très proche depuis le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrées. Elles ont été mes premières véritables amies. Avec elles, j'ai fait les 400 coups. Choses que je n'aurai pas faites si je ne les avais pas rencontrées.

« Nous aussi on a le droit à un câlin ? » Ca c'était Todd.

Je me dégageais tant bien que mal des bras de mes amies puis me retournais vers celui que je considérais comme mon frère.

« Salut beau gosse » Lui dis-je avant de lui sauter dans les bras passant mes jambes autour de sa taille, les larmes dévalant sur mes joues.

« Hey, princesse, comme tu nous as manqué » Il me reposa à terre et me regarda de la tête aux pieds tout en prenant mes mains « Tu es magnifique Bella » Dit-il me faisant tourner sur moi-même.

Avant que je ne puisse répondre, une autre paire de bras m'avait enlacée. Rien qu'à son odeur, je pouvais le reconnaître : Julian.

« Hey, garde des câlins pour moi » Il me retourna pour que je lui fasse face « Et bien princesse, pourquoi tu pleurs, tu n'ais pas contente de nous revoir ? »

« Idiot » Lui dis-je en lui donnant un coup sur le torse « Ce sont des larmes de joie, banane »

« Je plaisante ma puce » Il me sera contre lui « Que c'est bon de te revoir »

« Hum hum. On dérange peut être ? »

Je m'extirpais des bras de Julian et fit face à mon fils. Edward était toujours derrière lui, un sourire radieux collé sur le visage et James poussais le chariot à bagages.

« Bonjour parrain, bonjour marraine, bonjour les tontons, bonjours les tatas. Désolés de ne pas vous serrer dans les bras mais chui comme que dirait un peu handicapé » Salua-t-il tout en faisant un geste du haut vers le bas avec sa main valide pour montrer son état.

« Oh ! Mon pauvre chou ! » Dirent mes meilleures amies avant de ce précipiter sur lui pour lui faire un gros câlin.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

« Je me demande qui lui a apprit à se plaindre pour attirer l'attention des filles ? »

« Je plaide coupable » Se vanta mon meilleur ami « Et je vois qu'il retient bien les leçons »

Il s'avança vers moi et déposa un baiser sur mon font :

« Bonjour ma belle » Puis se tournant vers mon petit ami « Salut Edward »

A l'évocation du prénom de mon petit ami, j'eu l'impression que le temps s'était figé. Les filles, qui étaient agenouillées devant mon fils à lui faire des papouilles, s'étaient relevées et alignées pour faire face à Edward. Todd et Julian firent de même. Je sentis mon petit ami se raidir dans mes bras.

« Alors, voilà l'homme qui fait battre le cœur de notre petite Bella ? » Demanda Beth les mains sur les hanches le scannant de haut en bas.

Il déglutit face au regard de la marraine de mon fils avant de répondre :

« Je suppose »

Aïe, mauvaise réponse. Il pouvait vraiment dire n'importe quoi face à la pression. Et quelle pression. Mes amis pouvaient être intimidants quand ils s'y mettaient.

« Tu supposes ? » Ca s'était Calie « Tu n'en es même pas sur ? »

« En tout cas, une chose est sûr Bells, la photo que tu m'as envoyée ne lui rend pas justice. Il est vraiment canon ton homme » Kathleen, toujours la même, on ne la changera jamais.

« Merci » Lui répondis-je avant d'être coupée par Todd.

« Alors Edward, me permets-tu de te poser quelques questions ? »

« Todd, ne commence pas s'il te plait » Le réprimandais-je « Je ne vois pas ce qui te donnes le droit de lui faire passer un interrogatoire et surtout en plein milieu de l'aéroport. Je ne veux pas que tu le fasses fuirent comme tous les garçons qui ont pu m'approcher »

« Il ne l'a pas fait avec moi » M'interrompit Julian.

« Tu étais mon ami et j'avais confiance en toi. Mais le problème n'est pas là. Je veux juste savoir si je peux faire confiance à Edward »

« Je ne te permet pas » Lui dis-je « Je ne t'ai pas attendu pour ton autorisation »

« Et regarde où cela t'as amené avec Démétri. Ton fils ne serait pas dans un siège roulant au jour d'aujourd'hui. Je ne te veux pas de mal Bella mais je veux juste vérifier que c'est un homme bien pour toi. Chad e eu l'occasion de se faire sa propre opinion quand il est venu te rendre visite. Nous voulons seulement nous faire la notre »

J'allais pour lui répondre quand Edward prit les devants.

« Je ne pense pas que tu es quelques choses à dire sur ma relation avec Bella, tout comme vous autres d'ailleurs »

Edward venait de parler véritablement pour la première fois. Il était temps qu'il réagisse, je commençais à penser que mes amis l'intimidaient.

« Quoique vous puissiez penser, j'aime Bella et je ne ferrais jamais rien qui puisse lui faire du mal. Depuis je les rencontrés avec Lucas, je ne peux pas passer une journée sans eux. Je … Je … Bella est une femme exceptionnelle et je l'admire tous les jours que ce soit dans sa privée ou dans sa vie professionnelle. C'est une femme forte qui sait se faire respecter, une mère fabuleuse qui donnerait sa vie pour protéger son fils. Tellement fabuleuse, qu'elle accorde une heure de visite tous les soirs à Emmet et Charlie pour qu'ils apprennent à connaitre Lucas. Une mère tellement exceptionnelle qu'elle a fait tout ce qu'elle a pu pour changer son fils d'école et mit une injonction de mise à distance pour éviter que Démétri n'entre en contact avec lui. Un simple sourire d'elle le matin éclair ma journée, un appel d'elle le soir me permet de passer une bonne garde. Côtoyer Lucas et Bella m'a permit de comprendre qu'il y a une vie après le travail et depuis que je les rencontré je revis. Ils sont mon oxygène »

Edward reprit sa respiration. Il avait débité son monologue sans reprendre le moindre oxygène. Cela devait une des caractéristiques des Cullen, Alice faisait souvent la même chose.

« Pour résumer ce que je viens de te dire, j'aime Bella, de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme. Si vous n'acceptez pas mon amour pour elle, c'est dommage pour vous »

Puis il se tourna vers moi, encadra mon visage de ses mains posant son front contre le mien. Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien.

« Je t'aime Bella »

« Je t'aime aussi Edward »

Ma réponse sembla le soulager. Sans perdre un instant, il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Tout d'abord doux, notre baiser se fit plus passionné. Emporté par celui-ci, nous ne faisions pas attention aux personnes qui nous entouraient jusqu'à qu'un raclement de gorge mette fin à notre étreinte.

« Hum hum. Excusez nous si on vous dérange mais moi, je n'ai que 8 ans et vos histoires de grands et bien se sont vos histoires. Il est tout de même un peu plus de 23 heures et je commence à fatiguer. James aussi d'ailleurs »

« Wep » opina ce dernier.

« Alors si tonton Todd pouvait laisser Edward tranquille, on pourrait peut être sortir de l'aéroport et rentrer »

Je me détachais de mon homme à regret mais gardais mon front posé contre le sien. La remarque de mon fils me fit rire et le rouge me monta aux joues. Encore une fois, je venais de me donner en spectacle devant mes amis. Une habitude pour moi. Je pris mon courage à deux mains pour leur faire face tenant Edward par la taille. Mes amies étaient dans les bras de leurs conjoints respectifs, les larmes aux yeux.

« Hé bien les filles, que se passe-t-il ? »

Je vis Kathleen essuyer ses larmes avant de répondre tout en reniflant très élégamment.

« Tu as un homme merveilleux Bella. Il … Il… La déclaration qu'il vient de te faire le confirme. Vous êtes tellement mignon tous les deux » Nous dit-elle avant de se détacher des bras de Chad pour venir nous embrasser.

Mes deux autres amies firent de même.

« J'avais raison en vous disant qu'Edward était fait pour notre Bella » S'exclama mon meilleur ami.

« Oui Chad, tu avais raison » S'inclina Todd avant de faire face à mon homme « Je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire mec : Bienvenu dans la famille »

Il prit mon petit ami dans ses bras pour un gros câlin. Virile le câlin bien entendu.

« Ce n'est pas le tout mais une fois que ces messieurs auront fini de se câliner, on pourrait peut être y aller. Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'être en weekend. Il y en a qui bosse demain » Lança Julian.

A cette réflexion, Todd lâcha Edward et retourna dans les bras de sa femme. Edward, quant à lui, reprit sa place derrière le siège roulant de mon fils et moi derrière le chariot à bagage pour nous diriger vers la sortie.

Arrivée sur le parking, une surprise de taille m'attendait. Karen, Lili et Andrew étaient présent. Sans perdre un instant, je laissais le chariot au milieu du parking et couru en direction de celle que je considérais comme ma seconde mère. Au passage, je croisais la petite Lili qui, elle, se dirigeait vers mon fils. Des larmes de joies avaient prit place le long de mes joues quand je la serrais enfin dans mes bras. Deux ans que je ne l'avais pas vu. Deux ans depuis mon départ pour la France. Nous pleurions comme de vraies collégiennes. Je quittais à regret le confort de ses bras et pris ses mains dans les miennes.

« Bella, ma puce, comme c'est bon de te revoir »

« Karen, tu es là ? Tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu m'as manqué ni à quel point je suis heureuse de te revoir »

« Et oui je suis là. Je n'allais pas rater ton retour à New York et la première expo de Calie. Laisse-moi un peu te regarder » Elle me regarda de haut en bas « Tu es magnifique ma chérie » Elle fit une pause avant de reprendre « Rectification, l'amour te rend magnifique »

« Comment ? » M'étonnais-je.

Je me posais la question. Je ne lui avais pas parlé d'Edward, je voulais attendre un peu et pensais lui en parler après notre weekend à New York.

« A ton avis ? » Elle me montra Chad qui discutait tranquillement avec Edward et Andrew, un peu plus loin, près des bagages que j'avais lamentablement abandonné « J'ai un fils qui est une véritable commère. Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps »

« J'aurais du m'en douter. Viens que je te présente Edward »

C'est donc main dans la main que nous rejoignons les trois hommes. Du côté de mon fils, ses retrouvailles avec Lili ressemblaient un peu aux miennes avec Karen à la différence que la petite Lili prenait garde à ne pas faire mal à mon fils avec sa jambe dans le plâtre et son atèle au bras. Ils étaient très mignon tous les deux.

« Edward » L'interpelais-je alors qu'il était en grande conversation avec Chad et Andrew « Je vois que tu as déjà fait connaissance avec Andrew ? Je te présente Karen, sa femme et la mère de ce qui me serre de meilleur ami. Karen, je te présente Edward, mon petit ami »

« Enchanté de faire enfin ta connaissance Karen. Bella m'a énormément parlé de toi »

« Heureuse de te rencontrer Edward. Chad m'a déjà beaucoup parlé de toi. Tu lui as fait bonne impression »

Je regardais mon meilleur ami, la commère de service. Alors il avait déjà parlé de mon Edward à sa mère ?

« Pourquoi tu me regardes avec ces yeux là Bella. Il fallait bien que je parle de lui à maman quand elle m'a demandé de tes nouvelles »

Avant que je ne puisse répondre, Kathleen nous interrompit :

« Bon, il faudrait peut être pensé à rentrer. Nous pourrons toujours continuer cette conversation autour d'un café ? »

C'est ainsi que nous primes la route. Edward et moi avec Karen et Andrew, Lucas et Lili avec Todd, Beth et James et Julian et Calie avec Chad et Beth. J'étais heureuse. Ce weekend à New York s'annonçait merveilleusement bien.

_**He oui c'est moi !**_

_**Désolée pour le retard mais j'ai commencé une formation en alternance en septembre et j'ai peu de temps.**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus mois je ne le trouve pas terrible.**_

_**Je vous remercie pour vos précédente reviews et espère en avoir autant pour ce chapitre.**_

_**Bonne soirée.**_

_**Biz.**_

_**Adeline.**_


	15. Weekend à New York part2

Dans la voiture, je m'installais à l'arrière avec Karen et Edward à l'avant au côté d'Andrew. Nous avions une demi-heure de route pour arriver chez Chad, ce qui nous laissait un peu de temps pour rattraper celui perdu durant notre éloignement.

Elle me racontait sa vie en Australie. Ils vivaient dans une maison à Sydney. Andrew était prof à l'université de Sydney et Karen avait ouvert un petit café en plein cœur de cette ville de 4 490 662 habitants. On ne change pas ce pourquoi on est fait. Son café était situé près de l'école de Lili, ce qui lui permettait d'aller la chercher sans traverser toute la ville. De mon côté, je lui expliquais l'évolution du café, je lui parlais de mes employés et en particulier d'Elena et du lien qui s'était créé entre elle et mon fils. Nous discutions joyeusement toutes les deux tout comme Edward et Andrew à l'avant de la voiture. Edward parlait son métier de chirurgien pédiatre avec passion à Andrew et celui-ci lui parlait de son métier de professeur. Ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre tous les deux et leurs fous rires en témoignaient.

« Alors ma petite Bella, comment se fait-il que ce soit mon fils qui m'ai parlé d'Edward ? »

Aïe, je ne m'attendais pas à cette question. Du moins pas tout de suite.

« Pour tout te dire, je ne le sais pas moi-même. Je crois qu'après mon échec avec Démétri, j'ai, en quelque sorte, voulu me protéger. Je voulais vraiment apprendre à connaître Edward avant de vous le présenter et ne pas faire les mêmes erreurs que pour Démétri »

« Selon les dires de mon fils, Edward est totalement différent de Démétri »

« Il l'est et il a dû le prouver devant Todd qui lui a fait passer un interrogatoire en bonne et du forme en plein milieu de l'aéroport »

« Interrogatoire que j'ai passé avec brio » Précisa mon amoureux.

« Et grâce à une belle déclaration » Ajouta Andrew.

« Que je voulais te faire en privé ma belle mais Todd ne m'a pas laissé le choix et je ne le regrette pas »

« Moi non plus. C'est la plus belle chose que l'on m'a dit »

Il pencha sa tête entre les deux sièges avant et me déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres. Baiser que ne tarda pas à s'approfondir.

« Mais ne penses pas t'en tirer comme ça Edward »

Karen venait de nous ramener sur terre.

« Tu as peut être passé le barrage de mon fils et de ses amis mais il te reste encore une personne à convaincre de la sincérité de tes sentiments envers la petite Bella et cette personne c'est moi »

Je n'avais jamais vu Karen aussi sérieuse. Sa déclaration jeta un froid dans la voiture. Je ne savais quoi dire et gardais la bouche ouverte. Le silence dura quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'Andrew pouffe de rire.

« Andrew, tu ne pouvais pas rester sérieux encore quelques minutes ? »

Là, j'étais totalement larguée. Tout comme Edward qui me regarda en haussant les épaules.

« Désolé mon amour mais je n'ai pas pu résister à la réaction de Bella. La voir la bouche ouverte sans aucune réaction dans mon rétro viseur ne m'a pas aidé à garder mon sérieux »

« Edward, Bella, je plaisantais. Je voulais juste vous faire marcher. Je ne suis pas douée pour les blagues »

Karen et ses blagues pourries. Non mais je te jure. Elle m'a fait une frayeur.

« Je n'ai pas le droit de vous dire ce que vous avez à faire. Bella, tu as le droit de choisir l'homme que tu veux à partir du moment où tu es heureuse et Edward te rend heureuse. Je le vois dans vos yeux mais aussi dans vos gestes. Je ne te cache pas que Lucas m'a déjà fait l'éloge d'Edward quand j'ai l'occasion de lui parler via la webcam »

Cela me fit sourire. Karen continua sur sa lancée s'adressant directement à mon homme :

« Tu as même envouté ma petite fille alors qu'elle ne t'a jamais vu. Je te remercie Edward pour rendre ma Bella et mon petit Lucas heureux. Je te suis reconnaissante d'avoir sauvé Lucas après cet accident qui lui laisse encore des traces. Sans toi, Bella n'aurai pas retrouvé cette petite étincelle qu'elle avait dans les yeux avant mon départ pour l'Australie. Cette petite étincelle qu'elle a perdue quand elle a rompu avec Julian. Cette même étincelle qui prouve qu'elle va bien, qu'elle est heureuse et surtout amoureuse »

J'étais émue par les paroles de celle que je considérais comme ma seconde mère.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier Karen. J'aime Lucas et Bella. C'est eux qui remplissent mes journées de bonheur depuis que j'ai eu la chance de les rencontrer. Grâce à eux, j'ai découvert la signification du mot bonheur. Une journée sans les voir et je ne suis plus le même. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour ne jamais les décevoir »

Des larmes de joie coulaient le long de mes joues. Deux déclarations en moins d'une heure, Edward allait finir par me faire mourir de bonheur.

« Ta sincérité me touche beaucoup Edward comme à Bella si je prend en compte les larmes sur ses joues »

Larmes qu'elle essuya avant de me faire un gros câlin. Que d'émotion dans cette soirée, j'attendais le reste du weekend avec impatience.

Arrivé à destination, je pu constater que mes amis étaient déjà arrivé. Andrew se gara dans l'allé juste à côté de la voiture de Chad. Karen et moi laissions les garçons s'occuper des bagages tandis que nous nous dirigions vers la maison de mon meilleur ami. A peine avais-je mis un pied dans la maison qu'une mini tornade brune me sautait dessus, des petits bras s'accrochant à ma taille.

« Tati Bella, chui trop trop contente de te voir. Tu m'as énormément manquée » Me dit Lili me serrant un peu plus dans l'étau de ses bras.

Lili était aussi brune que son frère était blond. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère mais avait les yeux de son frère. Elle était très vive pour son âge et ne tenait pas beaucoup en place, une vraie pile électrique. Elle sautait toujours partout en frappant dans ses mains. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à un petit Pikachu qui ne mettait pas si inconnu que ça. La petite Lili était le mini-moi d'Alice.

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, ma puce, toi aussi. Montre-moi un peu comma tu as grandi. Te vois sur un écran d'ordinateur ne rend pas pareil » Je la fis tourner sur elle-même « Et comme tu es jolie. Tu ne tiens pas de ton frère de ce côté-là mais plutôt de ta mère »

« Hey, je t'ai entendu Bella » Se manifesta Chad depuis la cuisine.

« Et elle a raison » Ajouta Karen.

« Vous n'avez pas fini toutes les deux » Mon meilleur ami sorti de la cuisine un plateau contenant des tasses et des biscuits, Kathleen le suivait avec le café et une teiller « Ce n'est pas la St Chad aujourd'hui que je sache ? »

« Et ça ne fait que commencer mon chéri » L'informa Karen.

« J'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir fait un bon de deux ans dans le passé » Murmura Chad plus pour lui-même.

Ce petit échange déclencha un fou rire général. Pauvre Chad seul contre le monde. La petite Lili me lâcha pour rejoindre son frère qui c'était assis sur le canapé. Elle s'installa sur ses genoux puis passa ses bras autour de son cou.

« Tu sais grand frère, moi je trouve que tu es très très beau. Bon peut être pas plus beau que mon papa, que Lucas ou même qu'Edward mais tu es très beau quand même. Je t'aime mon grand frère » Puis elle lui fit un gros bisou qui clac sur la joue

« Je t'aime aussi ma petite Lili » Il l'embrassa à son tour sur la tempe.

Toujours aussi mignonne et prévenante la petite Lili. Elle aime tout le monde.

« Bon maintenant que mon cher mari a fini de bouder, on pourrait prendre place et boire le café. Il se fait tard et je vois déjà les deux petits hommes de la famille dormir debout »

En effet, James et Lucas somnolaient. James était installé à l'opposé de Chad et Lucas, installé dans son fauteuil, juste à côté.

« Je crois qu'il est temps pour ces deux petits hommes d'aller mettre leurs yeux à dormir » Se manifesta Beth « Je vais aller les coucher. Dans quelle chambre les as-tu installés ? » Demanda-t-elle à Kathleen.

« Dans la chambre bleu, au rez de chaussée, en face de la chambre de Bella et Edward, j'y ai fait installer des lits jumeaux pour les garçons. Ordre de Chad qui a fait la décoration »

« D'accord. Aller les garçons, il est temps d'aller dormir » Dit-elle en s'approchant d'eux.

« Mais je suis pas fatigué moi, je veux rester encore avec vous et puis moi aussi je veux profiter de tatie Bella »

« Demain, James » Lui dis-je « On passera du temps ensemble »

« Oh et moi je pensais que Lucas il aurait dormit avec moi, j'ai un grand lit pour moi toute seule à l'étage» Dit la petite Lili boudeuse.

Je m'approchais d'elle et me mit à sa hauteur :

« Tu sais Lili, cela ne va pas être facile pour toi de dormir avec Lucas, avec sa jambe et son bras dans le plâtre, il doit faire très attention et en plus tu es à l'étage, avec son fauteuil ce n'est pas l'idéal»

« J'avais pas pensé à ça mais tu as raison tatie, je veux pas lui faire du mal, je saurai trop triste. Et puis, je sais qu'il enlève bientôt ses plâtres alors je pourrais dormir avec lui à Noël »

« A Noël ?» Demandais-je surprise.

« Lili, je pense que tu en as trop dit » La sermonna sa mère « Il est tard et toi aussi tu vas aller te coucher »

« Mais maman »

« Tout de suite jeune fille » Lui dit-elle en lui montrant les escaliers du doigt.

Lili ne se fit pas prier. Après avoir fait la bise à tout le monde, elle monta en vitesse à l'étage Karen sur les talons.

« Karen, c'est quoi cette histoire de Noël ? » Lui demandais-je.

« Laisse moi allez coucher Lili et on parlera ensuite »

« Bella vient donc m'aider à coucher les garçons » Me demanda Beth.

« Mais je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Et tu le sauras, une fois les enfants couchés »

« Promis ? Tu ne tenteras pas de t'esquiver ? »

« Je te le promet »

Un coup d'œil à mes amis assis dans le salon m'indiqua que je n'arriverai pas à leur tirer la moindre information. Karen avait du faire passer le message et ils avaient peur des représailles. Résignée, je récupérais mon fils et suivi Beth vers la chambre destinée aux garçons. Je ne fus pas étonnée de découvrir une chambre typiquement masculine. Une chambre à l'image des Yankees. Deux petit lits étaient installés de chaque côté de la chambre et chaque lit avaient une housse de couette et les oreillers aux couleurs de l'équipe favorite de mon fils. Des maillots dédicacés, sous verre, étaient accrochés sur les murs de la chambre. Dans un des coins, se trouvait une bibliothèque remplit de livres de baseball, de figurines de joueurs et de petit trophées. Les trophées de Chad quand il jouait en junior. Il n'y avait que Chad pour penser à ce genre de décoration pour une chambre.

C'est Edward venant m'apporter les affaires de Lucas qui me sorties de mes pensées. Je n'avais pas remarqué que Beth et James n'était plus là.

« Besoin d'aide ? » Me demanda-t-il en tenant dans la main ce qui servait de pyjama à mon fils, c'est-à-dire un short de basket et un t-shirt large des Yankees. Plus pratique pour dormir avec ses plâtres.

« Ce n'est pas de refus, je n'ai pas la force de porter Lucas ce soir pour le coucher » Je lui donnais un baiser pour le remercier « Tu es un amour »

« Je sais »

« Et présomptueux par-dessus le marché »

« Je le sais aussi »

Je lui donnais un petit coup de point dans l'épaule et celui-ci fit semblant d'avoir mal.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais un homme battu Edward »

Beth venait de revenir avec James. Celui-ci avait enfilé une tenue identique à celle de mon fils. Décidément, ces fans de basket.

« Tu n'imagines même pas ce qu'elle peut me faire subir » Plaisanta mon petit ami.

« Oh toi, tu … »

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de terminer ma phrase, il déposa un baiser rapide sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire.

« Je t'aime » Me dit-il déposant un autre baiser « Je vais à la salle de bain avec Lucas. Je reviens dans quelques minutes »

Puis il s'éclipsa de la chambre poussant le siège de Lucas en sifflotant. Dieu qu'il était parfait.

« Et bien ma belle, tu as vraiment trouvé l'homme parfait » Me dit Beth pendant que James se couchait dans son lit.

« Oui je sais et j'en suis vraiment dingue » Lui dis-je en prenant place sur le bord du lit de mon fils.

« Je peux le voir et lui aussi est dingue de toi » Elle faisait face assise elle aussi sur le lit de son fils » Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait capable de te faire une telle déclaration au milieu de l'aéroport entouré de personne qu'il ne connait que de nom »

« Et qu'il serait capable de rabattre le caquet de ton mari ? »

« Tout à fait » Elle rit « D'ailleurs je suis désolé pour tout ça, Todd n'aurai jamais dû lui poser toutes ses questions mais il t'a toujours considérée comme sa petite sœur et il n'a pas pu s'en empêcher »

« Je ne lui en veux pas du tout mais il aurait pu le faire d'une autre manière »

A cet instant, Edward et Lucas réapparaissait dans la chambre.

« Et voilà un jeune homme prêt pour rejoindre les bras de Morphée »

Je me levais pour laisser la place à Edward pour qu'il couche mon fils. Au passage, il ne manqua pas de me déposer un baiser. Une fois mon fils emmitouflé dans sa couette, je lui déposais un baiser sur le front tout en lui faisant un gros câlin. Après notre « je t'aime » du soir, je laissais ma place à Edward. Depuis que nous étions officiellement ensemble, mon petit ami mettait un point d'honneur à m'accompagner pour le coucher de Lucas. Edward lui fit une accolade qui semblait virile mais moi je savais qu'ils se câlinaient. Ils étaient simplement trop fière tous les deux pour l'avouer. De vrais mecs quoi !

Un petit câlin à James et je sortais de la chambre avec Edward et Beth pour rejoindre les autres qui nous attendait au salon. A notre arrivé dans celui-ci, Karen était déjà installé à côté de Andrew sirotant tranquillement son café. Beth partit rejoindre son homme après s'être servi une tasse de thé. Il ne restait plus qu'un fauteuil de disponible. Edward me tira jusqu'à celui-ci. Il s'asseyait le premier puis me tira sur ses genoux pour qui je prenne place. Instinctivement, ses bras entourèrent ma taille. Je me laissais aller contre son torse posant ma tête contre son épaule. Il en profita pour déposer un baiser dans mon cou.

« Alors Karen maintenant que les petits sont couché, pourrais-tu me donner les explications que tu m'as promise »

« Prend donc un café avant que je ne commences »

Elle tentait d'esquiver mais je l'arrêtais dans sa lancée :

« Karen, j'ai assez attendu et tu m'as promis de ne pas t'esquiver et c'est ce que tu fais. Je veux savoir pourquoi Lili va dormir avec Lucas à Noël ? »

Elle soupira puis regarda Andrew de travers avant de lui dire :

« Lili tient ce côté langue bien trop pendu de toi » Puis elle se tourna vers moi « Je voulais te l'annoncer d'une autre manière mais bon, ma fille chérie ne men laisse pas le choix. Bref, pour faire court, Andrew, Lili et Moi revenons vivre aux Etats Unis »

« Tu reviens vivre à New York » Lui demandais-je contente d'apprendre qu'elle revient aux Etats Unis.

« Non, pas à New York mais à Seattle »

Et là le bug. Karen va vivre à Seattle. Seattle comme chez moi. Karen va vivre à côté de chez moi. Youpi. Instinctivement je me levais des genoux de mon homme, écrasant au passage, sans le faire exprès, je tiens à le préciser ses parties intimes.

« Désolée mon amour » M'excusais-je avant de lui donner un baiser et de me jeter dans les bras de Karen.

« Ce n'est rien je survivrais mais ne le fais pas trop souvent, j'y tiens à mes précieuse » Plaisanta-t-il en faisant la grimace comme tous les hommes de la pièce d'ailleurs.

« Mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?» La questionnais-je reportant mon attention sur ma seconde mère.

Je reprenais place sur les genoux de mon homme délicatement pour ne pas lui faire mal, il m'en remercia par un baiser. J'attendais la réponse de Karen avec impatience.

« Parce que rien n'était encore sûr. Andrew a postulé pour un poste de professeur aux Etat Unis et il a été affecté à l'université de Seattle. Nous avons eu la réponse il y a moins d'une semaine. Nous partons en même temps que vous dimanche après midi »

« Si vite ? Mais vous n'avez pas de logement sur Seattle ? »

« Pour être honnête avec toi, nous en avons un depuis plusieurs années. La grand-mère paternelle d'Andrew vivait à Seattle et elle avait un hôtel particulier en plein cœur de la ville. Nous n'y somme jamais allez mais il y a un concierge, Henry, qui s'occupe de l'entretien du bâtiment et des appartements »

Il n'y avait que nous deux qui parlaient. Moi, posant mes questions et Karen y répondant.

« Des appartements ? Combien ? »

« Il y en a 30. Six par étages, tous des trois pièces et au dernier étage, notre appartement. Il pend toute la surface de l'étage. C'est un huit pièces »

« Mais ton café à Sydney, que vas-tu en faire ? »

« Mes employés me l'ont racheté. Quand ils ont su que je partais pour Seattle, ils se sont concertés et sont tombés d'accord pour acheter le café. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer mieux »

« Rassure moi, tu ne comptes pas me faire concurrence en ouvrant un autre café sur Seattle ? »

« Oh non, j'ai d'autre projet en tête »

« Comme ? » L'obligeant à continuer.

« C'est une idée qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment déjà. Depuis que tu as débarqué dans nos vies plus exactement. Je vais faire de cet hôtel un foyer pour jeune mère célibataire. Les appartements sont assez grands et ils ont tous le confort nécessaire. Henry nous a envoyé des photos par mail. J'ai pris conscience grâce à toi que beaucoup de jeunes filles, aujourd'hui se retrouve dans le même cas que toi il y a huit. Les loyers seront tout à fait abordable et les charges peu élevées. Je les aiderai du mieux que je peux comme je l'ai fait avec toi, en les aidant à trouver un petit job, les soutenir pendant leur grossesse et même après »

« C'est un beau projet et je te souhaite de réussir » Avoua mon petit ami.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi mais il y a une petite chose qui me gène » Elle me regardait perplexe « Ton foyer ne sera que pour les mères célibataires ? »

« Oui mais pourquoi cette question, je l'ai pourtant déjà précisé »

« C'est bien ce que j'avais entendu mais as-tu pensé aux pères célibataires ? Il y a certains jeunes hommes qui se retrouve père de famille de bonne heure et qui sont abandonnés par leurs petites amies car elles n'ont pas voulu assumer leurs rôles de mère. Je parle en connaissance de cause puisque l'un de mes employés, David, est dans ce cas. Il a 20 ans et travaille au café tout en poursuivant ses études et en élevant sa fille de 7 mois du mieux qu'il le peut. Sa petite amie l'a abandonné car elle ne supportait pas d'être mère aussi jeune »

« Je n'avais pas pensé à cette éventualité. J'ai toujours été persuadé que c'était les hommes qui n'assumaient pas le paternité »

« Ne jamais avoir de préjugé, c'est bien toi qui me l'a apprit, non ? »

« Oui et tu vois je ne suis pas mes propres conseils. Parle-moi un peu de lui »

« David est vraiment un garçons courageux. Il assume seul l'éducation de sa fille. Ses parents ne lui ont pas reparlé depuis la naissance de la petite, et son ex petite amie, n'en parlons pas. Il était venu les chercher à la maternité et quand il est arrivé, on lui a donné la petite avec une lettre de son ex qui disait qu'elle n'assumait pas d'avoir un enfant si jeune et qu'elle abandonnait ses droits parentaux. Quand il est à l'université, il s'arrange pour mettre sa fille à la crèche que la fac à spécialement ouvert pour les jeune parents qui souhaite continuer leurs études. Quand il travaille, il a une baby-sitter mais quand celle-ci n'est pas disponible, il l'emmène au café. Je suis contente de m'occuper d'elle quand je bosse dans son bureau, c'est une petite fille merveilleuse. Il pourrait trouver une nounou plutôt qu'une baby-sitter qui n'est pas souvent disponible mais le loyer qu'il verse lui prend déjà la moitié de son salaire »

« C'est moche ce qu'il a vécu et il est vraiment courageux d'assumer tout cela tout seul. Je serais ravi de l'aider à mon tour. Je crois que je viens de trouver mon premier locataire. A notre arrivé à Seattle, je veux le rencontrer et lui faire cette proposition »

« Je suis persuadé que tu feras un heureux, il le mérité »

« Et s'il est d'accord, il pourra même passer Noël avec nous. Cette année, c'est chez moi et vous êtes tous invité »

« C'est une invitation qu'on ne peux pas refuser. Un repas de Noël made in Karen ne se refuse pas. En plus, on sera en vacance, vive le système scolaire » S'exclama Todd.

« Pour une fois, Julian et moi avons prévu nos vacances à Noël donc ce n'est pas un problème pour nous non plus » Renchérie Calie.

« Et vous Bella, vous serez des nôtres » Me demanda Andrew.

« Pour Edward, je ne sais pas, on n'avait pas encore évoqué le sujet. Et puis je ne sais pas comment s'organise Esmée ? »

« C'est simple, mes parents ne font jamais le réveillon. Maintenant que nous sommes grands, Carlisle est toujours de garde pour le réveillon pour permettre aux médecins ayant des enfants de passer la soirée en famille. Ma mère le soutien et nous fait un repas pour le jour de Noël. De mon côté, j'accepte ton invitation. Cette année, je ne suis pas de garde pour le réveillon. Maintenant que Lucas et Bella sont dans ma vie, je veux passer un maximum de temps en leur compagnie »

« Et Alice et Jasper, qu'ont-ils prévus de faire ? » Demanda Kathleen « Je suis pressée de la rencontrer »

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Alice et Jasper s'étaient disputé la veille et mon amie avait fuit dans un autre pays pour réfléchir. Jasper, de son côté, était totalement anéanti. Ni Edward ni moi n'avions eu de nouvelles depuis hier soir. Je décidais de me lancer :

« Je ne sais pas encore ce qu'ils vont décider de faire. Ils ont eu une violente dispute hier et ils sont en froid pour le moment »

« Que c'est-il passé ? » M'interrogea Calie.

« Je ne peux pas vous en parler. Désolée. Cette histoire est entre Alice et Jasper »

« Et Elena ? Elle pourra venir ? » Me demanda Beth.

« Il faudra lui poser la question » Répondis-je « Surtout que maintenant, elle n'est plus un cœur à prendre »

« Elle a rencontré quelqu'un ? » Me questionna Kathleen.

« Oui, Matt, un des collègues de Jasper. Ils ont eu le coup de foudre l'un pour l'autre lors de leur première rencontre »

« J'ai eu l'occasion de faire sa connaissance à travers la webcam quand Lili discute avec Lucas et je dois dire qu'elle te ressemble beaucoup Bella » Me dit Karen.

« Sauf que je suis brune et qu'elle, elle est blonde »

« Et pas que physiquement, elles ont beaucoup de points communs » Ajouta Lucas « Elle était tout aussi flippée pendant l'accouchement de Rosalie que toi pendant l'accouchement de maman. J'espère juste qu'elle ne vivra pas le même accouchement que toi »

Oh non ! Tout mais pas ça. Je ne veux pas qu'il parle de mon accouchement à Edward.

« Ca me fait penser que je ne connais pas les circonstances de ton accouchement Bella » Me fit remarquer mon amoureux.

« Et pour cause, je ne veux pas parler de cette journée. Même si celle-ci est la plus merveilleuse de toute ma vie, elle est aussi la plus honteuse pour une jeune fille de 16 ans »

« Allez, s'il te plait » Me supplia mon homme « Je veux savoir »

Et voilà qu'il me sortait la moue « Made in Cullen » que me sortait Alice quand elle voulait obtenir quelque chose de ma part.

« Ne me fait pas ces yeux là Cullen, tu ne sauras rien. Du moins pour le moment »

« Très bien si tu ne veux rien me dire, je suis sûr que mes nouveaux amis seront ravis de me conter ton histoire. N'est ce pas les mecs »

Je regardais les quatre hommes en face de moi et leur lançais le regard le plus noir que je savais faire. Chad me lança un regard de défis, j'étais cuite.

« Je me dévoue. J'ai une vengeance à prendre » Dit mon ex-meilleur ami.

« Traite » Lâchais-je me blottissant un peu plus dans les bras de mon petit ami comme pour me protéger.

« Je ne sais pas si tu le sais mais lorsque Todd et moi étions à l'université, nous faisions partie de l'équipe de Basket de l'université et Bella assistait à tous nos matchs sans exception. Elle était considérée comme la mascotte de l'équipe »

Il insistait bien sur le mot mascotte. Je détestais qu'il m'appelle comme ça mais lui ça le faisait rire cet idiot.

« Tous nos coéquipiers adoraient Bella ou plutôt ses pâtisseries »

Je lui lançais un regard noir. Ce n'était pas vrai, les gars n'aimaient pas que mes pâtisseries. Je leur portais chance.

« A chaque match, nous avions le droit à ses petites douceurs et à un super repas à chacune de nos victoires. Dés qu'elle est entrée au lycée, je l'y accompagnais chaque matin et venait la chercher à la fin de ses cours. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle prenne de risque alors qu'elle était enceinte. La plupart du temps j'étais accompagné des joueurs de l'équipe car après avoir déposé Bella au café après la fin des cours, nous allions à notre entraînement. Les choses en entrainant une autre, ils ont fait connaissance et ont invité Bella à assister à nos matchs. Proposition qu'elle a acceptée. Ils lui réservaient même une place juste derrière le banc de touche pour être sûr d'avoir un œil sur elle»

Il riait. Mon crétin de meilleur ami se moquait de moi.

« Comme tu le sais déjà, l'accouchement de Bella a eu lieu le 18 avril. A sa dernière visite gynécologique, le médecin lui avait annoncé un accouchement pour le 1er mai. Bella a donc voulu nous accompagner à Baltimore pour un match très important. Tellement important qu'il était retransmis sur le câble local. Elle était la seule à pouvoir venir, les filles avaient un empêchement. Le départ était prévu pour 7h00 et on devait tous se retrouver devant l'université. Bella nous attendait avec deux grands sacs cabas remplient de boîtes contenant de nombreuses pâtisseries. Elle avait passé la nuit à cuisiner car elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Le petit Lucas était agité dans le ventre de sa mère l'empêchant de fermer l'œil. La seule chose qu'elle a trouvé à faire, c'est de la pâtisserie. Le trajet c'est bien passé malgré que je trouvais Bella calme. Une fois sur place, j'avais accompagné Bella à sa place avant d'aller me changer dans les vestiaires. Pendant mon échauffement, je remarquais que Bella faisait de toutes petites grimaces alors qu'elle lisait. Je n'ai rien vu sur le coup car je savais pertinemment que si elle avait eu un problème elle serait venue me voir. Mais c'était mal la connaître. Au beau milieu du deuxième quart temps, le match a été interrompu par un cri. Un coup d'œil vers les gradins et je pouvais apercevoir Bella, les mains sur son ventre, se tordre de douleur. Un petit attroupement c'était rapidement fait autour de Bella. Sans perdre une seconde, je me retrouvais à sa côté, elle était en pleur et criait que le bébé arrivait. Par chance, il y avait un médecin et il était au téléphone avec les secours. Seul problème, c'est qu'il y avait eu un grave accident et qu'ils ne seraient pas là avant deux heures. Le médecin a donc prit les choses en main et a commencé à poser des questions à Bella. Elle lui avoua qu'elle a eu des douleurs toute la nuit et que cela a empiré pendant toute la durée du trajet. Il a donc décidé de l'ausculter. Bella ne voulait pas qu'il le fasse devant tout le monde mais il ne lui a pas laissé le choix. Il s'est avéré que mademoiselle était déjà totalement dilatée et elle nous a avoué qu'elle pensait avoir perdu les eaux dans la douche ce matin là mais qu'elle n'en était pas sûr. Tu te rends compte, elle n'était pas sur. Après cet examen rapide, Lucas ne tarda pas à pointer le bout de son nez. En à peine 10 minutes, notre petite Bella était maman. Voilà, fin de l'histoire »

J'attendais une réaction d'Edward qui ne tarda pas à venir.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as honte ? »

« Tu ne vois pas ? » Je le regardais droit dans les yeux avant de me retourner vers mes amis « Il ne voit pas pourquoi ? Je vais donc t'expliquer. Essayes de te mettre à ma place quelque instant, j'ai 16 ans, je suis sur le point d'accoucher et je suis entourée par des personnes que je ne connais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam. Un médecin que je ne connais pas m'enlève mon pantalon et ma culote devant toutes ces personnes avant de plonger sa tête entre mes cuisses. Mais le pire c'est que cet idiot de journaliste qui était là pour commenter le match, se met à commenter mon accouchement et que celui-ci est retransmit sur le câble au lieu de foutu match » Je lui laissais le temps de remettre les pièces du puzzle ensemble avant de continuer « Alors maintenant tu y vois un peu plus clair ? »

« Oui, je suis désolé mon cœur »

Puis, il m'embrassa. D'abord doucement puis langoureusement. On était tellement prit dans notre baiser que je n'avais pas vu Todd et Beth ainsi que Julian et Calie se lever. A bout de souffle, je lâchais à regret les lèvres de mon petit ami.

« Désolé de vous interrompre dans un moment, qui je suis sur était très plaisant, du moins pour vous deux mais nous allons rentrer » Nous interrompt Beth.

« Il y en a qui travail » Ajouta Todd.

Je me levais des genoux de mon homme pour embrasser mes amis. Les filles me promirent qu'on se retrouverait demain soir. Après les embrassades, chaque couple se dirigea dans sa chambre. Cette fin de soirée avait été riche en émotion. J'étais vraiment vannée par cette journée tout comme Edward. Après avoir enfilé un pyjama, je me glissais sous les draps attendant que mon homme revienne de la salle de bain à son tour. Il ne tarda pas à arriver vêtu d'un caleçon et d'un t-shirt. Il se glissa à son tour dans le lit et me prit dans ses bras. Je calais ma tête sur son torse et il en profita pour déposer un baiser sur mes cheveux. :

« J'ai passé une excellente soirée et j'ai adoré tes amis. Je pense avoir fait bonne impression »

« Je te le confirme, tu as fait bonne impression, il t'adore »

Je l'embrassais sur la mâchoire, me retournais pour éteindre la lumière de la lampe de chevet avant de me blottir de nouveau dans les bras d'Edward. Il s'endormi rapidement et je ne tardais pas à rejoindre les bras de Morphée à mon tour.

_**Voilà un autre chapitre de bouclé. Désolé pour l'attente mais j'ai été très occupée en fin d'année et j'ai eu très peu de temps pour écrire. **_

_**Je vous remercie pour vos précédentes reviews et espère en avoir autant pour ce chapitre.**_

_**N'hésitez à me faire part de votre avis, toute critique ne peut être que constructive.**_

_**Biz.**_

_**Adeline.**_


	16. Weekend à New York Part 3

Cette nuit là, je dormais comme un bébé. C'est l'odeur du café qui me réveilla. Un coup d'œil sur le réveil posé sur la table de nuit m'indiquait qu'il était seulement 8 heures. Edward dormait à point fermé, blottit dans mon dos, un de ses bras autour de ma taille et l'autre replié sous son oreiller. Sa position habituelle.

Doucement, je me glissais hors des bras de mon petit ami tout en évitant de le réveiller. Il avait besoin de sommeil surtout après la garde qu'il avait fait la veille. Je l'observais quelques instants. J'aimais le regarder dormir, il était si craquant et semblait si paisible.

Une odeur de crêpes, plus qu'alléchante, m'arracha à sa contemplation. Je quittais à regret notre lit et enfilais un gros pull avant de sortir discrètement de la chambre. Avant de me diriger vers la cuisine, je jetais un œil dans la chambre des garçons. Les deux petits hommes dormaient à point fermé. James dormait sur le ventre, une jambe et un bras hors du lit. Quelques centimètres de plus et finirait par tomber sur le sol. Mon fils, quand à lui, dormait sur le dos. Ses plâtres l'y obligeant. Habituellement, il dormait rouler en boule dans sa couverture. Voyant, qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts de se réveiller, je refermais la porte de leur chambre et me dirigeais vers la cuisine.

Je ne fus pas surprise de découvrir Karen derrière les fourneaux. Elle portait le tablier que je lui avais offert à la naissance de Lili. Je l'avais commandé sur internet. C'était un tablier personnalisé. Une photo nous représentait, Chad et moi mangeant des petits gâteaux aux chocolats. Juste en dessous, était inscrit les mots « Je suis la meilleure maman du monde ». Je me souviens encore des larmes de joies qu'elle avait versées ce jour là.

Cette vision d'elle faisant des crêpes me ramena huit ans en arrière. Elle avait prit l'habitude de me préparer le petit déjeuner avant ma journée au lycée de peur que je ne mange pas ce qu'il faut pour le bébé et moi. Elle me préparait souvent des crêpes, des gaufres ou encore des muffins, en plus des œufs et du bacon grillé. Elle ajoutait à cela, un chocolat chaud pour le calcium (le café et le thé étaient bannis de mon alimentation) et un verre de jus d'orange pour les vitamines. De cette façon, elle s'assurait que je ne parte pas le ventre vide. Andrew profitait également des petites attentions de sa femme car c'était lui qui me conduisait au lycée. J'avais l'interdiction de toucher au volant d'une voiture tout au long de ma grossesse, ordre de Karen. Une vraie mère poule.

Je me raclais la gorge pour lui faire part de ma présence. Sans se retourner, elle m'invita à prendre place.

« Bonjour Bella, assis-toi donc, j'ai presque fini »

« Bonjour Karen. Comment as-tu fait pour savoir que c'était moi ? »

« Juste une question d'habitude. Tu es toujours la même malgré les années qui passent : une lève tôt comme moi. Puis pour tout te dire, j'ai entendu la porte de la chambre des enfants se refermer et vu l'heure matinale, j'étais sur que ce n'était un des enfants »

« Tu as raison. Je suis habituée à me lever tôt pour aller au café tous les jours et me lever à 8 heures le matin est déjà une grâce matinée pour moi. De plus, je dois t'avouer que j'ai dormi comme un bébé »

J'allais l'embrasser avant de m'installer à la table de la cuisine regardant, avec envie, Karen faire ses crêpes.

« Et voilà la dernière » Elle se tourna vers moi « Tu penses qu'il y en aura assez ? »

Elle me désignait les trois plats remplient de ses succulentes crêpes.

« J'en suis même sur. Tu en a préparé pour un régiment » Lui répondis-je « As-tu besoin que je t'aide pour le reste du petit déjeuné ? »

« Non merci, tout est déjà prêt. J'attends juste que tout le monde soit levé pour préparer les œufs et le bacon. Tout le reste est sur la table de la salle à manger. La cafetière est prête, il reste plus qu'à faire passer le café. Tu peux m'aider à apporter les plats de crêpes sur la table si tu veux »

« D'accord »

Je pris le plat de crêpes qu'elle me tendait, allumais le café au passage avant de la suivre vers la salle à manger. La table était déjà dressée et Karen avait tout prévu : jus d'oranges pressées, céréales, pâte à tartiner, confitures et même une salade de fruits frais. A cela venait s'ajouter des crêpes ainsi que des œufs et du bacon. Un petit déjeuner royal. J'en avais l'eau à la bouche.

« Tu t'es levée à quelle heure pour préparer ce merveilleux petit déjeuner ? » Lui demandais-je.

« 6 heures. C'est à cause du décalage horaire. Nous sommes à New York depuis deux jours et je ne m'y suis pas encore faite »

Nous nous installions à table et je nous servi un verre de jus d'orange tandis que Karen nous préparait une crêpe recouverte de pâte à tartiner. Hum, le chocolat, mon pêcher mignon. Je posais son verre plein en fac d'elle et en échange, elle me tendit ma crêpe.

« Hum ! Ché trop bon » Ne pu-je m'empêcher de dire la bouche pleine « Tes crêpes m'ont trop manquées »

J'avais toujours adoré les crêpes de Karen. Elles étaient fondantes et moelleuses à la fois. Elle n'avait jamais voulu me donner sa recette, prétextant que je n'étais pas prête. Elle attendait une occasion spéciale pour le faire. J'avalais le morceau que j'avais dans la bouche avant de lui demander :

« Quand vais-je avoir le privilège de connaitre la recette de tes fameuses crêpes ? Je veux pouvoir en faire profiter Lucas et Edward. J'ai beau avoir un fin palet, je n'arrive pas à déterminer tous les ingrédients »

« Je pense que tu es en mesure de connaître les secrets de cette fameuse recette de crêpes »

« Pourquoi maintenant ? »

« Au départ, je voulais te la donner avant de partir pour l'Australie mais je n'ai pas eu le temps. Ensuite, j'ai voulu le faire avant ton départ pour la France via la webcam mais le destin a voulu que tu te retrouves à l'hôpital la veille de ton départ »

Elle rit. Evidemment qu'elle se moquait de moi. Je me souviens de ce jour comme si s'était hier. C'était le jour de la fameuse partie de baseball où mon « cher meilleur ami » a trouvé amusant de m'assommer avec une balle de baseball. Bien sur, ce match avait été filmé et Karen, n'étant pas présente, en avait eu une copie par ce traître de « meilleur ami ».

« Je hais le baseball » Grognais-je « Et arrêtes de te moquer de moi »

« Désolée »

Non, elle ne l'était pas, elle continuait de rire. Boudeuse, je me préparais une nouvelle crêpe. Je la noyais sous la pâte à tartiner. Hum ! Le chocolat, mon réconfort en l'absence de mon fils et d'Edward.

« Hey, ne boudes pas. Avoue que c'était drôle ? »

« Drôle ? Tu plaisantes ? » Lui demandais-je la bouche encore pleine de ma crêpe.

J'avalais ma bouchée avant de continuer :

« Je suis arrivée à Paris avec un œil au beurre noir et le nez cassé. Ma logeuse de l'époque à penser que je quittais un mari violent et que j'allais lui apporter des ennuis si celui-ci parvenait à me retrouver. J'ai donc dû lui parler de ma maladresse légendaire et bien évidemment, j'ai essuyé quelques moqueries »

Elle se reprenait peu à peu tout au long de mon monologue jusqu'à arrêter de rire à la fin de celui-ci.

« Désolée » S'excusa-t-elle à nouveau « Mais ça été plus fort que moi. Tu me pardonnes ? »

« Bien sûr que je te pardonne, tu sais bien que je ne peux pas t'en vouloir longtemps, surtout qu'en échange tu vas me donner ta succulente recette de crêpe »

« Si cela peut te faire plaisir. J'avais déjà l'idée de vous faire partager, à Kathleen et toi, le secret de cette recette. Peut être cette après midi. Nous allons pouvoir profiter de l'absence des garçons »

« L'absence des garçons mais…. »

« Chad a décidé de faire une après midi entre mec et il m'a bien fait comprendre que, nous les femmes, n'y étions pas conviées » Me coupa-t-elle « Il veut faire visiter, à sa manière, cette charmante ville qu'est New York à ton petit ami »

« Rien d'illégale ? »

« Rien d'illégale, je peux te l'assurer puisque James et Lucas les accompagnes »

« Cela ne me rassure pas du tout »

Notre moment « mère-fille » fut interrompu par des bruits de pas dans les escaliers. Quelques secondes plus tard, mon meilleur ami, sa petite femme et Andrew portant Lili, nous rejoignaient dans la salle à manger. Un petit coup d'œil à l'horloge m'indiquait qu'il était 9h. Une heure passée en tête à tête avec Karen. Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer. Après les embrassades, Karen les conviât à s'installer pendant qu'elle s'éclipsait à la cuisine où l'attendaient les œufs et le bacon. De mon côté, j'en profitais pour aller réveiller Edward et les garçons. Quand j'entrais dans la chambre de ces derniers, je constatais qu'ils étaient déjà réveillés puisque James aidait mon Lucas à s'installer dans son fauteuil.

« Bonjour les garçons »

« Salut m'man »

« Salut tatie Bells »

Je m'avançais ver eux pour les embrasser.

« Vous avez bien dormi ? »

« Comme des bébés » Me répondit James.

« Les autres sont réveillés ? » Me demanda Lucas.

« Oui, tous sauf Edward. Vous devriez vous dépêcher, Karen a fait des crêpes et connaissant l'appétit de Chad et Andrew, il ne vous restera plus rien »

Aussitôt ma réplique terminée, James poussait mon fils vers la sortie. Je me dirigeais vers ma chambre pour réveiller mon homme. Quand j'entrai dans celle-ci, je découvrais Edward profondément endormit dans la même position qu'à mon départ à la différence qu'il avait mon oreiller dans les bras et le nez plongé dedans. Il était tellement mignon que je n'osais pas le réveiller mais il le fallait bien. Je m'approchais du lit sans faire de bruit et m'allongeais à ses côtés. J'eus à peine le temps de lever la main pour lui caresser la joue que je me retrouvais allongée sur le lit, Edward au dessus de moi, entre mes jambes, un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

« Alors Miss Swan, on déserte le lit sans me réveiller ? » Me demanda-t-il.

« Oui » Le répondis-je d'une toute petite voix et la mine boudeuse « Je me suis réveillée il y a plus d'une heure. Je n'ai pas pu résister à l'odeur des crêpes de Karen et puis tu dormais tellement bien que je n'ai pas osé. Je sais que tu as eu une garde difficile et je voulais que tu te reposes »

« Pourquoi cette mine boudeuse ? » M'interrogea-t-il.

« Tu ne m'as pas dit bonjour et j'ai pas eu mon bisou du matin » Je boudais.

Sans perdre un instant de plus, il se pencha pour m'embrasser. J'aimais le goût de ses lèvres. Celles-ci dévirent vers ma mâchoire puis vers mon cou. Il passa une de ses mains sous ma nuque pour amplifier le contact. Je poussais un gémissement appréciateur. J'avais vraiment envie de lui et cette envie ne faisait que s'accroître en moi. Sa main libre se glissa jusqu'à ma taille pour me coller contre ses hanches. Je pouvais sentir que lui aussi avait envie de moi. De mon côté, mes mains ne restaient pas inactives. Je les glissais sous son t-shirt et lui massait le dos. Mes jambes s'enroulèrent d'elle-même autour de ses hanches. Je l'embrassais langoureusement. Il bougea son bassin contre le mien, nous faisant gémir. Il empoigna mes cheveux et se colla complètement à moi. Nous devenions plus pressant dans notre baiser. Je passais mes mains sur ses reins, j'appuyais mes mains en le fixant, lui montant à quel point je le désirais. Il me fixait de ses prunelles sombres. Sombres de désir pour moi. Il reculait son bassin et revenait contre moi lentement, se frottant durement. Nous gémissions bruyamment. Je resserrais mes jambes autour de sa taille, mes mains passèrent de ses reins à ses fesses, sous son caleçon. Je les pressais pour qu'il approfondisse le mouvement de son bassin contre le mien. Que c'était bon. C'est la première fois qu'Edward et moi nous lâchions. La première fois que je me sentais aussi entière avec un homme. Il continua quelques mouvements de va et viens puis un orgasme fulgurant s'empara de nous. Il m'embrassa pour étouffer mon cri. Il posa son front contre le mien, nous reprenions notre souffle difficilement. Je desserrais mes jambes de sa taille et il en profita pour se coucher sur le dos, me tenant par la taille, je posais ma tête contre son torse. Il embrassa mes cheveux :

« Je t'aime » Murmura-t-il.

Je relevais la tête et plongeais mon regard dans le sien :

« Moi aussi je t'aime Edward »

C'est la première fois que j'avouais mes sentiments à un homme. La seule personne à qui j'avais pu dire ces trois mots magiques était mon fils. Nous étions dans notre bulle quand la réalité nous rattrapa. Nous fûmes interrompus par mon meilleur ami qui déboula, dans la chambre, une main devant les yeux, nous sortant de notre bulle.

« Vous êtes présentable ? »

Je lui balançais mon oreiller en pleine figure, lui montrant par la même occasion qu'il nous dérangeait.

« Hé ! » Mer dit-il plaçant ses mains devant lui, les yeux toujours fermés « Je viens en paix et de la part de ma mère. Le petit déjeuner est prêt et il ne restera rien si vous ne vous décidez pas à nous rejoindre. Et surtout, maman ne me rendra jamais mon assiette »

« Merci Chad mais tu n'étais pas obligé de garder les yeux fermés pendant ton monologue » Lui lança mon petit ami en rigolant.

Chad ouvrit les yeux et souffla de soulagement en nous voyant habillé.

« On arrive » Dis-je « Tu peux retourner dans la salle récupérer ton assiette »

Il ne se fit pas prié et sorti presqu'en courant. Chad et la bouffe, c'est une grande histoire d'amour.

« Désolée pour cette interruption » M'excusais-je pour mon meilleur ami.

« C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser »

« Et pourquoi ? » Lui demandais-je en me redressant.

« Je n'aurai pas du te sauter dessus comme je l'ai fait »

« Justement, j'aime quand tu fais ce genre de chose et tu peux recommencer quand tu veux »

Sur cette phrase, je l'embrassais du bout des lèvres avant de m'extirper du lit prête à rejoindre les autres. Avant de franchir le seuil de la porte, je me retournais et lui dit d'une voix que je voulais malicieuse :

« La salle de bain est au fond du couloir » Je lui désignais le fond du couloir sur ma gauche « si tu as besoin de faire un brin de toilette avant de me rejoindre dans la salle à manger » J'appuyais mon regard au niveau de son bas ventre caché par la couverture « Je me dépêche de te préparer une assiette avant que les morfales que compte ma famille ne dévore tout »

J'arrivais dans la salle à manger le sourire aux lèvres. Des matins au lit comme celui-ci, j'en voulais tous les jours. Mon sourire ne passa pas inaperçu. Karen et Kathleen me lançaient un regard qui signifiais : _toi, tu as fait un truc cochon ce matin et on va profiter de notre après midi entre fille pour te tirer les vers du nez. _Je prenais place à côté de Karen, comme un peu plus tôt ce matin et commençais à préparer l'assiette de mon homme. Connaissant ses goûts, ce n'était pas un problème pour moi. Pendant que je lui préparais son assiette d'œuf et de bacon, mon fils me questionna.

« Ba maman, il est où Edward ? Je pensais que tu devais le réveiller ? »

Je rougis en pensant à ce que nous avions fait plus tôt. Je voulu lui répondre quand Chad me coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

« Tu sais Lucas, je pense qu'il a du passer par la case salle de bain, histoire de bien se réveiller »

Oh le bourriquot. Je lui lançais un regard noir tandis qu'il me fit un grand sourire. Je repris vite contenance et répondis à mon fils.

« Ton parrain a raison mon cœur, Edward se rafraichit dans la salle de bain avant de nous rejoindre, il va arriver »

Je ne fis pas attention au rire de mes amis et continuais de préparer l'assiette de mon homme.

« Dit moi Bella, c'est pour toi cette assiette ? Tu ne manges pas autant le matin d'habitude ? Tu dois avoir très faim » Me dit Chad.

« Mais ce n'est pas pour moi, c'est pour Edward »

« Il en a de la chance. Il se fait réveiller, tu lui prépares son assiette pour le petit déjeuner. Il en a de la chance, il n'a plus qu'à s'installer et mettre les pieds sous la table. Tu lui prépares aussi ses vêtements pour la journée ? »

Je n'eu pas le temps de répondre. C'est mon homme qui venait d'arriver qui s'en chargea. Décidément, aujourd'hui, on me coupe la parole.

« Que veux-tu Chad, j'ai rencontré la femme la plus parfaite du monde »

Il m'embrassa, puis fit le tour de la table pour saluer tout le monde. Une fois cette tâche achevée, il s'installa à mes côté où l'attendait son assiette et sa tasse de café bien chaude. Il me remercia d'un autre baiser avant de commencer à manger. Les discutions reprirent et le petit déjeuné se termina dans la bonne humeur. Pendant que certains squattaient les deux salles de bains, j'aidais Karen et Kathleen à la cuisine. Edward avait décidé de s'occuper de Lucas. J'aimais quand il prenait se genre d'initiative.

J'étais entrain de faire la vaisselle quand Kathleen me posa la question qui lui brulait les lèvres depuis que j'étais revenu dans la salle à manger après avoir été réveiller Edward.

« Alors Bella, comme ça tu fais des cochonneries avec ton homme avant de venir prendre le petit déjeuner ? »

Kathleen ne fait jamais dans la dentelle, toujours directe.

« Je n'ai pas fait de cochonnerie avec Edward, je suis juste aller le réveiller »

« Oui, à d'autre. Le sourire niais que tu avais en entrant dans la salle tout à l'heure indiquait que tu avais prit ton pied. Alors, il est comment Edward au lit ? »

« Kathleen ! » S'indigna Karen « Ce n'est pas une question qui se pose voyons»

Karen, mon alliée.

« Oh Karen ! Je te connais bien, je sais que tu as autant envie de le savoir que moi »

« C'est vrai tu as raison, je veux savoir si ma fille est heureuse sexuellement »

En faite pas du tout. A deux contre une, j'étais fichue. S'en que je m'en rende compte, je me retrouvais assise à la table de la cuisine, Karen et Kathleen en face de moi.

« Je n'ai rien à vous dire » M'avançais-je.

« Oh que si tu as des choses à nous dire. Chad n'a pas fait toutes ses réflexions au petit déjeuner pour rien. Je connais mon homme. Il s'est passé quelques choses ce matin et soit il vous a grillé, soit il est arrivé juste après et puis le sourire que tu avais en est une preuve »

Kathleen et ses fichues déductions.

« Alors maintenant tu peux nous le dire » Insista Karen « Comment est Edward au lit ? »

Mon dieu ! Qu'avez-vous fait de la Karen que je connaissais ? Celle qui à l'habitude de rougir devant un sextoy.

« Il n'y a rien à dire. Edward et moi n'avons rien fait »

« Oui c'est ça. A d'autre. Je pensais que nous étions amies Bella » Me dit Kathleen en me faisant sa petite moue.

Pff ! Aussi machiavélique qu'Alice. Ces deux là allaient bien s'entendre. Résignée, je me laissais convaincre.

« Quand je vous dit qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre Edward et moi, c'est la vérité. Depuis que nous somme ensemble, c'est la première fois qu'un de nos câlins soit si poussé et de vous à moi, j'ai adoré. Je n'ai qu'une hâte, c'est qu'il recommence »

« Alors vous n'avez pas … Enfin tu sais ? » Me demanda Karen.

« Non rien mais je compte bien y remédier ce weekend et vous allez m'aider. J'ai déjà la tenue, une magnifique nuisette que j'ai achetée avec Rose et Alice avant mon départ. Il faut que je réserve une chambre d'hôtel pour samedi. Que je compte bien profiter de l'exposition pour passer la nuit avec lui loin de cette maison. Il n'est pas question que Chad nous interrompe. Je vais avoir besoin de vous pour m'aider à rendre cette chambre parfaite »

« Tu peux compter sur nous Bella » M'informa Kathleen.

Nous étions tellement concentrées sur notre conversation que nous n'avions pas entendu les garçons nous rejoindre. La voix de Chad nous fit sursauter :

« Pour qu'elle raison Bella peut-elle compter sur vous ? »

« Rien qui ne peut t'intéresser, mon chéri » Répondit sa femme.

« C'est une histoire de fille et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu n'en es pas une » Ajouta sa mère.

« Je te le confirme Karen, ton fils n'a rien d'un fils » Gloussa Kathleen en lançant un clin d'œil à son homme.

Chad se renfrogna avant de s'en aller dans le salon et de se plaindre aux autres. Pauvre petite chose impuissante face à trois femmes. Sa réaction nous fit rire. Chad n'a jamais réussi à avoir le dernier mot avec nous. Après ce petit fou rire et la cuisine rangée, nous prenions la place des garçons dans les différentes salles de bain pour nous préparer à notre tour. Les garçons occupés à jouer à la WII, n'y avaient pas attention.

Une fois lavée et habillée, je rejoignais tout mon petit monde dans le salon. Je fus surprise de ne pas y retrouver Edward.

« Où est Edward ? » Demandais-je à Karen qui avait prit place près de son mari.

« Il est dehors, au téléphone avec Alice »

Alice lui donnait de ses nouvelles. Me voilà rassurée. Depuis sa dispute avec Jasper, j'avais peur qu'elle ne se referme sur elle-même mais le fait qu'elle appelle son frère me rassurait. Je décidais donc de lui laisser un peu d'intimité et pris place à côté de mon fils qui s'était dans une partie de Mario Kart avec James et Chad. Je venais à peine de poser mes fesses sur le fauteuil que mon homme arriva dans le salon le sourire aux lèvres. Sa conversation avec Alice c'était certainement bien passée. Il s'installa sur l'accoudoir du canapé sur lequel j'étais installé, passant son bras sur mes épaules. Il me rapprocha de lui et déposa un baiser dans mes cheveux.

« Hum ! Tu sens bon. J'aime le parfum de ton shampoing »

Je levais la tête et déposait un baiser papillon sur ses lèvres avant de me lancer :

« Tu étais au téléphone avec Alice. Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Elle va bien, du moins, c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit. Elle an avait l'air. Elle est à Paris où elle a rejoint d'anciens amis qui on fait les mêmes études qu'elle. Je ne sais pas encore quand elle va rentrer, je sais juste que Jasper a réussi à la joindre qu'il lui a parlé pendant de longues heures lui racontant toute son histoire. Alice l'a écouté jusqu'au bout et lui a demandé de lui laisser du temps »

« Comment Jasper l'a-t-il prit ? »

« Il a été déçu, tu penses bien mais il la comprend. Il lui a fait du mal et il a douté de la femme qu'il aimait. Il ne se le pardonne pas. Je ne donne pas une semaine à Alice avant de plier bagage et de retourner auprès de son Jazou »

« Si tu le dis. Tu le connais mieux que moi. J'aurai tout de même voulu lui parler pour m'assurer par moi-même qu'elle allait bien »

« Tu auras peut être encore une chance de l'avoir au téléphone. Elle a absolument voulu s'entretenir avec Kathleen »

Je me levais du canapé comme si j'avais le feu aux fesses.

« Où est-elle ? » Demandais-je à mon homme.

« Dans le jardin, derrière la maison »

Sans prendre le temps de lui dire merci, je me dirigeais vers le jardin en courant. Je manquais, bien évidement, de glisser dans la cuisine. Je me rattrapais de peu à la table. Je ne fis pas attention aux rires qui venaient du salon et continuais ma course. Arrivée dans le jardin, j'entendais Kathleen parler au téléphone, installée sur la balancelle, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle n'avait pas encore raccroché avec Alice.

« Oui Alice, j'ai bien comprit ce que tu m'as dit. Je t'envois les photos de la robe de Bella quand je l'aurai modifié selon tes indications. Tu as vraiment eu de bonnes idées. On fait une équipe du tonnerre toutes les deux. Je te laisse ma poule. Reviens nous vite. Bisous »

J'arrivais en courant auprès de Kathleen et lui arrachais le téléphone des mains pour avoir une chance de parler à Alice mais c'était trop tard, elle n'était plus en ligne. Je m'installais à côté de Kathleen dépitée.

« Oh non ! Je voulais lui parler, m'assurer qu'elle allait bien »

« Tu aurais du me le dire plutôt, je n'aurai pas raccroché. Désolé ma belle mais si sa peut te consoler, elle me rappelle demain vers la même heure. Elle veut être sur que l'on soit parfaite pour l'exposition de Calie. Elle m'a donné quelques conseils pour que nos robes soient magnifiques. Donc cet après midi je vais profiter de notre journée entre fille pour faire les retouches et les essayages. En plus, Beth termine ses cours à 12h aujourd'hui, elle n'a jamais de classe le vendredi après midi, ce n'est pas génial ? Une après midi entre fille. J'ai déjà tout planifié, nous avons RDV à l'institut de beauté en début d'après midi, ce qui me laisse la matinée pour faire les retouches proposé par Alice puis après l'arrivée de Beth, direction un petit restau très sympa et ensuite une petite séance de shopping avant de revenir à la maison pour les essayages. Et après, tu nous prépares un repas dont toi seule à le secret et pour finir une soirée DVD tous ensemble. Bref, une merveilleuse journée en perspective»

Je la regardais effrayée. Elle avait débité son monologue sans reprendre une seule fois sa respiration. Elle faisait peur à voir. J'avais l'impression d'avoir une seconde Alice en face de moi.

« Tout va bien Bella ? Tu me regardes bizarrement »

« Par quel démon es-tu habitée ? » Lui demandais-je.

« Pardon ? Mais qu'est-ce-que tu racontes ? »

« Je me demandais par quel démon tu étais habité pour débiter un monologue sans même reprendre ta respiration. Tu fais peur à voir, tout comme Alice d'ailleurs. Je me demande ce que Chad en pense, il faudra que je lui pose la question »

Je la regardais sérieusement avant d'éclater de rire devant sa mine déconfite.

« Ba quoi ? Tu n'as jamais remarqué que quand tu partais dans un long monologue, tu ne reprenais jamais ta respiration »

Elle secoua sa tête de gauche à droite pour me dire que non. J'éclatais une nouvelle fois de rire avant de déposer un baisé sur sa joue et de rejoindre tout mon petit monde au salon. Quand j'arrivais dans celui-ci, les garçons c'étaient lancé dans une partie de Mario Kart. Je m'installais sur l'accoudoir de fauteuil où était installé mon homme et déposais un baisé juste en dessous de son oreille. Un petit endroit particulièrement sensible pour lui. Cela le déstabilisa et il envoya son personnage dans le décor. Il posa sa manette sur la table du salon avant de les poser sur mes hanches pour me faire basculer sur ses genoux. Il m'embrassa du bout des lèvres avant de commencer à me chatouiller. Prise au piège, je ne pouvais pas faire autre chose que me laisser faire. Mes amis et mon fils se moquaient de moi. Bande de traitre va ! Ma torture prit fin quand Kathleen débarqua dans le salon à son tour.

« Bon les amoureux, on se calme et on se détache l'un de l'autre. Les filles, il est presque midi et si on ne veut pas être en retard pour aller chercher Beth, il va falloir s'activer. Les gars, vous faite ce que vous voulez de votre journée mais pas de bêtises. Surtout toi Chad. Vous êtes rentré pour 19h30 dernier délai. Bella nous fait à manger ce soir. Bon maintenant que les indications sont données, dispersion »

Et tout le monde l'écouta. On ne discute jamais un ordre de Kathleen. Edward se mit debout me portant dans ses bras comme une jeune mariée, il déposa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes avant de me mettre debout et de suivre les garçons qui s'étaient déjà engagés dans le couloir qui les menaient dehors. Vous allez nous prendre pour des fous quand nous nous embrassons à tout bout champs mais je ne peux pas me passer de ses lèvres et lui non plus. A la moindre occasion, on en profite pour s'embrasser. De vraie sangsue.

« La terre appelle Bella, la terre appelle Bella »

Je me retournais vers Kathleen.

« Quoi ? » Lui demandais-je.

« Tu étais encore perdu dans tes pensées »

« Désolée mais ce n'est pas comme si vous n'aviez pas l'habitude. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que sa va changer »

« Bon, maintenant que miss Bella est de retour parmi nous, on va peut-être pouvoir y aller. Beth va nous attendre et notre après midi est déjà assez chargée comme ça »

Le sergent chef Kathleen avait parlé. En moins de 5 minutes nous étions toutes dans sa voiture direction le lycée que j'avais quitté quelques années plutôt. Cette journée promettait d'être riche en émotion.

_**Bonjour,**_

_**Désolé pour ce retard mais entre les cours et le boulot, j'ai très peu de temps pour moi.**_

_**Je tiens tout d'abord à vous remercier pour vos reviews. A chaque fois c'est un plaisir de les lire.**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents. Lâchez vos reviews et faites moi par de vos opinions.**_

_**Je vais peut être lancé une autre histoire en plus de celle que j'écris actuellement. Il s'agira d'un Bella/Emmet. Je trouve que ce couple n'est pas assez exploité et l'idée d'écrire une histoire entre eux me plait bien. Il s'agira bien sur d'un All Humain.**_

_**J'attends vos réactions.**_

_**Bonne Journée.**_

_**Adeline.**_


End file.
